KEEP ME SAFE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être enfermé avec toi [...] depuis cette nuit-là. Tu crois que je n'étouffe pas ? Que c'était la vie que je voulais ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose Sasuke. Ce n'est pas non plus la vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Je voulais une femme, des enfants, je voulais une famille, une vraie et non être là, coincé avec toi. Et vivre pour toi."
1. Note de début

**_Explications mais surtout remerciements ! :_**

 _Comme vous avez dû le lire dans pas mal d'histoire des auteures récemment, les reviews se font maigres sur les histoires que vous aimez. Sachez que nous pouvons voir les vus et les visiteurs sur chaque fic et quand on voit le ratio, ça fait de la peine._

 _Je ne pousserais pas de coup de gueule parce que ça sert à rien._

 _Je vais me contenter de vous expliquer que vos reviews sont notre force, notre rémunération en sorte. Que vous le pensiez ou non mais on passe énormément de temps à écrire, relire, corriger, recorriger et mettre en page. Et nous avons une vie alors imaginez bien qu'on fait ça, pas seulement pour nous, mais surtout pour vous. On pourrait très bien garder notre imagination dans notre tête ou notre PC mais on vous la fait partager. On ne demande pas que des reviews positifs, bien au contraire on prend tout car si on publie c'est aussi pour savoir ce qu'il ne va pas et s'améliorer et vous offrir des histoires de meilleure qualité._

 _Concernant le fandom Naruto, on sait tous qu'il s'enfonce, principalement à cause de la fin du manga, c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça. Seulement, nous sommes plusieurs à encore écrire dessus et si vous voulez que ça continue, il faut aussi nous le faire comprendre._

 _Je terminerai ma note par un grand remerciement à tous ceux/celles qui sont fidèles à mes histoires. C'est un vrai bonheur de vous retrouver à chaque fois et c'est pour vous principalement que je continue d'écrire et de publier. Vous me faites toujours plaisir et de n'importe quelle manière. Un pavé comme un simple mot peut transformer une journée pourrie. Alors encore une fois merci et je serais toujours là tant que vous voudrez encore de moi.  
_

* * *

 _ **Réponse à Une Lectrice :** Je vais faire très court parce que je ne suis pas du genre à m'afficher et je ne suis pas sûre que tu auras l'idée de repasser par là pour savoir si tu as une réponse à ton review en 2 parties ( ça m'a fait rire ) donc je ne vais sûrement pas m'amuser à prendre du temps à te répondre correctement pour ne suis pas non plus là pour faire un débat en commentaire. Je préfère que mes reviews portent sur l'histoire et non sur ça.  
_

 _Je comprends ton point de vue._

 _Maintenant il est vrai que "pas de chance" que ce soit tombé sur moi car je ne poussais pas un coup de gueule, je remerciais principalement. Mes lecteurs fidèles me connaissaient assez pour savoir le genre d'auteure que je suis : toujours à prendre leur avis en compte, publier toutes les semaines, toujours finir mes histoires et répondre très rapidement à leur review avec un bon suivit, etc... Donc j'ai ramassé pour tous les auteurs qui t'ont mise en colère et qui eux ont été très virulents dans leurs propos aux lecteurs en réclamant des commentaires et en les menaçant d'arrêter de publier. Je n'ai jamais fais ça donc j_ _e ne pensais pas mérité pour les autres mais je ne vais pas faire ma victime, ce n'est sûrement pas mon style et ça me passe au dessus. Tu n'as pas été juste et assez ouverte d'esprit pour faire la part des choses entre mon messages et ceux des autres. Je dirais même que tu t'en es prise à l'une des seules avec un message de ce type gentil. Peut-être croyais-tu que les autres étaient davantage prompte à te répondre agressivement et te renvoyer correctement sur les roses ? Je ne le ferais pas. Pas parce que j'en suis incapable, crois-moi ça me démange mais parce que je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre le message dans ton review, ce que tu as été incapable de faire dans ma note au-dessus. J'évite aussi pour les lecteurs, qui me connaissent ou pas, qui passeraient par là, j'aimerais éviter de leur faire peur xD_

 _Plus sérieusement, ça m'intéresserait d'échanger avec toi sur le sujet et de répondre directement à ta review en privé mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu es le courage de t'identifier. Mon adresse mail est à disposition sur mon profil. J'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi bientôt car je trouve ça assez lâche de critiquer et disparaître sans laisser de trace._


	2. Prologue - Tes choix

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Hatsukoi00**  
 **Pairing : NaruSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance, policier**  
 **Influences : Security + Léon + 3 frères ( films )** ** **\+ Naruto road to ninja  
** Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Si l'amour est une bataille, alors je vais mourir,  
Avec mon cœur sur la gâchette._

 _Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,  
Il vaut mieux savoir ce pour quoi tu te bats.  
Eh bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,  
Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat._

 _Je suis un ange avec un fusil,_  
 _Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,_  
 _Je me fiche que le paradis ne veuille pas me reprendre._  
 _Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te protéger_  
 _Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?_  
 _Et je veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.  
_ **Angel with a shootgun**

* * *

 _« Voiture 2, ici voiture 3, comment va l'enfant ? »_

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement dessus, semblant enfin serein et calme contre le chien policier.

« Tout va bien, il se repose.

\- _Parfait, nous atteindrons bientôt la frontière_. »

Naruto remit son talkie-walkie à sa place, contre sa poitrine, avant de reporter son regard sur l'enfant. Il tendit une main à l'arrière pour caresser la joue laiteuse. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines et Naruto y répondit inconsciemment.

\- Reste concentré, lança Kiba, son collègue de travail, qui conduisait.

Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne répondit pas. Il revint à sa place et soupira en s'étirant sur son siège, coinçant ses bras sur l'appui-tête. Il était concentré mais rester en place n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Il était assis dans cette voiture depuis des heures pour protéger ce gamin. Il avait intégré l'équipe depuis quelques jours mais tous les autres étaient là depuis le drame, un an auparavant.

\- Comment tu as fait ? entendit-il.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour être là ? Tu débarques comme ça, sans même avoir fait tes preuves alors que d'autres ont mis des années à obtenir ce genre de mission. Qui t'a pistonné ?

\- Personne.

Kiba, châtain, les cheveux en bataille comme lui, les joues tatouées, ricana, montrant une canine.

\- Menteur, lança ce dernier. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Je ne trouve rien. Tu ne t'appelles pas Kurama. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être.

Bien sûr que Naruto ne l'était pas. Il avait intégré le programme de protection des témoins de Sasuke. A cause de son passé, il avait été convenu qu'en intégrant la garde rapprochée de l'enfant, il changerait complètement d'identité. Son nom, prénom, âge et nationalité avaient été modifiés. C'était plus sûr pour Sasuke mais aussi pour lui et tous les autres d'ailleurs. Le petit Uchiha n'était pas le seul à être en danger.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses savoir mais j'ai remboursé ma dette, je n'ai plus rien à prouver à personne. Je mérite d'être ici et je ferais mon travail aussi bien que vous tous.

\- Y a intérêt parce qu- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font devant ? s'interrompit-il.

Naruto glissa son regard sur la route devant lui où la voiture 1, un 4x4 noir, venait de faire un dérapage, laissant apercevoir un véhicule inconnu, une Jeep noire, en travers de la route.

\- La route ne devait pas être déserte et sécurisée… ?

\- Si… Akamaru, réveille-le, ordonna Kiba à son chien.

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit l'animal lécher le visage de l'enfant qui papillonna des yeux tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La voiture qui fermait la marche explosa et s'enflamma, faisant naître des cris angoissants. Abasourdis, Naruto et Kiba virent leurs collègues sortirent du véhicule en feu, eux-mêmes recouverts de flammes. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant à s'en débarrasser mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ils tombèrent à terre, agonisants, hurlant à la mort.

Les hommes de la voiture 1 sortirent mais se firent exécuter en un rien de temps. Naruto et Kiba entendirent les coups de feu à répétition qui leur firent tourner la tête vers l'avant de la route. En un clignement d'œil, leurs derniers collègues jappèrent sur le bitume.

Naruto ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il avait compris qu'ils étaient les prochains. L'adrénaline envahit son corps en un quart de seconde. Il sortit de la voiture et ordonna, malgré qu'il ne soit pas le chef d'escouade, à Kiba de protéger l'enfant pendant qu'il retenait tout le monde. Il dégaina son arme et tira sur la Jeep. Contournant le véhicule pour rejoindre Kiba et Sasuke, il les couvrit en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur et se mit derrière pour tirer. La porte reçue des balles qui lui étaient destinées et il répondit avec hargne. Kiba vint le rejoindre pour aider à repousser leurs agresseurs mais ils reçurent les éclats de verre quand une balle brisa les restes de la vitre encore accrochée. Naruto sentit ses joues picotées et du sang s'écouler. Super, il n'avait déjà pas assez de cicatrices sur le visage. Il se retourna vers son collègue qu'il trouva sur le corps de son chien, mort, une mare de sang s'étendant sous eux. Il attrapa immédiatement Sasuke, qui regardait la scène dans un état second, le ramena contre lui pour faire bouclier. Il jura, il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter.

\- Cours aussi loin et aussi vite que tes jambes te le permettent, je serais juste derrière toi. Je te le promets, déblatéra-t-il à toute vitesse.

Mais Sasuke ne réagissait pas alors il hurla, pour le faire réagir, et le poussa avec force :

\- COURS !

* * *

Sasuke courait à en perdre haleine entre les champs de maïs qui bordait la route principale. Il ne voyait rien dans la nuit noire et la pluie alourdissait ses pas. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver une seconde fois dans cette situation ? Il s'arrêta, à peine une seconde, pour reprendre son souffle quand il sentit un corps l'attraper par-derrière. Il s'apprêtait à hurler ses poumons quand une main l'en empêcha. Il reconnut l'odeur du sang, du feu, des balles tirées et de la mort qui le fit paniquer et le ramena un an auparavant. Cependant, le souffle chaud contre son oreille qu'il perçut ainsi que la voix erratique et dure, le rassura instantanément.

\- Chut ! C'est moi.

Sasuke voulut répondre mais la main serrant plus fort contre sa bouche lui coupa la respiration. L'agent semblait paniqué, ce qu'il trouva normal au vu de la situation, mais il aurait préféré l'entendre rire et le rassurer comme la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

XxX

\- _Alors c'est toi Sasuke Uchiha ? Enchanté, moi c'est Kurama, sourit l'agent en lui tendant la main._

 _Sasuke jaugea la main tendue, sans la prendre, puis tourna les talons avant que Naruto le rattrape par le col de son t-shirt, l'obligeant à lui faire de nouveau face._

\- _Hey ! Sale gamin arrogant, je suis là pour te protéger alors un peu de respect._

 _Sasuke le regarda surpris_ _. J_ _amais personne n'avait osé lui parler comme ça, comme s'il était un enfant quelconque. Ce fut surement pour cette raison qu'il ressentit le besoin de s'alléger d'un poids. Celui de sa solitude._

 _Naruto le relâcha pour se prendre une brasse par le chef d'escouade quand il le coupa :_

\- _Promis ? demanda-t-il en tendant son index et son majeur dans un geste inconscient._

\- _Promis, répondit l'autre en entrelaçant leurs doigts._

 _Personne ne protesta car personne encore n'avait entendu la voix de Sasuke jusque-là. Lui qui était resté sur ses gardes et renfermé depuis le début de sa protection._

 _Sur cette promesse, il avait laissé le nouvel agent prendre place à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule qui l'avait rassuré. Cet homme s'était différencié par son comportement insouciant et trop familier avec lui mais également par son physique atypique. Blond à la peau bronzée, on aurait dit un surfeur dans les films américains mais les cicatrices sur son visage gâchaient le tableau et lui faisaient même un peu peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que derrière ce sourire rayonnant se cachait un autre homme, pourtant c'était la première fois en un an de protection qu'il se sentait vraiment en sécurité._

XxX

Sasuke agrippa la main de son protecteur et y planta ses ongles pour le faire lâcher.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Naruto en le libérant.

L'enfant reprit son souffle.

\- On ne doit pas traîner ici, ils sont juste derrière, entendit-il. Il ne reste plus que nous, alors tu vas devoir me faire confiance.

Sasuke regarda l'agent le contourner et s'accroupir devant lui, montrant son dos. Pour toute réponse, il monta dessus, enfouissant son visage dans le cou et s'accrochant de toutes ses forces, espérant ne plus revivre pour la troisième fois un massacre sanglant. Il pria pour que Kurama les sauve.

* * *

Tandis que Naruto tapait nerveusement du pied au milieu de la pièce, Sasuke, assis sur le lit sale de la chambre d'un motel lugubre qu'ils avaient loué pour la nuit, regardait les dernières informations diffusées dans tout le pays.

 _« La mort du président Hiruzen Sarutobi a plongé tout le pays dans le deuil mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser le chagrin prendre le dessus_ _. A_ _partir d'aujourd'hui, le président du sénat, Danzo Shimura_ _,_ _sera à la tête du pays et sa première promesse en tant que président sera de mettre la main sur les coupables du massacre de la famille Uchiha, l'Akatsuki, de les condamner et de retrouver le petit Sasuke Uchiha, le cadet et dernier membre de la famille. Son témoignage est crucial dans la mesure où l'aîné, Itachi Uchiha_ _,_ _est impliqué dans le massacre de sa famille ainsi que dans la mort de Jiraya, le Premier Ministre et du président_ _._ _»_

La photo de Sasuke apparut à l'écran et Naruto se dirigea immédiatement vers la vitre donnant sur le grand axe routier, guettant à travers le rideau si quelqu'un, qui les avait reconnus en arrivant, se dirigeait vers leur chambre.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse mais Sasuke l'interrompit :

\- C'est lui.

\- Comment ça lui ? se renseigna l'adulte tout en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Il a tué ma famille et il veut me tuer aussi. On va mourir.

Subitement, Naruto reporta son attention sur l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé et dont l'aîné venait de tuer la seule personne qui lui restait. Jiraya, Premier Ministre de Konoha mais aussi son parrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il durement.

Pourtant Sasuke ne dit rien et il se rapprocha de lui, remarquant des larmes silencieuses sortant des onyx vides.

\- Écoute, tu es déboussolé avec ce qui vient de t'arriver. Tu vas dormir et demain, on se rendra au gouvernement. Ils te protégeront jusqu'à ton témoignage.

\- Non, on va mourir, répéta-t-il. Mon frère n'a tué personne. C'est ce Danzo. C'est la vérité.

\- Tu mens, s'énerva l'adulte, l'incompréhension le gagnant chaque minute un peu plus en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux enfantins.

Devant le mutisme du gamin, Naruto haussa le ton, réclamant plus d'explications mais les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sur le visage crème. L'adulte regarda autour de lui, cherchant des mouchoirs mais rien, alors dans un geste mécanique, il cacha les yeux mouillés avec son avant-bras, séchant ses larmes avec son vêtement.

\- Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver, je te le promets.

Il abaissa son membre et l'enfant renifla avant de tendre son index et son majeur dans sa direction. Instinctivement, Naruto enroula les siens dans une promesse muette, comme à leur première rencontre.

Il avait prêté serment en rentrant dans la brigade et sa mission était de maintenir cet enfant, âgé de huit ans, en vie jusqu'à son témoignage permettant d'enfermer les tueurs de leurs familles respectives et il comptait bien remplir son devoir, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard...  
** Cimetière de la capitale._

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Je ne mens pas !

\- Ce n'est pas ça Sasuke, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda Naruto en regardant à travers la vitre de sa voiture.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient réunis au cimetière dont les trois quarts ne ressemblaient en rien à des civils.

Si tous ces hommes étaient impliqués dans le meurtre de la famille Uchiha et que Danzo l'avait vraiment orchestré, ça voudrait dire qu'aujourd'hui tout le gouvernement était pourri. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'y fier, ni compter sur personne. Ils étaient tout seuls. Et condamnés.

Il détailla, un à un chaque homme en noir présent à l'enterrement d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, de Jiraya et, à l'écart, d'Itachi. Enterrement était un bien grand mot. L'annonce de la mise en terre de l'aîné en même temps que deux hommes respectés dans tout le pays avait fait des grabuges. De ce fait, Danzo avait fait déplacer ses hommes pour protéger la cérémonie mais Naruto n'était pas un débutant et la position des gardes ainsi que des voitures blindées, le renseigna sur les vraies intentions de cette mascarade. Un piège. Il s'était garé à l'écart, sur le haut d'une colline qui lui permettait d'avoir vue sur tout le cimetière. Il redémarra lentement la voiture, vérifiant que Sasuke, caché à l'arrière, ne pouvait pas être vu puis s'en alla. Il ne loupa rien des regards des gardes dans sa direction et de leurs bouches signalant sa voiture. Il ne s'attarda pas et mit son plan à exécution : disparaître avec Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _La suite le week-end prochain._

 _Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson du début en version « nightcore », c'est celle que je préfère en tout cas et qui me fait penser à mon histoire._

 _Voici enfin une autre histoire qui me tient à cœur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre pour vous faire clairement une idée car ce prologue est juste une mise en place, avec pas mal d'info jetées, l'histoire débute vraiment au chp1  
_

 _ **Ange:** J'espère que le prologue te plait mais tu verras l'histoire démarre correctement au 1er chap._

 _ **Cia:** D'abord merci pour LA MÉMOIRE DANS LE CŒUR ^^ et merci à toi d'être là._

 _ **Flo:** Hihi, oui, ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé la fin de LA MÉMOIRE DANS LE CŒUR, ce n'était pas le chp que je préférais, je l'avais retravaillé plusieurs fois sans jamais vraiment être satisfaite =s_

 _ **Ludy :** Oh mon dieu, double sursis ?! C'est possible ça ? mdr Alors attends, je commence par LA MÉMOIRE DANS LE CŒUR : J'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à faire un lemon de fin, c'était trop sentimental pour gâcher ce moment je trouvais. Itachi est et restera pour moi la voix de la raison, j'ai tellement du mal à lui mettre un autre rôle. C'est vrai que j'ai fais une fin ouverte, je crois que c'est la première fois sur une histoire longue. Pour le coup, je laisse vraiment le lecteur imaginer ce qu'il veut mais je comprends que tu puisses rester sur ta faim, ça m'arrive souvent sur des lectures autres que ffn. En tout cas, sache que j'avais fais une autre fin mais elle t'aurait donné le même arrière goût. Et c'est vrai que j'aurais pu approfondir plus l'histoire mais je voulais vraiment une histoire courte comme transition avec celle-ci donc voilà. Pour cette histoire et bien, dsl de t'avoir donner de faux espoirs xD, ce n'était pas mon intention =s Tu sais, je n'ai pas que des commentaires qui plaisent, certains m'ont déjà mis sur les nerfs mais tant qu'ils sont constructifs, je me la ferme et je me remets en question. Si ça m'aide à m'améliorer, je ne peux que m'incliner. Après c'est vrai que je regarde aussi les favoris et les followers mais c'est encore différent je trouve. Après je comprends certaines réticences, perso je ne commente pas quand les auteurs ne répondent pas, ça m'énerve aussi, c'est la moindre des choses mais bon. Je pense que bcp se mettent des barrières inutiles ou ils ont la flemme et mon petit mot ( même s'il était surtout là pour remercier ) va, j'espère, changer ça pour tous les auteurs du site._


	3. 9 ans plus tard

**_Petites précisions :_**

 _Sasuke prologue – 8ans / chp 1 – 17 ans  
Naruto prologue – 20 ans / chp 1- 29 ans_

* * *

 _ **KONOHA NEWS ONE : « … Après la disparition de la petite Mibuna, revenons sur plusieurs disparitions survenues au cours des dix dernières années** **,** **dont une qui a ébranlé le pays à l'époque, celle de Sasuke Uchiha. Ce jeune homme dont l'aîné a participé au massacre de sa famille ainsi qu'à la mort du président Hiruzen et Premier Ministre Jiraya. Une tragédie. Nous attirons votre attention sur l'importance de la diffusion des portraits. Beaucoup sont ceux qui ne font plus attention aux visages angéliques placardés par quelques citoyens concernés dans les commerces de proximité. Il est vrai que plus les heures passent plus les chances de retrouver ces enfants sont proche de zéro mais l'aide de la population est non négligeable. Soyons solidaire. Les familles des disparus ne cessent d'y croire alors pourquoi pas nous ? Passons maintenant à… »**_

* * *

Naruto, stressé, regarda une énième fois le petit bout de papier laissé par Sasuke avant de le froisser entre ses doigts, puis il reporta son attention sur l'horloge de la cafetière présente dans le motel. Plus qu'une minute. Une minute avant de partir à sa recherche.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées, ou plutôt de ses futurs plans, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de 17 ans avec des lunettes de soleil cachant de beaux yeux onyx et un sweat à capuche couvrant ses cheveux noirs.

\- Putain, S -

L'adolescent mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour le faire taire avant de faire un signe en direction de l'extérieur, signalant la présence d'autres personnes. Naruto garda la bouche fermée avant que Sasuke ne close la porte puis ouvrit grand les oreilles. Quand il ne distingua que le silence, il s'adressa, en colère contre le nouvel arrivant :

\- Faut arrêter de te pointer à une minute de l'heure inscrite, à chaque fois je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

\- Et à chaque fois, tu m'engueules. Va falloir t'y faire un jour.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto.

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention à l'état de son protecteur. Il savait qu'il mettait les nerfs à vifs de Naruto. Seulement ces derniers temps, c'était plus fort que lui. Comme un besoin alors qu'aux yeux azurs, ce n'était qu'une provocation. Une provocation qui lui permettait de voir que son ange gardien tenait encore lui, même après toutes ses années…

Il se débarrassa de ses lunettes sur la table de nuit puis fouilla dans un sac plastique qu'il avait ramené pour sortir son achat : Un livre. Après quoi, il tendit le sac à Naruto qui le récupéra en ronchonnant.

\- Ça ne suffira pas à te faire pardonner…

Peut-être pas pour sa tête mais pour le ventre sur pattes qu'il était oui. Sasuke sourit discrètement en entendant les bruits d'estomac de Naruto, provoqués par la découverte d'une boîte instantanée de ramens.

\- Oui oui, balaya-t-il en s'installant confortablement dans le lit double, un livre à la main.

Naruto regarda le jeune homme se plonger sans préavis dans un livre neuf et il souffla, résigné. Sasuke déconnectait complètement quand il lisait, s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Naruto s'approcha du micro-ondes intégré dans la cuisine de leur chambre et fit chauffer ses pâtes japonaises avant de venir s'installer, sur le ventre, à côté de Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es acheté ? tenta-t-il.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas et Naruto mit un léger coup d'épaule dans la cuisse pour capter son attention. Avec plus de conviction, il réitéra son geste. Les onyx dévièrent sur lui dans une demande muette et il répéta sa question.

\- Une encyclopédie sur l'histoire du monde, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Tu as fini celle sur la faune et flore marine ?

\- Hm.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus, il capitula :

\- Ok, j'ai compris, je te laisse lire tranquillement. Tu me feras un résumé après.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait, lança Sasuke.

Naruto haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, le jeune homme était de plus en plus distant et insolent avec lui. Sûrement sa crise d'adolescence mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cette situation. Il n'était pas son père, et encore moins sa mère. Il était simplement l'agent qui l'avait sauvé neuf ans plus tôt et qui le protégeait depuis. Il était son protecteur, rien de plus.

Il détailla Sasuke, même après autant d'années, l'adolescent avait toujours un visage enfantin à ses yeux. Son corps ne gardait aucune cicatrice de son passé, sa peau crème aucune trace de sang, ses cheveux ne sentaient plus le brûlé et ses mains douces n'étaient plus écorchées d'avoir trébuché pendant ses fuites. Sasuke ressemblait à un adolescent comme les autres, un très intelligent et en soif de connaissance.

La première fois que le brun avait disparu, à 15 ans, en pleine nuit, il avait cru mourir d'angoisse. Quand l'ado était revenu, un livre d'une célèbre auteure anglaise et des nouilles à la main, toute sa colère s'était envolée. Un profond soulagement l'avait envahi. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir après que Sasuke ait pensé à lui en ramenant son plat préféré ? A contre cœur, Naruto l'avait quand même engueulé et il lui avait ordonné de ne jamais le refaire. Evidemment Sasuke ne l'avait pas écouté, refaisant ses sorties nocturnes à chaque fois que son livre se terminait et surtout, que Naruto dormait. Certes, leur cavale obligeait l'adulte à avoir le sommeil léger mais de temps en temps, son corps le forçait à se ressourcer et Sasuke semblait expert pour repérer ces moments-là. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait été assez intelligent pour écrire son heure de départ et de retour sur un bout de papier. C'était une habitude que lui-même avait depuis le début de leur fuite, quand il partait gagner de l'argent facile. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, Sasuke retournerait ses manies contre lui. Il ne s'y ferait jamais mais ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke lui laissait le choix. Alors les indications étaient strictes : si Naruto ne revenait pas à l'heure, Sasuke s'enfuyait sans jamais se retourner et si Sasuke ne revenait pas, Naruto partait à sa recherche sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était le deal. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux depuis dix ans. Ils vivaient seulement l'un pour l'autre mais la vie de Sasuke était la priorité.

\- Un problème ?

Naruto sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Sasuke et lui demanda de répéter.

\- Si tu veux allumer la télé, tu peux, ça ne me dérange pas.

Sasuke essaya de détourner l'attention de Naruto. Sentir le regard de ce dernier sur lui, aussi insistant et indéchiffrable le perturbait. Il ne savait plus ce que son protecteur pensait de lui dans ses moments-là. Voyait-il encore l'enfant de huit ans qu'il avait sauvé ? Ou l'homme qu'il devenait ? Il regarda ce dernier se retourner sur le dos et se caler comme lui contre la tête de lit. Leurs épaules se touchèrent et Sasuke frissonna.

\- Tu as froid ? s'étonna Naruto.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête pourtant le plus vieux récupéra une petite couverture au pied du lit et la glissa sur ses épaules, le faisant frissonner une fois de plus. Naruto ne se rendait pas compte que ses petites attentions tiraillait davantage l'esprit de Sasuke.

Il chuchota un merci avant de se remettre à lire mais jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps en direction de Naruto qui mangeait tranquillement ses nouilles devant un film comique.

* * *

\- Sasuke ?

Sasuke, allongé dans le lit, sur le côté et dos à Naruto, ne répondit pas, gardant une respiration régulière. Il sentit l'adulte se faufiler en dehors du lit, s'habiller, griffonner sur un bout de papier qu'il déposa du côté de son lit puis donna un baiser sur sa tempe avant de sortir de la chambre. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en l'entendant s'approcher et jongla entre l'heure de l'horloge : 01h00 et celle inscrite sur le bout de papier : 04h00. Naruto reviendrait dans trois heures.

XxX

Assis sur la banquette d'une salle privée, Naruto regarda Haku, une jeune femme à la peau crème et aux cheveux longs noirs, s'approcher de lui. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha sur son visage et il la laissa happer ses lèvres, répondant avec envie au baiser, les mains sur ses fesses, pressant leurs corps. Il mit fin à l'échange quand il sentit une chose anormale entre eux. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur un sexe masculin tendu, sortant du kimono de soie de la prostituée de luxe.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? entendit-il.

\- …Non, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on m'a recommandé votre compagnie, avoua –t-il.

\- Et ça vous dérange, vous voulez que je me fasse remplacer ?

Naruto regarda la personne en face de lui, sous un nouvel angle, il s'agissait d'un homme et sans comprendre pourquoi, le visage de Sasuke lui apparut. Cet homme lui rappelait trop l'enfant qui l'attendait dans un lit, sa couleur de cheveux, de peau, la douceur de celle-ci….

\- A qui pensez-vous ?

\- La personne que j'aime le plus au monde, répondit-il sans même réfléchir.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être avec elle ?

\- …Non, parce que si je suis là, c'est pour elle.

Et sans laisser le temps à l'autre de demander plus d'informations, il attrapa sa nuque et les entraîna dans un nouveau baiser. Il rentra sa langue dans la cavité chaude et sans se poser plus de questions, prit le membre dur entre ses mains pour le branler, faisant gémir l'homme sur ses genoux. Il relâcha Haku quand il le sentit fébrile entre ses bras.

\- Que voulez-vous ? haleta le prostitué, en déboutonnant son jean.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto passa son pouce sur les lèvres fines.

\- Et vous, que voulez-vous ?

Surpris qu'un client fasse passer son plaisir après le sien, Haku décida de lui faire la totale comme remerciement pour sa bienveillance. Il se glissa à terre, entre ses genoux et descendit le jean jusqu'aux chevilles. Après avoir déroulé un préservatif sur sexe de Naruto, il le prit en bouche sans préavis, gardant les yeux ouverts pour plonger dans les azurs qui scrutaient ses mouvements.

Quand Naruto se sentit au bord de l'explosion et que l'homme entre ses jambes le remarqua, ils mirent fin au préliminaire. Haku se redressa pour se mettre de nouveau sur ses cuisses mais cette fois de dos. Sans attendre, le prostitué s'empala sur lui. Naruto regarda sa chute de reins, ses cheveux se balançaient sur son dos au rythme de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il baisait avec un homme mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit dans un autre contexte que la prison. Il chassa rapidement cette partie de sa vie qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette pièce et se concentra sur le présent. Mécaniquement, ils les amenèrent à la jouissance mais avant que son partenaire se retire, Naruto sortit de sa veste, qu'il avait posée délicatement à ses côtés, une arme avec un silencieux. Il la colla contre l'arrière du crâne du prostitué.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Un ricanement résigné lui répondit. L'autre venait de comprendre.

\- …Ne le sois pas, on a tous quelqu'un pour qui on se bat. Pour qui on est prêt à franchir la ligne… C'est ainsi lorsqu'on a quelque chose de précieux à protéger.

Naruto ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en ôtant la sécurité avant de tirer, tapissant la salle de sang. Son membre sortit du corps inerte qui tomba au sol. Lentement, il se releva et remonta son pantalon avant de récupérer le ras-de-cou du prostitué qui abordait une clé. Celle qui allait lui permettre de s'enfuir sans encombre. Il se dirigea vers la petite porte d'où Haku était arrivé et l'ouvrit.

\- Gato te salue, lança-t-il, les yeux vides avant de sortir de la salle privée et du club, une veste à capuche sur le dos, le protégeant des regards indiscrets.

Quand quelqu'un allait retrouver le corps du prostitué, Naruto serait déjà à la moitié du chemin du retour et aurait changé trois fois de voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège passager où un sac de sport rempli de liasses de billets était posé. De l'argent sale provenant d'un homme d'affaires pourri mais qu'importe. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Sasuke et lui seraient tranquilles pour six mois avant de devoir franchir la ligne à nouveau.

XxX

Quand Naruto rentra dans la chambre du motel, Sasuke se trouvait dans la même position qu'en partant et il ne dormait toujours pas.

Comme à chaque fois, il ne le fit pas savoir à l'adulte et attendit. Et comme à chaque fois, Naruto s'assit non loin de lui et le regarda dormir pendant une heure, laissant flotter une odeur de sang et de sexe dans la pièce, puis il partit se doucher pendant au moins trente minutes avant de se glisser à ses côtés.

En temps normal, ils ne dormaient jamais collés l'un à l'autre, qu'ils aient pris une chambre avec un ou deux lits. Seulement, quand Naruto faisait ses sorties nocturnes, ce dernier avait besoin de contact et Sasuke ne le rejetait jamais. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que Naruto était parti pour lui, pour gagner de l'argent et leur permettre de survivre quelques jours de plus. Sasuke avait une vague idée de ce que son protecteur faisait mais il préférait fermer les yeux.

Pas vu, pas pris, comme les gens disaient.

Il sentit le torse de Naruto contre son dos et ses jambes épouser les siennes, en cuillère. Un bras passa sur sa hanche et instinctivement il recula ses fesses pour plus de contact. Naruto ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, son bras entoura complètement sa taille, le pressant complètement contre lui. Le souffle chaud contre sa nuque le berça. Il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que dans ces moments-là.

Aux yeux de Sasuke, Naruto était son monde et ça, dès leur première rencontre. Depuis neuf ans, Naruto le protégeait, le nourrissait, l'habillait, lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il l'aimait, à sa façon et si, à sept ans, ça lui suffisait, aujourd'hui cet amour le détruisait à petit feu. Sasuke était passé par toutes les phases avec Naruto. Il l'avait d'abord considéré comme un père, puis un frère, mais avec les années et la puberté, il avait ressenti beaucoup plus à son égard. Sur le coup, il avait rejeté ses sentiments parce qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient démultipliés avec la cavale. Ils vivaient matin et soir dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Sans jamais côtoyer personne d'autre. Cependant, les jours passaient et ses sentiments ne s'atténuaient pas, bien au contraire. À bientôt dix-huit ans, quand son corps réclamait plus de contact avec la personne qu'il aimait, il faisait tout pour l'empêcher, quitte à blesser les azurs qu'il aimait tant. Il avait fait de ses mots et sa rébellion, sa propre arme, parce que c'était sa seule défense contre Naruto. Il n'avait pas peur de l'adulte, seulement de ses sentiments non partagés qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus.

Malgré tout, dans ces moments-là, quand Naruto était le plus faible, quand il avait franchi la ligne pour lui, il refusait de le laisser dans cet état. Sasuke abaissait sa barrière et accordait une trêve qu'ils avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

Il finit par s'endormir, profondément apaisé entre les bras protecteurs.

* * *

\- Reste dans la voiture, je vais louer une chambre, lança Naruto en sortant de la voiture.

Sasuke attendit que Naruto rentre à l'accueil pour sortir du véhicule et profiter de l'air frais en ce mois de mai. Le soleil tapait sur la voiture sans climatisation et il crevait de chaud à l'intérieur. Il plaça rapidement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et profita des rayons qu'il n'avait pas la chance de voir souvent.

Son attention fut attirée par un groupe de jeunes bruyants qui, au vu des tenues, se dirigeaient à la piscine de l'établissement vacancier. Un garçon sortit du groupe, plus calme, musclé et beau. Sentant sûrement un regard sur lui, le garçon s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui, ils se regardèrent avant que le garçon, Neji, se fasse héler. Il le salua de la tête et Sasuke répondit de la même manière avant que Naruto l'interpelle :

\- Indra!

La voix dure et rauque de Naruto lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce dernier l'utilisait rarement, seulement quand quelque chose le contrariait et apparemment, ne pas lui avoir obéi et s'être fait repérer l'avait contrarié. Cependant, celui qui les faisait le plus remarquer, le halant à haute voix, était Naruto.

Et puis, il détestait ce surnom. Il comprenait l'utilité dans avoir un mais même. Dire qu'il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Naruto pour lui avouer que Kurama en était un. Au début, quand il lui avait dit son vrai prénom, Sasuke avait cru à une blague mais non, son ange gardien avait bien le nom d'un ingrédient de ramen.

Son surnom résonna une fois de plus à ses oreilles et à reculons, il rejoignit Naruto qu'il suivit jusqu'à la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée. Une chambre au plus éloigné de l'accueil. A peine la porte refermée, Naruto lui passa un savon pour son imprudence, après tout son portrait était toujours montré aux informations. Il se tut et le laissa parler, soupirant de temps en temps mais dans le fond, savoir que l'adulte s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, lui réchauffa le cœur. Avec les années, Naruto aurait pu le laisser tomber pourtant, il était toujours là, sans jamais lui reprocher d'avoir gâché sa vie, le faisant toujours passer en premier. Il comptait pour Naruto, sans aucun doute.

XxX

L'après-midi, déjà bien entamé quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel de fortune, laissa place à la soirée. Tandis que Naruto sortait de la douche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent avant que l'adulte se précipite vers son revolver.

\- Indra ?

A l'entente de son prénom d'emprunt, le brun se dirigea vers la porte mais Naruto l'arrêta quand sa main se retrouva sur la poignée. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de parler pour le comprendre et savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Naruto le relâcha doucement, et resta, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, derrière la porte que Sasuke ouvrit à moitié.

Il tomba directement sur le jeune homme de toute à l'heure, Neji.

\- Hey … Je t'ai vu toute à l'heure et avec le groupe, on va sur la plage, pour manger et boire autour du feu, alors je me disais que peut-être-

\- Écoute, je -

\- Avant de dire non, j'ai soudoyé la réceptionniste et je sais que tu es là pour deux jours à peine alors, je compte bien rester frapper à ta porte jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, autant le faire tout de suite, pour que je te laisse tranquille après, tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke regarda discrètement Naruto du coin de l'œil qui lui faisait signe de refuser mais bizarrement, il avait envie d'accepter.

\- A moins que ton -

\- Il n'est pas… l'interrompit-il brusquement en comprenant le sous-entendu qui allait être fait.

\- …Ok… Alors tu n'as aucune raison de refuser.

\- Non, aucune…

\- Alors je t'attends à la réception ?

Sasuke hocha positivement la tête avant de refermer la porte tandis que Naruto se précipita vers ses affaires pour s'habiller et refaire leur sac.

\- On s'en va.

\- Non.

Naruto s'arrêta dans son élan et lui fit face. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit non. Jamais. Même quand ils avaient dormi dans des voitures, des casses, des maisons vides qui attendaient des propriétaires, Sasuke n'avait jamais dit non à ses choix. Il ne les avait jamais discutés ouvertement, ni rejetés. Il les avait compris un par un. Parce que, pendant les premières années, le visage de Sasuke avait été placardé de partout dans le pays avec une récompense en prime avant d'être remplacé par d'autres visages d'enfants disparus. Il avait fini par être relayé à une feuille A4, entre une dizaine d'autres visages. Dans leur malheur, Sasuke avait la chance de ne plus avoir de famille qui s'entêtait à le rechercher et continuait à distribuer des photos de lui.

La chance de Naruto avait été de sortir de prison pour intégrer le programme de protection de témoins sous une fausse identité. Kurama. Une identité qui n'existait pas. Malgré tout ça, Naruto avait décidé de rester sur ses gardes, ça lui paraissait trop louche que Danzo abandonne, c'était tout bonnement impossible de laisser les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient le faire condamner à mort, en vie. Pour lui, il s'agissait simplement d'une ruse pour qu'ils relâchent leur attention. Surtout qu'il avait constamment l'impression d'être suivi, observé et épié. Cependant, depuis l'année dernière, Naruto avait baissé sa garde et ça avait été leur première erreur ; réclamer un peu de confort en s'invitant dans des motels.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Sasuke, tu t'es fait remarquer, ce n'est pas bon. On part, maintenant.

Naruto remballa leurs affaires en un temps record.

\- C'est ridicule, soupira Sasuke. C'est juste un groupe de mon âge, je vais aller passer la soirée avec eux et je rentre, il n'y a pas de mal. Et réfléchis, ça serait encore plus suspect si on partait tout de suite.

\- Ça m'est égal, dépêche-toi, on se casse.

\- Non, trancha l'adolescent en se plantant au milieu de la pièce sans bouger.

Naruto le fixa méchamment, ce n'était pas le moment de le titiller. Pas quand il les sentait en danger. Il se planta à son tour devant le brun.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta crise d'ado, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors tu bouges ton cul et tu obéis.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

\- Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi ? jura Naruto.

\- Non, j'ai juste envie d'être un garçon normal, juste une soirée.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas ! cria l'adulte.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs seconde avant que Naruto reprenne contenance. Il inspira profondément et parla plus calmement :

\- Merde Sasuke, ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plaît.

Au lieu d'apaiser la situation, les mots de Naruto l'envenimèrent.

\- Je ne t'écouterais pas, pas cette fois. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé h24 avec toi, tu m'étouffes, je me casse. Je serai de retour à minuit pile.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre mais Naruto lui agrippa le bras sans ménagement, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

\- Non, je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en danger.

\- Tout de suite, c'est toi le danger.

Naruto retint difficilement sa colère mais d'autres clients de l'hôtel arrivèrent dans le couloir et il libéra Sasuke pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux. L'adolescent profita de cette ouverture pour s'en aller rejoindre le groupe d'amis et laisser Naruto en plan.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Voilà ! Sachez que je joue au petit poucet dans cette histoire et que vous pouvez considérez comme un puzzle aussi )_

 _Surpris du saut dans le temps ?_

 _Saut qui m'oblige encore une fois à balancer plein d'info (entre sentiment sasuke, comment ils ont vécu pdt neuf ans et comme ils vivent maintenant) Sachez qu' à partir du chapitre 2, les choses sont plus fluides et clair car l'histoire est définitivement mise en place ( je parle de la situation actuelle mais pas de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, ça, ça viendra plus tard )_

 _D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous dire que je ne vais pas faire de chapitre flash back entre Sasuke/Naruto. Les années entre l'épilogue et le chp1 ne vont pas réapparaitre. (1seule exception) C'est pourquoi, au fil de l'histoire, si cette partie vous intéresse ou d'autres moments que vous auriez voulu voir ne sont pas dans mes chapitres, je vous propose de m'en faire part. J'aimerais, si la fic vous plait vraiment, vous offrir des extra sur demandes !_

 _Bon en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez définitivement accroché et que je vous reverrai au chp prochain dans une semaine._

 ** _Flo :_** _Aaah, tu es bien enthousiaste, plus que d'habitude, je suis trop contente ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu viens de me faire remarquer que j'avais oublié de le préciser pour les âges, on le devine dans ce chapitre mais je vais le préciser plus bas._

 ** _Guest :_** _Thks !_

 ** _Com du jour et fan sasunaru :_** _J'espère que cette suite vous a plut ^^_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Le début, c'est Naruto qui est un agent en charge de la protection de Sasuke qui fait parti d'un programme de protection des témoins. Il doit témoigner contre le meurtrier de ses parents. Alors qu'il devait témoigner, le convoi se fait attaquer. Seul Naruto et Sasuke survivent et s'enfuit pour disparaitre. On apprend aussi que le gouvernement, plus exactement Danzo est responsable de la mort des parents de sasuke, du moins c'est ce qu'il affirme. Itachi est aussi accusé d'avoir tué le président et son premier ministre avoir de mourir à son tour. Voilà pour les grandes lignes. Alors il y aura des passages sombres mais pas tous comme tu peux le voir dans le chapitre 1. J'ai vraiment fait un mélange des deux. Pour les âges, regarde plus bas ^^ Merci aussi pour ton commentaire dans LA MEMOIRE DANS LE CŒUR._

 ** _Ludy :_** _Chaud aux fesses alors xD haha, je comprends ton côté pervers ! L'histoire va rester encore un peu flou, en faite va vraiment falloir prendre les info au compte-goutte mais surtout elles ne seront pas forcement dans l'ordre. Tu auras certaines réponses à tes questions plus tard tkt pas. J'espère que la différence d'âge ne te bloquera pas … C'est vrai que d'habitude, Kiba et Itachi apportent leur touche mais pas dans cette histoire désolée. Merci pour les encouragement, il ne me manque que le chp12 à rédiger et je suis ok ^^_


	4. Remise en question

**KONOHA NEWS ONE : « …Pour finir, faisons un point politique. Danzo, ancien président du sénat, devenu Président du pays à la mort de** **Hiruzen** **Sarutobi voit sa cote de popularité descendre en flèche. Rien ne prédit qu'il sera réélu pour le prochain mandat. En effet, sa première promesse, faite au détriment d'autres, était de retrouver le cadet de la famille Uchiha. Le pays souhaiterait que ses priorités changent. De plus, Tsunade Senju, chef de la police, a récemment démantelé et fait enfermer l'Akatsuki. L'organisation a été reconnue coupable dans le meurtre de la famille Uchiha et qu'impliquée dans celui du président Hiruzen Sarutodi ainsi que celui de Jiraya, le premier ministre. Beaucoup souhaitent la voir se présenter aux prochaines élections…»**

* * *

Assis sur le sable autour d'un feu de camp, une bière à la main, Sasuke regardait les flammes, se balancer au rythme du vent. Il tentait de garder son calme mais l'odeur du bois brulé et les crépitements qu'il entendait, menaçaient à chaque seconde son équilibre précaire. Depuis qu'il avait tout perdu, neuf ans plus tôt, plusieurs éléments le rendaient extrêmement nerveux le sang et le feu. Il chercha à calmer ses tremblements en terminant sa troisième bouteille.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? questionna Tenten.

La fille du groupe, qu'il avait rejoint en compagnie de Neji, lui fit un signe en direction de son poignet découvert alors qu'il portait la boisson à sa bouche. Sasuke tira sur son sweat pour masquer le début du bleu que Naruto lui avait fait en tentant de le retenir et mentit :

\- Je me suis pris une poignée de porte, répondit-il bêtement sans croire à sa propre excuse.

\- Ahaha, ça arrive souvent à Lee ça, c'est tellement idiot, rigola-t-elle en se penchant outrageusement sur lui pour montrer sa poitrine.

Il regarda à peine les attributs féminins, ses pensées trop occupées par son protecteur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de désobéir ?

Il voulait juste être comme les autres adolescents de son âge. Au moins pour quelques heures. Seulement en regardant le groupe qu'il avait rejoint, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tenten, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, remontés en deux chignons sur le haut de son crâne était adorable malgré son côté garçon manqué. Lee, lui décrochait un ou deux rictus avec son extravagance mais surtout avec sa joie démultipliée et son envie constante de se battre avec Neji quand l'alcool prenant trop de place dans son organisme. Neji, quant à lui, était plutôt mystérieux mais avenant. La serviette que ce dernier avait posée sur ses épaules quand il s'était mis à trembler en était la preuve. Le garçon était celui avec qui il se sentait le plus connecté mais ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux d'être avec eux, loin de Naruto. Il pensait respirer en s'éloignant mais c'était tout le contraire. Il ressentait un manque atroce au creux de son ventre mais surtout dans son cœur.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de lui dans la chambre d'hôtel ?

\- Tu sais que tu es très beau, en plus ton visage me dit quelque chose, sourit Tenten.

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça, il haussa les épaules pour paraître détaché mais il devait s'en aller et tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps et prendre le risque qu'on le reconnaisse. Il attendit quelques minutes, commençant et terminant une quatrième bière pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et annonça son départ, prétextant la fatigue du voyage.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa Neji, devançant Tenten qui fit la moue.

Sasuke voulut protester mais Neji se tenait déjà à ses côtés, une main au creux de ses reins. Il frissonna au contact du châtain, ou peut-être à celui de la brise du soir, il ne savait plus trop. Sa tête lui tournait un peu depuis la deuxième bière. En même temps, c'était ses premières gouttes d'alcool et il avait préféré ignorer le mot modération. Encore une erreur. Pourtant, il en prit une cinquième pour le chemin du retour. Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs mètres, le long de la plage avant que Sasuke remercie le garçon de le raccompagner.

\- Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu étais gay, elle ne l'aurait pas mal pris, lança naturellement Neji.

Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil, cherchant à savoir s'il devait nier l'évidence ou non. Au lieu de ça, il préféra dire le fond de sa pensée :

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne sais pas si je le suis vraiment mais fallait que je m'éloigne de cette odeur horrible.

\- Quelle odeur ?

\- Celle du feu, je n'aime pas ça.

Neji ne chercha pas plus loin et Sasuke l'en remercia. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il aimait ou n'aimait pas. Surtout s'il s'agissait de ses préférences sexuelles. Il était perdu et il avait besoin de réponses. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il désirait Naruto, pourquoi il ressentait tous ses sentiments amoureux. Est-ce qu'il était capable d'éprouver la même chose avec un autre homme ou une femme ? Si c'était le cas, ça justifierait que ses sentiments pour Naruto proviennent uniquement de la cavale. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Il préféra ne pas penser à cette possibilité qui allait rendre leur relation trop compliquée mais il devait savoir quand même.

Ils continuèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant que le brun s'enfonce dans le sable et que Neji le récupère in extremis.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, lui conseilla Neji quand il faillit tomber. Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir l'alcool.

\- Apparemment pas, sourit-il en terminant d'une traite la bière. Mais comme ça tu auras plus de chances de profiter de moi.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la taquinerie mais ses mots suffirent à faire réagir son vis-à-vis qui le coinça contre un rocher pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son premier baiser. Il ferma les yeux sous l'intrusion d'une langue taquine qui l'obligea à répondre sans sa permission. Il essaya de s'abandonner à ce baiser, le savourer parce que ça serait sûrement le seul de sa vie mais quand il sentit le désir de Neji contre son ventre, il paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec un inconnu, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'échange pour essayer de se rassurer mais un haut le cœur le prit. Ce n'était pas Naruto. Simplement pas Naruto. Depuis ses 8ans, toutes les nouvelles choses, il les faisait avec son protecteur et là, il n'était pas là. Et c'était le seul en qui il avait confiance. Il le repoussa peut-être un peu trop fort et Neji lâcha prise. Sans explication, il planta le châtain sur la plage et il partit en direction du motel.

\- Indra, attend. Attends, s'il te plaît. Indra !

Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, Neji le rattrapa par le poignet et se plaça entre lui et la porte. Il se dégagea furieusement. Sasuke était en colère, contre lui principalement. Cette situation, il aurait pu l'éviter, depuis le début, s'il avait écouté Naruto. Il l'avait toujours écouté alors pourquoi faire différemment aujourd'hui ?

Et puis, ce prénom, il en avait marre de l'entendre, il n'était pas cet Indra et Naruto n'était pas ce Kurama. Non. Il en avait marre, il suffoquait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Comme si, Sasuke s'éloignait de lui, comme s'il perdait un morceau de lui à défaut d'un autre. Il ne voulait pas être un autre, il voulait être lui, Sasuke Uchiha, fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha et frère d'Itachi Uchiha. Il avait tout perdu, il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de son passé. Son identité.

\- Indra, je…, tenta de s'excuser Neji.

\- Putain, mais je ne m'appelle pas Indra, moi c'est Sasuke ! Sasuke Uchiha !

Et tout en hurlant son identité, Sasuke vit Neji écarquiller des yeux et faire immédiatement le lien. Son visage et son nom avait été suffisamment exposé pour que si une personne possède les deux informations au même endroit et en même temps, il s'en souvienne. Le brun paniqua, cherchant un mensonge à donner mais avant de trouver, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son protecteur. Le châtain se raidit, n'osant pas regarder dans son dos, il voulut partir mais Naruto le tira par les cheveux, l'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Tout se passa très vite. Sasuke rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Neji se faisait étrangler contre un mur par une main puissante. Il suffoqua, tentant de retirer la main qui l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Naruto ! Arrête !

\- Il en sait trop, lança son protecteur en desserrant sa prise pour pointer son arme sur le corps de Neji qui avait glissé à terre pour reprendre son souffle.

S'il n'intervenait pas, Sasuke devinait ce qui allait se passer mais il refusait qu'un innocent soit tué par sa faute. Il y avait déjà trop de mort au compteur. La conscience de Sasuke mais surtout celle de Naruto n'en supporterait pas davantage. Encore moins celle d'un adolescent qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Il s'approcha lentement, posa une main fébrile sur l'objet métallique qu'il haïssait. L'adulte resta tendu alors Sasuke se glissa contre le blond, contre son torse.

\- Naruto… Laisse-moi gérer ça.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence angoissant. Naruto ne lâchait pas Neji des yeux qui priait intérieurement de s'en sortir tandis que Sasuke tentait de calmer l'adulte. Quand Naruto baissa l'arme le long de son corps pour laisser une chance à Sasuke, ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et s'accroupit à la hauteur de Neji. Il réclama son attention et au moment de l'obtenir, il lut toute la détresse dans les pierres de lune. Il entendait toutes les questions silencieuses, toutes les mises en garde, tout. Sasuke s'empressa d'y répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ma vie est en danger et si je me rends, je vais mourir.

\- Parce qu'avec lui, tu es en sécurité ? s'étrangla Neji.

\- Plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Il me protège, il s'occupe de moi. Je n'ai que lui, il ne me reste que lui…

Décrétant que le temps de Sasuke était passé, Naruto s'approcha d'eux. Il fouilla Neji, récupérant son portable qu'il brisa et ses papiers qu'il étudia attentivement.

\- Hyûga comme Hiashi et ses filles, Hinata et Hanabi Hyûga ? La multinationale Hyûga ?

Neji blêmit sans le vouloir, offrant une réponse au questionnement de Naruto. Qui pouvait lui reprocher sa peur ? Si cet homme avait réussi à garder caché l'enfant le plus recherché du pays depuis autant d'années, que lui arriverait-il, s'il parlait ? Et sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il l'a mettait en danger ? La réponse arriva aussitôt à ses oreilles.

\- Un mot, un faux pas et je te retrouverai, toi et ta famille, le menaça Naruto.

Sasuke ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il savait que ses propres mots ne suffiraient pas à ce que Neji tienne sa langue. Il laissa les menaces planer autour d'eux tandis que Naruto s'activa dans la chambre pour finir d'emballer leurs affaires.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie, souffla-t-on à son oreille. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir, tu pourrais encore le faire.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son ange gardien. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu s'en aller et rentrer à Konoha, Naruto ne le retenait pas prisonnier, au contraire. Seulement, il n'était pas idiot. Naruto était synonyme de vie. Konoha de mort. Et choisir ni l'un ni l'autre, reviendrait par omission à choisir la mort.

\- Mais c'est la mienne et je l'ai choisie. Je te demande de fermer les yeux sur ce que tu viens de voir, je te demande d'oublier ou de te convaincre que c'est un rêve. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne dis rien parce que si tu le fais, c'est toi qui me condamnes.

Et quand Neji se releva pour sortir de la pièce et s'enfuir, Naruto lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'assomma assez fort pour qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite.

* * *

Ils avaient roulé pendant des heures, dans la nuit. Sasuke avait essayé, tant bien que mal, de s'excuser auprès de Naruto mais ce dernier lui avait demandé de se taire, peu poliment. Puis ils avaient élu domicile dans un bar-hôtel délabré entre deux trottoirs remplis de prostituées. Malgré l'heure tardive ou plutôt l'heure avancée de la matinée, quelqu'un les accueillit et leur indiqua leur chambre après avoir payé. Comme à chaque fois, Naruto était celui qui se présentait à visage découvert car il n'était pas recherché. Sasuke grimaça en voyant les murs sales et les traces de sexe qui tapissait le sol ainsi qu'en sentant l'odeur de sang. Il déglutit, la peur le prenant au ventre. Un camé leur demanda de l'argent pour payer sa drogue dans le couloir et Naruto le protégea avant de le bousculer dans la chambre. Son protecteur ne l'avait jamais amené dans un endroit aussi dangereux mais il l'avait mérité. Il devait se justifier et essayer de se faire pardonner.

\- Naruto, parle-moi, murmura Sasuke. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et -

\- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! hurla l'adulte en lui faisant face.

Sasuke qui s'était rapproché de lui, recula d'un pas sous la colère de Naruto. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur le visage bronzé mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il les avait mis intentionnellement en danger en presque dix ans de cavale. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir la foudre de son protecteur.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être enfermé avec toi, jour et nuit depuis cette nuit-là. Tu crois que je n'étouffe pas ? Que c'était la vie que je voulais ? Eh bien laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose Sasuke. Ce n'est pas non plus la vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Je voulais une femme, des enfants, je voulais une famille, une vraie et non être là, coincé avec toi. Et vivre pour toi.

Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée mais Naruto était bien trop en colère pour revenir dessus. Il sut qu'il avait blessé Sasuke quand ce dernier, assit sur un des deux lits, la tête baissée, n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il aperçut les tremblements de l'adolescent, signe plus évident qu'il verrait bientôt les onyx remplient de larmes et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pas ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas le consoler même si ça le tuait de voir l'enfant dans cet état. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne et rapidement avant de craquer.

\- Merde, je me casse, dit-il en sortant de la pièce, laissant l'adolescent livré à lui-même.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et dans un élan de lucidité, il enferma Sasuke dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta au bar miteux de l'hôtel et réclama un verre. Il fit abstraction du verre sale, plein d'empreintes et de l'alcool premier prix dégueulasse que lui offrit le barman. Ce soir, il voulait oublier et surtout se calmer pour ne pas retourner près de Sasuke et lui vomir tout ce qui lui restait sur le cœur. Cœur qui se resserra en repensant à la peine qu'il venait d'infliger à son protégé.

\- Dure journée ? se renseigna le barman.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto le fusilla du regard, un regard qui voulait dire « Fais juste ton travail et casse-toi » Il enchaîna un deuxième verre puis un troisième. Il s'arrêta vite de compter, se noyant complètement dans l'alcool. Il en voulait à Sasuke de les avoir mis en danger, de s'être mis lui-même en danger et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour fricoter avec un gamin à l'air hautain et ça, ça le mit encore plus hors de lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui, toutes ces années à surveiller leurs arrières, Sasuke se permettait un tel remerciement ? Naruto se sentait trahi. La situation n'était simple pour personne. Ils en souffraient tous les deux mais la vérité, c'était qu'à la seconde où ses parents étaient morts Naruto avait fait un trait sur un futur parfait. Et quand Sasuke avait pris place à ses côtés, après le début de leur cavale, il s'était fait une raison. L'enfant serait son avenir. Il serait suffisant à sa vie. Apparemment pas pour Sasuke et ça le touchait plus que ça devrait. Pourquoi ça le blessait autant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la même place dans le cœur de Sasuke ?

Il ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal d'intérioriser sa colère mais ce n'était pas son fort. Sa main se resserra fortement sur son verre qu'il brisa. Il jura entres ses dents. Il devait se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Il allait trop loin dans ses pensées et il ne devait pas être distrait. Il devait être 100% concentré sur leur survie.

Il regarda sa main légèrement entaillée avant qu'une voix le sorte de ses pensées :

\- Le bar va fermer, signala le barman.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et se rendit seulement compte qu'il ne restait plus que lui. Les autres clients étaient partis. L'homme lui indiqua l'heure et il se leva de la chaise instable qui le soutenait depuis trop longtemps. Sans demander à la permission, il se pencha sur le bar, attrapa un chiffon qui trainait dessus. Il y versa de l'alcool et se l'entoura autour de la main après avoir retiré les petits bouts de verre dans sa paume.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle la personne qui vous accompagne pour -

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voie comme ça.

Non, Naruto ne voulait pas faire peur à Sasuke, bien qu'il doute que depuis son affrontement avec Neji, c'était le cas. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il ne donnait pas d'heure de retour alors il préféra aller décuver dehors.

\- Monsieur, il pleut, vous devriez…

Le barman, ne put finir sa phrase que Naruto sortait de l'hôtel, habillé d'un simple cardigan. L'homme soupira, de toute façon ce n'était pas son problème et ça l'arrangeait même que le blond reste dehors le temps de subir les dégâts de l'alcool. L'hôtel était déjà bien sale.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla, au chaud dans les draps, pourtant sûr de ne pas s'y être glissé durant la nuit. Après le départ de Naruto, il avait tenté de rester éveillé, l'endroit n'était pas sûr. De plus, Naruto n'avait pas donné d'heure. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Sasuke avait douté que son protecteur revienne près de lui. Pourtant en sentant l'odeur d'un petit déjeuner, il sut que Naruto ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il se leva, l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il trouva des beignets au chocolat sur le deuxième lit de la chambre ainsi que les vêtements trempés de Naruto au sol. Il haussa un sourcil à la trouvaille mais en tendant l'oreille, il perçut la pluie contre la vitre de leur chambre, mettant fin à son questionnement interne. Son attention fut attirée par un bruit d'eau derrière la porte de la salle de bains, il supposa donc que Naruto prenait un bain pour se réchauffer. Il attendit pour déjeuner avant que son estomac l'oblige à commencer sans l'adulte. Au bout d'une bonne heure sans signe de vie de Naruto, Sasuke commença à s'inquiéter. Il tapa doucement contre la porte mais rien ne lui parvint alors il décida de rentrer dans la petite pièce.

Il trouva Naruto, dans la baignoire, la tête à moitié dans l'eau et son cœur rata un battement. Faisant abstraction que son protecteur était nu et qu'il avait rêvé de le voir ainsi des millions de fois depuis ses 15 ans, il se précipita sur lui pour vérifier sa respiration qu'il fut soulagé de sentir. Il plongea ses bras dans l'eau, à présent froide, pour le remonter mais l'adulte semblait toujours amorphe. Il devina que Naruto avait dû boire vu la légère odeur d'alcool qu'il perçut dans son souffle mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut la chaleur émanant de son corps. Il se pencha pour faire toucher leurs fronts. Naruto était brûlant. Il jura entre ses dents. Cet idiot venait de tomber malade et c'était de sa faute. S'il avait accepté de partir sagement quand Naruto le lui avait demandé, il n'y aurait pas eu Neji, ni l'agression, ni cette engueulade, ni Naruto s'enfuyant pour échapper à sa présence, quitte à dormir sous la pluie. Il s'insulta mentalement, il était vraiment un gamin inconscient. Encore une fois, il les mettait en danger et ne savait absolument pas comment gérer la situation. Jamais Naruto n'avait failli, étant toujours celui qui s'occupait de l'autre.

\- S'il te plaît Naruto, aide-moi un peu…

Dans la brume totale, Naruto perçut la voix suppliante et paniquée de Sasuke, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, captant sans vraiment être conscient, les mots de l'enfant. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et se laissa soulever pour atterrir rapidement dans des draps. Il s'ombra à nouveau.

Sasuke caressa les cheveux blonds dans une tendre caresse. Ça faisait des heures que Naruto n'était pas bien même si ça semblait s'arranger un peu. Il prit une grande inspiration en même temps qu'une décision inconsciente. Il devait aller chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie pour qu'il aille mieux mais sortir alors que son protecteur n'était pas en état de le protéger était très risqué.

Cependant, Naruto avait aussi pris des risques pour lui dans une situation similaire.

 ** _XxX  
Flash Back_  
XxX  
**

\- _S'il vous plaît aidez-moi, cria Naruto en tambourinant à une porte,_

 _Sasuke, brûlant, dans les bras de Naruto, était à demi conscient quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme enceinte. Elle les laissa entrer._

\- _Vous êtes le médecin du village ?_

\- _Oui, qui a –t-il ?_

\- _Il est malade et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Faites quelque chose s'il vous plaît, paniqua-t-il._

\- _Du calme, allongez-le sur le lit, je vais l'examiner._

 _Naruto le posa dans un petit lit d'appoint trônant au milieu de la pièce principale et la jeune femme commença son osculation. Lui, faisant les cent pas, derrière, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. C'était la première fois depuis leur cavale que Sasuke tombait malade. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant de 8 ans et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il avait roulé jusqu'à un village perdu au milieu de nulle part pour avoir moins de chance de se faire attraper. Danzo continuait de diffuser la photo de Sasuke et une récompense avait été engagée depuis peu._

\- _Vous pouvez vous détendre un peu, cet enfant a seulement pris un coup de froid mais rien de grave, du repos et un sirop pour sa toux suffira à le remettre sur pied. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il faut, je vous laisse prendre un peu l'air, il a besoin de calme et de repos._

 _Naruto hocha de la tête, soulagé et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front fiévreux, il sortit devant la maison, la seule dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Il se laissa aller contre la façade de cette vieille maison et respira le calme autour de lui, seul les grillons de la nuit parvinrent à ses oreilles et calmèrent les battements frénétiques son cœur._

 _Naruto n'avait pas signé pour ça. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort des meurtriers de ses parents, rien d'autre. Jiraya lui avait dit que ce gamin était la clé mais maintenant, avec tout ça, Sasuke se retrouvait au même rang que lui : une gêne_ _. S'il allait au bout de son envie et fonçait tête baissée au gouvernement, il mourrait et l'enfant avec. Et il n'était pas prêt à mourir, surtout bêtement et sans plan. Seulement, à qui pouvait-il faire confiance, à présent ? Il n'avait plus personne._

 _La voix de Sasuke filtra à l'extérieur par la porte en bois._

 _Plus personne, sauf Sasuke. C'était lui, c'était eux et rien d'autre, contre le monde. Alors tant pis, il abandonnerait sa vengeance pour protéger Sasuke. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il vivait pour lui._

 _XxX_

 _Sasuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement quand la jeune femme lui tendit une cuillère de sirop. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre le liquide._

\- _Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit ?_

\- _Indra_ _, mentit-il comme Naruto lui avait demandé en cas de rencontre avec le monde extérieur._

 _Elle l'incita à s'endormir et quand il ferma les yeux, elle prit son téléphone, composa un numéro, attendant que l'interlocuteur décroche._

 _« Police secours, j'écoute … »_

 _Elle sentit la main fébrile du malade agripper son poignet et la supplier des yeux._

\- _Ne faites pas ça, il me protège, chuchota l'enfant._

 _Elle hésita un instant et soudain, un canon froid se posa à l'arrière de son crâne._

 _« Police secours, j'écoute…. »_

 _\- Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça, murmura une voix dure dans son dos._

\- _Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée de numéro. Toutes mes excuses, monsieur l'agent._

 _Elle raccrocha et précautionneusement, elle éloigna l'objet de son oreille. Sasuke le prit et, avec le peu de forc_ _e q_ _u'il lui restait, il le balança contre mur pour le casser. Il se rallongea dans les draps et gémit douloureusement, demandant à Naruto de s'occuper de lui. Ce dernier, gardant un œil sur la jeune femme, s'approcha du brun pour le prendre dans ses bras._

\- _Il n'est pas en état de-_

\- _Je ne prendrais pas plus de risques._

 _Elle tenta de l'arrêter mais l'arme qu'il avait baissée pour prendre Sasuke, reprit sa pla_ _ce en_ _direction de la future maman._

\- _Ne le touchez pas._

 _Elle mit ses mains devant elle, en signe de retrait mais souffla quand même :_

\- _S'il ne se repose pas, ça va empirer. Restez dormir cette nuit._

\- _Pour que vous nous dénonciez, me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?_

\- _J'ai commis une erreur de jugement, je ne le referai plus, s'il vous plaît pensez à l'enfant._

 _Parce qu'elle allait devenir maman, Sasuke fut sa priorité, même si elle avait vraiment peur de la suite. Pour lui, pour elle et son enfant, elle se devait de tenir tête à l'homme qui l'a menaçait._

 _\- Enfermez_ _-m_ _oi dans les toilettes ou la cave, peu importe mais il a besoin de dormir dans un bon lit._

 _XxX_

 _La jeune femme, assise dans un angle de la pièce, les mains et pieds attachés, regardait le kidnappeur et l'enfant sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dès que le petit geignait, l'adulte resserrait son emprise dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice._ _En les voyant comme ça, elle douta de l'histoire que les informations diffusaient sur l'enfant. Une histoire qu'elle avait toujours trouvée trop complexe pour être vraie mais elle avait besoin d'argent._ _Le père de son enfant venait de les abandonner et être médecin dans un village perdu avec pour seul cl_ _ient de_ _s personnes du 3eme âge, ne lui permettait pas de vivre décemment._

 _Elle grimaça quand un coup du bébé dans ses côtes la sortit de ses pensées._

 _\- Je suis désolé, entendit-elle._

 _Elle releva les yeux vers Naruto qui s'était posté devant elle. Il s'accroupit, la libéra des liens et l'aida même à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour lui servir un verre d'eau._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas vous causer des ennuis._

 _Et elle sentit la sincérité._

 _\- Moi non plus mais la récompense… commença-t-elle en touchant son ventre._

 _\- Je comprends et je ne pourrais pas vous empêchez d'appeler la police une fois partit. Je ne suis pas encore un monstre alors est-ce que je peux vous demandez d'attendre notre départ ?_

 _XxX_

 _Sasuke, accroché au bras de Naruto, remercia la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête quand elle lui tendit différents médicaments._

\- _Je ne dirai rien… Promis._

 _Naruto la remercia à son tour, même s'il y croyait à demi et ils reprirent la route. Malgré tout, à partir de ce jour-là, à chaque fois qu'il partait gagner de l'argent facile, il lui envoyait une enveloppe, espérant que cela suffise pour elle et son bébé._

 **XxX  
Fin Flash Back  
XxX  
**

Ce souvenir lui rappela à quel point Naruto avait pris des risques pour qu'il aille mieux et Sasuke prit sa décision. Il griffonna son heure de retour sur un bout de papier et sortit de la chambre discrètement.

Sur le chemin, il pria silencieusement pour qu'il retourne auprès de Naruto sans encombre mais cela ne servit rien. Il le savait, Dieu les avait abandonnés depuis bien longtemps, les obligeant à ne compter que sur eux. Il les mettait constamment à l'épreuve et cette fois-ci ne fit pas abstraction…

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _On en parle de tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés… Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour de votre part alors merci bcp ! Vous savez que cette histoire me tient à cœur alors savoir que vous l'appréciez, c'est top pour moi. Vous êtes au top de prendre le temps de m'écrire votre avis ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres vont plairont également !_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Tant mieux si tu as compris ^^ Perso j'en trouvais pas l'utilité. Sauf à certains moments comme dans ce chp et un ou deux autres, tu verras =)_

 ** _Pensi :_** _J'espère que ce mélange ne fera pas exception à la règle sur cette histoire alors ^^_

 ** _Steva :_** _Je doute de te revoir avant la fin de cette histoire alors. Du coup tu verras quand je la mettrais en complet et j'espère que te plaira !_

 ** _Cia :_** _tkt pas grv, oui effectivement, le plus important c'est maintenant pour que je puisse dvlp la relation sinon, ça aurait été compliqué et très long. Et oui, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant la fin de la cavale…_

 ** _Flo :_** _Haha à ce point, tant mieux alors. Tu verras tu en sauras un peu plus à chaque chapitre même si certains sont moins important que d'autres ^^_

 ** _Chloé et Guest :_** _Merci j'espère que la suite t'aura plut =)_

 ** _Marinesca :_** _Je suis contente que mon Sasuke te plaise, j'avais peur de le faire un peu trop sensible_


	5. Dans tes bras

**KONOHA NEWS ONE « …** **Nouvelle du jour : Tsunade Senju, le chef de la police aurait été arrêté pour alcoolisme et mise en cellule de dégrisement. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté. Certains pensent qu'il serait préférable qu'elle ne se présente pas aux élections. Mise en garde ? Intimidation ?** **Nous reviendrons vers vous quand nous en saurons plus… »**

* * *

Sasuke émergea difficilement avec un mal de tête incompréhensible. Sa vue brouillée se fit de plus en plus nette et son souffle reprit normalement quand il inspira un bon coup. Il voulut bouger mais ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, un serflex lui lacérait la peau. Il se rendit compte qu'il en avait également un aux pieds.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te tuer, du moins pas tant que ton ami ne t'auras pas retrouvé.

La peur prit possession de lui en une fraction de seconde. Celle d'après, il gigota frénétiquement pour s'échapper mais il se fit mal. A bout de force, il se calma et finit par chercher d'où venait la voix. Voix qui se moquait de lui à présent. Quand il la trouva, elle appartenait à un homme dont la moitié du visage était cachée par des bandages. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns, une tenue noire qui lui faisait étrangement penser à celles des personnes qui en avait après lui depuis des années. Ce fut le sabre dans son dos qui fit la différence et lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un d'eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Seulement un homme qui va se venger en prenant la vie de la personne qui compte le plus aux yeux de celle qui a enlevé la mienne.

Sasuke ne comprenait absolument rien, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Son agresseur s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et prit son visage entre ses doigts, écrasant ses joues sans douceur. Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures, un regard légèrement lubrique.

\- C'est tellement malsain mais je le comprends. Quand tu protèges quelqu'un depuis tant d'années, même s'il s'agit d'un enfant, il devient un adulte et un jour ta vision change.

\- Arrêtez ça ! cracha Sasuke en dégageant son visage.

Son kidnappeur reprit son visage avec force pour planter son regard assassin dans ses onyx. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter.

\- Ton protecteur à une sacré volonté, bien plus forte que la mienne, il m'impressionne. Au lieu de te baiser, il a baiser un sosie de toi avant de le tuer, avoua-t-il. Crois-moi, à quelques détails près, tu ressembles étrangement à Haku, ajouta-t-il pour affirmer ses propos.

\- C'est n'importe quoi… souffla Sasuke, complètement déconcerté.

L'homme se releva, riant de bon cœur.

\- De quoi ? Qu'il tue ou qu'il veut te baiser ? Laisse-moi te répondre aux deux, répondit-il lui-même à sa question. Il tue depuis assez longtemps pour avoir réussi à m'échapper plusieurs jours mais pas assez pour les mêmes raisons. Et vouloir te baiser, crois-moi, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il en crève d'envie, il rejette juste cette idée à cause de votre situation. Je sais de quoi je parle et quand il

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, le coupa Sasuke en anticipant les mots de l'homme face à lui.

Un nouveau rire moqueur lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Ça arrivera.

\- La ferme.

Sasuke voulait que l'autre se taise. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça. Et personne ne pouvait taper aussi près de la vérité sans les connaître alors qui était cet homme qui l'avait assommé sur le chemin de la pharmacie et qu'attendait-il de lui exactement ?

\- Enfin si vous sortez tous les deux vivants, ce qui ne sera évidemment pas le cas.

L'homme fit quelques pas dans ce que Sasuke avait reconnu comme un hangar désinfecté. Il n'y avait presque rien à l'intérieur, quelques barils étaient disposés par-ci par-là et une vieille odeur chimique lui parvint. Il était allongé à même le sol sur le ciment froid.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas choper un aussi gros poisson. Sasuke Uchiha.

Le brun écarquilla des yeux et tenta de préserver son identité :

\- Vous vous trompez de personne, je m'appelle -

\- Indra, oui oui, balaya son kidnappeur de la main. C'est ce que m'a dit un gamin rencontré près de la plage d'Iwa.

Neji.

\- Tu vois Indra, je cherchais simplement l'identité de ce pauvre type. Le dernier homme à avoir passé un bon moment avec Haku avant qu'il se fasse tuer et je tombe miraculeusement sur mon petit gosse de riche accro qui me réclame une dose pour oublier qu'il s'est fait agresser par un Naruto. J'aurais pu le laisser sniffer ma came et répartir tranquillement mais quand, dans son délire, la description de son agresseur ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui que je cherchais. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser. La suite n'est pas difficile à deviner.

Sasuke s'insulta mentalement, se remémorant son erreur en oubliant d'appeler Naruto par leurs noms d'emprunts. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment il connaissait sa véritable identité. Quand Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, il était trop tard.

\- Avec assez de poudre blanche dans l'organisme, Indra s'est transformé comme par magie en Sasuke Uchiha, lança ironiquement le kidnappeur. Mais sache que je n'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu es, tu m'intéresses uniquement pour me venger de ce Naruto.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il viendra me chercher ? feignit-il. Si l'un de nous se fait attraper, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité, il met la vie de l'autre en danger, c'est signer un arrêt de mort et l'autre doit partir sans se retourner.

L'homme se contenta de sourire derrière ses bandages, ne semblant pas le croire, et partit, le laissant seul, livré à lui-même.

* * *

\- Je vous l'avais dit, il ne viendra pas, vous vous êtes trompé.

\- La ferme, hurla l'homme.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, un demi rictus sur les lèvres. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était retenu et si au début, son kidnappeur semblait confiant, maintenant, il s'impatientait dangereusement. Sasuke, quant à lui, était faible. Il n'avait rien mangé mais l'homme l'avait maintenu en vie avec de l'eau et ses membres douloureux étaient engourdis depuis longtemps même s'il avait eu le droit de se déplacer pour ses besoins. Il était épuisé.

Le premier jour, Sasuke pensait que Naruto mettait un plan en action pour le récupérer. C'était le deal malgré ce qu'il avait déclaré à son kidnappeur. Seulement, plus les heures passaient et plus il se disait que Naruto avait peut-être déserté. Après tout, c'était enfin l'occasion pour lui de vivre la vie qu'il voulait avoir une famille.

Sa confiance en Naruto s'estompa en un instant.

\- Il m'a abandonné, murmura-t-il au bord du gouffre.

Au lieu de l'attendrir, la résignation de l'adolescent décupla la colère du kidnappeur qui se dirigea vers lui. Tiré par les cheveux, Sasuke se fit relever sur ses genoux, une lame sous la gorge.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me sers plus à rien.

Sasuke, fier, l'affronta du regard, gardant ses larmes pour lui. Il savait qu'un jour il mourrait, il s'était fait à l'idée donc il n'avait pas peur mais son cœur pleurait. Naruto lui avait menti, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait abandonné.

La lame commença à s'enfoncer dans sa gorge quand un coup de feu retentit dans tout le hangar, attirant leur attention mais surtout retardant sa mort. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de son agresseur.

\- Sasuke… Est-ce que ça va ? entendit-il dans son dos.

La prise à l'arrière de son crâne se fit plus forte, l'obligeant à se retourner pour faire face à Naruto. Il aurait aimé répondre mais les azurs l'en empêchèrent, le paralysant complètement. Ils étaient vides, ne le regardaient même pas, concentrés sur son kidnappeur. Un frisson le parcourut. Ce n'était pas son protecteur devant lui mais le tueur qui s'éveillait quand la nuit tombait, allant chercher de l'argent facile. Il savait que cette personnalité, ce monstre, existait mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, l'apercevant à peine avec Neji. Il n'avait jamais voulu le voir car il existait pour lui, pour le protéger, pour le maintenir en vie. C'était de sa faute s'il avait vu le jour, c'était lui qui avait créé ce monstre.

\- Il va très bien, répondit son agresseur. Tu en as mis du temps.

Oui, Naruto avait eu du mal à se rétablir, lui qui n'était jamais tombé malade venait de faiblir. Au pire moment. Il avait eu l'impression de peser une tonne, ses membres répondant au ralenti. Quand il avait enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux, il avait cherché Sasuke dans la chambre délabrée et il lui avait fallu à peine une minute pour lire le bout de papier et se rendre compte que Sasuke n'était jamais rentré de son excursion. Il avait bondi, l'adrénaline reprenant place dans ses veines et était parti le retrouver sans la moindre hésitation. Vu la situation, son instinct le conduisit à la pharmacie et de cet endroit, il retrouva sa trace, assez facilement. Trop facilement à son goût et il comptait bien obtenir des explications.

\- Lâche-le et après je t'épargnerais peut-être.

L'homme se mit à rire de bon cœur, pressant davantage sa lame sous le cou pâle.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres.

C'est vrai, Naruto ne l'était pas mais si cet homme lui avait facilité le chemin jusqu'à cet entrepôt désert, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et à en juger par l'odeur chimique qui émanait des barils, il ne comptait pas les laisser repartir vivant.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu as pris la vie de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et je vais prendre la sienne, pour que tu comprennes.

\- Alors prépare-toi à mourir, lança Naruto en pointant son arme, droit devant lui.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis ne se fana pas une seconde.

\- Tu m'as déjà tué quand tu as mis une balle dans la tête d'Haku.

Naruto se souvenait de tous les visages et noms qu'il avait pointés derrière son arme. Qu'importe qu'il essaye de les chasser dans un coin de sa tête, ça n'était pas toujours suffisant. L'homme véreux, Gato, qui l'avait engagé pour tuer le prostitué, lui avait également parlé de son acolyte. Ce dernier était en voyage, créant une ouverture pour que Naruto puisse rempli son contrat. Il ne connaissait que son nom.

\- … Zabuza Momochi… Gato m'a parlé de toi, ta tête vaut chère.

\- Presque autant que la sienne.

Sasuke gémit douloureusement quand l'homme tira encore sur ses cheveux pour le montrer comme un trophée. Naruto resserra sa prise sur son pistolet. Il ne savait pas comment Zabuza connaissait la véritable identité de Sasuke mais il s'en fichait, la priorité était de régler cette situation.

\- Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas qui tu es, lança l'homme. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as tué, reprit-t-il en regardant Sasuke en coin. A ta place, j'aurais fait de même pour Haku mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça et je sais que tu me comprends. Dans un autre contexte, nous aurions pu nous entendre, j'en suis sûr. Nous sommes les mêmes.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, cracha Naruto. Rends-le-moi.

Zabuza rigola de nouveau.

\- Qui te dit qu'il veut revenir avec toi ? Peut-être qu'il va préférer se joindre à moi et prendre la place d'Haku ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Finalement, je pense que cette idée sera d'autant plus jouissive.

Cette vision glaça le sang de Naruto. Imaginer Sasuke se prostitué et se faire salir en écartant les cuisses pour des porcs, lui tordit les tripes.

\- Tu prétends être différent de moi alors on va vérifier ça tout de suite, tu veux savoir lequel de nous deux à raison ? le provoqua l'agresseur.

Son protecteur ne répondit pas et Sasuke sut que les prochains mots qui sortiraient, détruiraient tout ce en quoi il croyait.

\- Est-ce que ce gamin sait qu'avant d'être un agent, tu étais emprisonné pour le meurtre de tes parents ? Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, connut dans tout le pays pour avoir commis un parricide à l'âge de 18 ans, précisa l'homme.

Naruto ne laissa rien paraître. Il savait que son nom avait fait la une des journaux à l'époque. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un s'intéresserait, à nouveau, à son passé surtout quand celui de Sasuke avait fait davantage parler de lui. Et sûrement que s'il n'avait pas tuer ce prostitué, son crime serait resté dans l'ombre et il ne sentirait pas le regard perdu de son protégé. Ce regard qui le suppliait de démentir.

L'adolescent chercha les azurs mais impossible de plonger à l'intérieur. Naruto fuyait son regarde et ça lui suffit. Il comprit que cet homme ne mentait pas. Son cœur se compressa et Sasuke peina à respirer, ses yeux lui piquaient. Alors son ange gardien, celui qui le protégeait depuis son enfance était un tueur bien avant leur rencontre. Un tueur de famille. Comme ceux qui lui avaient arraché ses parents. Dix ans de faux semblant, de mensonges, d'illusions. Il avait mal de partout, son cœur s'effritait pourtant…

\- Sasuke, je te protégerai, je te l'ai promis.

…Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, à le détester ou à avoir peur. Au contraire. Naruto n'était pas le même homme avec lui. Il le protégeait et le sauvait depuis le début. Une ancre à son bateau en perdition. Il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps pour tirer un trait sur toutes ces années ensemble. Naruto était sa vie. Son avenir. Lui et seulement lui. Le passé était parti. Ça ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière.

Sasuke voulait seulement ses bras, il voulait qu'il le sorte et l'amène loin de ce cauchemar.

Un nouveau rire à ses oreilles le sortit de ses pensées, de même que la main qui l'obligea à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Tandis qu'une main tenait le sabre dans sa nuque, l'autre commença à déboutonner le jean face à son visage.

\- N'y pense même pas, siffla Naruto.

\- Sinon quoi ? J'ai dû te regarder, à la caméra, le salir pour ensuite le tuer et tu croyais que j'allais t'épargner ?! Regarde-moi prendre ce qui t'appartient puis lui ôter la vie.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de sentir un sexe essayer de violer sa bouche, une main sur son crâne le maintenant en place.

Les mains dans le dos, les pieds attachés, il n'allait que pouvoir subir cette torture. Il refusa de verser des larmes qui auraient pu satisfaire son agresseur mais encore une fois il pleurait à l'intérieur. Ce dernier avait raison, il allait le salir, et après, que penserait Naruto de lui ? Est-ce qu'il serait encore capable de le prendre dans ses bras, de se coller à lui quand la nuit serait chargée de mauvaises actions ?

 _« - J'attaquerai toujours quand il y aura une ouverture._

\- _Et s'il n'y en a pas ?_

\- _Il y aura toujours une, sinon il faut la créer, mais n'oublie jamais que je te protégerai jusqu'à ma mort, n'en doute jamais, peu importe à quoi ou qui nous avons affaire. »_

Les paroles de Naruto s'imposèrent dans son esprit, des mots qu'ils avaient échangés après avoir créé un scénario d'enlèvement par le gouvernement. Il fit abstraction des envies de vomir que lui provoquait le sexe contre ses lèvres et quand on força sa bouche, un gémissement résonna dans le hangar et il sentit l'arme blanche relâcher la pression. Sans réfléchir, avant même que le sexe glisse dans sa bouche, il sortit les dents et referma la mâchoire sur l'intrus.

Un hurlement, un coup de feu et Sasuke bascula en arrière tandis que son violeur tomba à l'opposé.

Paniqué, il se glissa le plus loin possible, passant rapidement ses mains à l'avant de son corps, ses pieds passant entre pour reprendre place. Il récupéra le sabre, tomber non loin de lui et coupa ses liens en se frottant contre la lame. Il se redressa, tremblant de tout son corps.

Devant lui, Naruto vidait son chargeur sur Zabuza, le sang giclant sur son arme, ses mains, ses vêtements et son visage. L'odeur du sang lui tourna les entrailles et les coups de feu le renvoyèrent dans son passé. Il se tétanisa sur place. Quand le pistolet se vida, Sasuke se fit violence et s'avança d'un pas, s'arrêtant aussitôt. Naruto se laissa tomber à terre, les jambes de part et d'autre, sur le corps inerte du mort puis leva le poing et l'abattit sur le visage. Les coups plut, dévisageant un peu plus l'homme à terre. Les larmes montèrent aux onyx. Sasuke avait peur de Naruto mais cette déchéance le détruit. Il devait l'arrêter, faire cesser ce massacre. Il rassembla ses forces, ordonna à ses jambes de lui obéir et se jeta sur le dos du blond, enfouissant son visage dans le cou bronzé, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces. L'implorant d'arrêter et de reprendre ses esprits pour l'amener hors de cet enfer.

* * *

Debout dans la baignoire, Sasuke déshabilla lentement Naruto qui se laissait faire, totalement ailleurs. Il retira ses propres vêtements avant d'actionner l'eau et de commencer à les laver de tout ce sang. Il prit du savon et tandis qu'il nettoya délicatement son protecteur, lui se frotta à s'en brûler. Il se sentait sale, tellement sale… Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de se retrouver nu avec Naruto ? Un nombre incalculable de fois mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

Dans le hangar, Naruto avait fini par retrouver la raison, pendant quelques minutes avant de se remettre à agir mécaniquement. Il avait porté, à bout de bras, le corps de Zabuza pour l'enfermer dans des barils contenant des corrosifs puissants. L'écriteau usé en témoignait. Naruto en avait balancé un autre sur la mare de sang, avant de récupérer Sasuke et de repartir, espérant que le tout se décomposerait. Ils avaient croisé des clients dans le couloir de l'hôtel miteux où ils logeaient mais ce n'était sûrement pas une prostituée maquillée de traînées blanches et un SDF avec une seringue dans le bras qui allait dire quelque chose sur le sang qui maculait le blond.

\- Sasuke…

Le brun lui intima de se taire en actionnant à nouveau le pommeau de douche pour les rincer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de rassurant pour briser ce silence macabre.

\- Pour mes parents…

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues striées et colla leur front.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Non, trancha Naruto en lui agrippant les poignets, le détachant. Je veux que tu saches.

Son cœur se mit à battre, de peur ? D'appréhension ? De quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

\- Je les ai tués mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Quand je suis rentré ce jour-là, le jour de mon anniversaire, ils agonisaient sur le tapis du salon, une arme entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça, c'était trop, alors j'ai pris le -

Sasuke força sur ses bras pour reposer ses mains sur les joues face à lui, ses pouces caressant les lèvres charnues. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il voulait le faire taire, lui dire qu'importe le pourquoi du comment, ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments, à leur histoire, à eux. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il ferait encore mais au lieu de réussir à lui dire, il le montra de la seule façon que son corps lui conseilla. Il se hissa et déposa ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser contre celle de Naruto. Il pressa, espérant que l'autre comprenne ses sentiments et à contre cœur, il se recula.

\- Ça suffit, le passé n'a plus d'importance à présent. La seule chose qui compte c'est toi et moi vivant l'un pour l'autre.

Les azurs semblèrent enfin le regarder. Apaisé d'avoir réussi à lui faire reprendre pied, Sasuke glissa ses mains de son visage au torse dans une caresse aérienne. Il savoura ce contact qu'il n'avait qu'en rêve et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir maintenant. Il baissa la tête, conscient qu'il devait s'éloigner mais une main releva son visage et des lèvres se posèrent franchement sur les siennes. Il écarquilla des yeux sous la surprise du geste. Le contact s'arrêta aussitôt avant que des doigts trouvent ses lèvres, les ouvrants.

\- Je suis désolé…

Sasuke frissonna, semblant se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de vivre dans le hangar. Il frissonna, réprimant un haut-le-coeur. Il l'avait chassé de sa mémoire à l'instant où Naruto avait perdu pied parce que seul lui comptait. Il n'y avait jamais que lui dans sa tête et tout le reste passait au second plan. Il était mal, qu'importe, Naruto l'était encore plus et il préférait se perdre et être là pour son protecteur, comme ce dernier l'avait toujours été pour lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Naruto.

Il l'était aussi, le souvenir de ce sexe à l'entrée de sa bouche lui serra la gorge. Il sortit sa langue dans une demande muette et irréfléchie. L'instinct. Et Naruto y répondit dans la seconde. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent violemment, dans un besoin pressant.

Sasuke voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et Naruto voulait se faire pardonner. Naruto n'avait pas pu empêcher Zabuza d'abuser de lui et il s'en voudrait à vie. Il avait failli, il ne l'avait pas protégé comme il se devait. Alors il allait tout effacer.

Ils se laissèrent complètement aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fermant les paupières, l'eau coulant sur eux. Tandis que Naruto enveloppait les hanches fines, rapprochant leur bassin, Sasuke encercla le cou bronzé, ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde qu'il agrippa. Ils restèrent sous l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque et que leurs lèvres s'assèchent. Il y avait dans ce baiser toute la pureté de leurs sentiments, ceux qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit.

Naruto ne pouvait pas appeler ça de l'amour, pas encore mais c'était tellement proche aux yeux de Sasuke. Ce dernier profita de ce moment d'égarement et décida de s'en contenter pour le moment.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _J'avoue que ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère mais il révèle une partie de Naruto et permet le premier rapprochement !  
_

 _Encore merci pour tous vos reviews, vous me gâter alors sachez que je vais faire pareil. Seulement, il faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire... Je vous ai prévu des petits extras ou un seul énorme ! ( encore à déterminer ) . Ce sont vos avis qui me pousse à aller plus loin ( et oui, j'ai rajouté un chapitre et modifié mon épilogue écrit depuis le début de l'histoire, rien que pour vous offrir plus x) Je suis tellement pressée de vous poster toute l'histoire qui j'espère va vous arracher des larmes (sadique moi ? Nan xD) mais aussi du baume au cœur._

 _Rdv le week-end prochain comme d'habitude._

 ** _Rockbell :_** _De rien c'est tjrs avec plaisir quand je sais que mes histoires plaisent ^^_

 ** _Flo &Guest1-2 :_** _merci à toi et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as aimé )_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _haha j'avais compris le message caché, malheureusement tous mes chp sont clos et ils vont entre 6 et 13 pages. Sache que je n'ai pas de nombre de page définit quand j'écris, je coupe au moment que je trouve parfait pour passer au suivant donc ça dépend. Et je t'imagine très bien. Je suis moi-même lectrice donc quand les chp sont court je suis frustrée mais bon c'est déjà fait pour cette histoire, je ferais un effort pour les autres. Promis !_

 ** _Ludy :_** _Je t'avoue que je voulais attendre ton com's du chp 1 avant de poster le deux mais je ne le voyais pas arriver et je ne voulais pas faire attendre les autres lecteurs/lectrices. Je ne peux pas faire de favoris tu comprends xD Alors pour le chp 9ans plus tard : J'ai lu « j'ai eu de mal à me remettre dedans « et je me suis décomposée. J'ai eu peur que tu lâches l'histoire donc soulagement quand j'ai vu qu'au fil tu as finalement raccroché ! Oui je sais que la différence fait bizarre mais parce que sasuke n'a que 17ans, si demain, j'avais mis sasuke 30ans et naruto 42ans, ça serait moins choquant, malheureusement ca ne collait pas pour l'histoire = s Oui y a pas mal d'info, en plus de jouer au petit poucet, c'est aussi un puzzle mon histoire. Disons qu'il y a plein de pièce, certaines importantes, d'autres moins, tu peux commencer par la pièce que tu veux, la laisser pour une autre, repartir dessus mais quoi qu'il arrive elles s'assemblent toutes à la fin. Pourquoi Naruto a fait de la prison et bien, tu as dû le comprendre dans ce chp. Pour Sasuke, j'ai vraiment eu peur de dépassé la ligne, d'ailleurs j'ai peur à chaque chapitre de le faire trop fragile mais normalement j'ai réussi à trouver un bon équilibre. Pour le chp remise en question : Haha, tu verras pour Tsunade, rien n'est sûr ) Pour la longueur des chp, je te laisse regarder plus haut ma réponse à tsuna ^^ Et oui heureusement pour Neji que sasuke était là mais surtout qu'il est la faiblesse de naruto. Pour tes autres questions, les réponses sont apparues dès le premier paragraphe de ce chapitre, qui j'espère t'auras plu. Du coup, je te réponds pour MON CŒUR ENTRE TES MAINS : Merci bcp pour ce grand compliment que tu m'as fait. Ça me touche grave, tu n'imagines même pas. Merci d'être tjrs là et faire l'effort ( si ça en est un ) de m'écrire à chaque chapitre ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas. Cette histoire fait partit de mes fics transitoires et je suis contente que tu l'apprécies autant. Sache en tout cas que la transmission de sentiments va continuer avec KMS, surtout sur la fin alors j'espère que tu le ressentiras ! Bisous bisous_

 ** _Cia :_** _Mdr j'ai relu tout mon chapitre pour savoir de quoi tu me parlais mais en faite c'était ma propre réponse xD je ne te dirais pas, tu verras bien si c'est positif ou négatif ^^ Contente que mon Naruto te plaise._

 ** _Mimily :_** _Coucou =) Etonnant dans quel sens le résumé ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi donné envie de lire la suite et les personnages secondaires vont encore apparaître tkt pas )_

 ** _DoDo :_** _Et non, mon Naruto ne rigole pas quand il s'agit de protéger Sasuke. On ne touche pas à ce qu'il a de plus précieux ! La preuve en lecture dans ce chapitre. Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il ne pensait plus forcément à ça. Pour le voyage sans casse on repassera aussi ) Tu verras pour toutes tes questions sur l'Aka/Tsunade etc… sur la suite de l'histoire, je ne peux pas trop en dire ^^_


	6. Devenir un homme

_**KONOHA NEWS ONE « …Les policiers ayant** **arrêté** **et** **déclaré** **que Tsunade Senju était ivre au volant,** **ont été** **jugés et démunis de** **leurs fonctions** **pour leur faux témoignage. Plus forte que jamais** **,** **la chef de police** **a** **pris sa décision. Elle se présente aux prochaines élections et compte les** **gagner** **… »**_

* * *

Sasuke leva les yeux de son encyclopédie quand Naruto rentra dans le bungalow. Ils avaient trouvé un camping à l'abandon au milieu de hautes herbes séchées et y avaient élu domicile depuis une semaine. Il posa l'objet sur le lit délabré et en deux pas, se retrouva debout face à Naruto. Il fallait dire que le bungalow était tout petit. Un lit deux places qui se repliait pour servir d'assise, une table accrochée sur un côté pouvant se rabaisser mais qui ne tenait qu'à une vise. Au pied du lit se trouvait une petite porte qui contenait un WC à l'évacuation douteuse et une salle de bains aux joints manquants. Au vu de l'étroitesse, on aurait pu croire que les toilettes se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la douche. La kitchenette couvrait l'autre côté. Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient à peine tenir tous les deux debout, côte à côte.

\- Je voulais te prendre un gâteau frais mais avec cette chaleur, il n'allait pas tenir sur le trajet alors je t'ai pris un fondant au chocolat, lança Naruto en sortant le dessert d'une petite boite en plastique. Ça te va ?

Naruto posa le gâteau sur un bord de la cuisine et l'adolescent hocha positivement de la tête, attendant.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre comme cadeau pour tes 18 ans alors tu me diras ce que tu veux et on avisera sur la route.

Nouveau hochement, nouvelle attente.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, si près de lui. Leur torse se frôlant presque, leur bassin aligné. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, une chose qu'il faisait depuis le premier anniversaire de l'enfant passé ensemble. Seulement cette année, il hésita. Même si, après le baiser échangé deux mois auparavant, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il eut peur d'envoyer de mauvais signaux.

Si cela en était vraiment.

Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant mais depuis ce soir-là, le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés dans la salle de bains, il ne cessait d'y penser. Penser à Sasuke et lui. Ensemble. Pour lui, quand il avait été incapable de trouver les mots, il avait laissé son corps le faire pour lui. Il voulait simplement remercier Sasuke de l'aimer comme il était et de ne pas le rejeter après avoir appris une partie de son passé. Le remercier aussi de ne pas l'abandonner, de l'accepter et continuer de vivre à ses côtés. Il s'agissait aussi de se faire pardonner. Il avait vu ce Zabuza abuser de lui, impuissant et bouillant de colère. Il avait eu envie de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, effacer ce mauvais souvenir pour un meilleur, mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ? Et Sasuke comment l'avait-il pris ? Et s'il recommençait des gestes affectueux, est-ce qu'il lui ferait peur ? Est-ce qu'il l'amènerait sur une mauvaise voie ? Trop de questions et pas le courage d'avoir les réponses parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Sasuke attendit son étreinte car le jour de son anniversaire était le seul moment où il avait le droit à un rapprochement physique avec Naruto. Certes, son protecteur le prenait dans ses bras certaines nuits. Celles où il partait pour ramener de l'argent. Mais elle **s** n'étaient pas réelles pour lui car Naruto le faisait en imaginant qu'il dormait alors que là, il y avait droit franchement. C'était un rituel, son vrai cadeau malgré que Naruto revienne toujours avec un dessert et un présent. Rituel qui s'était installé à ses neuf ans quand, se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait plus le droit au gâteau de sa mère, ni à ses bras, il s'était mis à pleurer de désespoir. Épuisé, il s'était endormi et en se réveillant, Naruto avait fait un gâteau, mettant la cuisine de la chambre d'hôtel dans un piteux état, puis l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le câlin avait duré longtemps et au fil des années, il s'était raccourci. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait cette impression et qu'il voulait davantage avec le temps, il ne savait plus trop.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées quand il perçut une main sur son épaule, la pressant dans un geste purement masculin. Il tomba sur le sourire qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort en temps normal mais qui lui laissa un goût amer aujourd'hui. Il masqua sa déception avant de retourner sur le lit, son livre dans ses mains.

\- Tu ne veux pas du gâteau ? demanda Naruto.

\- Non.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il savait qu'en omettant l'étreinte, il avait commis une erreur mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il s'approcha quand même du lit et s'y glissa, se permettant de dégager une mèche brune du visage opalin. Sasuke était beau, c'était indéniable. Son visage n'avait pas été ravagé par la puberté, une peau lisse comme une poupée de porcelaine. Sa fine bouche était délicieusement douce et ses onyx magnifiquement envoûtants.

\- Naruto ?

L'adulte retira sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler et chassa ses pensées obscènes avant de répondre, reprenant contenance :

\- Ne sois pas fâché, je voulais te ramener quelque chose mais à dix-huit ans, tu deviens un homme alors, tu veux peut-être un cadeau bien précis. Il faut marquer le coup.

\- Si ça continue comme ça, dans dix ans, je ne serai toujours pas un homme.

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu deviennes un homme ?

En même temps que Naruto posa sa question, il comprit l'idiotie et la perche qu'il venait de tendre. Sasuke le fixa intensément avant de répondre sérieusement :

\- M'amener avec toi dans tes endroits.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre mais Naruto tenta de se sortir du piège :

\- J'y vais pour le travail.

\- Tu pues le sexe quand tu rentres, rétorqua Sasuke, sous-entendu « prend moi pour un idiot »

Naruto se tut. Il s'était toujours douté que Sasuke ne dormait pas quand il rentrait de ses escapades nocturnes. Sa respiration l'avait trahie plus d'une fois mais pour être honnête, il préférait faire comme si de rien était dans ces moments-là. Il revenait toujours en vrac et sentir Sasuke, son point d'ancrage, était la seule chose importante. Celle qu'il désirait plus que tout. Le seul moment où il se sentait le plus fort mais également le plus faible.

Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke voulait perdre son pucelage. Quoi de plus normal à son âge. La perte du sien avait été le meilleur moment de son adolescence, il en gardait un très bon souvenir car il s'était abandonné dans les bras de son premier amour, Shion. Une petite peste qui avait essayé de le mener par le bout du nez dès leur rencontre mais il avait vite montré les dents et elle s'était radoucie. Ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux au fil des mois et pour rien au monde il ne regrettait son histoire avec elle, même si elle l'avait quitté pour un autre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, soupira-t-il en se reconcentrant sur Sasuke.

L'adulte ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Il avait eu dix-huit ans et savait très bien à quel point le sexe était important, surtout à cet âge-là. Mais imaginer Sasuke avec quelqu'un, à faire ce genre de chose lui ferait perdre toute l'innocence qu'il avait encore à ses yeux et Naruto ne se sentait pas prêt à laisser grandir le brun. Ça lui arrivait encore de le voir à ses côtés avec plusieurs centimètres de moins, arrivant à son bassin.

\- Alors de quoi j'ai besoin ?

« Seulement de moi » pensa Naruto mais il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, empêchant les mots de sortir.

Sasuke soupira avant de refermer son livre et de le poser à ses côtés. Il se pencha sur Naruto qui retint son souffle en le sentant approcher, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. L'adolescent mit une main sur le torse musclé qu'il maintint contre le matelas puis posa sa tête contre la poitrine, se blottissant contre son ange gardien.

Naruto sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine et tenta de le calmer mais Sasuke devait le sentir contre son oreille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il comprit. Voilà ce dont le plus jeune avait vraiment besoin aujourd'hui. Lui. Il se détendit, se mettant légèrement sur le flanc pour entourer la taille fine d'un bras, l'autre caressant ses cheveux de jais.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke, murmura-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le front à sa hauteur.

* * *

\- Voir le monde.

Naruto qui commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de Sasuke dans son cou, tenta de rester éveillé.

\- Itachi me disait souvent que vivre était la chose la plus rare au monde et que les gens se contentaient d'exister. Les gens pensent vivre parce qu'ils apprennent ce qu'est le monde à travers les livres, à travers les yeux ou la bouche de ceux qui savent. Mon frère voulait savoir, connaître et vivre, pas seulement exister, il voulait être libre. A petite échelle dans ce pays, il ne faisait qu'exister. Il avait soif de ce monde imparfait. Son rêve était de le parcourir pour en apprendre chaque morceau. Il espérait acquérir un savoir immense pour, un jour, combler les lacunes et rendre le monde meilleur. Il disait qu'à sa majorité, il partirait. Secrètement, j'ai toujours eu peur d'arriver à ce jour-là, peur de perdre mon aîné, qu'il ne revienne jamais et m'abandonne. Je souhaitais ne jamais y arriver … Qui aurait cru qu'un souhait aussi égoïste se réaliserait ?

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le corps de Naruto.

\- J'essaye de vivre mais j'arrive seulement à exister quand je ne me contente pas de survivre… Je sais que c'est impossible mais si la vie pouvait m'offrir une seconde chance alors je voudrais voir le monde, pour Itachi. J'aimerais qu'il vive à travers moi. Parce que c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

Persuadé que Naruto s'était endormi, Sasuke laissa échapper une larme au souvenir de son grand frère et de la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais. Une main chaude récupéra l'eau coulant sur la joue.

\- Un jour… Je t'offrirai le monde Sasuke. Je te le promets.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke grimaça, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas vraiment aller dans un bordel. Il voulait surtout connaître les vices de son protecteur, en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie et le sexe en faisait partie. Il voulait aussi en apprendre davantage sur lui. Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà touché ? Évidemment, Naruto n'était pas toujours avec lui, que ce soit pour les sorties nocturnes ou quand il prenait une douche mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le blond. Il espérait qu'après cette nuit, avec un ou une autre, il fantasmerait sur quelque chose de plus réel. Ou peut-être faire disparaître ce désir malsain qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto et qu'il n'assouvirait jamais. Car Naruto était comme un rêve à ses yeux. Imaginaire et éphémère.

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun haussa des épaules, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il faisait confiance à Naruto. Ce dernier démarra et roula une bonne heure avant de bifurquer dans un petit chemin en terre, s'enfonçant à l'entrée d'une forêt. Au bout, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, une bougie allumée à la porte.

\- Ils se sont crus à Rome ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Sasuke ajouta :

\- Dans la Rome antique, les maisons closes signalaient l'heure d'ouverture par une bougie allumée.

A bien y réfléchir, vu l'environnement, il devait surtout s'agir d'un moyen pour que les clients puissent trouver leur chemin jusqu'au bordel.

\- Tu as appris ça dans les encyclopédies ?

\- Oui, celle sur l'histoire de l'Italie.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment parler d'histoire maintenant ? Ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre.

\- Bon alors je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment ça va se passer à l'intérieur, lança Naruto en sortant de la voiture, assez mal à l'aise.

Sasuke le suivit et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte en bois où trônait la bougie. Elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il puisse détailler l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Une femme ou un homme, Sasuke ne savait pas trop, les accueillit. Il portait un kimono blanc qui se confondait avec sa peau. Seul le serpent violet qui servait de ceinture, cassait la beauté du vêtement. L'hôte se lécha, peu discrètement, les lèvres en les voyant, ce qui lui fit davantage penser à un reptile. Malgré tout, il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux en amande, accentués par du maquillage violet, lui donnait un certain charme.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire Messieurs ?

Tandis que Naruto lui répondit, Sasuke s'arrêta sur la décoration intérieure qui se résumait à de longs rideaux en velours rouge qui cachaient les murs et fenêtres. Même la porte par laquelle, ils étaient rentrés, ne se distinguait plus et ça ne le rassura pas du tout. Il n'était pas claustrophobe mais il se sentait oppressé.

\- Est-ce que tu as une préférence ?

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées quand l'hôte s'adressa à lui. De quels genres de préférences parlait-il ?

\- Filles ou garçons ? ajouta son vis-à-vis, semblant lire en lui.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Peut-être les deux alors, suggéra-t-il en regardant Naruto qui faisait une petite moue.

L'hôte, Orochimaru, insista pour les deux, donnant la possibilité après les avoir vu de renvoyer l'une des deux personnes si elle ne lui convenait pas. Il redemanda les préférences en fonction du physique mais Sasuke, était un peu perdu. Orochimaru ne perdit pas de temps et amena ses invités dans une chambre, les faisant patienter.

Sasuke remarqua que la chambre aussi était décorée de rideaux de velours rouge, un canapé de la même matière et même couleur dans un coin où il s'assit. Face à lui, se trouvait le lit où il aperçut des draps en soie, encore rouge. Seule la baignoire blanche, à demi cachée par un paravent et les bougies allumées autour du lit ressortaient du décor. Le style ancien de la chambre ne le dérangea pas. C'était, plus ou moins, comme il imaginait ce genre d'endroit.

Debout, à côté de Sasuke, Naruto l'observa. Il semblait calme mais l'adulte le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas complètement à son aise et quoi de plus normal dans une situation comme ça. Sasuke devait être tendu et ressentir un peu d'appréhension, ça allait être sa première fois. Naruto s'en voulut. Il aurait tellement voulu que la première fois de Sasuke se passe autrement mais il ne pouvait lui offrir que cette possibilité.

Naruto reporta son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière un rideau de velours, laissant apparaître plusieurs employés du bar à pute, comme lui préférait l'appeler, plus salement. L'hôte sépara les hommes et femmes et laissa Sasuke choisir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à regarder tout le monde, Sasuke pointa un homme du doigt. Le seul qui s'était mis en retrait, les poings serrés, semblant être en colère et que l'hôte surveillait attentivement.

Ce dernier s'approcha pour être détaillé de plus près. Peu de personne le choisissait parce qu'il avait peur de sa corpulence. Il était grand, tout en muscles, roux et le visage dur mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Quelque chose l'attirait chez cet homme. Il se leva dans l'idée de l'examiner de plus près, comme fasciné mais une main sur son épaule le fit rasseoir.

\- Change, ordonna Naruto.

Sasuke leva la tête pour plonger dans les azurs. Il ne put car Naruto ne lâchait pas le roux des yeux. Au vu de l'attitude de son protecteur, ce dernier sentait un danger. Malgré tout, Sasuke répondit négativement et le blond rétorqua vivement :

\- C'est moi qui paye alors tu changes ou on part.

L'hôte, voyant qu'il risquait de perdre de bons clients, tenta d'apaiser les choses en retirant son employé sous un faux prétexte mais Sasuke intervint :

\- Reste avec nous si ça peut te rassurer mais c'est lui que je veux. C'est mon anniversaire, tu m'as dit que je pouvais choisir mon cadeau.

Sasuke décida d'agir comme un gamin égoïste et Naruto resta un peu con à la proposition. Même si dans son esprit, il ne comptait pas laisser Sasuke seul dans une pièce avec un inconnu, il commença à comprendre ce que cela allait impliquer : Sasuke avec un homme ou une femme, nu, plongé dans le corps de l'autre. Un frisson parcourut son corps.

Il fit face au regard déterminé qu'abordait le brun. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'engueuler avec lui surtout en se rappelant de leur dernière dispute et où elle les avait menés.

\- Je te laisse choisir la fille, continua Sasuke.

\- La blonde élancée aux yeux bleu, répondit Naruto au tac au tac, se surprenant lui-même.

\- C'est un très bon choix Messieurs, lança rapidement l'hôte pour éviter qu'ils changent d'avis.

Il récupéra les autres employés mais un prostitué, l'air malade, se détacha du lot pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille du roux :

\- S'il y a un problème…

\- Il n'y en aura pas, intervint Sasuke.

Pourtant le brun était loin de se douter que c'était pour lui qu'on s'inquiétait. En effet, le roux avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles. Il était accro au sexe et généralement Orochimaru le laissait aux mains des plus endurants.

\- Kimimaro, sort de la chambre, ordonna durement le serpent.

La porte se referma, le rideau de velours reprenant sa place et l'homme, avec la femme, se positionnèrent devant Sasuke et Naruto. Ce dernier s'éloigna pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

\- Vos prénoms ? demanda le brun, tentant d'être calme et mature.

\- Juugo.

\- Ino.

Sasuke les détailla. Juugo était simplement habillé, seul un kimono violet le recouvrait tandis que Ino portait une jupe longue fendue sur les côtés qui découvrait ses magnifiques jambes. Son haut se résumait à un soutien-gorge en résille noir. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et de se mettre à genoux. Non pas qu'il voulait la soumettre, loin de là, mais ses jambes étaient fébriles en imaginant la suite de la soirée et il voulait qu'ils soient au moins à la même hauteur. Elle s'avança sans réfléchir vers son pantalon mais il l'arrêta dans son élan, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait et se montra aussi homme qu'il le pouvait dans la situation. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et plongea sur sa bouche sans réfléchir davantage. Il l'embrassa comme il avait embrassé Naruto car il ne savait pas faire autrement.

Ino lui autorisa l'accès par mécanisme et un peu par plaisir car, quand la langue chaude rencontra la sienne, elle laissa échapper un couinement. Fallait dire que le gamin jouait bien avec sa langue et était très attirant. Malgré tout, elle sentait son manque d'expérience en la matière. Elle trouvait ça assez excitant d'être la première qui le dépucellerait mais elle déchanta rapidement. Sasuke, après avoir entendu son gémissement et effleuré son sein dans une caresse aérienne, se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Va t'occuper de mon ami, il saura te satisfaire pleinement.

Sasuke nota la pointe de déception. Cette prostituée devait avoir connu beaucoup d'hommes, d'un tout autre niveau que lui, alors sa réaction lui donna confiance. Seulement, il n'avait rien ressenti à son contact et ça ne servait à rien de pousser les choses plus loin. Il l'offrit à Naruto à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir observer toute la soirée donc c'était la seule solution. Ce soir, il comptait devenir un homme mais surtout, s'éloigner du désir qu'il ressentait pour son protecteur.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre Naruto qu'elle amena sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit.

Sasuke regarda Juugo qui était resté au milieu de la pièce. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant que ses jambes le propulsent sans hésitation dans sa direction. Juugo sembla s'agiter de plus en plus à son approche, évitant son regard. Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue du prostitué, attirant son attention et ses yeux perdus sur lui. De l'autre main, il prit le point serré.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Non, ça serait une mauvaise idée.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Sasuke.

Surpris qu'un client lise en lui, il préféra dire la vérité même s'il risquait de subir les remontrances de son patron. Juugo avait été un de ses enfants vivant dans la rue et enlevé par un réseau de prostitution. Il avait été drogué et abusé un grand nombre de fois avant que Kimimaro le trouve et l'amène ici. Cet endroit était moins pire parce qu'il n'y avait plus de drogue mais la vérité, c'était que son corps en avait besoin. Il était en manque perpétuel et quand une crise apparaissait, il s'était rendu compte que seul le sexe réussissait à calmer son organisme. C'était une habitude qui lui collait à la peau, des démons du passé qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître.

\- Une fois que je commence, je ne sais plus m'arrêter.

Juugo avait beau faire une tête de plus que lui et être plus âgé, Sasuke n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire.

\- Je suis plutôt doué pour gérer les crises, alors laisse-toi aller, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au prostitué pour l'attraper par les hanches et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, l'embrassant violemment. Sasuke sentit la douceur du velours dans son dos tandis qu'on le brutalisait à l'avant. Loin de s'en plaindre, il gémit dans le baiser et son entre-jambe s'éveilla. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'il préférait les hommes mais ce qu'il aimait plus, c'était la sensation d'être aux mains d'un homme puissant. Pourquoi ? Surement parce qu'il ressentait la même chose en présence de Naruto. Dans ses bras.

Il n'avait rien éprouvé de semblable avec Neji quelques semaines auparavant. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du contexte. Ce soir, il n'avait pas bu, il n'était pas forcé et il désirait ce qui allait se passer. Mais surtout, s'il ouvrait les yeux, Naruto serait là.

La fougue des premières secondes laissa place à une tendresse sans nom. Juugo délaissa sa bouche pour ses joues, remontant sur sa tempe avant de redescendre sur ses paupières et sur le bout de son nez. Il sourit avant de laisser son cou à la merci de la bouche experte.

Naruto, en voyant le prostitué agripper violemment Sasuke contre le mur, avait failli virer la jeune femme installée entre ses jambes mais le soupir de bien-être qu'il avait entendu l'avait stoppé net. Il aurait préféré dire que le frisson qui avait parcouru tout son corps venait de la fille qui le suçait mais ça aurait été mentir. Il baissa les yeux vers elle avant de les relever vers Sasuke qui, sourire aux lèvres, laissait l'homme couvrir son torse dénudé de baisers papillon avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds du brun. Le roux débouta le jean et libéra le sexe de Sasuke avant de le prendre en bouche sans préavis. Il vit le membre à peine une seconde mais Naruto ne contrôla pas son gémissement à cette vue.

Sasuke, les yeux dans ceux de son prostitué, le laissa retirer son bas avant que, sans préavis, il lui offrit sa première fellation. C'était chaud et accueillant, il aimait ça. Il voulut en profiter pleinement seulement un gémissement rauque l'en empêcha. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les azurs embrumés. Il s'y noya, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Voir son protecteur ainsi, vulnérable, ses dents maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure et les joues rougies, l'amena doucement au bord du précipice. Il fit abstraction des prostitués entre leurs jambes, il ne voyait que Naruto prendre du plaisir et ça l'excita plus que tout de l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux, espérant se concentrer de nouveau sur Juugo mais c'était peine perdue à présent, il se laissa aller et jouit sous les halètements du blond.

Naruto essaya de retenir ses bruits mais avec les onyx le scrutant, cela s'avéra difficile. Il avait toujours été expressif pendant l'acte. Quand Sasuke ferma les yeux pour savourer le préliminaire de son prostitué, cela fut pire. Le visage pâle prit une jolie teinte rosée, se déformant sous la jouissance. Il jouit à son tour, s'insultant mentalement d'avoir pris son pied avec le visage de l'enfant qu'il protégeait.

XxX

\- Bonne soirée Messieurs, c'était un plaisir de vous recevoir, lança l'hôte en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il se retourna, partit en direction de la chambre de ses employés et félicita ses deux prostitués pour leur excellent travail qui avait valu un beau pourboire. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'était allé plus loin qu'une fellation. Leurs clients avaient remonté leurs pantalons avant de partir. Ino, trop abasourdie, n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir le blond et Juugo, contre toute attente, était resté maître de lui-même près du jeune garçon et l'avait laissé partir comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Orochimaru comptait ses billets. Oui, ces clients avaient été plus que généreux. Sur les deux, il avait reconnu le petit Uchiha recherché depuis des années. Un visage aussi angélique le marquait toujours. Il aurait rêvé tomber sur lui en premier et en faire sa pute personnelle. Mais apparemment un autre homme était à ses côtes et s'occupait de lui. Du coup, ça ne l'intéressait pas d'appeler la police pour donner cette information. Il n'avait rien à y gagner, si ce n'est une descende de flic dans son bordel. C'était trop risqué pour ses affaires.

XxX

\- Une chambre, deux lits.

\- La politesse vous connaissez ? bava une vieille dame rabougrie.

\- Avez-vous une chambre avec deux lits, s'il vous plaît ? grinça Naruto des dents.

Sans le regarder, la femme lui jeta des clés, précisant que c'était la seule qui lui restait pour la nuit. Naruto en doutait mais qu'importe, il voulait trouver un endroit calme et rapidement.

\- Et le merci, c'est pour les chiens ?

Naruto se retint de lui faire un doigt d'honneur ou simplement de la baiser parce qu'elle ne l'était clairement pas mais s'abstint, la remerciant dans sa barbe. Il récupéra les clés et il se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par le numéro de la clé. Sasuke, resté dans un coin sombre pendant l'échange, suivit ses pas. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui avant que Naruto jure et maudisse la femme de l'accueil. Cette garce, comme Naruto venait de l'appeler, leur avait donné les clés d'une chambre avec un seul lit et simple qui plus est.

\- Va te nettoyer.

\- Naruto, je

\- Va te laver ! s'énerva l'adulte.

Penaud et ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'adulte s'en prenait à lui, Sasuke récupéra un sous vêtement propre que Naruto lui avait récemment acheté. Avant de fermer la porte de la salle d'eau, il s'adressa à son protecteur :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- S'il te plaît Sasuke, .laver.

Devant son insistance, Sasuke s'enferma dans la petite pièce, de plus en plus perdu face au comportement de Naruto. Un comportant auquel il n'avait jamais eu à faire face. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de Naruto, de le perdre et de ne pas le reconnaître. Depuis leur baiser, il avait remarqué que leur relation se dégradait, ou peut-être avant mais il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Quand Sasuke disparut, Naruto s'assit sur le lit, le visage entre les mains. Il lui en voulait mais il s'en voulait à lui encore plus. Comment pouvait-il ressentir ça pour cet enfant, un enfant qu'il connaissait depuis ses huit ans et qu'il avait vu grandir. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était malsain. Il aimait Sasuke, c'était indéniable mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Il l'avait aimé comme un père puis comme un frère et il savait qu'avec le temps, si cette situation perdurait, il l'aimerait comme un vieil ami mais il se refusait de l'aimer comme un amant. Il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à Sasuke, il avait déjà vécu trop de chamboulements dans sa vie. Naruto constituait son seul repère, il en était sûr et refusait de lui enlever ça. Il refusait de leur enlever ça, Sasuke était également la seule chose stable dans sa vie. Sa constante. Son ancre.

Ce dernier sortit de la douche et revint en caleçon dans la chambre. Naruto bloqua immédiatement sur les suçons apposés par Juugo sur le corps pur. Il détourna les yeux, un drôle de sentiment naissant dans son ventre.

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- Dépêche-toi de me cacher ça, cracha Naruto en récupérant un vêtement dans leur sac d'appoint et lui jetant à la figure.

Sasuke regarda dans la direction des azurs et remarqua plusieurs suçons, il s'empressa de mettre le t-shirt et avant de pouvoir s'adresser à son protecteur, ce dernier disparut dans la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Quand Naruto sortit de la douche, il était encore plus énervé qu'en y rentrant. Le corps mouillé et finement musclé de Sasuke l'avait rendu fou, faisant réagir pour la seconde fois de la soirée le sien. Rageusement, il s'était branlé sur l'image de la prostituée pour se soulager le plus vite possible mais quand il avait joui, c'était le visage de Sasuke qui s'était imposé à lui. Maintenant, il hésitait à retourner dans la chambre, de peur de réagir une troisième fois. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il devina Sasuke dans le lit mais ne s'y glissa pas, préférant s'asseoir sur une petite chaise d'appoint. Combien de temps il resta ainsi, à regarder le dos du jeune homme fraichement majeur et à avoir peur de dormir à ses côtés ? Il ne le sut mais la voix de Sasuke brisa le silence :

\- Je suis désolé si je te dégoûte.

Le cœur de Naruto se compressa dans sa poitrine douloureusement. Comment Sasuke pouvait en arriver à penser une telle chose ? Lui, qui était si intelligent. Il se fit violence pour se lever et se glissa sous les draps. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, il colla son corps à celui de Sasuke, l'épousant parfaitement. Il passa son bras sur la hanche fine, et une main ramena la sienne contre le torse.

\- Jamais Sasuke. Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Je t'interdis de penser ça.

\- Promis ? souffla le plus jeune, caressant sa main de son index et son majeur.

Naruto attrapa les doigts avec les siens dans une promesse silencieuse. Ce n'était pas Sasuke, c'était lui qui se dégoûtait.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Tout d'abord, encore et tjrs un grand merci, vous êtes au rdv à chaque fois et vous me le faite savoir c'est encourageant !_

 _Et je tiens à revenir sur le précédent chapitre et préciser une chose assez importante. Neji n'est pas mort. Plusieurs personnes ont cru ou mon posé la question alors je pense que pour d'autres ça doit être la même chose. A aucun moment, j'ai dit que Zabuza avait tué Neji. Il était juste son dealer et il lui a donné plus de poudre blanche pour le faire parler mais c'est tout. La seule personne que Zabuza voulait tuer c'est Naruto pour avoir touché et tué Haku._

 ** _Guest :_** _merci ^^_

 ** _Guest :_** _Coucou, alors oui, déjà à huit ans, on sait déjà lire et faut pas oublier dans quelle famille il vivait. Dès le départ, Sasuek avait de bonne base et Naruto à continuer à maintenir ça avec des livres et encyclopédies sur la vie en général. Sasuke s'est instruit plus ou moins tout seul. Ce n'est que mon avis perso mais l'école te donne de base et te sociabilise mais elle ne te fait pas grandir ou apprendre la vie. Ça vient avec le temps et ce que tu fais de ce temps. Lire reste le moyen d'apprendre énormément de chose sur le monde en général. Quand tu dis que tu es curieux de la vie ensemble, tu parles de la vie avant les 18 ans de Sasuke ? Si c'est ça, je penserais à faire des chapitres sur cette vie antérieure, si c'est après, tu vas le voir au court de cette histoire =)_

 ** _JJ :_** _non non, Neji est encore en vie. Du coup, j'ai expliqué plus haut comme tu n'es pas la 1_ _ère_ _personne à me faire la remarque._

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Neji a été étranglé au moins 15fois le chapitre précédent ! xD Mince, du coup, tu poses tjrs des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre car ça va se savoir dans les prochains chapitres, il faudra un petit peu de patience pour avoir les réponses._

 ** _Mimily :_** _Merci, c'est exactement comme ça que je voulais que les lectrices le sente ! Au début je n'avais pas mis le « konoha news one » et ça ne ressortait pas aussi bien mais là j'imagine bien le flash spécial à la tv qui attire l'attention alors si tu le ressens pareil, c'est nikel ! Haha oui, chacun sa façon d'aimer, je pourrais faire une histoire parallèle pour parler de leur histoire, ( il y a même d'autres couples à exploiter ) mais je préfère laisser au lectrices l'imagination travailler ! Comme tu as pu le voir, les hésitations et les doutes sont là et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant._

 ** _Disikas :_** _Pourquoi tu as eu du mal au début ? et du coup qu'est-ce qui a réussit à te mettre dedans au final ? J'aime bien savoir pour m'améliorer. Même si c'est une phrase, c'est tjrs bien de savoir ce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas, voir où i s'améliorer._

 ** _Ludy :_** _Ooh mais ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas un reproche ! Je plaisantais surtout avec le favoritisme, tu as quand même eu droit à un extra rien que pour toi dans CICATRICES lol. Olala alors j'ai intérêt à me cacher si je ne veux pas que tu me tue alors xD C'était peut-être la première fois que Sasuke faisait passer Naruto avant lui mais ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, il faudra quand même attendre bcp mais alors bcp plus tard dans l'histoire. Quant au démon qu'est Naruto, celui-là, on va encore l'apercevoir… Merci, j'ai adoré ma fin aussi lol moins pour les prochaines par contre ^^ je suis tellement pressé d'avoir ton avis sur la fin de l'histoire ! Et du coup au top que la différence d'âge ne te choque plus et oui effectivement ça n'aurait pas été cohérent. Alors oui, le prochain chapitre s'appelle « fragments du passé » donc tu vas avoir ce que tu veux =) Pour les prochains rapprochements, entre ce chp et le prochain, ça va être doucement puis après surprise !_

 ** _Flo :_** _Haha j'espère le rester alors ! Pour les fic musique j'avoue que je me suis arrêté mais j'ai plein de chanson avec des histoires en tête c'est juste que pour le moment je me concentre sur ce que les lectrices/eurs préfère et pour là, ce sont les fic plus longues_


	7. Fragments du passé

**KONOHA NEWS ONE « …Deux accidents en un mois, Tsunade Senju a évité le pire mais pour combien de temps ? Est-ce une tentative d'intimidation ? Cherche-t-on à pousser la chef de police à renoncer aux élections ? C'est la grande question du jour. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un adversaire de Danzo Shimura subit des attaques…Coïncidence ? »**

* * *

Dans une crique déserte, Naruto et Sasuke profitaient de la fin de l'été. Le plus jeune, un masque et un tuba sur le visage visitait l'eau turquoise, enrichie de la faune et flore marine, tandis que Naruto, assis sur les rochers, regardait le large, perdu dans ses pensées. L'air marin lui faisait un bien fou et l'immensité de l'océan, lui donnait un sentiment de liberté. Liberté qu'il avait perdu depuis son premier jour en prison.

 _xXx  
Flash Back  
xXx  
_

\- _Ça va mon garçon ?_

 _Naruto releva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle qui allait lui servir de parloir pour les quinze prochaines minutes. Habituellement, lui et les autres prisonniers attendaient leurs visiteurs dans une salle commune mais aujourd'hui, on l'avait amené à l'abri. La pièce contenait une table et deux chaises_ _._ _Assis sur l'une d'elle, Naruto sourit et se leva pour serrer le vieil homme dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur masculine qu'il connaisse parfaitement pour l'avoir senti toute son enfance._

\- _Salut ero-senin, comment vas-tu ?_

\- _C'est une façon de parler à ton parrain, rigola l'homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

 _Ils se séparèrent et Naruto détailla Jiraya, ou plus connu comme le premier ministre du pays. Cet homme q_ _ui a_ _vait toujours été là pour lui, un homme qui croyait en lui et en son innocence depuis le début. Ils s'étreignirent avec force avant de prendre place sur les chaises. Bien que Jiraya venait lui rendre visite toutes les semaines, il sut que cette fois, ça serait différent, ils n'allaient pas parler chiffon. Naruto attaqua sans préavis :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- _Est-ce que tu veux sortir de là ?_

 _Naruto jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de repérer des micros ou caméras mais Jiraya le rassura, expliquant que Tsunade avait fait en sorte que cette visite ne soit inscrite nulle part, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu._

\- _Non, je mérite d'y être, répondit-t-il à contrecœur._

 _Il mentait mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il sortait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, sûr que les assassins de ses parents viendraient finir leur travail. Même s'il ne se sentait pas complètement en sécurité derrière les murs de la prison, il savait que c'était sa seule chance de survivre. Il avait préféré plaider coupable pour le meurtre de Minato et Kushina et ainsi être sous surveillance 24h/24 plutôt que se battre, gagner et finalement crever au détour d'une ruelle ou comme ses parents, sur le tapis du salon._

\- _Même si je te dis que c'est seulement en étant à l'extérieur que tu pourras faire tomber ceux qui ont fait ça à tes parents._

 _Naruto tiqua mais resta silencieux, remettant, avec ses simples mots, tous ses plans en cause. En effet, il s'était rendu compte que les détenus parlaient et savaient beaucoup de choses sur le monde extérieur. Petit à petit, il s'était fait une place parmi les plus dangereux et respectés de la prison, obtenant des informations au compte-gouttes sur sa propre histoire._

\- _Explique-toi._

\- _Les Uchiha, ça te parle ?_

 _Naruto fouilla dans sa mémoire.  
_

\- _C'est le couple qui a remplacé mes parents au gouvernement ? tenta-t-il.  
_

\- _Exactement._

 _Jiraya resta silencieux quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à Naruto de faire les liens et surtout de se préparer à la suite._

\- _Ils sont morts ? Non… Ils ont été tués ?! demanda subitement Naruto, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant aux entrailles._

\- _Oui… Et ils ont laissé leur cadet de sept ans. Il témoignera en temps voulu mais il doit aussi être protégé en attendant car on en veut à sa vie, je veux que tu le protèges._

 _Pourquoi lui ? Comment pouvait-on laisser un enfant, aussi jeune, orphelin ? Voilà ce que se demandait vraiment Naruto mais encore pire, qui avait aussi peu d'humanité pour reproduire deux fois une telle chose. D'abord lui_ _,_ _et après ce jeune garçon._

\- _De qui je dois le protéger ?_

 _Jiraya plissa des yeux mais ne répondit pas, gardant pour lui cette information. Il connaissait que trop bien son filleul._

\- _C'est trop facile Naruto. Je te connais par cœur, à la minute où je te ferais sortir, tu te jetteras sur cet homme, tête baissée, et tu vas y perdre la vie. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si quelqu'un que j'aime meurt encore._

 _Naruto aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait tort mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il agirait exactement comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, il était impulsif, il l'avait toujours été. Ça n'avait pas changé avec les années._

\- _Tu es un adulte à présent, agis comme tel, reprit son parrain._

 _Naruto grinça des dents. Il bouillait à l'intérieur de sa cage et n'attendait qu'une chose : exploser._

\- _Écoute Naruto, on t'observe ici. Tu dois vraiment te calmer pour qu'on puisse ressortir des preuves qui t'innocenteront. Si tu es irréprochable, ça va jouer en ta faveur._

 _Et Jiraya continua sur sa lancée, comme s'il allait dire oui. Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec Tsunade et Hiruzen, la chef de la police et le Président, des personnes qu'ils connaissaient très bien, étant des amis de ses défunts parents. Le plan était simple en soi. Il devenait un détenu exemplaire. Tsunade réussirait à infiltrer des agents en temps que gardes, Yamato et Kakashi, à la prison qui s'occuperaient de le former au métier puis Naruto ferait appel. Hiruzen jouerait de sa place de président pour accélérer la procédure et permettre ainsi sa sortie. Il savait pertinemment qu'une fois la plus grosse preuve contre lui réfutée, ça ne serait qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il sorte de la prison. En effet, le premier policier à être présent sur les lieux du crime avait déclaré que Naruto avait commis un parricide de sang-froid, ce qui était faux mais à l'époque, il ne l'avait pas démenti, il n'avait pas essayé de se défendre. C'était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie._

 _Le blond ne doutait pas que Tsunade puisse prouver la vérité. Prouver que d'autres personnes avaient forcé sa maison et porter les premiers coups de feu sur ses parents. Que les coupables les avait mis dans un état si proche de la mort que rien n'aurait pu les sauver, si ce n'était les délivrer. Naruto s'était chargé d'offrir cela à ses parents. Elle avait aussi des contacts dans les hôpitaux et sûrement des médecins légistes prêts à le prouver en exhument les corps sous son autorisation. Après sa sortie, il changerait d'identité, une qui n'existait pas mais qui lui permettrait d'intégrer l'équipe protégeant Sasuke. Ce Kakashi, Yamato et Tsunade feraient en sorte de n'apparaître sur aucun document officiel._

 _Naruto baissa les yeux, résigné_ _. Il_ _avait l'impression que c'était la seule chance qu'il avait de venger ses parents, de rétablir la vérité en ayant les bonnes cartes en main. Il avait cette chance mais Sasuke… Quelle chance avait-il ? Au moins celle de survivre ? Il en doutait._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce gamin exactement ? Est-ce qu'il s'est fait piéger comme moi ? se renseigna Naruto._

 _Jiraya acquiesça avant d'expliquer que le grand-frère avait été manipulé et avait vendu sa famille, en croyant faire le bon choix. Cette dernière avait été tuée sous les yeux de ce petit garçon. Sasuke avait vu des visages, entendu des noms, il est un témoin crucial._

\- _Pourquoi est-ce le gamin qui témoigne, où est le grand frère ?_

\- _Dans le coma, avoua Jiraya. Sasuke a affirmé_ _que_ _Itachi l'a sauvé. On a réussi à intervenir avant qu'il se fasse tuer mais tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas, la responsabilité revient au cadet. Ce dernier est seul à présent, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher et se méfie de tout le monde, c'est compliqué_ _._

 _Et Naruto trouvait cela tout à fait légitime, il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation et c'était aussi l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à préférer la prison car il n'avait plus confiance en personne, il ne savait plus qui croire. Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne méritait de vivre ça, encore moins un enfant._

\- _Naruto, ce n'est pas la mauvaise réplique d'un film mais cet enfant_ _a_ _besoin de toi et le pays aussi. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose._

 _xXx  
Fin du Flash Back  
xXx  
_

\- Naruto ?

En entendant la voix de Sasuke, Naruto revint au présent. Le brun était debout devant lui, le cachant du soleil, un masque et tuba dans l'une de ses mains, les cheveux ramenés en arrière, une mèche rebelle sur le front. Naruto le trouva tout simplement magnifique.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- … A mes parents… Entre-autre.

Sasuke fut assez surpris, c'était la première que Naruto évoquait ses parents. Il avait toujours gardé son passé pour lui, comme un jardin secret mais il y vit une ouverture et essaya d'en savoir plus. Après tout, le contexte s'y prêtait, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit neutre, beau et calme.

\- Comment ils étaient ? tenta le brun en prenant place à ses côtés.

Naruto regarda Sasuke en biais qui venait de s'asseoir, une serviette sur les épaules. C'était vrai qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il se pencha sur un sac qu'ils avaient amené avec des affaires de rechange et en sortit une vieille photo qu'il tendit au brun. Ce dernier examina la photo qui montrait un homme blond aux yeux bleus aux côtés d'une rousse aux cheveux longs et enceinte de plusieurs mois. Il constata que Naruto était le portrait craché de son père quant à sa mère, il avait des airs mais il ne distinguait rien de plus sur cette simple image, peut-être qu'il tenait d'elle son caractère.

\- Ils étaient exceptionnels, toujours là pour les autres, de vrais altruistes et souvent, ils faisaient passer leur travail avant leur vie de famille.

\- Tu leur en veux ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, étonné de ses mots.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- …C'est l'impression que tu me donnes…

L'adulte se mit à rire nerveusement avant de soupirer. Pourquoi ça le choquait que Sasuke lise en lui aussi facilement ? Cela ne devrait même pas le surprendre une seule seconde, ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement d'année.

\- Oui, je leur en voulais parce que s'ils avaient été égoïstes et pensaient à moi, ils auraient démissionné du gouvernement en sentant la menace et seraient encore en vie.

\- Tes parents travaillaient au gouvernement ? demanda subitement Sasuke.

Naruto s'insulta mentalement.

\- Naruto ?

\- …

\- Tes parents aussi travaillaient au gouvernement ? Comme les miens ?

\- …

\- Naruto, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Sasuke avait toujours eu cette impression de connaître Naruto. Ce parfum naturel et cette voix, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à ses huit ans, il avait eu l'impression de reconnaître la main sur son épaule comme si Naruto l'avait déjà protégé. Il s'était tout de suite senti en sécurité sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit ? Qu'est-ce qu-

Naruto le coupa doucement. Il inspira profondément et décida de raconter son passé. Pourquoi il avait attendu autant de temps pour le faire ? Simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé que c'était le bon moment. Aujourd'hui, il le fit, il avait ce besoin d'alléger son cœur.

Il parla de ses parents, de leurs postes au sein du gouvernement et de leur collaboration avec l'Akatsuki, cette organisation secrète qui aidait à l'arrestation des criminels les plus coriaces et durs à coincer. Principalement ceux qui s'en prenaient directement au bon fonctionnement du pays. Une organisation agissant dans l'ombre, les gens en parlaient souvent comme une légende mais au plus profond d'eux, ils savaient qu'elle existait pour les protéger.

Il parla de la nuit de son anniversaire, celle où il était parti fêter sa majorité avec ses amis. Il ne devait pas rentrer ce soir-là mais un imprévu l'avait obligé à revenir chez lui pour y découvrir ses parents agonisants au sol dans une mare de sang. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce qu'il avait fait appeler Jiraya pour le prévenir. Ce dernier s'était empressé de téléphoner à Tsunade et un policier était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, seulement, au lieu d'appeler les secours… _« Ils ne survivront pas, ils ne méritent pas ça, ils méritent une mort rapide et sans souffrance »_ La phrase du policier avait résonné dans sa tête tellement forte, qu'il avait fini par croire que c'était lui qui l'avait prononcé, qu'il s'agissait de son propre-chef. Puis il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour abréger les souffrances de ses parents. Il parla vaguement de sa vie en prison, des différents liens avec Tsunade, Hiruzen et autres grosses têtes du pays. Il lui avoua la véritable raison de le protéger. Certes Naruto voulait offrir une chance à Sasuke de rétablir la vérité sur le meurtre des Uchiha mais il voulait aussi une chance de venger sa famille. Tout ça, bien avant la cavale et qu'il ne décide de vivre uniquement pour Sasuke.

Sasuke avait du mal à écouter le récit de Naruto s'en réagir. Il ravala la boule d'émotions dans sa gorge **.** Il avait mal pour son protecteur, lui qui avait vécu la même chose, il avait eu l'impression de revivre le meurtre de sa famille à travers celle de Naruto. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer car il revint à sa dernière question.

\- Je ne sais pas si on s'est déjà rencontrés. Ça serait assez fou. Pour être honnête, le seul souvenir que j'ai du travail au gouvernement de mes parents remonte à mon enfance. Mes parents venaient d'être transféré dans un nouveau département fraîchement rénové et il y avait une réception où toute la famille des employés était invitée. J'avais douze ans et je n'avais aucune envie d'être là-bas. La seule chose dont je me souviens de cette soirée, c'est d'un bébé qui venait juste de naître dans les bras de ma mère. Je voulais un petit frère à l'époque pour me sentir moins seul et naturellement pour savoir ce que ça faisait, j'avais demandé à prendre l'enfant. Je m'en suis occupé toute la soirée.

Naruto ne saurait même pas dire à quoi ressemblait les parents du bébé, il les avait à peine regardés et salués quand ils étaient venus lui reprendre pour partir. Et le peu qu'il se souvenait était flou. Il était en pleine rébellion contre Kushina et Minato qui l'abandonnaient jour et nuit pour travailler. Il se sentait seul et préférait largement être avec son meilleur ami, Nawaki, le petit frère de Tsunade, plutôt qu'à cette soirée et jouer à la famille parfaite alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il n'y avait rien eu d'exceptionnelle à cette réception qui aurait pu le marquer, il n'était qu'un enfant au milieu d'adultes, il s'était ennuyé. Seulement à cet instant précis, en prenant du recul et en superposant leur histoire avec Sasuke et leur âge, ça ne pouvait être si fou que ça.

\- Et tu ne te souviens pas du visage du couple ou du prénom du bébé ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Sincèrement ? ça m'était complètement égal. J'avais trouvé une distraction pour la soirée et j'allais l'oublier dès le lendemain. Les détails n'avaient pas d'importance. J'étais un gamin invivable et imbuvable. Mes parents voulaient que je me tienne tranquille et je me suis contenté de me mettre à l'écart avec l'enfant. Je sais juste que ma mère a demandé au couple s'il avait donné ce prénom en fonction de l'ancien président. Le père du vieux, Sarutobi, je ne sais pas trop quoi.

\- Sarutobi Sasuke ?

\- Non, toi c'est Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke émit un petit rire mais soupira quand même d'exaspération, Naruto pouvait tellement être idiot des fois.

\- Non, l'ancien président, le père d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, s'appelait Sarutobi Sasuke et mes parents m'ont nommé en hommage à ce grand homme.

Naruto le fixa, semblant comprendre.

\- Alors c'était bien toi, ricana Naruto. On s'est toujours connu alors. Peut-être que nous étions prédestinés.

Naruto avait murmuré ces mots pour lui. Il ne croyait pas au destin et pourtant, comment expliquer tout ce qui leur était arrivé ? Sasuke et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans la douleur, dans leurs histoires, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour vivre une vie à deux.

\- C'est la seule fois où tu m'as vu ? A cette époque ?

\- Oui, mes parents ne m'ont jamais ramené au gouvernement après ça et n'avaient pas le temps de voir du monde en dehors.

Du moins, c'était ce que ses parents lui disaient mais pour lui, ils semblaient éviter de nouer trop de liens, même lui avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart. Ils étaient très peu à la maison pour s'occuper de lui. Naruto s'occupait comme il pouvait, faisait le mur avec son meilleur ami Nawaki.

\- Naruto qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec tes parents et les miens ?

Sasuke posait enfin les questions qui le rongeaient depuis des années mais dont il ne pensait jamais connaître les réponses. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un pouvait y répondre et il ne comptait pas laisser l'information couler entre ses doigts, il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette vie de cavale ?

\- Avant notre fuite, je ne savais pas grand-chose si ce n'est que mes parents travaillaient sur un dossier qui leur a coûté la vie, et celle de tes parents quelques années plus tard quand ils ont repris le dossier à la mort des miens. En prison, j'ai réussi à obtenir des bouts de l'histoire et quand tu m'as dit qu'il s'agissait de Danzo, le président du sénat qui soudainement se retrouve président après que ton frère ait tué Hiruzen et mon parrain, tout est devenu claire.

\- Itachi n'a tué personne ! s'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto rassura le brun :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sasuke, en dix ans, j'ai bien eu le temps de remettre les pièces du puzzle au bon endroit. Danzo voulait cette place et il a tout fait pour, maintenant il n'a plus personne pour l'arrêter et il ne sera jamais puni pour ses crimes. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je ne me serais pas laissé prendre et enfermé, je me serais battu pour que ça n'arrive pas à tes parents.

Sasuke pouvait entendre la culpabilité dans sa voix, d'habitude si confiante. Alors comme ça son ange gardien se sentait responsable pour le meurtre de ses parents ? Naruto venait de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait intégré sa garde rapprochée mais était-ce pour ça qu'il le protégeait depuis dix ans ? Par culpabilité ?

\- Tu serais mort Naruto… comme tu l'as dit, tu ne savais pas grand-chose contrairement à moi. Ça a été facile pour eux de me retrouver et d'essayer de me tuer alors qu'on me protégeait. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Alors imagine pour toi, est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour te protéger comme tu l'as fait pour moi ?

Non, sur le moment, il n'avait eu personne.

\- Inutile de t'en vouloir, parce que si tu avais agi comme ça, on serait mort tous les deux aujourd'hui.

Sasuke frissonna à cette pensée et se rapprocha de Naruto, collant leurs épaules avant de poser sa tête contre. Pensant à tort que Sasuke avait froid, Naruto, qui refusait qu'il retombe malade comme quand il était enfant, se leva pour se rasseoir derrière lui, enveloppant son corps du sien. Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Sasuke savoura l'étreinte, Naruto était de plus en plus tactile depuis leur nuit dans la maison d'hôte. Il avait enfin l'impression que, sans s'en rendre compte, il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait secrètement et loin de s'en plaindre, il en profitait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait simplement peur que le jour où Naruto s'en rendrait compte, il réagirait différent, s'éloignant ou le blessant avec ses mots comme ça lui était déjà arrivé. Il se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs, observant l'eau à perte de vue.

\- Naruto…

L'adulte resserra sont étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais les mots devaient sortir. Ça devenait trop. Comme un vase à ras bord. Il avait besoin que de l'eau s'écoule. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une goutte. Souvent c'était celle de trop.

\- Entre toi et moi, c'est

\- Il n'y a pas de « toi » et « moi » . Il n'y a qu'un « nous » Sasuke, le coupa Naruto.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien. Tout était dit pour le moment. Il se sentit allégé d'un poids. Le calme et l'apaisement prirent doucement place en eux.

* * *

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama, Naruto a commis une faute d'inattention et Danzo est déjà sur le coup.

Tsunade tapa du poing sur son bureau puis reporta son attention sur Kakashi et Yamato, les seuls fidèles hommes qui étaient encore à ses côtés. Kakashi était un homme discret, tellement discret, qu'il servait de double agent auprès de Danzo, au gouvernement. Discret et mystérieux, il cachait les trois quarts de son visage, laissant juste un œil perçant, à l'affût du moindre détail. Grand et mince, les cheveux blancs malgré son âge non avancé. Quant à Yamato, il s'agissait d'un homme banal, brun, des yeux globuleux qui faisait un peu peur mais c'était un homme simple et quelconque qui se fondait dans la masse. Ce dernier aussi servait d'agent double.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ?

\- Nous sommes sûrs qu'il s'agit de lui, vous savez que c'est nous qui l'avons entraîné avant d'intégrer la protection de Sasuke, alors nous reconnaissons son travail.

\- Mais pourquoi être aussi imprudent après tant d'années de silence radio ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Sasuke, répondirent-ils en même temps. Il grandit, leur situation doit peser, un faux pas, un moment d'inattention, un peu de négligence, ça arrive, personne ne peut leur en vouloir. Ça fait tellement d'années. Il faut agir et rapidement.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège en acquiesçant et congédia les deux hommes à reprendre leur poste. Elle les regarda partir avant de dévier le regard vers des cadres photos. Sur l'un d'elles, elle était dans les bras de son grand-père, une autre, son défunt frère et mari et sur une autre, Hiruzen et Jiraya. Elle s'arrêta sur ces derniers, repensant à leur dernière entrevue.

 _xXx  
Flash back  
xXx_

\- _Il faut le mettre derrière les barreaux, nous avons les preuves suffisantes ! hurla-t-elle._

 _Tsunade bouillait, et pas seulement intérieurement. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du Président._

\- _Non, Danzo_ _a_ _tout détruit, répondit Hiruzen_

\- _Les Uchiha n'avaient pas fait de copie ?_

\- _Danzo a mis la main dessus._

\- _Calme-toi Tsunade, requit Jiraya._

 _La femme ne le fit pas et tapa dans un mur qu'elle creusa._

\- _Alors ça y est, il a gagné ? Vous attendez quoi_ _,_ _qu'il nous tue tous et fasse de ce pays une dictature pour réagir ? Que devient Itachi dans tout ça et le gamin ?_

\- _Sasuke a été retrouvé et mis en sécurité, ce qu'il nous a dit tient la route mais on ne peut pas le faire témoigner comme ça, ses propos seront mis sur le compte de la tristesse et du traumatisme_ _. Il_ _nous faut_ _des_ _preuves_ _concrètes_ _et à ce jour, il ne reste_ _que_ _Itachi pour nous les fournir, assura Jiraya._

\- _Où est-il ?_

\- _Il a été retrouvé et sauvé près de la demeure familiale_ _,_ _seulement son état est critique, il est dans le coma et rien ne garantit qu'il en sortira._

\- _Comment Danzo a pu manipuler un homme aussi intelligent que lui ? se demanda Tsunade  
_

\- _Ce n'était encore qu'un jeune homme et nous avons fait l'erreur, nous et ses parents_ _,_ _de le mettre à l'écart des choses_ _. S_ _i nous lui avions_ _expliqué_ _le véritable rôle de l'Akatsuki et de ses parents, les choses auraient été_ _toute autre_ _. O_ _n aurait dû lui faire plus confiance, on aurait dû en faire un agent double, dit Hiruzen. Maintenant c'est trop tard et nous ne savons même plus à qui faire confiance au sein du gouvernement, il faut réagir avant que Danzo_ _s'enracine_ _. Avez-vous des hommes de confiance à proposer pour la protection du petit Uchiha, sachant que j'ai déjà mis Lee et Gai sur le coup, ainsi que Genma et Hayate._

\- _Je propose Sakura et Kin pour veiller sur Itachi et lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins, lança Tsunade._

 _Hiruzen, président actuel du pays, parlait avec ses deux meilleurs conseillers, son premier ministre et sa chef de la police, tentant de trouver une solution pour contrer son président du sénat, Danzo. Ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de le jalouser surtout depuis qu'il avait été élu à la tête du pays. Ils étaient amis alors pour lui, élire Danzo au sénat, à ses côtés, avait été la meilleure chose mais il s'était trompé. A cause de ça, il avait commencé à creuser sa propre tombe_ _._ _Danzo avait retourné peu à peu son propre gouvernement contre lui, détournant des fonds qui servaient de récompense. Mais ce n'était qu'un crime parmi tant d'autres. De son côté, il avait créé l'Akatsuki, une organisation secrète existant pour protéger le pays. Minato et Kushina avaient été engagés comme relais entre lui et l'organisation. Ils travaillaient tous ensemble pour rassembler les preuves qui pouvaient faire tomber Danzo mais un « accident » était arrivé, mettant en attente leur projet. Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha, un couple lié d'une profonde amitié au Namikaze, au sein du gouvernement, avait tenu à reprendre l'affaire,_ _conscients_ _des risques mais chérissant les_ _mêmes_ _idéaux et les mêmes valeurs que les Namikaze._

\- _Et toi Jiraya ?_

\- _Naruto, répondit ce dernier sans hésiter._

\- _Naruto ? demanda Tsunade. Il a été condamné pour le meurtre de ses parents, je ne suis pas_ _sûre_ _que ce soit une bonne idée._

\- _Tu sais qu'il est innocent, rétorqua Jiraya._

\- _Non, il ne l'est pas vraiment._

\- _Tsunade, je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, il était le meilleur ami de ton petit frère, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble et_ _-_

\- _Il l'entraînait dans les mauvais plans, tu veux dire ?! le coupa-t-elle méchamment._

\- _Tu sais que c'est faux. Nawaki et lui se soutenaient. Certes, ils ne s'y prenaient pas comme il fallait mais Naruto se sentait mis à l'écart à cause de ses parents et vous veniez de perdre votre grand-père. Nawaki et lui était fusionnel. Et quand un accident de voiture lui a pris la vie avec Dan…_

 _Tsunade baissa les yeux, le souvenir de son défunt mari et de son petit frère lui compressait le cœur._

\- _… Quand, tu as sombré dans l'alcool, c'est lui qui t'a amené au pied du chêne où se réfugiait Nawaki, pour te faire réagir. Ce gamin t'a sauvé que tu le reconnaisses ou non. Tu ne peux pas lui tourner le dos, je ne te le pardonnerais pas._

 _Elle aurait voulu démentir mais elle ne pouvait pas car Jiraya avait raison. C'était grâce à Naruto et tous les souvenirs de son petit frère qu'elle avait_ _réussi_ _à aller de l'avant. Il l'avait amené là où Nawaki se sentait le plus chez lui, après la mort de son grand père, « sa maison » comme il l'appelait._

\- _Ça suffit Jiraya, souffla-t-elle._

\- _Tu sais qu'il s'est fait piéger par Danzo sans le savoir et vous le savez aussi Hiruzen, dit-il en s'adressant à son président. Vous l'avez laissé se faire emprisonner à contrecœur. Nous étions tous conscient qu'il serait plus en sécurité enfermé entre quatre murs. Ses parents voulaient faire tomber Danzo bien avant les Uchiha et il les a laissés pour mort. Ce gamin a préféré les achever pour abréger leur souffrance._

\- _Le problème, c'est qu'il fait parler de lui en prison, il ne se contrôle pas, se bagarre et fait la loi là-bas, signala la blonde._

\- _Je le maintiendrai. S'il sait qu'il a une chance de faire tomber ceux qui ont fait ça, il se tiendra à carreaux et s'entraînera correctement. Vous devez le laisser sortir, c'est votre meilleure chance quoi qu'il se passe, assura Jiraya. De plus, n'est-il pas le mieux placer pour être au côté du gamin ?_

 _Jiraya et Hiruzen le savaient, qui mieux qu'une victime enragée,_ _tournée_ _en coupable, pouvait en protéger une autre. La vengeance coulait dans les veines de Naruto et_ _ce_ _jusqu'à l'arrestation des meurtriers de ses parents._

\- _Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? demanda Tsunade au président._

\- _Ces personnes protégeront cet enfant au péril de_ _leurs vies_ _, nous allons nous occuper et mettre en sécurité Itachi jusqu'à son réveil, en espérant qu'il se réveille, après on arrêtera tout le monde et on fera témoigner Sasuke._

\- _Et s'il ne se réveille pas ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas envisageable._

 _xXx  
Fin du Flash Back  
xXx_

Elle n'y croyait pas pourtant il s'était réveillé, Sakura et Kin les avaient prévenus dans la foulée et il avait fait bouger Sasuke pour agir rapidement et efficacement contre Danzo.

Hiruzen et Jiraya avaient été plus rapides qu'elle pour rejoindre l'aîné des Uchiha, et quand elle était arrivée, c'était un vrai massacre, tout le monde était mort. La police était arrivée en même temps qu'elle et un témoin de l'hôpital avait affirmé avoir vu Itachi commettre tous les meurtres. Seulement, elle savait que c'était faux, comme tous les meurtres qui touchaient de près ou de loin Danzo. Quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier devenait Président et elle apprenait, sous une fausse histoire de gang, que le convoi et que tous les agents étaient mort. Toute la mission était secrète et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Naruto ou Sasuke étaient encore en vie. Mais elle refusait d'y croire, tout comme Kakashi et Yamato. Si l'enfant était toujours dans la nature, il devait forcément avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas survivre seul avec Danzo à ses trousses. Ce jour-là, elle avait pris une décision, celle de devenir présidente et battre Danzo à son propre jeu, dans l'ombre.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Encore merci à vous tous pour vos avis !_

 _Chapitre rapide et facile à lire. Comme le titre l'indique, c'est surtout pour connaître un peu le passé et savoir comment ils sont arrivés là. Il y a quand même un moment entre Sasuke et Naruto qui est important x)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses accélèrent entre nos deux héros et pas qu'un peu ! Rdv le week end prochain  
_

 _ **Guest :** Merci, la relation va avancer davantage dans le prochain tu verras !_

 _ **Mimily :** C'est sûr que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans la même situation qu'eux, se brider qui aime ça ? Il fallait bien cette scène pour qu'ils se rendent compte ( enfin surtout naruto ) du désir qui les habite . J'essaye tjrs de trouver un rôle qui se rapproche du manga pour les perso secondaires, c'est histoire de leur faire un clin d'œil constant =) Pour Tsunade, tu verras bien assez tôt )_

 _ **Flo :** Alors oui, tu as compris même si tu pensais le contraire. Naruto est jaloux mais c'est nouveau et surtout pas le sentiment dominant. Si Naruto est aussi en colère, c'est parce qu'il ressent du désir pour Sasuke et ça il a du mal à l'accepter. En lui offrant une pute, il ne pensait pas que ça allait se passer comme ça, ça lui est tombé dessus._

 _ **Guest :** Hésite pas à te trouver un surnom pour que je puisse te reconnaître =) et tu peux me tutoyer sans problème ! Je vais voir pour les extra du coup parce que je viens de les clôturer et comme je n'avais pas de retour j'ai fais sur le futur plutôt que le passé. Ils ne vont plus nier leur amour longtemps tkt pas._


	8. Perte de contrôle

**KONOHA NEW ONE « …Même si le débat qui opposera Danzo Shimura, le président actuel et Tsunade Senju, candidate au poste** **,** **se tiendra dans plusieurs jours, l'affrontement a déjà débuté. En effet, le président, plongé dans l'incompréhension, s'est adressé au pays pour rappeler que toutes les personnes chères dont Tsunade** **s'était** **occupée sont mortes. Il demande aux citoyens s'ils veulent vraiment ce genre de personne à la tête du pays, pays qui risque de mourir sous un nouveau commandement… »**

* * *

 _Allongé sur le ventre, Sasuke n'était que tremblements et frissons sous les attouchements de son ange gardien. Il gémit de bien-être en sentant un troisième doigt rentrer dans son corps._

\- _Plus, haleta-t-il_

 _Naruto retira ses doigts avant d'écarter ses globes de chair, présentant son sexe et commença à pousser. Il grimaça de douleur, fermant les yeux._

\- _Attends, supplia-t-il._

\- _Chut, ça va aller._

\- _Non, arrête, ordonna Sasuke._

 _Pourtant Naruto ne l'écouta pas, lui répétant que tout allait bien. Son corps se déchira sous le membre imposant qui l'écartait et malgré la douleur, il aimait. Une larme lui échappa et il cria sous le violent coup de reins qui lui fit voir les étoiles._

Soudain Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Naruto à quelques centimètres de lui. Paniqué, il le repoussa, sautant du lit pour s'éloigner, s'enveloppant d'un drap.

XxX

Naruto qui regardait tranquillement la télévision dans la chambre d'un motel en bord de route, haussa un sourcil en entendant un gémissement. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit à ses côtés. Plusieurs plaintes s'échappèrent du brun avant qu'il s'agite dans son sommeil. Son prénom fut gémi ainsi que des supplications négatives. Instinctivement, il se glissa près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer comme il l'avait souvent fait quand Sasuke cauchemardait, seulement ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le repoussant pour sortir du lit en panique. Dans la manœuvre, le brun récupéra le drap du lit et s'en couvrit. Naruto se releva et tendit une main pour toucher son protégé.

\- Sasuke, t-

Il s'arrêta dans son geste quand Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Les onyx se cachèrent sous les paupières fermement closes. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de lui ?

\- S'il te plaît non, geignit-il.

Sans donner plus d'explications, Sasuke courut à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Naruto, surpris par le comportement du jeune homme, resta un instant sans bouger, la main dans le vide avant de se précipiter à sa suite. Seulement en poussant la porte de la salle d'eau, il vit Sasuke, de dos dans la douche, son caleçon descendu sur la moitié de ses fesses et le front contre le carrelage froid, son bras s'activant dans un mouvement qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître pour l'avoir longtemps pratiqué. Sasuke, la main sur son sexe était en train de se branler. Il fallut une seconde à Naruto pour comprendre que Sasuke gémissait car il faisait un rêve érotique. Une autre pour faire le rapprochement entre son prénom murmuré dans le rêve et le refus d'être touché. Une troisième pour éveiller son propre désir et vouloir y répondre. Une quatrième pour se dire qu'il ne fallait pas et une cinquième pour reculer et sortir en courant de la chambre.

Sasuke rentra dans la douche vitrée après avoir lâché le drap sur le carrelage. Il posa son front contre la surface froide mais ça ne suffit pas à calmer ses ardeurs dues à son rêve érotique. Il avait besoin de plus alors il actionna l'eau froide, mouillant son corps et son caleçon qu'il portait encore. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais tout le ramenait à Naruto. Il jura entre ses dents avant de plonger sa main entre ses jambes pour se branler. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, surtout quand Naruto se trouvait à deux pas, il devait faire vite. Il entendit à peine une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, trop concentré sur son désir auquel il répondait. Il se remémora son rêve, Naruto s'enfonçant dans son corps et lui aimant autant que ça le blesse. Il jouit violemment sous ses mouvements rapides et calculés avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Il resta plusieurs secondes dans la douche, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa quand ses jambes lui permirent, se rendant compte que cette situation devenait de plus en plus problématique. Il devait trouver une solution mais avant tout une excuse pour son comportement auprès de Naruto. A reculons, il revint dans la pièce principale qui servait de chambre mais Naruto avait disparu.

Tremblant, Naruto n'arriva pas à rentrer ses clés pour mettre le contact. Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup avant de réussir et de démarrer en trombe. Il quitta le parking, parcourut à peine un kilomètre avant de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté, les jambes en coton, son sexe comprimé dans son pantalon et chaud de désir. Il tourna les clés pour arrêter le moteur et se laissa aller contre son siège, glissant une main dans son pantalon dont il défit la braguette et ouvrit les pans. Il haleta quand sa main attrapa son sexe et que son doigt caressa son gland, étalant un peu de pré-sperme. Il appuya sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, visualisant sans le vouloir Sasuke.

Cette situation devenait trop dangereuse. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il désirait Sasuke, cet enfant qu'il avait connu à huit ans et qui en avait dix-huit à présent. N'était-ce pas malsain d'en arriver là ? Il perdait chaque jour un peu plus le contrôle de son corps, son self-control était mis à rude épreuve et sa rationalité se faisait la malle. Il savait que la prochaine fois, il atteindrait le point de non-retour.

Il gémit quand sa main serra plus fortement son membre pour ressentir davantage de sensations. Il s'imagina rentrer dans la salle de bains et plaquer Sasuke contre le mur pour le pénétrer. Son propre corps voulait goûter celui pur et vierge. Il voulait le faire sien pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui, bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui dît que c'était déjà le cas. Il jouit sur cette pensée.

Sasuke, un caleçon propre sur ses hanches et le drap le recouvrant, attendait, assis sur le bord du lit, le retour de Naruto. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis la seconde où il était sorti de la salle d'eau et qu'il n'avait plus vu son protecteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir ainsi ? S'enfuir et refuser un contact qu'il espérait. Le bruit de la poignée de porte le sortit de ses pensées et il se précipita pour ouvrir à Naruto mais son corps se figea sur place.

En moins d'une seconde, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Naruto et reconnut l'uniforme noir caractéristique des hommes qui avaient causé la mort de ses parents et qui voulaient la sienne. Aussitôt, il poussa de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Seulement l'homme poussa plus fort, rentrant dans la chambre, une arme tendue dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke attrapa l'arme à la main qu'il dirigea en l'air. Sous la force de son agresseur, il la relâcha et reçut un coup dans l'arcade sourcilière. Il recula, se prenant les pieds dans le drap et tomba à terre, sonné. Un corps s'allongea sur le sien, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête mais il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de réagir, son esprit encore embrumé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

L'homme se redressa légèrement pour détailler correctement l'enfant qu'il venait de bloquer sous lui. Il ne pensait pas le trouver en si bon état de santé mais apparemment son protecteur s'en était bien occupé. Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point ? Est-ce que l'enfant était devenu un homme ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se portait volontaire pour remédier à cette situation. Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage. Il avait une mission à accomplir mais il pouvait bien faire un écart. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joint l'utile à l'agréable. Et un trou restait un trou, qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il huma son parfum en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

Sasuke sentit une main se faufiler jusqu'à son caleçon qu'il sentit disparaître et fut pris d'une peur sans nom parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il y avait peut-être échappé avec Zabuza mais il ne pouvait être aussi chanceux que la dernière fois. Il ne savait plus où il frappait, ce qu'il bougeait, il voulait juste se libérer et avoir une chance de s'enfuir. Il supplia d'une voix étranglée mais son agresseur s'en gorgea. Il appela Naruto mais l'homme lui musela la bouche.

\- Quand il reviendra, tu seras devenu un homme, un homme mort.

Sasuke supplia une dernière fois, se débattant faiblement avant de lâcher prise, il n'était pas assez fort et Naruto l'avait abandonné. Le bruit d'une arme rechargée résonna dans la chambre. L'adolescent, qui avait cessé de respirer, attendant sa sentence, prit une bouffée d'air quand la voix de son protecteur trancha l'aire dans la chambre :

\- Sasuke, rhabille-toi et rassemble tes affaires, on part.

Il put se dégager de l'homme quand ce dernier se releva, menacé par une arme derrière la tête. Les mains en l'air, il se retourna pour faire face à Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant son ancien compagnon de cellule. Celui qui avait partagé les quelques années en prison après son parricide. Que faisait-il là, à s'en prendre à Sasuke ?

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Alors pose, sourit l'homme en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je te répondrai avec plaisir.

Naruto avait un millier de questions mais une seule s'imposa :

\- Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi Sai, le seul ami à qui il avait accordé sa confiance en prison le poignardait dans le dos. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps entre ces quatre murs. Ils s'étaient détestés avant de s'apprécier et même de coucher ensemble. Quand Jiraya lui avait proposé un entraînement pour s'occuper de Sasuke après sa sortie de prison, Sai avait fait partie du plan sous sa demande mais malheureusement rien n'avait pu le disculper pour qu'ils restent ensemble aux côtés de l'enfant.

\- Ça n'a rien de personnel Naruto mais il m'a promis de sauver mon grand-frère.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, il connaissait l'histoire de Sai et son frère, orphelins de naissance, survivants dans la rue. Shin était malade et Sai était en prison pour avoir blessé et pris en otage plusieurs médecins susceptibles de le guérir. Il savait aussi que Shin ne devait pas tenir longtemps mais quand ils étaient tous les deux en prison, la faucheuse avait retardé sa mort, ce qui voulait dire…

\- Ça y est ? Tu viens de comprendre ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tu ne savais pas qui étaient les responsables de l'attaque tes parents mais Danzo avait besoin de t'avoir à portée de mains. Surtout si tu commençais à trop fouiner et les trouver. Il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout mais tu étais déjà rusé et il lui fallait plus. Je te le répète ça n'a rien de personnel et je mentirais si je disais que te laisser me baiser était une comédie…

Un objet se fracassa au sol. Naruto et Sai continuèrent de se fixer mais savaient qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, sous le choc de la révélation. L'agresseur sourit machiavéliquement, il l'avait fait exprès. Il cherchait à déstabiliser Naruto mais ce fut visiblement le gamin qui réagit. Il enregistra l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

Naruto demanda si tout allait bien et Sasuke hocha de la tête avant de reprendre son manège.

\- C'était vraiment bon et quelle aubaine que tu veuilles toi-même créer un lien. Tu m'as facilité la tâche en me laissant rentrer dans ta bulle et quand tu as voulu que je m'entraîne avec toi pour protéger ce gamin, c'était inespéré.

Les dernières connexions de l'histoire se firent dans sa tête. Après avoir découvert, grâce à Sasuke que Danzo était le responsable du meurtre de ses parents, il n'avait pas compris comment il avait réussi à sortir de prison sans se prendre une balle dans la tête. Il aurait dû se faire attaquer dès la seconde de sa sortie mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait pu rejoindre Sasuke sans difficulté. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Danzo avait laissé faire car Naruto allait le mener à Sasuke qui était sous protection de témoin et ainsi, il aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- L'aîné des Uchiha n'aurait pas dû se réveiller et le convoi n'aurait pas dû bouger aussi vite, avoua Sai. Danzo aurait dû avoir le temps de me faire sortir de prison pour que je puisse ensuite rejoindre la protection de Sasuke avec toi. Seulement, il y a eu un petit contretemps qui l'a obligé à agir vite. Malheureusement tu as été plus rapide, fort et rusé que prévu, sauvant le gamin et le protégeant pendant toutes ces années.

Alors comme ça Danzo savait qu'ils étaient vivants mais pourquoi attendre autant de temps pour agir. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ça a été difficile de trouver le bon moment. J'ai intercepté tous les appels des gens qui croyaient avoir reconnu Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai retracé point par point votre chemin, vous suivant au plus près, étudiant vos habitudes. Tu n'étais pas censé revenir aussi vite, tu pars pour plusieurs heures en temps normal…

Voilà pourquoi, Sai les avait espionnés pendant des mois pour tout connaître d'eux et attaquer au bon moment. Naruto essayait de ne pas s'absenter à intervalles réguliers pour ramener de l'argent facile mais il est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le dernier contrat, il avait rapporté plus gros que prévu. Sai avait dû croire, au vu de l'heure, qu'il repartait pour une partie de la nuit. Mais pourquoi agir aujourd'hui et pas la fois précédente ou la suivante ?

Qu'importe, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait minablement échoué pour protéger Sasuke. Lui qui avait pourtant tout mis en œuvre. La rage commença à envahir ses veines, il retira le cran de sécurité de son arme.

\- Fais-le mais ça ne résoudra pas votre problème. Si j'ai réussi à vous trouver, d'autres y arriveront.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé grâce à notre lien, tu sais comment je réfléchis et j'agis, les autres ne me connaissent pas.

\- C'est pour ça que je leur ai donné votre position, ils mettront peut-être plus de temps mais ils vous retrouveront.

Naruto ne savait pas si c'était du bluff mais si ça ne l'était pas, lui et Sasuke étaient gravement en danger.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, reprit Sai. Laisse-moi t'exposer les deux possibilités qui s'offrent toi. La première, vous mourrez ici ce soir, ensemble. La seconde, vous vous rendez, on vous séparera mais vous finirez par mourir seul chacun de côté.

A ces mots, Sasuke vint se coller à Naruto, personne ne pourrait les séparer et Sai sourit de plus belle, semblant lire en lui.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on laissera un meurtrier comme lui à tes côtés ? Parce que tu sais que c'en ait un, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, Sasuke se doutait des faux pas que Naruto avait faits mais il refusait de le condamner.

\- Je dirais au monde entier qu'il l'a fait pour moi, intervint Sasuke.

Naruto lui demanda de se taire et de ne pas parler avec lui mais Sai continua à le provoquer.

\- Le syndrome de Stockholm*, ça te parle ?

Naruto qui avait relâché sa poigne sur l'arme, la resserra aussitôt, la faisant toucher le front pâle, ce qui déclencha le rire de Sai.

\- Je vois que l'un de vous s'est renseigné apparemment. Qu'est qu'il y a Naruto ? Savoir que ce gamin t'aime à cause d'une maladie n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Est-ce pour ça que tu ne l'as pas encore touché alors que tu en meures d'envie.

Sai jouait sa dernière carte. Il sentait sa fin arriver à grand pas et sa seule défense était de déstabilisé l'homme devant lui pour pouvoir reprendre le dessus et remplir sa mission, sauvant définitivement son frère de la maladie. Il devait le faire douter avec ce mensonge, cette fausse maladie, qui pouvait sonner vrai aux oreilles de ceux qui ne savaient pas.

\- La ferme ! Un mot de plus et je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux, cracha-t-il.

\- Ou est-ce parce que tu penses être toi-même atteint du syndrome de Lima* ?

Le coup partit sans aucune hésitation, sans tremblement, sans peur, sans sentiment. Naruto regarda le corps de son ancien compagnon de cellule s'écrouler au sol, un trou béant dans la tête. Mécaniquement, car il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire sans avoir eu le temps de faire un plan, il récupéra la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait piqué au poivron de la réception, en pensant noyer ses pensées dérangeantes avant de revenir dans la chambre, et en versa dans toute la pièce.

Comme au ralenti, Sasuke, regarda le corps de l'homme tomber en arrière, un trou en plein milieu du front. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis que Naruto, impassible, le bras tendu, l'arme fumante dans sa main venait de tuer un homme de sang-froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait devant ses yeux mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit la gravité de leur situation et à quel point Naruto ne répondait plus de rien. A quel point, il était dangereux quand Sasuke était en danger.

\- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke tremblant.

\- Va à la voiture, tout de suite.

Naruto récupéra un vieux briquet dans sa poche qu'il alluma et le balança par terre, l'alcool prit feu en quelques secondes, remplissant la pièce et il sortit.

XxX

Les coups de feu, un meurtre devant ses yeux, un feu, la pluie, Sasuke était-il condamné à revivre éternellement son pire cauchemar ? Il commençait à se demander à quoi ça servait de fuir, de se battre et d'avancer parce qu'au final, il vivait dans un cercle vicieux, un où il avait obligé Naruto à l'accompagner.

Ils avaient roulé pendant des heures avant de s'arrêter dans un motel lugubre, un parmi tant d'autres. Comme d'habitude, Naruto avait payé une chambre pour la nuit et ils s'étaient enfermés dedans, tirant tous les rideaux, ils avaient posé leurs affaires et Sasuke avait pris place au bord du seul lit que la chambre possédait.

\- Fais voir, souffla Naruto en s'approchant de lui, décalant une mèche brune.

Naruto vit l'arcade sourcilière où le sang avait séché. Il partit dans la petite salle de bains et revint avec son propre t-shirt mouillé pour essuyer la plaie.

\- Tu as mal ?

Sasuke resta muet.

\- Dis quelque chose… S'il te plaît.

Les mots et le son de la voix explosèrent dans la tête de l'adolescent et il lâcha tout, claquant la main qui le soignait avec les moyens du bord.

\- Ou tu étais ? Pourquoi tu es parti sans prévenir ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, que la prochaine fois je me fasse violer ? Tuer ? A moins que ce soit ce que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'on me prenne la seule chose qu'il me reste, tu veux que je disparaisse pour avoir enfin la famille et la vie que tu veux ? Dis-le tout de suite si c'est ça et va-t'en. Laisse-moi seul, et mourir, c'est ce qui était prévu de toute façon.

Naruto écouta tous les reproches. Il les encaissa difficilement. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Sasuke le touchait et le blessait. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Imaginer une autre le toucher, abuser de lui ou le retrouver mort, lui retourna le sang. Il refusait qu'une chose pareille se produise. Il devait lui prouver, lui faire comprendre, qu'importe la manière.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Alors explique-moi ! hurla Sasuke.

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à hurler encore une fois pour le faire réagir, Naruto attrapa son visage et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il resta interdit, paralysé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ni même que Naruto engendrait l'action mais leur premier échange buccal s'était fait pour effacer ce que Zabuza lui avait fait subir. Ce soir, il ne ressentait rien de tout ça, non. Naruto libéra sa bouche, les mains sur son visage glissèrent en même temps que le corps face à lui. Son protecteur se retrouva à genoux devant lui, sa taille entourée des bras puissants, le visage dans son ventre.

\- Pardonne-moi Sasuke, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te touchent, je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher, je les tuerai un par un sans hésitation, pas pour te protéger mais parce que je refuse qu'il te marque, personne n'en a le droit, même pas moi… Pardonne-moi Sasuke, pardonne-moi de ressentir ça pour toi. Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne devrais pas mais je n'y arrive pas…

Était-ce mal de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction de voir son protecteur démuni et à ses genoux ? De l'entendre dire les mots qu'il espérait entendre depuis des jours, voir des années, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait Naruto. Parce que oui, Sasuke aimait Naruto. Pas comme un père, pas comme un frère ou un meilleur ami. Pas non plus comme un protecteur mais comme un homme en aime un autre. Il avait commencé à désirait son corps de la même façon.

\- Alors fais-le… Marque-moi.

Naruto releva lentement son visage en l'air tandis que Sasuke baissa les yeux. Ce dernier répéta sa phrase avant de prendre le visage strié en mains et de se pencher pour l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Juste, fais-le, souffla-t-il en l'obligeant à se relever, replongeant sans retenue dans la bouche face à lui.

Sasuke tomba en arrière sur le lit de l'hôtel, entraîné par Naruto qui semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui le poussait à se retenir. Le brun continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il ne voulait pas que Naruto ait le temps de réfléchir, il voulait que ses bas instincts soient les seuls maîtres. Son protecteur lui déchira son t-shirt par la force brute et son pantalon fut tiré tant bien que mal. D'une main, il partit défaire le jean de Naruto mais ce dernier le rallongea pour se libérer lui-même de ce vêtement gênant. Quand Naruto se repositionna au-dessus de lui, Sasuke voulut réattaquer les lèvres charnues mais c'était trop tard, Naruto venait de retrouver ses esprits, ses yeux azur plongés dans les onyx.

Quand Naruto prit conscience de ses actes, ils étaient déjà nus et prêts à franchir le pas. Il avait déconnecté quand Sasuke lui avait demandé de marquer son corps comme sien. C'était comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, qu'un feu vert de la part de Sasuke. Seulement là, en une fraction de seconde, la vision de Sasuke enfant se superposa à celle de maintenant. Cette image le bloqua complètement.

Sasuke vit les azurs se remplir d'une culpabilité sans nom quand ils se posèrent sur son corps et que le membre de Naruto réagit à sa vue. Il semblait avoir peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire et c'était trop dur de le voir ainsi. Il ne le supportait pas. Sasuke tira le drap du lit pour se couvrir et mettre une barrière visible entre eux, prononçant les seuls mots qu'il espérait apaisants et libérateurs :

\- Je te pardonne Naruto mais pitié ne m'abandonne plus jamais.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _*Le_ _ **syndrome de Lima**_ _correspond au fait qu'un ravisseur éprouve de l'empathie, ou même une relation fraternelle avec son ou ses otages, voire des sentiments amoureux_ _1_ _,_ _2_ _. Le syndrome inverse (du point de vue des otages) est nommé le_ _syndrome de Stockholm_ _._

 _*Le_ _ **syndrome de Stockholm**_ _est un phénomène_ _psychologique_ _observé chez des_ _otages_ _ayant vécu durant une période prolongée avec leurs_ _geôliers_ _et qui ont développé une sorte d'_ _empathie_ _, de_ _contagion émotionnelle_ _vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, selon des mécanismes complexes d'identification et de survie, voir des sentiments amoureux._

 _Dans mon histoire, ce syndrome à une certaine place. Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n'en sont atteint mais leur connaissance de ce syndrome est limitée et subjectif. L'utilisation, à mauvais escient, est voulu dans mon histoire pour faire comprendre la confusion qu'ils éprouvent avec leur sentiment. Il réapparaîtra au prochain chapitre et évoqué sur la fin de l'histoire. Il ne faut pas oublier que le pays pense que Sasuke est porté disparu et surement enlevé d'où le fait que s'ils réapparaissaient, l'opinion publique ne volerait pas haut._

 _RDV le week end prochain pour la suite mais avant rdv le 10 juillet pour le SasuNaru Day_

 ** _Guest1 30/06/18 :_** _Merci et malheureusement la vie n'est pas juste pour tout le monde, ils ont droit au pire =s_

 ** _Flo :_** _Tjrs un peu plus à savoir à chaque chapitre ^^ Merci_

 ** _Guest2 30/06/18:_** _Oui on comprend mieux. Itachi, dans cette histoire, va apparaître brièvement. On va le revoir une dernière fois mais c'est tout. Crois-moi j'adore aussi ce perso et ça n'a pas été facile de lui attribuer un petit rôle ( dans l'apparition ) Sinon j'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur de la note de fin qui t'a donné envie._

 _ **Lillia:** Super merci ! Parce que bcp ne s'identifie pas et pour répondre je trouve que c'est un peu compliqué ! Oui, ne tkt pas on va voir un peu plus d'elle mais faudra attendre qqlchp. ça a surpris pas mal de monde et je t'avoue que j'avais hésité à les faire se rencontrer jeune mais dans la mesure et les parents se connaissaient, ça me paraissait pas cohérent de ne jamais les avoir fait se rencontrer._

 _ **Mimily:** Je te rassure, à la base je suis comme toi, très bateau. La première que j'ai fais complexe, je me suis loupée je trouve ( avec le temps et je pense d'ailleurs la refaire ) . Je pense qu'il faut essaye, voir et recommencer, avec une bêta qui tienne la route. Ola alors rassure-toi le "je t'aime-moi" ne suffira pas effectivement et je ne vais pas la terminer comme ça, ni a l'épilogue, ni dans les extra ;) Je n'en dis pas plus xD Naruto et Sasuke, ont pas mal baisser leur garde et comme tu vois dans ce chp, ça ne les a pas aidé ..._

 _ **Guest 06/07/18:** Ils ne vont bientôt plus réfléchir ou du moins pas assez pour ne pas se mettre ensemble ;) tkt. Mdr oui peut-être que c'est une maladie, qui sait ? Nan mais je comprends, je pense que la prochaine fois au lieu de mettre FlashBack, je pense que je mettrais carrément une date._


	9. Le saut de l'ange

**KONOHA NEWS ONE « …Les résultats du débat des candidats** **placent** **Tsunade Senju en tête. Elle réussit avec brio à** **détourner** **les joutes verbales de son adversaire et réussit à convaincre le pays de sa fiabilité et de** **sa** **capacité à supporter les problèmes du pays … »**

* * *

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

 _La voix de son grand-frère ne l'atteignit même pas. A genoux, baignant dans la mare de sang que les corps de ses parents avaient créée, l'esprit de Sasuke semblait avoir déserté son enveloppe charnelle. Il ressentit à peine le froid du revolver touchant son front et la main de son aîné le tirer en arrière pour s'interposer entre l'arme et lui._

- _Les choses ont dérapé, expliqua l'un des agents_

- _Déraper ?! hurla Itachi, vous avez_ _tué_ _ma famille, vous deviez juste les arrêter pour leur collaboration avec l'Akatsuki, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?_

- _C'était de la légitime défense, rétorqua un autre._

- _Menteur, murmura Sasuke._

 _Oui ils mentaient, chacun d'entre eux_ _crachait_ _des mensonges. Ces hommes avaient_ _débarqué_ _de_ _nulle part,_ _réunissant tout le monde dans cette pièce pour leur tirer une balle dans la tête sans cérémonie, ni explication, juste une salutation au nom de Danzo._

- _Aucuns témoins, ce sont les ordres, reprit l'agent en pointant son arme sur Sasuke,_ _écarte_ _-toi sinon je te tue aussi._

 _Pourtant Itachi ne s'écarta pas, au contraire, il se retourna pour faire face à son cadet et dégaina son arme, le regard assassin. Paniqué Sasuke recula jusqu'à buter contre le pan d'un mur._

- _C'est à moi de le faire._

- _Bien, on_ _n'en_ _attendait pas moins du bras droit de Danzo_ _. Rejoin_ _s-nous vite et_ _fais_ _brûler cette demeure, sourit un agent avant de sortir de la pièce, accompagné des autres agents,_

 _Quand Itachi entendit la porte du salon se refermer, son regard redevint normal et il s'adressa à son petit-frère :_

- _J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je voulais te protéger avant que tu ne sois impliqué. Je voulais arrêter les parents pour leur coopération avec l'Akatsuki qui prévoyait de renverser le gouvernement. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Mais c'est trop tard. Danzo ne te laissera pas en vie, pas après cette bavure._ _Il m'avait promis, il m'a_ _menti_ _et ça ne doit pas être la seule chose, je suis tellement désolé Sasuke._

 _Itachi se rapprocha de lui doucement et lui tendit une carte de visite avec un nom et un numéro de téléphone, ainsi que son portable._

- _Je vais te faire sortir d'ici et après tu seras seul. Sans jamais te retourner et t'arrêter, tu vas courir aussi vite et loin que tes jambes te le permettent. Tu vas joindre cette personne pour tout lui raconter, elle fera ce qu'il faut pour te protéger, je te le promets._

 _Itachi se pencha pour coller son front à celui de son petit frère._

- _Maintenant va, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours petit frère._

 _Itachi cassa une vitre et l'obligea à passer par-dessus, s'écorchant aux bouts de verre, il atterrit dans le jardin, près_ _du_ _champ_ _qui bordait la priorité._ _Il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son aîné. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de porter en joute l'homme qui venait de fracasser la porte pour le menacer à son tour. Le coup de feu_ _partit_ _et :_

-Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant à tout rompre, la peau collante de sueur et un haut le coeur incontrôlable. Il sortit du lit en trombe, une main devant la bouche pour se jeter sur la cuvette des toilettes et vomir son dîner. Il resta assez longtemps pour y laisser sa bile. Ses jambes tremblaient comme s'il avait vécu à nouveau cette fuite.

Il avait couru de toutes forces, sans s'arrêter, pas même quand il avait entendu sa maison prendre feu et son frère se faire tirer dessus. Il s'était caché sous le ponton d'un coin d'eau où il avait l'habitude de venir avec son père, avait appelé le numéro et attendu puis s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte. Sasuke n'avait plus fait ce rêve depuis des années, depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto où il s'était enfin senti en sécurité. Pourquoi ça revenait maintenant ?

Il se fit violence pour se traîner au lavabo de l'autre côté des toilettes, dans la même pièce, et se rincer le visage. Il prit de l'eau dans sa bouche pour se laver et recracha le tout avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes noirs qui lui permettaient de transposer le visage d'Itachi sur le sien. Il détourna aussitôt le regard et retourna dans la pièce principale où deux lits habillaient la pièce. Le sien était en pagaille, témoin de sa bataille nocturne et dans l'autre, Naruto dormait tranquillement sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos. Il hésita, pas longtemps, avant de se diriger vers son protecteur et de se glisser dans les draps à ses côtés.

Sasuke était fatigué, il dormait mal depuis des semaines, depuis l'attaque de Sai. Il ne s'était rien passé entre Sasuke et Naruto cette nuit-là. Le brun avait laissé Naruto se reprendre avant de se rhabiller et de s'allonger à même le sol pour dormir. L'adulte n'avait même pas pensé à échanger leurs positions, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il avait failli faire céder à ses pulsions malsaines. Après ça, ils avaient continué leur cavale, une cavale distante et silencieuse. Sasuke avait créé une barrière, pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Naruto, pour ne plus croiser ses yeux coupables et tristes. Naruto n'avait rien fait pour la briser. Seulement ce soir, le jeune homme était fatigué de se battre intérieurement. Il avait besoin de Naruto qu'importe leur lien, qu'ils soient amants, amis, frères ou protecteur. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de ses bras, d'être apaisé, il avait besoin de son ange gardien.

XxX

Naruto était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes quand Sasuke hurla le prénom de son aîné dans son sommeil. L'enfant geignait et bougeait trop pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais s'était vite ravisé. Il ne devait plus se laisser aller et donner de faux espoirs mais entendre Sasuke vomir ses tripes lui tordit le ventre. Et quand ce dernier s'invita dans son lit, enfouissant son visage entre ses omoplates et qu'il sentit les larmes couler, son coeur se compressa atrocement. Il ne tiendrait pas une soirée de plus à le voir dans cet état second. Il s'était promis de toujours prendre soin de lui et il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant sous prétexte qu'il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour l'enfant. Ce dernier ne méritait pas ça.

Naruto se retourna et prit Sasuke dans ses bras sans hésiter une seconde de plus. Même s'il l'avait constaté, l'avoir dans ses bras, accentua la réalité, Sasuke avait perdu du poids. Et ce n'était pas bon. Il était le seul responsable de la fragilité de son protégé.

Sasuke, les mains sur le torse bronzé, se laissa bercer par les battements erratiques du cœur de Naruto. Il ravala ses larmes, savourant la main chaude qui caressait ses cheveux dans un geste tendre, l'autre main glissa dans son dos de haut en bas, le faisant frissonner avant de remonter à sa joue. Naruto le fit se décoller légèrement. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer les traits de l'adulte.

-Ça va mieux ? souffla Naruto.

Sasuke hocha positivement la tête, fixant, peut-être trop intensément, les lèvres face à lui. Il leva sa main pour, à son tour, toucher la joue striée. Son pouce se perdit sur les lèvres, indiquant silencieusement ses envies, envies qu'il savait impossible à refréner, peu importe le nombre de barrières qu'il érigerait.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça te torture, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main pour trouver celle sur sa joue pâle.

Il la récupéra et noua leurs index et majeur.

-Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir alors je te promets que je ne te ferais plus ressentir ça, je redeviendrais le gamin qu'on t'a donné pour mission de protéger. Je te promets de n'être que ça mais je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas.

Jamais, Naruto aurait pensé que des mots pouvaient être aussi tranchants. Il y avait sa culpabilité mais celle de Sasuke semblait être d'une autre dimension, combinée d'une peur sans nom. Comment pouvait-il croire que son amour pour lui le ferait fuir ? C'était plutôt le contraire. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait s'il lui expliquait néanmoins ?

Naruto colla leur front, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, s'enivrant du parfum naturellement frais de Sasuke, rapprochant leur corps inconsciemment.

-Tu seras toujours plus que ça… Tu es un ange et moi… Je suis un monstre.

Et pas seulement. Il était sale, il avait du sang sur les mains, du sang de coupables et d'innocents, comment pouvait-il se lier à un être aussi pur que Sasuke ? Il avait toujours fait en sorte de le mettre à l'écart, de le protéger. Il ne voulait pas le souiller. Sasuke était son ange, sa rédemption, son salut, sa paix. Il était son tout et ça depuis le début, même s'il ne le savait pas encore à ce moment-là.

Sasuke comprit les sentiments de son protecteur, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour le comprendre. Leur relation s'était basée sur des non-dits et des devinettes. Il aurait voulu lui crier au visage qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre mais était-ce juste ? vrai ? Est-ce que Naruto le croirait ? Il en doutait fortement. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre pendant dix ans.

-Peut-être… Mais tu es mon monstre à moi. Et si le paradis te rejette alors je couperai mes ailes pour toi.

Ces mots explosèrent dans la tête de Naruto, faisant voler en éclats toutes ses barrières. Son ange s'exilerait pour le suivre en enfer. Il renierait son monde, son créateur, accepterait d'être déchu pour lui. Alors qu'importe qu'il s'agisse du syndrome de Stockholm ou de Lima. Naruto ne les connaissait pas ceux-là et ne les connaîtrait jamais. Il n'était même pas sûr que la mort ne les frapperait pas dans la minute qui arrivait. Il était sûr de rien, si ce n'était des sentiments qu'il partageait avec Sasuke. A quoi ça servait de lutter contre ? Il se battait depuis l'âge de seize ans, depuis la mort de Kushina et Minato, ne méritait-il pas un moment de répit et de bonheur ?

-Tu es à moi, lança-t-il, brisant définitivement ce qui le retenait.

Naruto cueillit les lèvres de Sasuke délicatement, gémissant de bien-être. Un baiser seulement guider par l'envie. C'était une délivrance. Si depuis son séjour en prison, il se sentait enfermé, ce baiser le libéra de ses chaînes, comme si son corps et son esprit avaient tenu bon rien que pour ce moment.

-Rien qu'à moi, répéta-t-il en relâchant les lèvres.

-Seulement à toi, haleta Sasuke.

Sasuke attira à nouveau Naruto contre lui. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se rétracte comme la dernière fois mais justement parce que cette fois, il pouvait le faire sans craindre de rejet. Son sauveur venait d'abattre toutes les barrières entre eux, de son plein gré et il savait qu'à partir de maintenant Naruto était à lui.

Naruto bascula Sasuke sur le dos avant de le surplomber et de goûter de nouveau les lèvres fines. Torse contre torse, bassin contre bassin, jambes emmêlées pour tenter de ne former qu'un, ils savouraient la chaleur que leurs corps dégageaient, des frissons qui parcourraient leur peau. Leur désir se fit ressentir l'un contre l'autre.

Sasuke glissa sa main entre eux, passant sans hésitation dans le caleçon de Naruto pour toucher son sexe dur. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, jaugeant sa longueur et son diamètre, Naruto était vraisemblablement plus âgé et mieux bâti que lui. Le blond dévia sa bouche vers son oreille, haletant :

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà touché, Sasuke ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en commençant des va-et-vient confiants sur le membre dans sa main. Il ne voulait surtout pas, dans un moment comme celui-là, que Naruto se souvienne qu'il était encore inexpérimenté dans ce domaine. Pourtant, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que c'était le cas. Naruto glissa à son tour sa main dans son boxer mais elle se perdit entre ses fesses, pressant sans rentrer sur son anus, dans une demande muette. Il se crispa, arrêtant sa main dans ses mouvements et répondit en comprenant vraiment la question :

-Un peu.

Un gémissement à son oreille, un sursaut entre sa main et Naruto l'obligea à lâcher son membre quand il descendit entre ses jambes, déposant de tendres baisers sur son chemin, passant du cou au ventre sans oublier ses pectoraux. Son boxer se retrouva bien vite par terre et son membre stimulé par une main agile. Son souffle se coupa quand il devina la langue de Naruto sur son anneau rosé. Sans préavis, atteignant son but, Naruto commença à laper son entrée, lui provocant un tel plaisir qu'il bloqua les mouvements de la main bronzée sur son sexe pour encercler son gland et s'empêcher d'éjaculer. Il couina sous la sensation désagréable.

Naruto remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir. Plusieurs fois.

Puis il reprit sa place. Naruto s'arrêta, le temps d'une caresse buccale, sur le sexe frustré pour le soulager avant d'y remettre sa main. Sa bouche repartit entre ses lobes. Sasuke se laissa complètement envahir par le plaisir jamais ressenti. Ses jambes tremblèrent quand Naruto enfonça son organe humide dans son corps et il tint à peine avant d'éjaculer. Un léger sentiment de honte naquit en lui quand il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Naruto ne s'offusqua pas de la rapidité de Sasuke, il était jeune. Naruto savait ce que c'était d'être inexpérimenté mais il se souvenait aussi de son endurance des premières fois et il ne doutait pas de celle du brun entre ses bras. Il récupéra le sperme avec son index et son majeur pour les présenter à anus de Sasuke, encore sous les effets de l'orgasme, il rentra facilement un doigt mais le deuxième reçut une grimace et les parois se contractèrent. Il embrassa fougueusement Sasuke, espérant lui faire oublier la douleur. Il rentra sans demander la permission sa langue pour chercher sa comparse et l'amener dans une danse endiablée. Il en profita pour le préparer plus franchement, avalant des petits couinements qui l'excitèrent davantage.

Quand Sasuke se détendit complètement, Naruto relâcha la bouche.

-Viens, murmura Sasuke, appréhendant la suite.

Naruto nota la peur de l'inconnu, de ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Il s'apprêtait à le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, que la capote était lubrifiée pour aider et que c'était lui, qu'il ne le blesserait jamais mais…

-Capote…

Et comme si ce simple mot avait suffi à faire comprendre à Sasuke

-Je suis vierge, se sentit-il obliger de lui rappeler.

Naruto émit un petit rire tendre sans répondre et Sasuke comprit que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais de son protecteur. Ce dernier n'était plus innocent depuis longtemps. Il avait sûrement dû, au courant de ces dix ans, relâcher l'attention et se mettre en danger sexuellement. Il y avait aussi tout ce sang dans lequel Naruto avait baigné pour le protéger. Rien ne garantissait sa bonne santé. Le risque de lui transmettre une maladie était bien trop élevé, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui dire de continuer.

-Dans notre situation, si on fait ça…

Sasuke comprenait tous les sous-entendus de Naruto. Oui s'ils faisaient ça, s'ils prenaient se risque alors ils se lieraient sûrement à vie, s'emprisonnant ensemble et au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Naruto pour lui pourtant…

-Tu n'as pas encore compris Naruto ?

Naruto ferma les yeux quand la main douce caressa sa joue puis les rouvrit pour tomber sur un sourire résigné.

-Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et il n'y aurait jamais que toi. Qu'on s'en sorte un jour ou non. Je suis à toi. Je serais toujours à toi. Si tu veux de moi.

L'adulte ne pouvait pas répondre, ni bouger, la déclaration de Sasuke le paralysa complètement. Les sentiments de l'homme dans ses bras dépassaient tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Était-ce possible qu'on l'aime aussi profondément ? A partir de ce soir, Sasuke passerait sa vie à lui prouver.

-…Je ne veux que toi, réussit-il à articuler avant de se pencher et d'embrasser amoureusement le brun.

Sasuke approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou bronzé, il caressa de son pouce la base de la nuque, Naruto gémit dans le baiser et il sentit sa verge tressauter de désir. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à que le sexe de Sasuke gonfle à nouveau. À ce moment-là, il relâcha les lèvres charnues et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre, la tête dans le coussin, s'offrant complètement.

Naruto déglutit et se retint difficilement de s'enfoncer sans préavis dans le corps innocent. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour simplement reprendre des préliminaires pour écarter Sasuke. Il fallut du temps avant d'entendre des plaintes d'impatience. Naruto cracha dans sa main et s'étala de la salive sur sa queue pour faciliter sa venue.

-Sasuke, souffla-t-il en présentant son gland à l'entrée rosée.

Une demande.

-S'il te plaît, haleta son jeune amant.

Un accord.

Naruto contrôla son avancé. Les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sasuke, ses jambes resserrées entre celles écartés, il bougea des hanches lentement, contractant son fessier. Son gland passa la barrière anale en un couinement étranglé. Naruto se laissa tomber contre le dos recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, léchant la colonne vertébrale, partant du milieu du dos jusqu'à la nuque. Il nicha son visage dans le cou fin, humant l'odeur naturelle de Sasuke. Il s'enivra, s'enfonçant davantage.

-Ça va aller, soupira-t-il de bien être quand il rentra jusqu'à la garde.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté et trouva ses lèvres. Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi complet et heureux qu'à cet instant précis, dans le corps de l'enfant à présent adulte qu'il s'était promis de protéger jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait d'ailleurs ce sentiment que si demain, la mort frappait à leur porte, les emportant, il n'y aurait aucun regret, ils l'accepteraient parce qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient n'avait jamais compris que c'était la seule chose qui lui manquait. Être l'un avec l'autre, appartenant l'un à l'autre. Tout simplement.

Naruto commença ses déhanchements. Il se retira et rentra à nouveau jusqu'au bout, savourant chaque avancé et retraite, il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ce moment unique. Il ne se reproduirait jamais. Il serait relégué au rang de souvenirs après ce soir. Quand Sasuke commença à remuer des hanches, comme pour se procurer lui-même du plaisir contre les draps, Naruto passa une main entre son corps et le matelas pour attraper l'entrejambe luisante et s'en occuper. Ses coups de reins s'amplifièrent, se calant sur ses mouvements de poignets et gémissements de Sasuke.

-Je veux te voir, avoua-t-il d'une voix erratique.

Naruto sortit de son amant et le retourna sur le dos. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur le visage de porcelaine, repartant dans quelques préliminaires avant de se présenter à nouveau et s'enfoncer dans le corps le réclamant. La douleur de la pénétration se lisait sur le visage de son amant pourtant il s'y glissa aisément, son sexe se faisant complètement engloutir. Le brun était assez excité et préparer pour que la douleur s'évanouisse rapidement.

-C'est tellement bon Sasuke.

Après leur séjour dans le bordel, son instinct lui conseilla de se laisser aller verbalement et Naruto ne se trompa pas, Sasuke semblait réceptif à ses mots et ses bruits appréciateurs. Le sexe de ce dernier palpita et relâcha une quantité de pré sperme non négligeable. Il était au bord de la jouissance.

-Retiens-toi, lui conseilla tant bien que mal Naruto.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se crispa pour retenir son deuxième orgasme. Il y avait eu de la douleur quand Naruto l'avait fait sien, il s'y attendait mais il fut surpris de ressentir aussi du plaisir et de l'impatience. Son cœur et son corps voulait son protecteur, il ne pouvait le cacher. Il parlait pour lui.

Cette vue entraîna Naruto lentement vers sa propre fin. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas partir trop vite, il voulait encore goûter à la peau cristalline seulement son corps réagit mécaniquement, ses déhanchements devinrent saccadés et puissants. Sasuke le supplia.

-Encore un peu, juste un peu, réussit-il à prononcer tandis que ses coups de butoirs irréguliers le plongèrent dans le précipice. Maintenant Sasuke. Jouis pour moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se gorger de la vision orgasmique que lui offrit son amant. De longs jets se libèrent entre eux, maculant leurs ventres, le torse et le cou de Sasuke. Naruto se déversa intensément dans le corps abusé qui le gardait prisonnier. Les contractions de l'anus prolongèrent sa jouissance comme jamais il n'avait eu droit. Il se laissa tomber contre le jeune adulte, l'embrassant comme un assoiffé.

Quand la tension redescendit, Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte sans difficulté, Sasuke commençait à s'endormir. Il partit à la salle de bains, récupéra une serviette qu'il mouilla et revint dans le lit pour nettoyer le brun. Délicatement, il essuya l'anneau rosé de sa semence puis leurs corps de celle de Sasuke. Une fois terminé, il jeta le tout négligemment par terre et reprit sa place aux côtés de son amant, qui dormit sans l'ombre d'un cauchemar.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je vais poster un petit extra en milieu de semaine prochaine ^^_

 _Le prochain chapitre ( week-end pro ) servira de transition à la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Pour info, j'ai enfin terminé complètement cette histoire avec 3 extra pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si je m'arrêtai là ou pas, je pense avoir tout dit mais je pense que vous en serez seul juge quand j'aurais tout posté. Pour la prochaine histoire, j'ai tjrs plein d'idées et si je n'arrive pas à me décider je vous demanderai votre aide comme dab )_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Tu m'as fait rire !_

 ** _Mimily_** _: C'est vrai que dans certaines de mes histoires, j'ai eu plus de facilité à le mettre asexué mais là, j'avais déjà utilisé tous les amants potentiels de Naruto ou je vais le faire donc il ne restait que lui. On sait tous que Danzo est un connard même si dans le manga, il se bat pour ce qu'il croit, il va un peu loin !_

 ** _Saracroche :_** _Comme tu le vois, je la poste réguilièrement, généralement une fois par semaine, les week-ends. Je vais garder ce rythme car je l'ai terminée, je vais peut-être faire une micro pause, d'une ou 2 semaine pendant mes vacances mais pas sûre. En tout cas, contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que la suite aussi et je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sinon je vais te spoiler, je te laisserais découvrir mais sache que pour le moment je ne suis pas prête à les séparer si ça peut t'aider ) Mdr pauvre Naruto j'aimeras pas être à sa place entre tes dents xD_

 ** _Ludy :_** _OS SasuNau day : Oui, je vais encore tester d'autres trucs pour voir mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, je reviendrai dans ma zone de confort. Et tkt ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies sauté des passages, ça me fait ça aussi sur certaine histoire. Seulement, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'on mettait le doigt sur mon manque de description et de narration alors je voulais vraiment tenté de le faire… J'ai essayé et j'ai vu =s Je pense que le glossaire à bcp aidé pour les créatures, c'est pour ça que c'est resté assez fluide. Bon au moins mon lemon reste à ton goût et malheureusement pas de suite envisageable mais d'autres aussi torrides, ça oui !_

 ** _Flo :_** _Merci pour l'OS SasuNaru day, ça m'a fait plaisir et comme tu peux le voir, ils vont enfin accéder à un peu de bonheur. Et merci de m'encourager encore !_


	10. Extras - De ce que nous étions

**_Version non corrigée_**

* * *

 _ **9ème anniversaire**_

\- Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait Sasuke, supplia Naruto.

Accroupit devant l'enfant, Naruto ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le consoler. Sasuke pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Je veux ma maman, chouina son petit protégé.

Naruto le prit par les épaules maladroitement et frotta énergiquement en lui disant qu'il était là mais les pleurs redoublèrent.

Il ne pourrait jamais remplacer la famille de Sasuke, Naruto le savait mieux que personne.

Précautionneusement, il entraîna Sasuke sur le lit dans la chambre, l'allongeant dans des draps douteux. Rapidement, l'enfant s'endormit de fatigue. Naruto resta près de lui, veillant sur son sommeil, une main dans les cheveux corbeau.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Sasuke et Naruto avait décidé de laisser tomber les voitures et les maisons abandonnées pour une journée. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller dans des hôtels mais Naruto avait trouvé un motel assez miteux, toujours mieux que ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent. Seulement quand il avait demandé à l'enfant ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau, Sasuke avait fait le tour de la chambre, semblant prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait puis c'était mis à pleurer. Réclamant sa mère et les gâteaux qu'elle lui faisait.

Quand le sommeil de Sasuke s'alourdit, Naruto s'éclipsa rapidement. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'enfant mais il devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Alors après avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, il rejoignit le petit épicier à deux pas du motel. Une jeune femme à la caisse le salua et il lui sourit discrètement en réponse. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer seulement il resta planter dans un rayon sans savoir quoi faire et elle vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider. Résigné et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il accepta :

\- J'aimerais faire un gâteau au chocolat mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre.

\- Pour combien de personne ?

\- Deux. Moi et un enfant. C'est son anniversaire. Mon petit frère, précisa-t-il à la suite.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre ce qu'il fallait et revenir à la caisse. Une boite avec de la poudre et des œufs. Elle lui indiqua qu'il y avait juste à lire au dos et rajouter les œufs. Simple. Tellement simple qu'il avait mis de la poudre de partout en l'ouvrant, casser la moitié de la boite d'œuf dans l'évier et de l'eau de partout en nettoyant. Il ne parlait même pas du gâteau en lui-même qu'il avait cramé avec le four dont le thermostat était cassé au plus fort degré. Naruto avait vraiment tout faux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix enfantine le fit se retourner. Sasuke venait de se réveiller et Naruto lui présenta le gâteau où il avait, tant bien que mal, essayé de gratter le dessus. Quand le brun comprit, ses yeux débordèrent à nouveau de larmes et s'en réfléchir, Naruto l'enlaça. Sasuke lui arrivait à la taille. Il se replia sur lui-même, donner un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

\- Je sais mieux que personne ce que tu ressens Sasuke. Mes parents me manquent toujours, même après plusieurs années. Mais tu verras, leur absence sera moins douloureuse au fil des jours. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu les oublieras, ça voudrait juste dire que tu apprendras à vivre sans eux, avec leurs souvenirs.

Sasuke l'encercla de ses petits bras, serrant sa taille de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant désespérément. Il ne savait pas si Sasuke comprenait vraiment ses mots mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre autrement.

\- Je veille sur toi à présent.

\- Pour toujours ? demanda l'enfant contre son ventre en reniflant.

\- Je te le promets.

 _ **11ème anniversaire**_

Naruto, assis sur le siège conducteur d'une voiture qu'il venait de braquer, trifouillait sous le volant. Il jura entre ses dents avant de soupirer de soulagement quand la voiture démarra. Sasuke entra aussitôt dans le véhicule et Naruto démarra.

Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures, laissant derrière eux le camion de pute qui avait retenu prisonnier le conducteur de la voiture. Une intuition disait à Naruto que l'homme n'allait sûrement pas signaler la disparition de son véhiculé au risque de devoir justifier à une quelconque personne ce qu'il faisait ici. Et s'il avait le courage de le faire, ça serait après plusieurs heures de réflexion et ils seraient déjà loin.

La nuit tomba sur un champ où ils s'étaient cachés pour observer, dans le ciel étoilé, un feu d'artifice, la voiture garée dans un terrain poussiéreux plus loin. Naruto avait vu une affiche sur un poteau au bord de la route et avait décidé de le regarder pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Ce dernier assis par terre, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine regardait le spectacle d'un air absent. Naruto debout, le regarda en coin. Son petit protégé ressentait encore le poids d'une année de cavale en plus et il espérait tellement qu'un jour, Sasuke réussisse à passer au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

\- Je crois qu'il reste encore le bouquet final, répondit Naruto.

Le feu d'artifice avait cessé mais Naruto était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du temps d'arrêt avant que la fin éclate dans le ciel. Pourtant Sasuke insista et Naruto céda. Ils retournèrent à la voiture rapidement.

\- Tu veux conduire ? Enfin essayer ? demanda-t-il avant que Sasuke contourne la voiture pour retrouver son côté.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à refuser car l'image de son père au volant de la voiture familial et lui sur ses genoux lui revint comme une claque en pleine figure, seulement Naruto ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Il l'attrapa gentiment mais fermement par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Il se retrouva entre les jambes de son ange gardien, les mains sur le volant et les pieds pas tout à fait sur les pédales.

\- Les mains à 10h10, prévint Naruto en récupérant ses mains dans les siennes pour les poser à la bonne place.

Naruto donna plusieurs indications avant d'allumer le moteur et faire quelques mètres. Il décida de rester sur le terrain poussiéreux, faisant des allers-retours. Au début, l'adulte garda ses mains sur celles de l'enfant tandis qu'il changeait les vitesses et tournait le volant avant de laisser Sasuke complètement faire. Naruto gardait quand même les pieds sur les pédales car le brun ne les atteignait pas. Après quelques minutes plaisantes, Sasuke voulu reprendre sa place.

\- Attends, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire ?

Naruto n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer son permis. Pour sa majorité, il avait été emprisonné mais il avait conduit en accompagner avec ses parents pendant deux ans, ce qui lui avait permis de savoir conduire. C'était suffisant. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la voiture de ses parents, ces derniers ne l'avaient jamais autorisé à faire n'importe quoi avec.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête et le visage de Naruto s'illumina dans un « c'est parti, accroches-toi Sasuke. » Naruto prit de la vitesse avant de mettre un coup de volant et relever le frein à main, les faisant tourner sur eux-mêmes. Le bouquet final s'éleva dans les airs et décora le ciel dans des couleurs orange et violet, le bruit couvrant celui de la voiture dérapant sur le terrain. Pousser contre la vitre à cause de la vitesse centrifuge, Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient. Le visage de Sasuke se fendit d'un sourire sincère et Naruto y répondit. Le bonheur de l'enfant, même éphémère était la seule chose qui comptait pour Naruto, surtout aujourd'hui. Il souffla un joyeux anniversaire, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

A cet instant, il n'y avait qu'eux. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler, ils ne le remarqueraient même pas.

 _ **13ème anniversaire**_

Sasuke se réveilla doucement, un bien-être intérieur non contenu. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais c'était bien la première fois que le jour se levait et qu'il était bien. Simplement bien. Il bougea dans l'intention de sortir du lit quand il sentit son caleçon lui coller étrangement à la peau. Il fronça les sourcils avant de lever le drap fin d'été pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, tendant une main dans son vêtement pour toucher. Il écarquilla des yeux quand il comprit qu'il venait d'avoir sa première éjaculation en même temps que Naruto passa la porte de la salle de bain. Il rabattit violement le drap sur lui pour se cacher.

\- Enfin réveillé.

Souriant, Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, s'asseyant de tout son poids sur le matelas qui, au vu du bruit et de l'état du sommier, venait de probablement de perdre une latte de plus.

\- Oups, rigola-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke sourit à son tour ou lui fasse la morale, au choix, car le petit garçon devenait un adolescent qui hésitait de moins en moins à se rebeller. Mais rien. Sasuke se contentait de se fondre entre le drap et le matelas alors qu'il avait les joues rouges.

\- Aller sort de là, tu crèves de chaud. Regarde ton visage, lança Naruto.

Mais Sasuke ne bougeait pas alors Naruto décida de jouer un peu avec lui. Il se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes, le bousculant gentiment pour le faire sortir du lit mais Sasuke semblait encore plus rouge qu'avant. Naruto se calma instinctivement et approcha leur front pour tester sa température qui se réchauffait visiblement à l'œil nu. Seulement Sasuke refusait de sortir du lit alors Naruto se leva pour se placer au pied, attrapa le drap et tira d'un coup sec. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Sasuke protester, complètement paniqué avant de voir l'auréole sur le devant du caleçon blanc.

Sasuke se recula contre la tête de lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que Naruto, figé avec le drap dans ses mains, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pourtant déjà vécu ça. Seulement, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Comme un secret. De ce fait, il ne savait quels mots prononcés dans cette situation.

D'un pas mal assuré, il décida quand même de s'approcher à nouveau de Sasuke et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune adolescent s'enferma un peu plus sur lui. Nerveusement, Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu sais que ça arrive à tout le monde, un jour où l'autre…

Sasuke hocha timidement de la tête.

\- Est-ce que ton grand-frère t'a déjà expliqué ?

Naruto s'insulta d'être aussi maladroit mais un nouvel hochement de tête le rassura.

En effet, Sasuke avait déjà eu une explication quand un matin, il s'était jeté dans le lit de son aîné et qu'il avait vu le sexe former un chapiteau. Itachi lui avait vaguement expliquer, sans rentrer dans les détails parce qu'il était trop jeune, mais il avait compris que ça lui arriverait un jour. Et qu'un liquide sortirait et que c'était grâce à cela qu'il pouvait faire des enfants. Flou sur le moment mais limpide aujourd'hui.

Naruto se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà touché Sasuke ?

La question était tellement innocente et bienveillante à ce moment-là. Naruto ne se serait jamais douté qu'il la prononcerait, mot pour mot, quelques années plus tard avec une envie dévorante dans la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est normal et naturel. Tu vas devoir apprendre à connaître ton corps, plus que ça tu vas en avoir envie et encore une fois c'est normal. Tu ne dois jamais en avoir honte, insista-t-il. Je sais qu'avec notre mode de vie et le manque d'intimité ça va être compliqué mais il y a des moments dans la journée où nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble.

Et Naruto faisait allusion à la douche, les toilettes où même quand ils dormaient. Sasuke allait devoir profiter des petits moments de solitude comme lui pouvait le faire.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu te poses des questions ou si tu ne sais pas… faire. Enfin je ne veux pas dire que je vais te faire … Ou montrer. C'est juste que… Raaaa.

\- J'ai compris, le sauva Sasuke.

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes sans bouger avant que Naruto se lève. Il fit un pas pour s'éloigner avant de revenir en arrière. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et se pencha, collant son torse contre la tête brune.

\- N'oublie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi Sasuke. Je ne te jugerais jamais.

Sasuke souffla un merci timide quand Naruto sortit de la pièce pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

 _ **15ème anniversaire**_

Naruto sentit son cœur battre à nouveau et ses poumons se gorger d'air au moment où Sasuke revint dans la minuscule chambre. Il reprit vie.

Naruto s'était réveillé de bonne humeur car c'était l'anniversaire de Sasuke et comme chaque année, ils s'autorisaient une bonne nuit dans un motel, même si depuis peu ça devenait assez récurent car le visage de Sasuke n'était plus placardé de partout. Seulement, quand il se tourna dans le lit pour chercher l'enfant, il rencontra une place vide. Il avait eu l'impression de mourir avant d'apercevoir un petit papier avec une heure inscrite. Naruto avait attendu.

Sasuke rencontra les azurs de son protecteur et il pouvait y lire autant d'inquiétude que de colère. Il s'empressa de lui montrer un livre :

\- Mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Et des nouilles pour toi, précisa-t-il en montrant le sac plastique.

Et comme si ça suffisait à justifier sa fuite nocturne et inconsciente, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupira de soulagement. Seulement, son protecteur ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Sasuke, ce que tu viens de faire, ce n'est pas possible, tu as été insensé. Imagine qu'il t'aurait arrivé quelque chose. Tu crois qu'un simple bout de

\- Tu fais pareil, le coupa l'adolescent.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'emportant Naruto, l'inquiétude transformer en colère. C'est différent.

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas.

\- Qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça change ? insista Sasuke.

Naruto n'eût pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup à cette question :

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je remurais ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu t'enfuiras.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à contester car il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son protecteur derrière lui mais la détermination dans les yeux azur lui fit comprendre que sa vie importait plus que celle de Naruto et qu'il était la priorité. Ce dernier lui fit promettre avant de se lever et s'approcher de lui, l'attrapant sans préavis dans ses bras. Sasuke rencontra un torse musclé et des bras puissants le broyant presque contre.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur…

Naruto murmura dans son cou mais Sasuke savait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Il ressentit la peur de son protecteur dans son étreinte et dans sa façon d'inspirer profondément son odeur, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Le ventre de Sasuke se contracta douloureusement, il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété Naruto. La boule d'émotion dans la gorge l'empêcha de s'excuser mais il répondit à l'étreinte étouffante en encerclant l'adulte de ses bras et en enfouissant son visage dans le cou bronzé qu'il embrassa furtivement. Son cœur rata un battement à son geste spontané et bien trop intime pour ce qu'il était jusqu'à présent. Naruto ne sembla pas le remarquer car il resta quelques secondes de plus ainsi avant d'embrasser sa tempe et de le lâcher, non sans lui avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

XxX

Sasuke et Naruto marchaient parmi la foule de vacanciers. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens pour profiter des manèges de la fête foraine. Ils avaient pris le risque pour vivre une soirée comme tout le monde. Même si Sasuke s'était acheté un livre, cette soirée était le vrai cadeau de Naruto. Ils zigzaguèrent sans jamais faire un jeu ou un tour, il ne fallait pas pousser leur chance. Ils ne se parlaient pas, comme si prononcer un mot risquait de les trahir. Ils étaient complètement plongés dans leur tête, sans savoir qu'ils cogitaient sur le même problème.

Naruto décida quand même de payer un granité à la menthe à Sasuke. Il le laissa un peu à l'écart puis partit chercher le gobelet rempli de glace pilée avant de revenir et lui tendre, repartant aussitôt dans la foule.

Quelqu'un rentra dans Sasuke. Ce dernier jura discrètement en se retournant pour voir la jeune femme qui ne s'était même pas excuser. Elle se perdit à travers les autres et son regard accrocha un couple à quelques pas de lui. Il bloqua sans le vouloir sur deux hommes qui se tenaient la main. Discrètement, l'un d'eux regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher et de cueillir les lèvres de son partenaire. Le baiser fut rapidement et voler mais Sasuke trouva la scène magnifique. Et le fait que ce soit deux hommes ne le répugna pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il arriva sans mal à se projeter dans cette configuration contrairement à celui du schéma traditionnel. Il secoua la tête pour chasser tous ses questionnements.

Seulement, quand il se retourna pour continuer à marcher aux côtés de Naruto, ce dernier n'était plus. Paniqué, il se mit à le chercher du regard avant d'avancer droit devant lui pour le retrouver.

XxX

\- C'est dégueu, regarde ces deux-là.

\- T'as raison, on se casse.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées aux mots qu'il entendit, non loin de lui. Il chercha la source, tombant sur deux garçons qui en observaient deux autres avec mépris. Il resta sur ces derniers. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à qu'il voit la main de l'un sur les fesses de l'autre puis le plus grand se plaça derrière le plus frêle pour l'enlacer amoureusement, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Ce geste le renvoyant sans comprendre à l'étreinte avec Sasuke.

Sasuke qu'il ne trouva pas à ses côtés.

Le même sentiment que plus tôt dans la journée l'envahit mais au lieu de paniqué, il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux.

 _« Effet de la force de gravitation : Lorsque la gravitation s'exerce entre deux astres elle peut, suivant les conditions, soit provoquer leur collision ou permettre à l'astre de masse la plus petite d'adopter une orbite autour de l'astre le plus massique »_

Pourquoi il repensa à ce paragraphe, sortit d'une encyclopédie qu'il avait acheté à Sasuke, il ne le sût mais il préféra simplement ne pas s'y attarder. Au lieu de quoi, il laissa ses jambes le guider à travers la foule pour atteindre son protégé. Quand il se retrouvèrent, immobile l'un en face de l'autre, au milieu de ses personnes en mouvement, Sasuke demanda comment il avait réussi. Naruto aurait pu lui inventer un millier de raison pourtant seule la vérité sortit de sa bouche :

\- Tu es mon centre de gravité.

Sasuke était son équilibre, son astre et tellement plus encore. Il vivait pour lui et seulement pour lui.

Le cœur de Sasuke partit dans une course effrénée aux mots de Naruto. Des mots qui les dépassaient tous les deux. Naruto les associait dans un schéma complexe. Un schéma qui mettrait plusieurs années à se lire correctement.

La déclaration de son protecteur résonna dans sa tête, comme si, lui aussi la prononçait. Naruto était aussi son centre de gravité, son équilibre, celui qui lui permettait de tenir sur ses deux jambes sans jamais flancher et même si la phrase était maladroite, Sasuke comprenait ce qui se cachait derrière. Aux yeux de Naruto, ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, revenant toujours quand ils s'éloignaient trop. La force de l'attraction, la gravitation, les obligeait à être ensemble.

 _ **16ème anniversaire**_

Sasuke se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Qu'allait-il faire pendant tout ce temps ? Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir tant que Naruto ne serait pas rentré. Il s'inquiétait toujours trop. D'être abandonné ? Non. Cette peur née la première fois que Naruto était parti s'était envolée à son retour. Depuis, il se faisait seulement du souci pour son protecteur. Il avait peur de le retrouver blessé ou dans un sale état, voire même mort.

Il secoua la tête pour retirer les images qu'il venait de se mettre. Naruto revenait toujours en bon état, du moins physiquement.

Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser les yeux bleu océan dans lesquelles il aimait se noyer, de même que le sourire et le rire qui l'accompagnaient toujours résonna à ses oreilles. Il soupira en sentant son sexe réagir. Il lui en fallait de moins en moins pour que son désir se manifeste.

Résigné, il glissa sa main sous le drap puis dans son boxer. Ça faisait bien deux ans qu'il avait arrêté de combattre ses envies. Il attrapa son membre avec poigne, glissant son pouce sur son gland sensible où perlait déjà une goutte salée. Il l'étala doucement avant de commencer de longs va-et-vient.

Il frissonna des pieds à la tête sous cette simple caresse mais qui ne lui suffisait déjà plus. Sa main libre vint se loger sous ses bourses qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de trouver l'entrée de son corps. Il s'arqua dans l'attente de la suite. Il aimait jouer avec les sensations qui l'animaient quand il s'abandonnait à ces petits jeux. Il titilla son anus quelques minutes avant de venir récupérer un peu de salive et plongea sans attendre son majeur en lui. Rapidement, son index vint aussi mais avec plus de difficulté.

Naruto, qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit, s'imposa d'autant plus face à l'inconfort qu'il ressentit et quand enfin, le plaisir le gagna, il se laissa submerger. Transporté par l'image de l'adulte s'enfonçant en lui, Sasuke éjacula dans son caleçon avec un gémissement de bien-être. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit pour savourer son orgasme avant de se débarrasser des preuves de son péché dans la salle de bains et de retourner dans son lit pour attendre Naruto.

Il finit par s'endormir, son avant-bras sur ses yeux, cachant une culpabilité sans nom de ressentir tout cela pour son protecteur.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Pour info, l'extra ne faisait qu'une demi page ( le 16ème anniversaire ) que je voulais glisser dans le chp 1. Finalement ça ne s'est pas fait et j'ai rapidement rajouté ( en 2 j ) le 9ème 11ème 13ème et 15ème anniversaire. De ce fait, ils n'ont pas été corrigé et ils ne le seront pas. Je m'excuse pour cela. S'il y a des fautes qui vous brûlent les yeux n'hésitez pas. Comme ce sont des extras, c'est normal qu'ils soient courts ^^_

 _A part ça, la suite arrivera le week-end du 27juillet. Je sais ce que j'avais dit mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper de papiers administratifs pour le travail ce week-end. Sorry !_

 _Je vous invite quand même à patienter avec l'anniversaire de Sasuke, le 23juillet. Le OS est déjà mis en page et sur le site, il sera publié en un clic._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Flo :** Sache que pour le moment tu es la seule à avoir fait la remarque sur le fait qu'entre Sasuke et Naruto c'est plus que de l'amour et effectivement c'est le cas, tu verras à la fin jusqu'où ça va ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon-week du 14 du coup =)_

 _ **Tsuna :** Mdr effectivement ça aurait été compliqué xD ça va 8chp, c'est raisonnable non ? )_


	11. à ce que nous sommes devenus

**KONOHA NEWS ONE « … Après une campagne laborieuse et intense, Tsunade Senju vient d'être élue Président du pays, la passation avec Danzo Shimura est prévue au plus vite dans la matinée de demain. Elle gagne les élections à plus de la majorité et le pays, malgré qu'il s'agisse de la première femme présidente, place tous** **ses** **espoirs en elle. Un vent de renouveau souffle à présent… »**

* * *

Sasuke, assis sur le côté passager, le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la tête contre la vitre, regardait Naruto conduire. Ce dernier, concentré sur la route, ne se rendait pas compte à quel point Sasuke était excité. Depuis la semaine dernière où ils avaient couché ensemble, il n'y avait plus eu de contact d'ordre sexuel. Certes, Naruto le touchait une main au creux de rein, une caresse aérienne pour dégager une mèche brune mais rien de plus. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur nuit alors Sasuke ne savait pas si Naruto avait vraiment aimé ou si c'était le contraire, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas récidivé. Et ça le rendait fou. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans les bras de Naruto et ce soir-là, quand il n'avait fait qu'un, il avait su qu'il avait trouvé sa place. Comme une fin en soi.

Sasuke resserra ses jambes, tentant de cacher son érection et de la calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Il se retenait depuis une bonne semaine de se toucher et être enfermé 24h/24 - 7j/7 ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. De même que les regards azur à la dérobée qu'il captait, quand ils n'étaient pas intenses et qu'ils ne lui brûlaient pas la nuque.

Naruto sentit le regard de Sasuke sur lui, il dévia du coin de l'oeil le sien pour voir son jeune amant reporter son attention sur la route, se mordillant le pouce. Il pouvait comprendre, aux légers tressautements de jambes, que Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise. Cet état avait commencé dès le lendemain de leur première fois mais au lieu de jouer cartes sur table, il avait préféré garder ses distances. La peur que Sasuke ne ressente pas la même chose que lui, qu'il regrette ou autre sentiment négatif face à ce qu'il s'était passé, l'empêchait d'avoir une discussion honnête avec lui. Il ne fuyait pas, il préférait simplement attendre que le brun entame les hostilités, il ne voulait pas commettre plus d'erreur. Si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas… Cependant, il n'avait pu garder pour lui certains gestes affectifs. C'était plus fort que lui. Sasuke avait été le fruit défendu et y avoir goûter l'avait rendu accro.

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur la cuisse de Sasuke mais ce dernier lui claqua violemment. Surpris, il le regarda franchement, demandant silencieusement la raison. Il n'obtint rien alors Naruto se gara immédiatement sur le bas-côté, sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, sans éteindre le moteur et il fit face à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

-Rien.

-Je ne peux pas deviner si tu ne me le dis pas, surenchérit Naruto.

Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être agressif mais la main sur sa cuisse avait failli le perdre et il s'était senti faible d'être aussi sensible au toucher de Naruto. Cette main revint se perdre sur lui, elle dégagea une mèche brune qui se retrouva derrière son oreille puis des doigts passèrent sous son menton pour l'obliger à diriger son visage vers celui de son protecteur. Il plongea ses onyx dans les azurs incompréhensifs mais se détourna aussitôt. Il ne résistait pas à ces yeux-là.

Naruto récupéra sa main et s'enfonça dans son siège conducteur, soupirant du comportement de son protégé. Il leva le bras avec l'intention de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Cela avait été un murmure mais la révélation de Sasuke lui était parvenue comme une délicieuse tentation. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Savoir que le brun voulait recommencer réchauffa son corps petit à petit. Il comprit immédiatement le comportement du jeune homme à son égard. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de gérer ces émotions et ces pulsions nouvelles. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais pas aussi intimement. Alors ce qu'ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas dire, demander ou pas demander, était un terrain inconnu mais qu'ils s'apprêtaient à conquérir.

Sans répondre, Naruto se remit sur la route, roula jusqu'à trouver une aire d'autoroute déserte où il se gara dans le noir de la nuit. Seule la lumière de la lune les illuminait. Naruto avait décidé de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes dormir dans des voitures, des maisons abandonnées en attente de nouveaux propriétaires ou des vieilles bâtisses en pierre à la campagne.

Sasuke ne dit rien et abaissa son siège au maximum, pensant à tort, qu'ils allaient passer la nuit dans la voiture. Il ne savait pas que Naruto avait entendu sa confession jusqu'à ce que ce dernier avoue :

-J'ai envie de toi aussi.

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers lui pour être sûr et les azurs lui confirmèrent silencieusement. Naruto soupira en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

-Écoute Sasuke, il va falloir qu'on se parle. On ne peut pas deviner ce que veut l'autre. Nos expériences-

-Je n'ai pas d'expérience, le coupa le brun.

-Justement, balaya Naruto. On a vécu pendant des années d'une certaine façon et ce qu'il s'est passé remet tout en question. C'est comme réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Repartir de zéro et j'ai peur de mal faire les choses avec toi.

Sasuke lui retourna sa peur aussitôt. Naruto avait raison. Le sexe changeait beaucoup de choses entre eux. Il pouvait tout détruire en un faux pas ou les éloigner d'une parole en l'air, d'un geste maladroit. Si ça se passait mal, la cohabitation ainsi que sa protection serait plus difficile et sûrement compromise. Il pouvait aussi renforcer leur histoire, l'enrichir et la compléter. Ils allaient être sur le fil du rasoir pendant quelque temps, espérant pencher du bon côté. Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'à aucun moment ils avaient envisagé d'arrêter, même si c'était un risque énorme de continuer pour toutes les raisons qu'il avait cité plus tôt.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, attendant un mouvement de l'autre mais Sasuke sut que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il ressentait l'indécision de Naruto. Pas seulement vis-à-vis de son inexpérience mais aussi par rapport à la situation et son âge. Son protecteur avait peur de commettre une faute grave, de jouer de son statut et que Sasuke n'ait pas le courage de lui refuser et se sente forcé de dire oui pour qu'il continue de le protéger.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains, en tendant une pour attraper le t-shirt de Naruto et l'attirer contre lui. Il s'approcha des lèvres charnues qu'il rêvait de goûter à nouveau et ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main rugueuse caresser sa joue. Quand il rentra en contact avec Naruto, il se laissa fondre, gémissant de bonheur. Ils penchèrent instinctivement chacun la tête d'un côté pour approfondir le baiser, leurs langues s'emmêlèrent sans hésitation, dans une danse connue d'eux deux. Ils se séparèrent dans un soupir de bien-être, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sasuke reprit sa place sur son siège abaissé, la main toujours accrochée au t-shirt et tira doucement, quémandant silencieusement un rapprochement.

Naruto se laissa tirer sur le siège passager, enjambant le levier de vitesse. Il se maintint avec ses mains, sur le siège, de part et d'autre des épaules de Sasuke, son genou prit place entre les cuisses de Sasuke tandis que son entrejambe restait tendu. Naruto ne trouvait pas ça pratique du tout et pour ce qui allait suivre encore moins. Il laissa Sasuke passer ses mains crème dans son dos pour découvrir chaque muscle puis il frissonna quand les doigts retracèrent chaque centimètre carré de son torse.

-Touche-moi encore Sasuke, souffla-t-il quand ses tétons reçurent une attention particulière.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Naruto se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il remit instinctivement sa queue en place quand Sasuke récupéra sa main pour la poser franchement sur son jean, se surélevant pour cueillir ses lèvres. Son bas fut déboutonné en même temps que sa bouche dévorée et il fit de même avec celui de son protégé. D'un mouvement synchrone, ils se branlèrent avant que Naruto abaisse ses hanches pour faire rentrer leurs sexes en contact. Sasuke lui mordit la lèvre sous la montée de désir et il se dégagea pour lécher la goutte de sang qui perlait.

-Mon dieu Sasuke, j'ai tellement envie de toi, de te sentir autour de moi.

Le brun répondit avec son corps. Il repoussa Naruto pour se déshabiller hâtivement, il retira son sweat à capuche ainsi que son t-shirt et son jean. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les maintenant de ses mains.

Tandis que Naruto, le dos arqué contre le plafond de la voiture, écarta davantage les pans de son pantalon, il releva les yeux pour voir Sasuke s'offrir à lui de la plus belle des façons.

-Merde Sasuke, jura-t-il en fixant l'anneau rosé l'invitant. Non, reste comme ça, tu m'excites, reprit-il précipitamment quand le jeune homme rabaissa les jambes.

Sasuke haleta, son membre tressautant d'envie sous les mots de Naruto. Il aimait ça, l'entendre dire ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait de lui, ses bruits. Il le précisa à voix haute et un sourire lui répondit, son ange gardien semblant déjà avoir lu en lui.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te… murmura Sasuke, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase, légèrement honteux.

-Ton visage, tes expressions, ton corps me fait perdre la tête, avoua Naruto avant de mouiller deux doigts qu'il présenta à l'entrée du corps.

Naruto le prépara, avec moins de douceur que la première fois mais tout autant de sentiments. Sasuke le laissa s'inviter entre ses cuisses et à l'intérieur de lui non sans une pointe de douleur, vite remplacer par du plaisir. Son excitation était à son paroxysme dans cette voiture, lui complètement nu alors que Naruto avait simplement libéré son sexe et ses fesses pour le prendre. Il sentait le frottement des vêtements contre sa peau à chaque coup de hanches, le tintement de la boucle de ceinture était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité.

-Touche toi Sasuke, haleta Naruto en crispant ses mains au creux de ses jambes.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sasuke attrapa sa queue et fit des va-et-vient pressés. Il sentait Naruto prêt à venir, dans ses coups désordonnés, dans sa respiration laborieuse, dans tout son corps.

-Je viens, anhéla l'adulte en se penchant davantage sur son corps, le pliant en deux.

Sasuke se branla plus fort d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il enfonça ses ongles dans le biceps de Naruto. Ce dernier souffla sur ses lèvres pour attirer son attention et sans préavis, ils s'embrassèrent, se perdant définitivement.

XxX

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard…**_

XxX

Encore sur la route, Naruto conduisait sereinement, la main de Sasuke sur sa nuque caressant la base de ses cheveux et la sienne sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé pour s'adapter à leur nouveau statut celui d'amant. Et jusqu'à maintenant, ça les avait plutôt bien réussis mais ils gardaient chacun de la retenue, bien que Sasuke se lâche de plus en plus. Chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Naruto avait l'impression que son ange se rapprochait de celui qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il aurait été dans une vie normale. Il était plus confiant, plus sûr de ses mots ou ses choix, il les affirmait même et Naruto n'y trouvait rien à redire. Il écoutait les idées de Sasuke, y réfléchissait et les adoptait si ça ne les mettait pas en danger. Naruto avait très bien compris les sentiments de Sasuke, ce dernier ne voulait plus être un boulet, il voulait être dépendant, pouvoir se défendre seul, être son égal. Ce qui était légitime alors Naruto avait cédé un peu de place, rééquilibrant leurs positions. Seulement, avec tout ça, ils avaient eu leur première dispute de couple et ça n'avait pas porté sur le sexe. Non, ça avait porté sur les armes à feu. Malgré ça peur visible, Sasuke voulait apprendre à s'en servir mais Naruto refusait que son protégé passe la ligne. Car oui Sasuke resterait toujours son protégé quoi qu'il arrive. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours sans échanger un seul mot avant que Naruto cède. Il avait essayé de trouver mille arguments mais Sasuke les avait contrés tous un par un, sans exception, et Naruto avait bien dû donner raison au jeune adulte. Si un jour Naruto ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés pour le protéger, il devait pouvoir le faire et sortir vivant d'un combat. Et comme la vie de Sasuke était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Naruto, la décision avait été prise.

Un souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille et le ramena au présent.

-J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite.

Bien que ce soit assez explicite, Naruto détourna le visage de la route pour regarder celui de Sasuke, il avait toujours besoin de voir plutôt que d'entendre pour confirmer les choses. Les onyx pétillaient d'un désir brûlant, la lèvre inférieure se faisant maltraiter par des dents impatientes et la bosse qui déformait le jean moulant tentait de s'échapper en poussant.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir.

Naruto jura entre ses dents quand Sasuke reprit sa place au fond du siège passager, exerçant innocemment une pression sur son entrejambe pour se soulager mais il ne put retenir un gémissement. Sasuke était en train de l'exciter comme pas possible.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? reprocha-t-il difficilement.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te dire ce que je voulais, répondit Sasuke, une légère rougeur aux joues.

Naruto s'insulta, c'était vrai que c'était ce qui était convenu mais merde un peu de retenue pour ses pauvres pulsions sexuelles qui étaient mises à rude épreuve. Il observa rapidement son passager pour remarquer la gêne sur le visage crème, confiant mais pas totalement, Sasuke avait encore des relents de timidité et Naruto comptait bien s'en servir pour le faire patienter jusqu'à qu'il trouve un endroit tranquille pour répondre aux envies de son amant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Sasuke se crispa, autant Naruto exposait ce qu'il aimait et le faisait, l'excitant au plus haut point, autant il savait que ce dernier préférait qu'il le montre directement. Or, Naruto voulait inverser les rôles et il n'aimait pas trop s'exprimer sur le sujet, il était pudique dans un sens, verbalement et son protecteur le savait alors pourquoi l'inciter à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? En même temps qu'il se posa la question, la réponse lui vint. Naruto cherchait à le mettre mal à l'aise pour qu'il renonce mais à en juger par la bosse dans son pantalon et les mains crispées sur le volant, l'adulte aussi avait envie de lui. Il rigola intérieurement car il s'apprêtait à donner une leçon, tout en silence. On ne le manipulait pas impunément.

-Et si je te le montrais ?

En un instant, Sasuke tira sur sa ceinture et se pencha entre le volant et Naruto, défaisant la braguette et sortant le sexe prisonnier pour le prendre en bouche.

-Oh mon dieu, entendit-il quand il l'enfonça jusqu'à sa glotte.

Naruto jura encore des obscénités quand il détendit sa mâchoire pour l'avaler. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une gorge profonde, il avait déjà essayé mais sans succès, s'étranglant presque sous l'amusement du blond. Il ne devait pas cette réussite à Dieu mais à la radio locale. Un soir dans une voiture qu'ils avaient piqué pour la nuit, Sasuke avait allumé la radio, la mettant au plus bas pour ne pas réveiller Naruto. Il était tombé sur une station qui parlait sexe, ça ne l'avait pas étonné vu l'heure et différents sujets avaient été abordés dont celui-là, il avait pris mentalement des notes, jusqu'à pouvoir les mettre en œuvre.

-Sasuke, ralentis je vais jouir !

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas ainsi, Naruto se retirait toujours ne pas le « salir » d'après ses mots mais là, il ne pouvait pas à moins de lui faire mal en lui tirant les cheveux et Sasuke savait parfaitement que son protecteur était incapable de le blesser intentionnellement. Il joua sur la situation et continua sa fellation avec empressement, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Naruto que de jouir contre son palet. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à une telle quantité dans sa bouche, il avala directement ce qui atterrit au fond de sa gorge et se retira lentement quand le sexe de Naruto arrêta de pulser.

Quand il reprit pied, Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers Sasuke pour lui passer une soufflante. Malgré l'orgasme puissant qu'il lui avait donné, il les avait mis en danger en faisant ça sur la route, il aurait pu perdre le contrôle du véhicule tout de même. Seulement, voir Sasuke s'essuyer le coin de la bouche avec un bout de langue et rattraper un peu de son sperme, qui avait coulé sur son menton, avec son pouce avant de le glisser à nouveau dans sa bouche, annula toutes ses envies de remontrance.

-Merde, tu vas finir par me tuer.

Et tout en disant ses mots, il s'insulta. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait à dire dans leur situation pourtant, Sasuke le prit à la rigolade :

-Vaux mieux que je t'amène au septième ciel plutôt qu'en enfer, non ?

Ils se regardèrent avant que Naruto explose de rire, c'était nerveux, il avait vraiment eu peur d'avoir blessé Sasuke. Sasuke qui esquissait un petit sourire en coin avant de se replacer contre la vitre. Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne partie de la journée avant de stationner et qu'ils décident de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-A toi de m'amener au paradis, mon ange, souffla le brun en le tirant contre lui

XxX

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard…**_

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke avaient élu domicile dans une maison de banlieue en vente. Naruto l'avait trouvé en achetant des ramens dans une épicerie de la ville quand la propriétaire précisait à la caissière, sûrement une bonne connaissance, qu'ils partaient dans la soirée et que les déménageurs ne viendraient pas avant deux jours. Une chance pour eux, qui avaient envie de dormir dans un bon lit. Ils passèrent la porte d'une chambre quelconque, un lit sans draps, deux tables de chevet de chaque côté et une armoire.

Excité, Sasuke, un rictus provocateur, le poussa sur le matelas mais Naruto, le sourire taquin, se redressa pour l'attraper et le retourner sur le lit, montant de part et d'autre de son corps. Seulement Sasuke, ne l'entendant pas ainsi, inter changea leur position, une fois de plus. Dans la manœuvre, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'ils étaient au bord du lit, il les fit renverser par terre.

Malgré la table de nuit près de sa tête, Naruto ne la cogna pas, ni le sol sur lequel il se retrouva, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en basculant et tomba dans des onyx surpris.

-Ça va ? s'enquit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux ébène, de peur que celle de Sasuke ait tapée.

Contre toute attente, Sasuke explosa littéralement de rire, il baissa son visage pour le cacher sur son torse et continua de rire. L'adulte voulait lui dire de faire moins fort pour pas se faire repérer par les voisins mais jamais Naruto ne l'avait entendu exprimer une telle joie. Certes, depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, le jeune adulte souriait plus, il était plus enjoué et jovial. Il semblait tout simplement comblé mais jamais encore il n'avait eu droit à ce son si mélodieux.

-Je…suis…désolée…Naruto, articula le brun entre deux rires.

Son protecteur lui releva le visage et l'embrassa, avalant son rire qui repartait de plus belle. Jamais Sasuke n'avait eu de fou rire avec Naruto mais voir se repasser la scène, pris dans leur excitation, tomber du lit et voir les azurs à moitié surpris mais inquiets tout en étant encore dans une position équivoque l'avait achevé.

Naruto déposa des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres qui finirent par le calmer.

-Je suis tellement heureux, sourit-il.

-… Vraiment ? demanda, sceptique, Naruto.

Il hocha vivement de la tête. Sasuke l'était vraiment. Il pourrait passer des heures à l'expliquer mais ça ne serait pas suffisant et ses mots ne seraient jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait. Les gens ne comprendraient pas car ils n'étaient pas à sa place. Qui pourrait comprendre qu'un enfant qui a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, son frère dans un cercueil et en cavale depuis dix ans, souriait sincèrement ? Qui pourrait croire que manger de la merde pendant tout ce temps, ne jamais dormir au même endroit plus de deux nuits et de vivre enfermé qu'avec une seule et unique personne lui convenait ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux mais moi, je suis heureux avec toi, dans tes bras, vivant au jour le jour. Tu me rends heureux Naruto.

Ce dernier lui caressa la joue et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur corporelle émanant de son protecteur.

-Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux pour toi non plus, Sasuke. Tu mérites mieux que des voitures ou motels insalubres comme toit, mieux que des ramens comme nourriture, mieux que ces livres comme cadeaux ou instruction, mieux que moi comme

-Je t'aime Naruto, le coupa-t-il.

La déclaration fit battre cœur de Naruto, c'était la première fois que Sasuke mettait un nom sur ses sentiments, lui ne l'avait pas encore fait. Et pourtant, il se sentit dans le besoin de tester ses sentiments parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation propice à la sincérité. Il avait essayé de mettre de côté cette histoire de syndrome de Stockholm mais la vérité, c'est qu'il pouvait bien s'adapter à leur histoire et ça lui faisait peur. Souvent, il se complaisait dans cette vie même s'il disait le contraire à voix haute car il redoutait que le jour où ils réapprendraient à vivre normalement, Sasuke l'abandonne. Et peut-être lui aussi.

-C'est parce que tu ne connais que moi et

-Tu te trompes. J'ai eu une famille, je les ai aimés et je les aimerais toujours, j'ai reçu de l'amour, je sais ce que c'est de manger sur une table en chêne avec des couverts en argent. Je connais tout ça, je m'en souviens. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'avec toi que je ressens ça, avoua-t-il en faisant glisser la main bronzée à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Naruto sentit l'organe vital de Sasuke s'affoler quand il réitéra sa déclaration. Le cœur de Sasuke ne battait rien que pour lui et le sien y répondit avec la même ferveur. Balayant tous ses doutes, Naruto les remit sur le matelas et laissa Sasuke les guider. Ce dernier semblait vouloir prendre complètement les rênes de leurs ébats et l'adulte se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Sasuke les mit nus rapidement. Il était pressé de sentir Naruto en lui. Il le ressentait depuis leur première fois, ce besoin de ne faire qu'un, de s'enivrer de son corps. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il le désirait et ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Assis à califourchon sur le bassin de Naruto, Sasuke frotta ses fesses contre l'érection sous lui, il récolta des paroles qui l'excitèrent davantage. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, d'abord réticents et sur la réserve puis de plus en plus libérés. À aucun moment, ils n'avaient commis de faux pas, ils s'étaient assemblés complètement, comme s'il ne manquait que cette partie pour s'entendre parfaitement. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, du moins de son point de vue. Personne, autre que Naruto, n'aurait pu le combler, le rendre heureux et le protéger aussi longtemps.

Il commença à se préparer, deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui, sous les yeux azur surpris et une main sur son sexe pour soulager son excitation.

-Putain Sasuke, grogna Naruto. Tu vas me rendre fou !

-Je sais.

Naruto grogna, son petit protégé avait pris une sacrée assurance côté intime. Légèrement prétentieux sur les bords mais il avait de quoi. Il le regarda se donner du plaisir, s'écartant pour mieux l'accueillir et lui, il attendait, désireux de prendre les commandes, d'agripper les hanches fines sans retenue et s'enfoncer brusquement jusqu'à la garde pour l'entendre crier. Il se retenait pour la discrétion qu'ils devaient garder dans cette maison mais aussi parce qu'il avait encore une petite appréhension et peur au fond de lui. Celle de pousser trop loin, de se libérer et laisser ses bas instincts le contrôler et faire peur à Sasuke. Sa crainte n'était peut-être pas justifiée mais à ses yeux, il restait toujours, dans un coin bien profond de sa tête, que Sasuke était un enfant de huit ans vulnérable et brisé qui avait besoin de sa protection.

-A quoi tu penses ? haleta le brun, l'obligeant à revenir à lui.

-A toi, je ne pense qu'à toi depuis dix ans, avoua-t-il.

Si c'était possible de voir un battement de cœur déformé une poitrine. Naruto jurait que ça avait été le cas à sa déclaration. Après un léger temps d'arrêt, Sasuke lui retourna ses sentiments. Son sexe fut soudain à l'entrée du corps opalin puis prit dans une chaleur ardente. Ils gémirent de bien-être à l'unisson avant que le plus jeune entame ses déhanchements. Il se suréleva jusqu'au gland prêt à sortir avant de se laisser tomber sans retenue sur le sexe tendu, reproduisant encore et encore le même mouvement. Naruto aimait ce que Sasuke leur faisait, tantôt vite, tantôt doucement, il claquait ses fesses contre son bassin dans un son mélodieux, celui de leur union. Ses bourses se contractèrent de plus en plus et son sexe vibra d'impatience à l'intérieur du corps innocent, signe de sa jouissance proche.

-Penche-toi en arrière, tu vas adorer, ordonna-t-il une main sur le torse imberbe pour lui montrer la position et l'autre sur le sexe laissé à l'abandon.

Sasuke obéit docilement, bien trop pris dans son plaisir pour vraiment réfléchir. Il se laissa guider, plaçant ses mains derrière lui pour se soutenir, complètement offert, comme il l'était toujours dans les bras de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux, remua des hanches difficilement mais pour son plus grand bonheur, son protecteur bougea son bassin et commença ses coups de butoirs, tout de suite impatients et puissants, en adéquation avec la main sur sa queue qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il se laissa transporter et jouit violemment quand sa prostate fut abusée. Pantelant, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reconnecter à la réalité et sentir le liquide chaud de Naruto le remplir généreusement. Il revint sur le torse musclé, s'y blottissant tandis que des mains réconfortantes caressaient son dos et sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Et pour toute réponse, Naruto releva son visage d'un doigt sous le menton et l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'ils soient d'attaque pour une seconde étreinte.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Voilà un chapitre transition que j'ai posté plus tôt parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi vous faire attendre demain ou après demain alors que je le peux maintenant =D._

 _Donc, au bout de 8chp je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire durer trop les choses entre eux donc j'ai préféré faire un chapitre uniquement consacré sur eux. Avec l'extra, du coup, vous êtes servis ! Il y a forcément des info qui vont servir pour les prochains mais voilà, la relation est complètement là, ne pas oublier qu'entre les 3 scènes il y a plusieurs jours et semaines de passés donc c'est normal que ça va vite. Je vous ai mis les moments les plus importants. Voilà, ce chp était surtout là pour annoncer la deuxième partie de l'histoire qui vous le verrez, entame la fin … Ne soyez pas triste, il reste encore la moitié si on compte les 2 extras de la fin ^^_

 _La suite, fin de semaine prochaine._

 ** _Guest et Lily :_** _merci à vous ^^_

 ** _Flo :_** _Merci à toi =) Tant mieux alors ! Je comprends, c'est vraiment nul de ne pas avoir les mêmes vacances. Perso sur 5 semaines, j'en ai que 2 en commun avec mon compagnon et ce n'est même pas pour les fêtes. Horrible. Mais bon si vous arrivez au moins à partir les week-ends c'est déjà ça ^^. Merci aussi pour AT HOME, et oui tkt j'essaye de me reposer mais y a des périodes comme ça qui ne me laisse pas tranquille. Vivement les vacances !_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Franchement si tu étais dans ma tête, tu le verrais l'anime haha. Je suis contente que l'extra t'ait permis de comprendre plus de chose !_

 ** _Gloria :_** _J'espère supposer, à raison, que tu vas passer par là. Si tu me dis que tu aimes le narusasu et que tu es contente à chaque fois qu'un nouveau chapitre ou OS sort, c'est que tu ne dois pas être loin. ^^ Déjà ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sur mes histoires et ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Même si apparemment tu n'es jamais vraiment partie ) Et oui je suis fidèle à ce fandom et je le serais jusqu'à que ma vie perso m'empêche de l'être, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. J'ai encore le temps d'écrire et de publier mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne changerai pour rien au monde de fandom, pas d'inquiétude. Avant d'écrire, j'ai été lectrice ( je le suis encore des fois ) et je connais toute la frustration qu'on peut avoir à attendre un chapitre ou ne jamais savoir la fin d'une histoire, tout ce que je n'ai pas aimé des écrivains que je lisais notamment le fait qu'ils ne répondaient pas aux reviews laissé parce que pour eux s'étaient acquis etc. Je le redis encore, les lectrices/lecteurs vous êtes notre moteur, notre essence mais pour ça, on doit bien aller le chercher ^^ Donc voilà, je trouve ça normal, d'interagir avec vous, de savoir ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas pour vous satisfaire par la suite et même juste pour échanger. En toute cas, je suis contente d'être dans tes favoris de ce site, ça me fait plaisir ! bisous bisous et j'espère te voir plus souvent._


	12. Revenir là où tout a commencé

**KONOHA NEWS ONE « …Maintenant nous allons interroger Madame la Présidente.**

 **-Madame la Présidente, que voulez-vous dire aux citoyens du pays suite à votre élection ?**

 **– J'aimerais dire à tous que je ne suis pas arrivée à ce poste pour faire des promesses en l'air. Les seules que je ferais seront celles que je pourrais réaliser. Sachez que votre bien-être passe avant tout. Vous êtes l'avenir de Konoha et vous méritez d'avoir votre mot à dire et surtout qu'on vous entende.**

 **– Avez-vous au moins une promesse à faire ?**

 **– Oui, la plus importante : ce pays, c'est notre maison et je le protégerai coûte que coûte. J'arrêterai toutes les personnes qui nuisent à notre pays. Et si certaines personnes sont parties par peur du contraire alors je les invite à revenir à Konoha. Revenez à la maison, je vous protégerai… »**

* * *

Naruto, assis sur une chaise, dans une salle de bains, devant un miroir laissa Sasuke s'occuper de lui. Ce dernier coupa le sèche-cheveux de la chambre d'hôtel, ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux à présent noirs, de son ange gardien.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aurais déjà dû le faire depuis plusieurs années, toi également et surtout quand Sai, le sbire Danzo nous a mis la main dessus.

Naruto taisait toute la vérité. La raison principale était qu'il allait retourner à Konoha pour voir Tsunade. Il avait bien eu le message codé. Un message qui était passé en boucle dans les médias. Il l'avait d'abord entendu sur les stations radio avant de le voir en rediffusion dans un bar. Il avait suffi de revoir la vieille femme déterminée, regardant fixement la caméra en prononçant les mots « à la maison » pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ces trois mots représentaient autant pour lui que pour elle. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Sasuke un soir sur la route, après une énième rediffusion de l'interview, mais son jeune amant avait coupé court la discussion. Il restait buté et affirmait que Naruto se faisait des idées. Ce dernier était sûr de lui mais même si c'était le cas, il devait en avoir le cœur net, sinon il le regretterait à vie.

-Maintenant, il faut me trouver un autre nom. Qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit ?

Sasuke, dans son dos, le regarda à travers la glace, il l'examina avant de répondre :

-Menma.

-Pourquoi Menma ? Je n'aime pas le menma, bouda Naruto.

Le vrai brun rigola. Même s'il ne le disait pas à haute voix, avec cette couleur de cheveux, il trouvait qu'il avait affaire au double maléfique de Naruto. Pour lui, menma, un autre ingrédient, souvent utilisé en remplacement du naruto dans les ramens, convenait parfaitement.

-Au fait, comment tu me trouves ? se renseigna Naruto en prenant la main de Sasuke pour le ramener devant lui.

Sasuke vint naturellement s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il caressa la base des cheveux du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour toucher le bout de leurs nez. Ils fermèrent les yeux, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, avant de s'embrasser. Le baiser chaste devint plus profond quand Naruto quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui accorda quand il sentit une langue taquine presser ses lèvres. Ils penchèrent la tête sur le côté et se noyèrent dans l'échange. Ils se vidèrent complètement l'esprit pour ne penser qu'à eux deux, l'un contre l'autre.

-A ton avis ? haleta-t-il en relâchant les lèvres charnues, un rictus coquin aux lèvres et frottant son entrejambe contre son torse.

Naruto devinait aisément l'érection de Sasuke, à cette simple constatation la sienne commença à s'éveiller. Comment pouvaient-ils se désirer autant ? Parfois, ça l'effrayait car il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti des sentiments aussi forts pour une femme et encore moins pour un homme. Ça dépassait l'entendement et la rationalité.

Sasuke eut le souffle coupé devant les azurs qui lui criaient son amour. Il pouvait le voir émaner du corps bronzé et tous ses pores s'en imprégnaient. L'intensité de ses sentiments le cloua dans les bras musclés. Il voulut y répondre en approfondissant l'échange mais Naruto l'en empêcha, les yeux soudain sérieux et assombris. Sasuke avait compris la suite avant même que Naruto lance le sujet.

-Je vais y aller Sasuke…

Sasuke le savait depuis la première fois qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle Présidente parler de leur pays comme d'une maison. Depuis qu'elle promettait de protéger les citoyens et les incitait à revenir près d'elle. En dix ans, Naruto avait eu le temps de lui parler de cette femme qui était la grande sœur de Nawaki, le meilleur ami de Naruto, mort dans un accident de voiture. Il avait compris le lien qui les unissait alors, lors de l'interview diffusée à la radio, quand Naruto avait pilé au milieu de la route, les mettant en danger simplement pour écouter la promesse. Il avait su. Su qu'il s'agissait d'une question de temps avant que Naruto décide de faire marche arrière et revienne à Konoha.

Le début de la fin.

Sasuke avait préféré faire la sourde oreille, retardant le moment où Naruto prendrait la décision la plus sensée. Une décision qui pouvait mettre un terme à leur cavale, que ce soit dans la mort ou dans la liberté. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Sûrement grâce à la position qu'avait acquise Tsunade. Naruto estimait que le risque, toujours élevé, était moindre que par le passé. Il s'agissait sûrement de leur seule et unique chance de s'en sortir et de reprendre une vie normale, celle que Danzo leur avait retirée et Sasuke savait que Naruto ne passerait jamais à côté.

-… Je vais te laisser une arme pour te défendre. Tu sais t'en servir alors s'il y a un problème ou si je ne reviens pas…

-Je sais.

-Je reviendrai, je te le promets.

-Je sais.

Naruto se contredisait mais Sasuke tâcha de retenir uniquement les derniers mots. Son protecteur le laissait sans protection le temps de son escapade mais s'il agissait comme ça, c'était qu'il estimait qu'il serait plus en sécurité ici qu'avec lui à Konoha. Naruto n'avait pas totalement confiance en Tsunade et si elle lui tendait un piège, il refusait que Sasuke soit pris dedans. Ils avaient passé tellement d'années à l'abri, ce n'était pas pour se faire prendre aussi facilement du jour au lendemain.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux, surpris d'entendre enfin ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de son ange gardien mais cela le blessa aussi et la peur commença à l'envahir. Il posa son front contre le sien, retenant la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Pas maintenant.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Naruto, sachant très bien ce qu'il lui reprochait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait, précisa-t-il.

Naruto releva légèrement la tête, décollant leurs fronts. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, ses deux joues, ses paupières, ses tempes avant de revenir cueillir ses lèvres fines. Sasuke répondit au baiser, laissant une main caresser sa hanche. Le baiser d'abord chaste et rempli de tendresse se chargea en tension sexuelle, faisait durcir à nouveau leurs sexes qui s'étaient ramollis sous la discussion. Sasuke, les mains sur ses épaules, tira pour s'éloigner de Naruto et reprendre son souffle. Sa bouche s'asséchait sous les délicieuses attaques.

Le blond en profita pour le détailler. Les joues rougies, le torse et les cuisses crème ne demandaient qu'à être touchées. Ils étaient tout les deux en caleçon, la teinture de ses cheveux les obligeant à se dévêtir pour tacher le moins de vêtements possible. Naruto s'attarda sur les tétons qui lui faisaient envie. Sa main qui tenait la hanche remonta dans une caresse aérienne sur les côtes, faisant frissonner Sasuke sous son touché. Il s'arrêta sur le bout de chair rosé qu'il commença à triturer, tandis qu'il se pencha sur l'autre pour le lécher. Un gémissement lui répondit et encouragé, il continua son traitement.

Naruto ne s'était jamais attardé longtemps à cet endroit et Sasuke découvrit qu'il adorait. Il apprécia davantage que son ange gardien prenne les devants pour l'acte car depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Naruto n'était jamais celui qui initiait le sexe. C'était toujours Sasuke bien que l'adulte réponde positivement à chaque fois. Une barrière invisible demeurait encore chez Naruto mais il l'abaissait ce soir. Ce qui rendit le moment encore plus incertain.

Le brun haleta fortement quand Naruto se mit à grignoter son téton et à appuyer sur l'autre. Il ne le savait pas aussi sensible à cet endroit. Plus Naruto entendait Sasuke, moins il arrivait à se retenir, s'acharnant sur les bouts de chair qui le rendaient fou, il fit abstraction de son protégé qui le supplia de s'arrêter et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le tissu sur son ventre devenir mouillé et chaud. Il releva la tête pour voir la fin de la jouissance de Sasuke et cette vision le perdit, une petite moue déformée de plaisir et les larmes au bord des yeux.

Sasuke avait honte d'être venu aussi vite pour si peu et s'apprêtait à engueuler Naruto pour l'avoir amené aussi loin mais les azurs le tétanisèrent. Un mélange de peur, d'appréhension mais de désir ardent le submergèrent. Il voyait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, une envie bestiale, presque incontrôlable, il la voyait souvent quand ils faisaient l'amour mais Naruto n'y avait jamais répondu, se retenant. Par peur de le blesser, peur de lui faire peur, peur de perdre le contrôle ? Peu importe, seulement ce soir, il voyait bien que c'était difficile. Difficile mais pas impossible alors quand il sentit les mains protectrices le repousser, il refusa de se laisser faire. Il s'agrippa à la nuque et fondit sur les lèvres gonflées de désir, faisant cogner leurs dents. Il frotta son bassin contre le ventre musclé et, quand Naruto le repoussa plus fortement, ses ongles dans ses hanches blanches, il mordit sauvagement, jusqu'au sang, la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

Naruto tomba dans les onyx suppliants et ça l'acheva. Il fit descendre Sasuke de ses genoux et le plaqua contre un des murs de la salle de bains, arrachant leurs boxers avec empressement. Il s'arrêta à peine quelques secondes, mettant en garde son jeune amant dans ses bras :

-Si je vais trop loin…

-Lâche-toi, supplia Sasuke en récupérant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Je peux le supporter.

Oui, Sasuke le pouvait et il le voulait. Naruto rentra dans sa bouche, goûtant à son propre métal. Sasuke gémit dans le baiser quand Naruto enfonça brusquement deux doigts en lui. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer, il fit des va-et-vient rapides et profonds. Un troisième doigt arriva dans la foulée et une plainte se coinça dans sa gorge. Sasuke avait mal, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Il ressentait toute la fureur de Naruto. Celle qu'il refreinait depuis bien trop d'années et qu'il n'avait jamais pu évacuer. À cet instant précis, Naruto était son monstre. Celui qu'il était le seul capable de le contrôler. C'était son pouvoir sur Naruto.

Un sanglot lui échappa, pas de douleur mais de tristesse. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son protecteur et qu'ils faisaient l'amour alors soit, il voulait s'en souvenir et quoi de mieux que d'être marqué. De le ressentir en lui pendant des heures et peut-être même des jours.

Il sentit son amant se raidir, il avait dû l'alerter avec ses plaintes. Naruto relâcha ses lèvres et retira ses doigts mais Sasuke refusa de s'arrêter aussi vite. Il planta ses ongles dans l'avant-bras qui lui donnait autant de plaisir que de douleur pour lui signaler de continuer, de l'autre main, il griffa la nuque bronzée et haleta, avant de dévorer sa bouche :

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas, tu me fais du bien.

Un demi mensonge mais qu'importe, il voulait tout de Naruto. Ce soir-là, il laissa ce dernier prendre possession de son corps, il le laissa le marquer de morsures, de griffures, de bleus, il s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de plaisir.

XxX

Naruto recouvrit Sasuke d'un drap. La situation lui avait un peu fait perdre les pédales mais son amant ne s'en était pas plaint, au contraire. La peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il voyait le brun avait été le moteur de ses pulsions. Il avait eu besoin de marquer le corps de Sasuke, de le déchirer puis le recoller pour le combler et l'aimer. Il avait besoin de se gorger de cet amour insensé qui le maintenait en vie et qui lui insufflait chaque jour un peu plus de courage.

Il s'habilla rapidement jean noir, chaussures noires, haut et blouson en cuir noir. Il laissa une arme sur la table de chevet avec un mot où la date et l'heure de retour étaient inscrites. Il se pencha pour embrasser du bout des lèvres, celles de Sasuke, espérant qu'il se réveille le plus tard possible pour que son absence se fasse moins longue. Et il sortit discrètement de la chambre d'hôtel. Il longea les couloirs, passa la réception vide et regagna une moto, une kawasaki noire, qu'il avait achetée, pour l'occasion, dans une casse. Le propriétaire des lieux, un peu louche, n'avait rien dit quand Naruto lui avait tendu une liasse de billets verts pour qu'il la retape au black et lui fournisse les papiers du véhicule rapidement.

Il s'assit sur la moto et tenta de se calmer. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, c'était la première fois qu'il laissait Sasuke aussi longtemps, seul, et qu'il prenait autant de risques. Surtout qu'il retournait à Konoha, là où tout avait commencé. Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Il respira un bon coup, visualisant le visage de Sasuke derrière ses paupières. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça, pour lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait. Il se calma, enfila un casque sombre qui se trouvait dans un porte bagages puis démarra sur les chapeaux de roues pour rejoindre Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade avait attendu pendant des heures et des jours au point de rendez-vous, donné en message codé par les médias : « à la maison »

Pour Naruto, il s'agissait d'un vieux chêne où il l'avait amené à la mort de son petit frère. Cet arbre, seul sur le haut d'une colline, une vieille balançoire accrochée, représentait le havre de paix de Nawaki. Depuis sa mort, elle y passait toujours plusieurs heures par jour, espérant être plus proche de lui à cet endroit. Un endroit dont elle se servait à présent pour rencontrer discrètement Naruto. Malgré sa récente prise de poste, elle se savait surveillée. Cependant, une telle habitude, depuis autant d'années, témoignant d'un moment pour se recueillir ne serait jamais entravée par les hommes de Danzo.

Seulement, le gamin, devenu adulte depuis longtemps, n'était pas venu. Est-ce qu'il était encore en vie ? Yamato et Kakashi le confirmaient malgré le carnage sur les lieux de l'attaque du convoi. La plupart des corps avaient été entièrement brûlés, empêchant les identifications complètes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'avait déclaré Danzo. Ce fumier s'était empressé de prendre la place du Président qui mourrait dans le même laps de temps que l'attaque du convoi, annihilant tous les plans qu'elle avait faits avec Jiraya et Hiruzen. Il avait fait passer cet incident comme un règlement de compte entre deux gangs et comme les seules personnes à connaître la vérité étaient presque toutes mortes, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire. En effet, Jiraya, Hiruzen et les hommes engagés pour la protection de Sasuke avaient été tués. Sasuke et Naruto avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Yamato et Kakashi, ces derniers avaient été recrutés par Danzo et ils jouaient les agents doubles depuis des années. Ils avaient été chargés avec Sai, l'ancien codétenu de Naruto, d'intercepter toutes les informations qui pourraient se rapprocher de Naruto et Sasuke, de près ou de loin. Seulement, par chance, ou manque de confiance, Sai avait été envoyé, seul, sur la route pour retrouver les fuyards tandis que Yamato et Kakashi étaient restés à Konoha. Permettant ainsi de rester en contact avec Tsunade encore chef de la police et lui fournir les informations importantes sur Danzo.

Ce dernier avait bien essayé de lui faire commettre des fautes, médiatisant le tout, sûrement pour la démunir de ses fonctions mais elle avait été irréprochable. Elle savait que si elle perdait sa place, elle perdait toutes possibilités de le faire tomber et venger la mémoire des personnes qu'elle aimait.

Malgré tout, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de batailler dans l'ombre, gagnant les voix du petit peuple délaissé mais majoritaire dans le pays. Une certaine culpabilité la rongeait sur le chemin choisi car oui, elle avait menti mais c'était pour le bien du pays. Officiellement, elle avait arrêté l'Akatsuki, dont Itachi avait été soi-disant membre. Organisation reconnue coupable, sous de fausses accusations, d'avoir commis les meurtres des Namikaze, des Uchiha, du président Hiruzen et Jiraya. Officieusement, l'Akatsuki avait accepté de servir de bouc émissaire pour l'aider dans sa montée au pouvoir, attendant que Sasuke réapparaisse pour témoigner et les innocenter, faisant totalement confiance à Tsunade.

Bizarrement, Danzo avait laissé sa place de Président sans grabuge mais elle savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce comportement. Ce fourbe avait laissé la plupart de ses hommes au gouvernement et, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle n'avait pas changé le personnel et regardé ailleurs, laissant croire à ce fumier qu'il menait toujours la danse. Seulement, pour les avoir étudiés pendant des années grâce à Kakashi et Yamato, elle connaissait les failles du système et s'en servait pour continuer ses plans parce qu'elle savait que Danzo reviendrait en force dans un moment de faiblesse. Il était comme ça, agissant par derrière et de la pire des façons.

Danzo méritait de mourir pour ses actes mais elle ne pouvait lui enlever son ingéniosité et sa capacité à rebondir des imprévus. Il avait fait tuer les parents de Naruto et surveiller ce dernier en prison. Puis manipuler Itachi et tuer les Uchiha. Quand Sasuke lui avait échappé, il avait lancé une récompense pour le retrouver. Il avait masqué la vérité sur l'attaque du convoi et le meurtre de Jiraya et Hiruzen pour gagner l'opinion publique. Car qui accuserait le nouveau président dont la seule préoccupation était de rendre hommages à son vieil ami mort et retrouver un orphelin. Et aujourd'hui, il s'effaçait. Même si ce n'était qu'un leurre.

Lassée d'attendre et surtout l'espoir perdu, elle regagna sa limousine où un chauffeur l'attendait sagement, elle lui demanda de la conduire au casino, une autre habitude mais mauvaise, cette fois-ci. Elle enchaîna les parties sans vraiment les jouer, les perdant sans sourciller puis, quand son portefeuille laissa sortir une mouche, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Son chauffeur la récupéra pour la déposer chez elle, non sans avoir prévenu des collègues et garde du corps, gardant sa maison, qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Elle soupira intérieurement en passant la porte de chez elle, sa petite maison ne nécessitait pas autant de personnel mais après son annonce à la télévision, bizarrement, ses conseillers avaient exigé plus de sécurité. Encore des sbires de Danzo.

Elle avait risqué gros et mettait Naruto et Sasuke en danger mais il fallait agir sans perdre de temps, toute cette histoire avait assez durée. De plus, elle avait toujours eu confiance en Jiraya comme ce dernier avait cru au gamin alors elle ne pouvait que faire la même chose. Seulement, si Naruto ne se présentait pas au chêne, ça pouvait dire plusieurs choses soit qu'il était mort, prisonnier ou qu'il n'avait pas compris. Et dans ce dernier cas, elle devait continuer à faire des apparitions médiatiques et lui faire comprendre autrement de la retrouver. S'il s'agissait des deux premiers cas, la situation deviendrait vraiment compliquée.

Sans prendre le temps de se déchausser ou de retirer son manteau, elle partit à sa cave récupérer une bouteille d'alcool, vieille comme le monde, qu'elle avait prévu d'ouvrir en cas de victoire. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta devant sa cave à vin où s'empilaient les bouteilles et où l'odeur de terre l'apaisait, avant qu'une voix lui fasse peur et qu'elle lâche l'alcool qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Vous ne devriez pas l'ouvrir aujourd'hui, lança Naruto en rattrapant la bouteille avant qu'elle tombe et en pointant une arme sur sa tempe. Vous avez cinq minutes pour me convaincre de vous faire confiance, pas une de plus.

La voix du meilleur ami de son petit frère avait pris de l'âge mais elle restait sensiblement la même. Ce qu'elle ne reconnut pas en revanche, c'était le timbre dur et tranchant. Il n'y avait aucune pitié, aucun doute, aucune compassion ou nostalgie. Elle sonnait maîtrisée et calculée. Elle tâcha d'y répondre de la même façon :

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Mauvaise réponse, répondit Naruto en enlevant le cran de sécurité.

Tsunade se crispa. L'homme près d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'elle connaissait, elle devait s'adapter et rapidement. Elle avait été chef de la police de Konoha, elle savait faire. Elle se reprit aussi vite que son cœur tambourinait de peur dans sa forte poitrine :

-Je veux juste savoir s'il est en vie et en bonne santé, pouvant mettre fin à tout ça ou si tu agis seul pour la vengeance.

-Il est en sécurité et attend mes instructions. Si je ne reviens pas, vous ne le retrouverez jamais, la mit-il en garde.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil, elle jaugea discrètement les mots de ce gamin qu'elle avait connu aux côtés de Nawaki. L'entrevoir avec une arme à la main la contraria plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu ressentir. Elle estimait qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir un tel objet entre les mains malheureusement Naruto ne l'était depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait utilisé un pistolet pour tuer Minato et Kushina, ses parents. Même si elle savait que c'était pour abréger leurs souffrances, quand étaient celles de Naruto à ce moment-là ? Au moment où il avait perdu son innocence ?

Si ce n'était pas pour se protéger, personne ne devrait avoir une arme pour elle et ce soir, Naruto ne faisait que la menacer.

-Tu lui as laissé de quoi se défendre ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

Qui ne dit mot consent. Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. En dix ans de cavale, Naruto avait bien dû apprendre au jeune Uchiha à se défendre et prendre soin de lui. Il avait dû lui enseigner ce que Yamato et Kakashi lui avaient eux-mêmes transmis. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment la prit au ventre. Elle l'exprima à haute voix :

-Si, on le retrouvera mais mort parce qu'il se sera mis une balle dans la tête, je me trompe ?

Tsunade perçut un tremblement dans la poigne qui tenait l'arme à feu.

Naruto resserra sa prise, appuyant davantage sur la tempe de la Présidente. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la contredire mais en donnant cette arme à Sasuke, avec autant d'années passer ensemble et leur nouveau lien, il savait exactement comment le brun réagirait s'il ne revenait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il ne devait pas traîner ici et retourner rapidement auprès de lui. Si Sasuke pensait que le danger venait seulement des autres, Naruto avait bien conscience que le plus grand danger résidait dans leurs cœurs. Ils s'aimaient trop pour savoir vivre séparément et non parce qu'ils avaient appris à le faire pendant leur cavale.

\- Non mais c'est pour ça que je vais le retrouver.

-Alors vous êtes profondément liés ?

La réponse mit plus longtemps que nécessaire à arriver.

-Nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre. Personne ne pourra nous enlever ça. Pas après ce que nous avons traversé.

Tsunade ne le jugea pas. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Sasuke devait avoir atteint la majorité et elle n'était pas à leur place pour comprendre ce qui les liait, même si elle en avait une forte idée. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer ce qu'ils avaient traversé mais pas à quelle intensité.

-Quelles sont les conditions ? demanda-t-elle enfin, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

-Il ne vous fait pas confiance, vous êtes entourée des sbires de Danzo, s'il se montre il va mourir, on va mourir…

-Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se produire.

-Alors que proposez-vous ? s'enquit-il durement.

-Je vous mets des personnes de confiance dont Kakashi et Yamato que tu connais déjà.

-Non, trancha-t-il. Regardez comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, il n'y aura que lui et moi, on se fait confiance, seulement nous deux.

Et elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le rassurer ou tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Comment pouvait-elle de toute façon ? Lutter contre dix ans de vie commune, une relation fusionnelle mais pas seulement, ces deux-là survivaient depuis 3 650 jours, sûrement dans des endroits restreints sans jamais se quitter, ne vivant que pour l'autre, ne faisait attention qu'au besoin de l'autre. C'était Naruto et Sasuke contre le monde.

-Est-ce que Sasuke saura identifier tout le monde si je les arrête.

-Sous quel motif comptez-vous faire cela ?

-Trahison. Entre les recherches de tes parents et les siens, et des taupes, on a tout retrouvé.

-Des taupes ? Double infiltrés ? Trop risqué. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'ils ne vont pas se retourner contre nous ?

Avant de pouvoir lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi et Yamato, Naruto reprit :

-Arrangez-vous pour tous les mettre au même endroit et Sasuke les identifiera, du moins ceux responsables de meurtre de ses parents, j'identifierai ceux qui était au mien.

Surprise, Tsunade se retourna vers Naruto, qui avait toujours une arme pointée dans sa direction, entre ses deux yeux maintenant. Elle détailla ce visage dont les traits ne correspondaient plus à celui dont elle se souvenait. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans les yeux azur, le sourire lumineux qu'elle connaissait que trop bien car il lui rappelait celui de son petit frère, n'existait plus. Les cheveux bruns ternissaient le personnage. Naruto était un adulte maintenant mais l'un de ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir ainsi, un qui déchirerait le cœur de Kushina et Minato s'ils étaient encore en vie, ainsi que celui de Jiraya.

-Je croyais que

-Vous croyez mal. Je me souviens de tous les visages ce soir-là. Que ce soient des policiers, des curieux attroupés en bas de mon allée ou ceux cachés dans l'ombre. J'ai simplement fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils ne s'en doutent pas.

Il marqua une pause pour qu'elle comprenne ce que tout cela impliquait.

-Je suis plus intelligent que ça Tsunade, je n'ai jamais été le gamin que vous pensiez… Mais j'ai baissé ma garde et j'ai créé une ouverture, même deux. C'est sûrement pour cela que vous m'avez envoyé ce message, je me trompe ? s'assura-t-il.

-Non, mais quelles erreurs as-tu commises ?

-On s'est fait retrouver et j'ai tué l'un d'eux, Sai. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'ils se rendent compte que l'un d'eux a disparu si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Tsunade se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Danzo avait été plus rapide qu'elle, encore une fois, elle devait agir, tout de suite, plus le choix. Elle enregistra l'information et demanda exactement les erreurs que Naruto et Sasuke avaient commises, elle sentit Naruto sur la réserve et omettre certaines informations mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler. Elle prit tout ce que l'homme était capable de lui donner et commença à faire des plans dans sa tête, anticipant déjà tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour agir rapidement. Pour protéger Sasuke et Naruto, pour leur rendre justice et condamner Danzo.

-Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

La blonde le regarda dans les yeux, des azurs qui la replongèrent plusieurs années auparavant quand son petit frère était encore vivant et s'amusait avec ce garnement. Elle leva prudemment une main vers son front avant de lui mettre une petite pichenette.

-Dépêche-toi de retourner près de lui, souffla-t-elle en parlant de Sasuke. Nawaki m'en voudrait que tu faillisses à tes promesses par ma faute. Continue de faire ce que tu fais le mieux, le protéger et moi, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour vous sortir de là, je te le promets Naruto.

Il hocha positivement de la tête mais elle le mit quand même en garde :

\- Quand j'agirais, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, il faudra que vous reveniez auprès de moi le plus rapidement possible, sinon tout cela n'aura servi à rien…

XxX

Naruto jura entre ses dents, même en prévoyant large, il allait être en retard pour retrouver Sasuke. Il avait mis plus de temps pour rejoindre Tsunade. Cette dernière avait sous-estimé les personnes qui la surveillaient au chêne de Nawaki. Il avait dû revenir sur ses pas et forcer sa maison. Il était passé par une trappe ancienne que lui et Nawaki avaient creusée pendant des jours pour créer un chemin secret entre la cave de sa grande sœur et le local poubelle à l'extérieur de la maison pour faire le mur. Naruto avait eu de la chance que ce chemin soit resté secret et surtout que les gardes qui surveillaient la maison de Tsunade fassent des rondes à temps régulier. Il avait eu le temps de chronométrer et analyser leur fonctionnement avant que Tsunade revienne et qu'il agisse. Seulement, ça lui avait fait perdre du temps.

Il s'arrêta à un Stop, marquant un temps d'arrêt obligatoire, devant lui se trouvait une voiture de police qui contrôlait les automobilistes à l'intersection. La peur prit possession de lui. S'il se faisait arrêter, il signait son arrêt de mort et celui de Sasuke. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Que devait-il faire ? Il jaugea toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Rebrousser chemin et il allait être suspect et se faire arrêter à coup sûr. Traversé à toute vitesse et il se ferait prendre en chasse. Avancer normalement et prendre le risque. Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Il piqua pour la dernière option sans réfléchir à la suite, il ne voulait pas paraître louche à rester à la ligne blanche. Naruto s'engagea dans l'intersection, contrôlant parfaitement son allure et sa position malheureusement ça ne suffit pas, le policier libéra une voiture devant lui avant de lui faire signe de se mettre sur le côté. Il hésita à continuer avant de se ranger sur le côté, son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il pria pour la première fois de sa vie. Il posa un pied à terre et se défit de son casque. L'homme qui lui fit face ne sembla pas s'arrêter sur son visage et lui ne s'arrêta pas sur le sien. Un petit policier proche de la retraite, le crâne chauve, un gros nez de poivrot au-dessus d'une barbichette avec un ventre bidonnant.

-Papiers, demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Naruto ouvrit son blouson en cuir et sortit les papiers de la moto et les siens, faux évidemment. Le policier ne dit rien quand il compara le nom sur la carte grise et le permis de conduire mais haussa un sourcil à la photo. Il le jaugea plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole :

-Nouvelle coupe ?

-J'avais envie de changement, vous ne trouvez pas que ça me va mieux ?

Le vieil homme grimaça avant de lui demander d'attendre sagement à côté de son véhicule et non dessus. Naruto descendit et le suivit du regard quand il se dirigea vers son véhicule où un homme semblait tranquillement installé sur le siège passager. Il ne distingua que sa silhouette dans la nuit avant de reporter son attention sur son casque et sa moto. Il devait prendre une décision et très rapidement. Fuir et avoir une chance de survivre ou se faire attraper car il sentait que si le vieillard revenait, s'en était fini de lui. Il avait peut-être trafiqué les papiers mais il n'existait pas dans la base centrale.

-C'est tout bon, vous pouvez circuler.

Surpris, Naruto vit volte-face vers le policier qui était revenu avec son collègue, collègue qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Un homme qui lui avait appris à se défendre avec ses poings et avec une arme. Un homme sage à qui il avait déjà accordé toute sa confiance à l'époque.

-Comment vas-tu gamin ? Ça faisait longtemps.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre ou comment réagir face à Kakashi, son ancien mentor. Que faisait-il là ? Est-ce que Tsunade avait eu le temps de le prévenir ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Il hésita un instant à faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était grâce à Kakashi que le vieillard le laissait repartir sans histoire.

-Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à la circulation.

\- Depuis le nouveau gouvernement, j'ai demandé à être tranquille, quoi de mieux que se mélanger au petit peuple.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. La remarque ne plut absolument pas au vieil homme qui le menaça de ses nombreuses années d'expérience dans la police. Kakashi le laissa faire la morale, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Naruto.

-Quand reviens-tu en ville ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, très vite j'espère mais pour le moment je veux juste retrouver …commença Naruto, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de présenter Sasuke sans dire son prénom. Retrouver la personne que j'aime.

-Oh, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Kakashi naturellement, devinant immédiatement de qui il parlait.

Supposant, à raison, que le deuxième policier avait un problème contre l'homosexualité. Naruto le regarda cracher sur la jeunesse vivant dans le péché, et s'éloigner pour arrêter une autre voiture qui arrivait dans leur direction. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que Kakashi l'avait fait exprès et le remercia en lui répondant :

-Il va bien mais je préfère le rejoindre rapidement, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je n'aime pas le laisser seul.

-Est-ce qu'il va revenir avec toi en ville la prochaine fois ?

-J'essaye encore de le convaincre mais il ne se sent pas chez lui ici. Il préférerait voyager dans le monde.

Naruto et Kakashi échangèrent encore quelques banalités et informations déguisées. Le policier semblait sincèrement soulagé qu'avec Sasuke, ils aillent bien et qu'ils s'en soient sortis. Discrètement, il lui fournit une belle route à regarder de nuit, sous-entendus sans aucun problème à l'horizon pour sa fuite. Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

-Sache que si vous revenez, je serai là et je suis sûr que Yamato sera très content de vous revoir.

Naruto le remercia d'un sourire avant de mettre son casque et enjamber sa moto. Avec un regard en arrière, il repartit sur la route, laissant Kakashi dans son rétroviseur. Il prit la route indiquée plus tôt par le policier. Devant lui se dressa une nationale. Il tourna le poignet pour accélérer, montant en quelques secondes de 90km/h à 150km/h sur la grande ligne droite pour sortir de la ville qui leur avait tout pris.

* * *

Quand il se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel, il avait presque trois heures de retard sur le bout de papier qu'il avait laissé à Sasuke. La peur lui bouffa les entrailles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait retrouver dans la chambre. Pendant un instant, un corps inerte sur la moquette et une tête explosée lui traversa l'esprit mais il chassa rapidement l'image macabre en fonçant sur la porte de la chambre qu'il avait loué la journée précédente.

Il essaya de rentrer mais la porte était fermée alors il frappa doucement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il frappa plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort et de moins en moins espacé. Il hésita une demi-seconde à défoncer l'entrée avant que la poignée fragile cède d'elle-même dans sa poigne. Il se précipita dans la chambre mais Sasuke n'y était pas, il aperçut de la lumière dans la salle de bains et quand il y rentra, il bloqua.

Recroquevillé, Sasuke se trouvait dans la baignoire, dans ses vêtements, trop larges pour lui. Il tremblait et parlait tout seul. L'arme que Naruto avait laissée, dans ses mains qui tapait contre sa tempe dans un rythme régulier.

-Sasuke…

Le brun s'arrêta, levant les yeux larmoyants vers lui. Il déblatéra des inepties, jurant qu'il rêvait et que Naruto l'avait abandonné mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas plus longtemps dans son délire. En deux enjambées, il rejoignit Sasuke, lui arrachant l'arme des mains, il la démonta en quelques secondes avant de la jeter à terre dans un bruit assourdissant et de rentrer dans la baignoire. Il agrippa le brun qu'il ramena contre sa poitrine, l'enserrant avec force comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Je suis là, je suis revenu. Chuuuut, le calma-t-il en le berçant d'avant en arrière. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime.

Sasuke s'accrocha à son cuir, étouffant des cris de détresse. L'adulte jura intérieurement, il savait que les choses pouvaient s'envenimer à ce point, il avait même imaginé pire. Mais il se rendit vraiment compte de l'étendue des sentiments de Sasuke à son égard. Le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre. Il oppressa son amant dans ses bras, calmant ses tremblements à mesure de la force qu'il mettait à l'étreindre. Quand les sanglots s'apaisèrent, il sortit de la baignoire, gardant Sasuke dans ses bras et l'amenant dans le lit. Il l'allongea contre lui, caressant ses cheveux ébène et son dos pour le calmer totalement. La respiration dans son cou devint plus lourde et plus contrôlée, Sasuke venait de s'endormir. Épuisé Naruto le rejoignit. Ils devaient se reposer car quand ils se réveilleraient demain, leur monde allait basculer de nouveau.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Pas grand-chose à dire je crois xD. Merci d'être toujours là pour lire cette histoire qui va s'approche de plus en plus de la fin. J'écris pas mal d'OS en même temps et de courtes histoires pour me laisser le temps de me mettre sur une plus longue qui me tiendra autant à cœur. Mais étant donné que même mes courtes, vous les aimez en général et des fois même plus (ce que je ne comprends pas ^^') , je ne me fais pas trop de soucis et je pense que je vais vous gâter. Honnêtement, je redoute le jour où je n'aurais plus d'imagination mais heureusement pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas =)concernant l'histoire et bien, Kakashi et Tsunade ont fait une véritable apparition et on voit encore le lien entre Sasuke et Naruto, un lien qui prend davantage d'ampleur... Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ?!  
_

 ** _Flo :_** _Merci =)_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Tu aurais trouvé une solution, je n'en doute pas lol . Honnêtement, même pour moi, en l'écrivant, je voulais qu'on ressente tellement plus que de l'amour entre eux et crois-moi ce sentiment n'a pas fini de grandir, tu verras sur la fin ! Je vais te répondre quand même sur ta dernière question. Non Danzo ne va pas se laisser faire si facilement mais ça tu devais t'y attendre …_


	13. Affrontement&Démon

**_KONOHA NEWS ONE « …_** ** _Comme vous pouvez le voir, la Présidente a_** ** _tenu_** ** _à réunir toutes les personnes qui ont un jour fait partie, de près ou de loin, à l'entourage des présidents de Konoha au_** ** _cours_** ** _des années qui l'ont précédées. Elle tenait à rendre aux hommes au grand nom du pays et remercier chaleureusement ceux qui ont contribué à leur ascension et le maintien…_** ** _»_**

* * *

Assis au volant de la voiture qu'il venait d'échanger contre sa moto à un voyageur sans attache, Naruto regardait, sur un téléphone jetable, la chaîne nationale en direct. Sasuke, à ses côtés, analysait tous les visages présents sur le petit écran. Ils les reconnurent un par un. Les années n'avaient en rien flouté leur mémoire respective. Le massacre de leurs parents et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à cette tragédie était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ils les avaient revécus un millier de fois dans leurs cauchemars.

Tandis que Naruto sut contrôler ses émotions, chose que les années lui avait appris à faire, Sasuke se retrouva projeté sur place. L'odeur de sang et de fumée envahit ses narines. Il tenta de réprimer ses haut-le-cœur mais sans succès. Quand la vidéo prit fin, ce qu'il ressentait l'obligea à ouvrir la portière pour vomir ses tripes. Naruto, coupable de forcer Sasuke à revivre le pire jour de sa vie, passa une main dans son dos et fit des mouvements circulaires pour l'apaiser.

-Naruto, haleta le brun. Ne m'oblige pas à y retourner.

-Sasuke, nous

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, cette vie me convient, je ne veux pas plus, le coupa-t-il.

Naruto entendait parfaitement ce que Sasuke lui disait mais il refusait de répondre positivement à cette demande. Qu'importe ce que son protégé pensait, il agissait uniquement et égoïstement pour ce dernier. Il refusait que Sasuke, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, continue une vie misérable de cavale. Il avait toujours voulu le meilleur et aujourd'hui l'occasion se présentait, certes pas sur un plateau d'argent mais, elle était là et il devait la saisir pour ne pas le regretter. Il ferait tout pour offrir une vie décente, tout ce que Sasuke avait toujours mérité. Sasuke pouvait essayer de le rassurer sur ce qu'ils vivaient. Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Tu ne me perdras pas.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je continuerai à te protéger, affirma Naruto sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke, passant le haut de son corps par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour l'enlacer. Il colla son torse au dos fin, l'enveloppant complètement de ses bras, nichant son visage dans le cou crème. Il sentit de l'eau se perdre sur lui. Sasuke pleurait silencieusement. Ils se déchiraient l'un pour l'autre. Tentant désespérément d'être raisonnables. Entre, les choix de la tête et ceux du cœur.

-Je t'aime à en crever Sasuke.

Littéralement. Naruto pourrait mourir pour l'enfant dans ses bras. C'était un fait établi depuis leur première rencontre mais qui était devenu indéniable depuis l'évolution de ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il avait finis par croire endormis en lui depuis toujours. Il aimait tellement Sasuke. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne façon d'aimer. Et ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait que Sasuke l'aime. Or la nuit précédente avait prouvé le contraire, de même que la réponse qui lui parvint :

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre sans toi.

Sasuke ramena ses bras contre ceux de Naruto qui lui barraient le torse. Il s'enfonça davantage dans l'étreinte chaude et amoureuse comme pour s'y fondre. Il voulait s'y perdre comme la nuit dernière. Oublier qu'il avait failli se donner la mort. Ne pas voir revenir son ange gardien lui avait fait perdre la tête, plus les minutes étaient passées et plus il avait sombré dans la folie. Une folie irrationnelle, une folie d'amour. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à retirer le cran de sécurité et se le planter sur la tempe. Et non sa conscience qui lui rappelait que si Naruto n'existait plus pour le protéger, il mourrait de toute façon. Une simple question de temps. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mort qui sonnerait à sa porte dans les prochains jours. Mais ça avait tout à voir avec l'incapacité de respirer un autre air que Naruto. De regarder autre chose que les yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel et aussi profond que l'océan ou de toucher une autre peau que la tannée.

-Donne-nous une chance de nous aimer correctement Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, il récupéra l'index et le majeur de Naruto avec les siens dans une promesse silencieuse.

* * *

 ** _KONOHA NEWS ONE « …Après le choc de l'arrestation de l'ancien président, Danzo Shimura, Tsunade Senju lance une vraie chasse aux sorcières. Le présumé coupable du meurtre de la famille Namikaze et Uchiha est porté disparu alors qu'il était retenu prisonnier depuis quelques heures à peine. Preuve de sa culpabilité ?! Nous demandons à tous de rester sur vos gardes et de signaler toutes informations qui pourraient nous mener à lui. Voici le numéro direct mis à voir disposition… »_**

* * *

-Retrouvez-le ! hurla Tsunade.

Une équipe de policiers partit sans demander son reste. Elle fusilla Kakashi et Yamato du regard et ces derniers baissèrent légèrement les yeux, la queue entre les jambes.

-Il était dans nos filets, que s'est-il passé ?!

Folle de rage, elle frappa sur son bureau en bois, le faisant craquer dans un bruit peu sécurisant. Yamato et Kakashi n'avaient aucune excuse, ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Seulement, ce n'était pas totalement leur faute. Ne pouvant agir seul, ils avaient fait confiance à quelques policiers mais quelle erreur. Ils n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde que la dernière recrue en date, celle qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes engagé et mis au parfum, les trahisse. Yamato et Kakashi devaient arrêter Danzo à la seconde où Naruto appelait pour affirmer ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Cependant, Danzo avait réussi à s'échapper pendant ce court laps de temps, prouvant à leurs yeux et à ceux de Tsunade qu'il avait encore une longueur d'avance.

-Je lui avais promis !

Elle ne devait pas craquer et pourtant sa colère renfermait une peur sans nom. Ça ne pouvait pas mal se passer. Naruto et Sasuke lui avaient fait confiance. Elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant, le dernier Namikaze lui avait téléphoné quelques heures plus tôt pour annoncer son retour en compagnie du jeune Uchiha. Elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir.

\- Rappeler moi le procureur ! s'époumona-t-elle en direction de sa secrétaire.

XxX

Naruto s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute, obligeant Sasuke à sortir prendre l'air. Ce dernier se mourrait à chaque kilomètre de moins les rapprochant de la ville qui les avait vus grandir. Quelques heures les séparaient de son appel téléphonique avec Tsunade. Elle leur avait demandé de rentrer immédiatement pour témoigner après avoir aboyé des ordres sur une autre ligne pour arrêter Danzo.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, appuyé contre la voiture, le visage tourné vers le ciel sans nuage. Il contourna la voiture pour se poster à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant. Son amant ne fit rien pour se dégager, ni pour se rapprocher, en fait, il semblait ne même pas ressentir sa présence.

-Et si c'était la dernière fois ?

Sasuke était rempli de doute et d'incertitude. Certes, il faisait confiance à son protecteur tout comme à son amant mais son pressentiment persistait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas la même chance que dans le passé. Il refusait que tout s'arrête aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il tenait à la vie plus que ça car Naruto avait raison. Cette situation, ce n'était pas une vie. Mais c'était la sienne, celle qu'il avait avec le blond et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait commencé qu'hier. A ses yeux, il n'avait pas assez profité de son histoire d'amour avec Naruto. De ce bonheur que le ciel lui avait enfin accordé après tant d'années. Pourquoi vouloir lui reprendre aussi vite ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-Et si… C'était notre dernier voyage ? répéta-t-il.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, les laissant encore contempler le ciel.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Sasuke ?

-La vérité.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur l'aire mais ils s'en fichèrent aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter d'être reconnus. Naruto se posta devant lui, posa ses mains rugueuses sur ses joues pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke plongea droit dans l'océan vaste qui le submergea. Ce qu'il y vit le fit trembler. Son protecteur n'allait pas le rassurer cette fois. Il allait faire ce qu'il demandait. Dire la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas le dernier voyage. C'est juste la fin de l'un et le début d'un nouveau. On s'est toujours ce qu'on perd Sasuke, jamais ce qu'on gagne…

Naruto marqua une pause pour détailler minutieusement le visage de Sasuke avant de reprendre :

-Sasuke…Tu es magnifique. Tu l'as toujours été. Nous avons été tellement de choses et nous sommes tellement de choses aujourd'hui. Je t'ai vu grandir. Je t'ai connu enfant avant de te voir devenir un adolescent et tu t'apprêtes à être un homme. J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment entre nous. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître autrement que dans cet environnement étouffant. Qu'on choisisse de s'aimer au bon moment et non que la vie nous force à le faire aussi vite. J'aurais voulu être piqué par ta beauté androgyne et tomber pour ton intelligence sans avoir l'impression de marcher sur la ligne du moralement tolérable.

Naruto aurait aussi voulu lui dire ce que c'était d'être un homme et d'en profiter comme il se doit mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir vraiment ce que c'était. Depuis ses vingt ans, la vie l'avait forcé à plonger dans le monde des adultes pour protéger un enfant alors qu'il l'était encore lui-même. Il avait grandi en une soirée et sûrement pas comme il le fallait.

-Si cette histoire se termine bien… Et je vais tout faire pour, précisa-t-il, je veux qu'on apprenne à vivre.

-Ensemble ?

Un sourire d'évidence s'étira sur les lèvres charnues.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Sasuke attrapa les poignets de son amant et colla son front au sien, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact. Il voulait lui transmettre tous ses sentiments et ressentir ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il voulait créer une boule qui les envelopperait pour les couper du monde.

-Évidemment.

-Alors rentrons à la maison.

Ils n'avaient pas de maison à proprement parlé mais Konoha, c'était chez eux, là où ils étaient nés. Cette ville regroupait les bons comme les pires moments de leur vie et ils devaient y retourner pour espérer une nouvelle vie, saine.

XxX

Naruto roulait prudemment et lentement car même si la solution la plus raisonnée était de rentrer à Konoha, il y retournait à reculons. Ils étaient au milieu de la nuit alors le fait de ne croiser aucun automobiliste ne l'alarma pas. Il détourna le regard pour capter celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction et lui offrit un petit sourire. Sourire qui se figea immédiatement. Les onyx, qui fixèrent un point derrière lui, s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler :

-Attention !

XxX

Assommé par l'air bag qui venait de s'enclencher, Danzo mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait attendu patiemment l'arrivée de la voiture de Sasuke et Naruto pour mettre un terme lui-même à cette mascarade qui durait depuis trop longtemps. D'abord leurs parents avaient failli causer sa perte et maintenant eux, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer ça.

Ses derniers sbires qui ne s'étaient pas fait prendre et qui lui étaient encore fidèles avaient réussi à tracer la voiture, grâce aux caméras d'une aire d'autoroute plus tôt dans la journée. Suite à cette information, il était sorti de sa cachette pour entrer en action et détruire les derniers survivants de son massacre.

Fou de rage, Danzo se dégagea de l'air-bag et sortit du véhicule dont il venait d'enfoncer l'avant en tapant la voiture qui transportait Naruto et Sasuke. Il peina à respirer, le choc l'ayant blessé mais l'adrénaline le poussa à rejoindre la voiture qui se retrouvait à l'envers sur le bord de la route. Il s'avança pour trouver Naruto sortant de la voiture. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais son visage ressemblait tellement à celui de Minato qu'il ne pouvait pas douter de la personne qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre le père et le fils, ni contre les Uchiha. En fait, toutes les personnes mortes avaient été des dommages collatéraux à son ascension.

La personne à qui il en voulait vraiment c'était Hiruzen, son ami d'enfance. Tout ça, était sa faute. Hiruzen et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient grandi ensemble, fait leurs études de science po ensemble. Ils voulaient tous les deux être président mais leurs opinions divergeaient sur la façon de diriger le pays. Tandis que son ami était classé pacifiste dans ses choix, lui tanguait vers l'extrême. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'Hiruzen avait été élu et non lui. Les citoyens n'étaient pas prêts à des solutions radicales pour redresser le pays. Cependant, il avait quand même eu le droit à la place du président du sénat. Et sur le coup, il l'avait accepté car son ami méritait la place de dirigeant malgré que sa fierté soit touchée. Seulement, plus les années passaient et plus, il discutait les choix d'Hiruzen. Surtout ceux de l'ombre. Il avait découvert l'hypocrisie de son ami qui avait engagé l'Akatsuki pour traquer les criminels du pays, une organisation qui ne jouait pas forcément toujours dans la légalité mais ça, c'était trop facile de fermer les yeux alors qu'Hiruzen prêchait pour être dans le droit chemin. Danzo, de plus en plus virulent dans ses débats avait fini par être dans le collimateur de l'Akatsuki.

Il l'avait su grâce à Minato qui avait préféré venir lui parler de la situation et essayer de trouver une solution. Seulement, Danzo n'en avait pas de pacifiste. Il voulait que son pays soit reconnu comme le meilleur et le tenir d'une main de fer était le seul moyen pour lui. Ce qui allait forcement l'évincer de la politique. Le lendemain de la visite de Minato, il le fit assassiner avec sa famille. Naruto échappa à ses filets mais ce n'était qu'un enfant à ses yeux, une vermine qui ne pourrait jamais remettre les pièces du puzzle. Malgré tout, il avait gardé un oeil sur lui.

Puis les fidèles amis de Minato et Kushina, les Uchiha avait repris le travail des Namikaze. Mais cette fois-ci, la chance d'avoir Itachi à ses côtés, lui avait permis de rentrer au plus près de son meilleur ami, Hiruzen, pour le faire tomber et prendre sa place. Il avait utilisé Itachi. Ce dernier avait découvert que ses parents travaillaient avec l'organisation illégale et comme Fugaku et Mikoto n'avaient pas jugé bon d'intégrer leur aîné aux affaires, il s'en était servi. Seulement, encore une fois, un gamin avait échappé à ses filets mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke était un témoin crucial qui connaissait son implication. Le gamin avait disparu de ses radars et quand Jiraya, le premier ministre d'Hiruzen et parrain de Naruto préparait la sortie de ce dernier, il avait compris ce qu'il en était. Les choix qu'il devait faire. Il savait que ses crimes allaient lui exploser à la figure alors un de plus ou un de moins ne changeait rien.

Ça avait été un vrai massacre mais il avait fait éliminer tout le monde. Réussissant à mettre les accusations les uns sur les autres. Son réseau était grand et vaste, beaucoup de personnes partageaient son opinion et avaient rejoint sa cause dans l'ombre. Il était à la tête d'une armée qui le protégeait envers et contre tout, brouillant les pistes pour le mettre à l'abris. Il avait trouvé le moment opportun et avait frappé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que pour la troisième fois, les gamins lui échappent et partent en cavale. Mais surtout qu'ils réussissent à se cacher autant d'années. Heureusement pour lui, il avait semé des graines de partout qui avaient pris racine. Grâce à Sai, le compagnon de cellule de Naruto qu'il avait réussi à corrompre, il avait retrouvé la trace des merdeux. Ce gamin connaissait assez Naruto pour savoir où chercher et mettre un plan en action mais encore une fois, ça avait échoué. Danzo n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du jour au lendemain et il soupçonnait sa mort.

Maintenant, il comptait clôturer l'histoire, de ses propres mains, en retirant la vie de Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que celle de Tsunade. Et il trouverait à qui faire porter le chapeau comme il savait si bien le faire pour reprendre sa place de Président.

XxX

Quand Naruto se retrouva tête en bas, coincé par la ceinture de sécurité, il comprit qu'il venait de faire un accident. Il tourna le visage pour trouver Sasuke dans le même sens que lui. Il tenta de l'appeler et seul un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Il se détacha, cognant la tête puis rampa pour sortir de la voiture. Sasuke peinait à reprendre connaissance et il devait le faire sortir rapidement. Il fit abstraction des bouts de verre qui lui rentraient dans les avants bras et se dégagea. Quand il réussit à se relever, Danzo se tenait devant lui, une arme blanche dans une main et un flingue dans l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il avait Danzo en face de lui et tous les sentiments qu'il faisait dormir pour se concentrer essentiellement sur sa survie et la protection de Sasuke, refirent surface. Une profonde haine s'éleva dans chaque fibre de son corps. Cet homme avait détruit sa vie, arraché ses parents, volé son adolescence et son existence. Mais surtout celle de Sasuke. Il l'avait aussi obligé à prendre des décisions pour s'en sortir, se salir les mains, aller en prison et bien d'autre encore.

Combien de temps ils restèrent à se dévisager, il ne le sut mais pour que Sasuke se manifeste derrière son dos. Il dévia le regard pour constater son état. Ce dernier avait enroulé son sweat autour de ses bras, le protégeant pour sortir de la voiture. Comment son amant, qu'il voyait toujours vulnérable et fragile, pouvait penser à ce genre de détails dans un moment pareil ? Sasuke était intelligent, il l'avait toujours été et quand il lui avait fait part de son mauvais pressentiment, Naruto aurait dû en tenir compte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ?

L'arme que tenait Danzo à bout de bras bascula sur Sasuke et instinctivement Naruto s'interposa.

-Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, qu'importe, vous allez tous les deux mourir. Ce soir, précisa-t-il.

Sasuke, qui avait réussi à sortir de la voiture, garda contre lui le sweat qui protégeait ses bras mais qui cachait l'arme qu'il avait trouvée du côté de Naruto. En voyant l'arme dans les débris, il l'avait récupérée sans réfléchir, comme s'il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Danzo que Naruto se mit devant lui pour le protéger.

-Sa vie contre la mienne.

Un rire diabolique répondit à la proposition de son protecteur. Proposition qui lui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation. Naruto jugeait que c'était la seule solution pour le sauver. Sasuke était rempli de haine pour le fumier qui lui avait retiré ses parents et son frère. Pendant longtemps, il avait espéré que Naruto pète littéralement un plomb et décide d'aller le tuer. Seulement, l'imaginer face à lui, face à ce meurtrier prêt à tout, même lui arracher la vie, lui broyait l'estomac. Il avait repoussé cette idée seulement là, elle était concrète.

-Faites de moi le coupable, pour tous les meurtres si ça vous chante. Prenez ma vie également mais épargnez-le.

-Une vie pour une vie ?

Danzo lança les mots en se décalant pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil assassin avant de répondre :

-Marché conclu.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux quand Danzo reporta son attention sur Naruto, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Cet homme allait tuer Naruto et après il y passerait car il était corrompu. Danzo n'était pas un homme de parole, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre au premier regard. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Perdre ses parents et son frère, c'était une chose affreuse. On le lui avait retiré trop tôt mais ils seraient morts dans le futur. C'était le cycle de la vie alors il avait fini par faire son deuil en pensant ainsi. Seulement, même s'il en était de même pour Naruto, à ses yeux, c'était inconcevable. Contre nature.

Tellement inconcevable que son corps réagit tout seul. Comme un automatisme alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. La seule fois où il avait pointé une arme sur une cible, c'était des canettes de soda dans un champ où Naruto les avait conduits pour lui apprendre à s'en servir. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'une personne vivante et pourtant son esprit déconnecta complètement, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien si ce n'est sauver Naruto. Il sortit l'arme cachée sous son sweat, la pointa sur Danzo et tira.

Naruto ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact de la balle qui lui était destinée pourtant quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant au sol, il ouvrit les yeux et son attention se porta sur le corps de Danzo gisant sur le bitume. Ce dernier se vidait de son sang, les mains sur sa plaie béant sur le ventre.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, leur vie venait de basculer.

Naruto se précipita, tant bien que mal, vers Sasuke. Ce dernier avait glissé sur ses genoux à terre, les mains tenant encore fermement l'arme dirigée vers le bitume. Tremblant et paniqué, le brun semblait dans un autre monde en fixant Danzo devant lui. Naruto récupéra l'arme sans difficulté et aperçut les mains de Sasuke brûlées. Même s'il lui avait appris à s'en servir, l'adolescent n'avait pas pensé à tenir correctement le pistolet qui venait de le blesser avec le recul de la culasse.

-Je l'ai tué, murmura Sasuke. Je suis un meurtrier, comme lui, comme il…continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent des onyx et Naruto répondit avec les siennes. Il sentit toute la détresse émanant de Sasuke, tous les sentiments destructeurs qui arrivaient en force. Il ne les sentait pas seulement, il les connaissait, il les avait vécus. Ils avaient été sa descente aux enfers. Il refusait qu'ils soient ceux de Sasuke.

Il serra la mâchoire, ravala ses larmes de rage et agrippa sans ménagement le corps fébrile de son protégé. Il les traîna jusqu'au corps de Danzo dans lequel il donna un coup de pied.

-Réveille-toi, hurla-t-il.

Danzo, les yeux fermés, recracha du sang qui s'étala sur sa bouche, s'écoulant dans son cou et sur le bitume noir. Sasuke avait réussi à le toucher mais pas à l'achever. L'ancien président gisait sur le sol. La mort allait bientôt venir le chercher.

Le son des sirènes lui parvint de loin. Il devait faire vite.

Naruto fit tomber Sasuke à terre, à moitié sur le corps de l'homme qui avait gâché leur vie. La main toujours sur le poignet crème, il l'obligea à le regarder. Sans une once d'hésitation, Naruto dressa l'arme entre les deux yeux de l'homme déjà à moitié mort et tira. Le tir ne prit pas seulement la vie de Danzo, il récupéra la culpabilité de Sasuke, sa honte, son dégoût de soi, ses remords et tout ce qui pouvait parasiter sa vie dans le futur. Comme ça parasitait la sienne. Naruto pouvait gérer une mort de plus sur sa conscience, pas Sasuke. Jamais, il n'aurait pu laisser une telle chose gâcher et transformer celui qu'il aimait.

Les sirènes, plus fortes que jamais, se stabilisèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Une dizaine d'hommes sortirent des voitures policières, braquant leurs armes sur lui. Il connaissait déjà la suite pour l'avoir vécu à sa majorité. Ils lui hurlèrent de lâcher la sienne, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Avant même qu'on lui ordonne, il libéra Sasuke, s'agenouilla au sol et déclara :

-Je suis Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki et j'ai tué Danzo Shimaru.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _J'entends déjà dire « Et c'est tout ? » alors oui pour Danzo s'est terminé, ça n'a jamais été mon but de faire plusieurs chapitres sur leur affrontement. Ce dernier était juste l'élément principal à la naissance de la relation amoureuse de Sasuke et Naruto et à cet instant, il marque un autre tournant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira d'ailleurs car moi, c'est mon top 2 )_

 _Sinon à part ça, « waaaouh » première de mes histoires qui atteint les 200reviews avec 12 chp donc environ 16 com's par chapitre. Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal même si ça reste bas comparé aux nombre de lecteurs ( d'ailleurs cette histoire détient le plus grand nombre de visiteurs et non de vues, légère différence ) Quoi qu'il arrive, j'en suis bien contente. Alors encore merci de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas à chaque fois. C'est tjrs top de pouvoir parler avec vous aussi !_

 _Comme d'habitude rdv à partir de vendredi prochain !_

 ** _Flo :_** _Aaha non ne tkt pas, si l'un de mes deux chouchou étaient mort, j'aurais mis « drama » sur le genre au début de l'histoire ) merci merci fais attention, je vais vraiment finir par prendre goût à tes compliments !_

 ** _Guest :_** _Chapitre précédent calme ? alors c'est, ou il y a eu un beug avec le site et tu n'as pas vraiment commenter le chp 12 ou on n'a pas la même vision du calme mdr mais merci quand même_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _ne tkt pas si c'était une deathfic je l'aurais écrit dès le départ. Mes plans sont tjrs fais en avance en général donc les genres et rating ne bougent pas. Et cette histoire est déjà terminée même ^^ pour IMPREGNIONS-NOUS je n'ai pas compris, j'aurais dû en faire un tt ? et pour AT HOME, ne tkt pas mon amie insomnie et souvent là )_


	14. Promesse destructrice

**_KONOHA NEWS ONE « …Nous sommes en direct pour assister à l'arrestation de Namikaze -Uzumaki Naruto. Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, il s'agit de l'homme accusé à tort de_** ** _parricide_** ** _dans sa jeunesse. Il avoue, haut et fort, être l'auteur de l'assassinat de l'ancien président de la république Danzo Shimura qui vient d'être_** ** _transporté_** ** _dans une ambulance pour une_** ** _future_** ** _autopsie. Il serait également le kidnappeur de Uchiha Sasuke,_** ** _disparu_** ** _depuis dix ans et dont l'Akatsuki, dont faisait_** ** _partie_** ** _son aîné, est responsable du massacre de ses parents ainsi que Sarutobi Hiruzen et Jiraya Sanin._** ** _Restez_** ** _avec nous pour ne pas perdre une miette… »_**

* * *

Retenu par Kakashi et Yamato, Sasuke hurlait à en perdre la voix. En transe, dans une hystérie incontrôlable, il suppliait les policiers de relâcher Naruto. Il s'époumonait, avouant sa propre implication dans le meurtre de Danzo mais personne ne l'écoutait. Le monde était trop préoccupé par Naruto qui se faisait menotter à terre et traiter comme un moins que rien contre le bitume. Et pendant tout ce temps, ils gardèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre. Sasuke pouvait lire toute la désolation dans les azurs. Ils s'excusaient, demandaient pardon et l'aimaient.

-Calme-toi gamin, entendit-il.

Il en était bien incapable. Son corps réagissait entièrement sous l'adrénaline présente depuis l'accident de voiture. Et maintenant la pire chose se produisait devant lui. Naruto lui était enlevé. On s'apprêtait à lui retirer la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, celle pour qui il vivait chaque jour depuis dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas, pas encore une fois. Il avait déjà tout perdu ; Ses parents, Itachi, son foyer. Et après avoir eu la chance de retrouver une raison de vivre Naruto. On allait lui enlever. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Est-ce qu'il était maudit ? Danzo n'était-il pas censé être le dernier obstacle à franchir pour vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient ?

Son ange gardien se fit traîner salement avant d'être remis sur ses pieds sans ménagement. Sasuke réussit à se dégager des deux hommes qui regardaient la scène avec difficulté. Il fonça sur Naruto, entouré de policier qui firent barrière et commencèrent à le dégager violemment.

Naruto réagit aussitôt, tentant de s'extirper de ses liens pour s'enquérir de l'état physique de Sasuke. Il menaça les policiers malgré sa faible position. Position qui lui fut rappelée à coups de matraque. Il les encaissa un à un, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas offrir aux policiers la satisfaction de le voir souffrir. Seulement, celui qui souffrait le plus, ce n'était pas lui. C'était Sasuke qui se sentait impuissant.

Ce dernier se fit tirer en arrière par Kakashi et Yamato tandis que Naruto prononça ses dernières volontés avant d'être jeté dans une voiture et entraîné loin de la scène de crime :

-Protégez-le !

La voiture démarra sans préavis, laissant Sasuke complètement perdu. Il vit Naruto s'éloigner de lui contre sa volonté et ses jambes le guidèrent à sa suite. Les deux agents le rattrapèrent avant qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus, le retournant brutalement pour leur faire face. Malgré le visage dur de Kakashi, Sasuke lui cracha toutes les obscénités qui lui traversaient l'esprit, tentant de se dégager de la poigne puissante qui le maintenait en place. Il aboya la vérité, montrant ses mains brûlées à cause de l'arme à feu, Yamato s'empressa de créer une barrière avec son corps, entre lui et le monde tandis que Kakashi ouvrit la bouche, des mots se voulant tranchants :

-Tu ne peux pas le sauver. C'est trop tard.

Des larmes de rage montèrent dans ses yeux.

-Tu vas te calmer et maintenant ! Naruto a pris sa décision et tes mots ne suffiront pas à convaincre les autres. Son choix : ta vie. Accepte-le. Montre-toi en digne ! Pour lui.

Yamato jongla de son ami à l'enfant. Kakashi avait été dur mais juste. Sasuke devait comprendre que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Il devait être préparé pour la suite. Tandis que l'enfant se mit à trembler, l'adrénaline redescendant petit à petit de son organisme, Yamato l'analysa rapidement. Sasuke était recouvert de sang, le sien et sûrement celui de Naruto mélangé à celui de Danzo. Les parcelles de peau visible étaient écorchées, brûlées ou blessées d'une quelconque façon. L'accident et l'affrontement avec Danzo laisseraient sûrement des cicatrices mais Yamato doutait qu'elles soient uniquement physiques. Sasuke semblait avoir mal. Au plus profond de son être. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues et se mélangèrent au sang présent sur la peau crème. Kakashi décida que c'était le bon moment pour amener Sasuke se faire soigner. Ils se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir si l'un avait une idée de la suite mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire à présent. Si ce n'était respecter les dernières volontés de Naruto.

XxX

Moins de 24h de garde à vue plus tard, Kakashi et Yamato avaient réussi à organiser une entrevue entre Naruto et Sasuke avec l'aide de Tsunade et le chef de la police qui l'avait remplacé. Malgré tout, l'entrevue se passait presque aux yeux de tous au commissariat et Naruto restait dans sa cellule.

Tandis que le brun partit rejoindre Naruto, les policiers se placèrent aux côtés de la Présidente

\- Naruto ne devrait pas être derrière les barreaux, il n'aurait pas dû être traîné dans la boue, murmura Yamato à l'adresse de Tsunade.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec le procureur ? se renseigna Kakashi.

Tsunade les prit à l'écart dans le commissariat. Elle leur expliqua qu'après le coup de téléphone de Naruto, elle avait joint le procureur Subaku. Seulement, le fils qui avait pris la succession de son père, ne résonnait pas comme ce dernier. Elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire seulement elle s'était retrouvé face à un mur. La froideur dont faisait preuve le procureur l'avait empêché d'obtenir une faille dans le système juridique pour Naruto. Puis Danzo avait disparu et quand elle avait tenté de faire changer d'avis le procureur, ce dernier l'avait menacé de l'inculpé pour complicité de meurtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? On va prier pour que la justice soit de notre côté. Si Naruto est innocent, il ne craint rien, voilà ce que le fils Sabaku s'est fait un plaisir de me préciser, cracha Tsunade.

Elle était au pied du mur. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en porte à faux sinon elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité à Naruto. Elle avait un plan de secours en cas de condamnation mais se faire arrêter l'empêcherait de le mettre à exécution.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Yamato.

\- Alors j'utiliserais mon statut et je lui obtiendrais la grâce présidentielle.

Seulement, cette dernière option ne dépendant pas que d'elle, le Premier Ministre et le Ministre de la Justice devait contresigner la grâce. Et rien ne garantissait qu'elle arrive à les mettre dans sa poche, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Personne n'ajouta. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les amants torturés.

Quand Sasuke vit Naruto, ce dernier était assis sur un banc en métal, le visage entre ses mains et dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille, rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer. De son côté, Kakashi l'avait ramené chez lui, obligé à se doucher, manger et se reposer. Sasuke avait évidemment refusé, ordonnant de l'amener voir Naruto cependant le seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait était d'obéir à l'adulte. A contrecœur, il l'avait suivi mais la peur ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il n'avait pas le choix. Naruto lui avait parlé des deux policiers qui seraient là pour lui si un problème survenait mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette supposition devienne vraie.

Il se précipita aux barreaux, faisant relever les yeux fatigués de son ange gardien. Ce dernier tenta un sourire rassurant mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Il le connaissait. Naruto était à bout. Il semblait porter le poids de toutes leurs années de cavale. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se releva, s'aidant de ses mains sur ses genoux pour se donner plus de force et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers les barreaux. Quand il fut à portée de main, Sasuke tendit sa paume pour caresser la joue striée. Un policier quelconque intervint pour signaler l'interdiction de se toucher mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Naruto ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour savourer le contact. Il paraissait tellement vulnérable et faible, en complète contradiction avec l'image qu'il gardait en tête. Ça lui brisa le cœur.

Naruto chercha plus de contact contre la peau de Sasuke avant de tourner la tête pour poser ses lèvres au creux de la main et embrasser la paume abîmée. Il tendit sa main pour récupérer la seconde main de Sasuke et y porta aussitôt sa bouche pour réitérer le même geste. Un baiser pour le remercier de les avoir sauvés et un deuxième pour s'excuser de l'avoir fait. Sa culpabilité serait éternelle pour n'avoir pu empêcher Sasuke de tirer sur un homme, même s'il s'agissait d'une pourriture comme Danzo. Il laissa le brun prendre son visage en coupe et poser sur lui des yeux compatissants et tristes mais surtout emplis d'amour. Il chercha à s'en gorger au maximum avant de le voir disparaître. Rien que de penser à la suite, ça lui brisa le cœur.

-Sasuke, je vais être condamné pendant très longtemps, peut-être même à perpétuité, lança-t-il en se dégageant du contact, comme pour créer une barrière supplémentaire.

Il y avait un combat intérieur dans le cœur qui battait pour lui. Sasuke le savait au plus profond de son âme mais refusait de le voir.

Il y avait les faits Naruto était un meurtrier, commentant un nombre incalculable de crimes en franchissant la ligne du pardonnable pour assurer leur sécurité.

-Tu es innocent.

Et la réalité de Sasuke.

Naruto, résigné, secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Sans explication, simplement avec ses azurs ternis, il fit comprendre à son protégé que peu importe ce qu'il pensait, ça ne serait jamais le cas pour les autres. Son jugement n'était pas objectif au vu de leur situation et leurs liens. Même sans parler de tout cela. Il était coupable. Et qu'il l'ait fait pour sauver un enfant ne changeait rien. Une vie restait une vie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que qu'on va faire ?

Son cœur battit douloureusement. Il n'y avait plus de « on », il y avait seulement Sasuke à l'extérieur des barreaux et lui, à l'intérieur.

-Moi, je vais assumer mes actes et accepter ma peine et toi-

-Non, ne fais pas ça, coupa Sasuke.

Faire quoi ? Lui offrir une chance ?

-Sasuke, je suis fatigué.

Naruto l'était sincèrement, il ne se sentait plus de se battre après tant de temps. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Mais pour Sasuke ? Une dernière fois. Même si ce n'était pas ce que le garçon voulait. Dix ans de sacrifice, ça marquait, profondément. Et il n'avait plus la force de repartir dans ce genre d'engrenage.

-Bats-toi Naruto. Ne m'abandonne pas. On a traversé tellement d'épreuves, tu ne peux pas arrêter avant la fin. Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas les laisser nous séparer.

Naruto écouta Sasuke le supplier, de sa voix, de ses yeux mais aussi de son corps. Le moment était fragile. Le brun avait beau être fort pour deux à cet instant, il n'en restait pas moins l'enfant qui avait toujours eu besoin de ses bras comme protection et de ses mots réconfortants. Les rôles pouvaient s'inverser le temps d'un instant mais pas éternellement. Il fit abstraction de ce qu'il lui demandait et revint à sa décision. La plus réaliste, la plus censée et juste. La seule.

-Et toi Sasuke, tu vas vivre ta vie. Sans moi.

-Non, trancha ce dernier la voix cassante.

-Promets-le-moi.

-Naruto, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

C'est pourtant bien ce que l'adulte comptait faire.

-Sasuke, je veux que tu me promettes qu'au moment du jugement, tu partiras sans te retourner, que tu partiras vivre ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me voir en prison, je refuse cette vie pour toi, je veux que tu m'oublies et que tu vives la vie que tu mérites. Tu n'as que 18 ans Sasuke, je refuse qu'elle se finisse en même temps que la mienne ou qu'elle se résume à elle. Tu ne dois pas m'attendre.

Il arrêta sa tirade quand une larme silencieuse dévala la joue crème.

-Ne me demande pas de t'oublier.

Cette demande était aussi dure à entendre pour Sasuke qu'elle l'était à prononcer pour Naruto.

-Est-ce que toi tu pourras m'oublier ?

Bien sûr que non, Naruto ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille. Sasuke enchaîna en lisant dans son silence :

-Ne me force pas à ça quand tu en serais toi-même incapable.

L'adolescent posa ses mains sur celles bronzées accrochées aux barreaux mais le policier les rappela de nouveau à l'ordre, leur interdisant un contact. Encore une fois, ils en firent abstraction, de même que Kakashi et Yamato qui dégagèrent l'opportun d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Je t'aime Sasuke et je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai vécue avec toi. Les années passées à tes côtés restent la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Peu importe ce que tu penses, je refuse que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je vivrais le reste de ma vie à nourrir le souvenir de ces moments avec toi. Tu as été un rayon de soleil dans la nuit de ma vie.

Naruto passa sa main entre les barreaux pour caresser la joue pâle, créant une dernière faille dans sa barrière. Le policier revint à la charge mais Sasuke, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, hurla, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes :

-Détourne les yeux si ça ne te plaît pas, connard !

Et c'était valable pour tous. Naruto l'apaisa instinctivement en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes tandis Tsunade vira tout le monde de la pièce. Personne n'osa rien refuser à la Présidente mais surtout à l'ancienne chef de police connue pour sa force brute surpuissante. Quand les derniers employés s'en allèrent et que Kakashi, Yamato et Tsunade se firent aussi discrets qu'une mouche dans la pièce, Naruto reprit :

-Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit sous le coup de la colère après l'altercation du gamin Hyûga ?

 _« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être enfermé avec toi, jour et nuit depuis cette nuit-là. Tu crois que je n'étouffe pas ? Que c'était la vie que je voulais ? Eh bien laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose Sasuke. Ce n'est pas non plus la vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Je voulais une femme, des enfants, je voulais une famille, une vraie et non être là, coincé avec toi. Et vivre pour toi. »_

Sasuke hocha positivement de la tête. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Les paroles de son protecteur l'avaient blessé au plus haut point mais il les méritait à ce moment. A bien y réfléchir, pour lui, ce fut là que tout avait commencé à dégénérer. S'il avait su se tenir en place, peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé et qu'ils continueraient sur la route à survivre.

Avec des « si » il pouvait refaire le monde.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré une autre vie qu'une avec toi. Et même si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais existé, nous nous serions quand même rencontrés et je serais tombé amoureux de toi. Irrévocablement. A une réception de nos parents ou à un dîner amical et qu'importe que j'aie une femme et deux enfants. J'aurais renié le monde pour t'aimer. Pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir une chance de connaître une seconde d'éternité dans tes bras. Parce que Sasuke, si j'avais plusieurs vies, je te retrouverais dans chacune.

Sasuke se rapprocha jusqu'à coller son visage et Naruto vint cueillir ses lèvres. Ils auraient voulu tellement plus pour se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient. Qu'importe ce qu'ils vivraient chacun de leurs côtés, ils resteraient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Et le plus important, ils voulaient se dire qu'ils ne s'oublieraient pas, qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de penser ou d'aimer l'autre. Mais on leur enlevait ça, regrettant d'avoir fait exploser leur monde, cette bulle, où ils auraient pu vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne les prendre.

-Je t'aime.

Au lieu de lui réchauffer le cœur, les mots de Naruto le glacèrent. Ils n'avaient rien de tendres ou d'apaisants. Ils n'étaient pas magnifiques à entendre ou à prononcer. Ils étaient envahis de tristesse. Ils déchiraient le cœur de l'expéditeur et du destinataire. Ils signaient la fin.

Les prochains mots de Sasuke seraient le coup de grâce. Il y avait toujours une fin aux histoires, il devait en avoir une à la leur. Apparemment. C'était inévitable.

-Je te le promets.

XxX

Il faisait nuit quand Sasuke sortit du commissariat accompagné de Yamato, Kakashi et Tsunade. Le parking était vide, le calme régnait, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une bombe puissante avait éclaté quelques minutes plus tôt. Une qui avait ravagé le cœur de Sasuke et celui de Naruto. Les laissant en cendre tandis qu'une tornade avait balayé le tout.

Les adultes suivaient Sasuke, attendant le moment où il lâcherait prise. Où il laisserait ses sentiments le submerger et le dévaster entièrement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Arrivé du côté passager de la voiture qui le conduirait au plus loin de Naruto, Sasuke saisit la poignée avant de s'effondrer.

-N'approchez pas ! aboya-t-il quand les autres accoururent dans son dos.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de la perte de l'amour de sa vie. Son corps trembla violemment. Pris de soubresauts, il s'accrocha désespérément à l'objet entre ses mains, il avait besoin de s'agripper de toutes ses forces à quelque chose, comme si ça l'empêcherait de se briser. Mais c'était trop tard. Il hurla de douleur, brisant le silence de la nuit, comme un loup à la pleine lune. Sa main libre vint enserrer son torse à la place de son cœur, de larmes vinrent glisser sur sa peau et de nouveau ses cris sortirent du plus profond de ses entrailles. Sasuke était en train de mourir à petit feu. Non. C'était faux. Il n'y avait plus de flammes en lui. Il n'avait plus rien. Il était vide. Il était déjà mort.

Si le désespoir avait un visage, ce serait celui qu'abordait Sasuke et s'il avait un son, ce serait celui des pleurs de Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là même pendant les vacances et ceux qui prendront le temps de revenir commenter les chp publiés à leur retour._

 _La suite à la fin de semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude._

 ** _Anonyme :_** _Il faut une première fois à tout ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir encore une nouvelle lectrice/ lecteurs ? qui se manifeste, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Mon imagination est débordante tu peux le faire sur mes histoires passées et sur celles futures. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu._

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Ah d'accord franchement j'ai tellement fait plus que sur la plupart de mes OS sur celui du sasunaru day que je me vois mal faire un deuxième chp ^^' enfin sinon merci d'avoir commenter le précédent chp =)_

 ** _Flo :_** _je ne peux qu'en prendre goût à tes compliments ! merci et prend soin de toi aussi_


	15. Extras - De la prison de leur amour

**_Version non corrigée_**

* * *

Ça faisait quoi ? Deux heures qu'il avait été incarcéré. Même pas. Et déjà, un groupe l'avait acculé dans un endroit en retrait et payé un policier pour qu'il détourne les yeux. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas un violeur mais commettre un parricide semblait être une chose aussi intolérable. Clamer son innocence ? Inutile. Ça serait mentir. Il avait bien achevé ses parents pour les libérer de leurs souffrances. Alors il se laissa tabasser en bonne et due forme, récoltant ses premières cicatrices corporelles sur le visage mais elles ne le marqueraient jamais autant que celles à l'intérieur de lui. Il encaissa. Un coup de poing sur la pommette, un coup de pied dans le ventre et une avalanche d'autres sur le corps. Ça serait sa vie à présent.

XxX

\- Vous avez de la chance, un policier est intervenu avant qu'il aille plus loin.

Le visage tuméfié, Naruto ne répondit pas. Quelle chance ? Celle de ne pas avoir été violé, peut-être. Il s'en foutait, il avait mal et il voulait juste dormir. Encore et pour toujours. Il entendit vaguement la doctoresse lui dire qu'elle allait le transfuser du sang ou de la morphine, il ne savait plus.

\- Aller Samui, un baiser.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix pour découvrir un autre détenu sur un lit, menottés. Il devinait, à travers ses blessures, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et à la forte poitrine se diriger vers le métis aux cheveux blond.

\- Non, Darui.

\- Juste un.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment.

Naruto ferma les yeux et tourna la tête dans l'autre direction. Le médecin avec un prisonnier, tellement cliché. Ils s'étaient crus dans Prison Break ? Il se laissa bercer par leur histoire d'amour impossible qui malgré la situation lui provoqua une pique au coeur.

\- Il est stone et ma nounou est occupé avec ton infirmière.

\- Ce n'est plus possible. Il faut arrêter. S'il te plait. Ça ne marchera jamais.

Un soupir.

\- Une sucette alors.

Un petit rire.

\- D'accord, ça c'est possible.

Un bruit de succion.

XxX

Nu, Naruto était allongé sur le dos dans son lit du dessous et Sai était entre ses cuisses, sur le ventre. Il dessinait dans un livre sur son torse musclé.

\- Tu me montreras ce que tu fais un jour ? demanda Naruto en caressant les cheveux bruns.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais j'aimerais d'abord le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto ne demanda pas pour qui son amant de prison dessinait. Sa femme, sa petite amie, son petit ami ou un membre de sa famille ? Qu'importe, ça ne le concernait pas. Chacun était libre de ses choix. Naruto ne l'avait pas forcé à coucher avec lui. C'était même Sai qui avait fait le premier pas et son corps l'avait rappelé douloureusement à lui pour qu'il refuse de répondre à ses pulsions. Hétéro ou pas, un trou, restait un trou et tout ce qui passait en prison, restait en prison.

\- Mon frère. Il aime mes dessins.

\- Ah oui ?

Naruto n'avait pourtant jamais entendu un policier appeler Sai au parloir pour une visite.

\- Oui. Je lui enverrai quand j'aurais terminé, si j'y arrive un jour…

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

\- Il est malade, avoua Sai. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps alors j'espère vraiment que tu as raison.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Sai faisait des confessions sur l'oreiller et peut-être que plus tard, il lui expliquera pourquoi il se retrouvait en prison au lieu d'être aux côtés de son frère. En attendant, il se contenta de regarder Sai, les yeux sur une page blanche, la mine d'un crayon posé mais immobile.

Mais plus tard, oui, Sai lui expliquerait ce que son amour fraternel l'avait poussé à faire, il devinerait sa culpabilité et sa tristesse, il écouterait son histoire en sentant d'autres piques au cœur.

XxX

Naruto attendait dans la salle commune, assis à une table, seul. Il regardait autour de lui pour voir les prisonniers avec leur famille, il fut impressionné de voir à quel point revoir des personnes qu'ils aimaient les changeait complètement.

Il aperçut Nagato en compagnie de sa petite amie Konan dont il avait entendu parler ainsi que son meilleur ami, Yahiko, qui veillait sur elle pendant son absence. Il les observa quelques minutes, se gorgeant de leurs sourires minces, ils semblaient faire abstraction de tout le monde et d'être dans leur bulle. Ce trio méritait d'être réunis mais à l'heure actuelle, seule une photo, trônant dans la cellule de Nagato, témoignait de leur liberté et de leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

La voix d'une petite fille attira son attention et il tourna la tête en direction de Choiji. Ce père de famille serra fort son enfant et sa femme dans ses bras, les étouffant avant de les relâcher sous les ordres d'un surveillant. Il les regarda jusqu'à que la femme et la fille doivent repartir et ce qu'il vit lui écorcha le cœur. La petite fille se mit à pleurer, s'accrochant à son père tandis que la mère se mis à pleurer silencieusement en tentant de la récupérer. Naruto trouva cette femme forte pour supporter de voir l'homme de sa vie derrière les barreaux et d'accepter de venir le voir tous jours. Cette situation n'était pas une vie. Tout le monde le savait.

Naruto parlait souvent avec Choiji et ce dernier lui avait déjà avoué qu'il avait demandé à Karui, sa femme, de ne plus venir jusqu'à sa sortie. Plus d'une fois, l'ancien cuisinier avait refusé la visite mais elle n'avait pas abandonné, créant même un scandale. C'est lui qui avait fini par céder mais ça le tuait de jour en jour de la voir. Savoir qu'elle subissait ses fautes, seule, à s'occuper de leur famille et leur foyer. Une vraie torture. Invivable. Et il avait suffit de voir une photo de Choiji avant et de le voir maintenant en prison avec 30kilos de moins pour le croire sur paroles.

\- Fiston ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers son visiteur. Un pauvre sourire répondit à celui de son parrain qui tentait de dissimuler sa peine de le voir dans cet endroit. Plus les jours passaient, plus il comprenait ce que Choiji ressentait et il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait.

XxX

Assis dans la cour, entouré par Choiji, Sai, Nagato et Omoi, Naruto observa un blond aux cheveux longs, foncer sur Sasori.

\- Qui s'est ? demanda Naruto curieux.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est le mec de notre marionnettiste hautain. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a réussit à lui faire faire.

Naruto n'eut besoin de demander pourquoi qu'Omoi continuait son monologue :

\- Apparemment ce mec, Deidara, s'est d'abord coupé les veines pour se faire interner dans le centre psy de la prison. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ici et non dans un centre normal à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas encore réussi à choper l'info. En tout cas, il a fait ça pour se rapprocher de Sasori et le faire sortir en créant une bombe au moment de la promenade. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on croise toujours les dingues. Quand ils rentrent, nous on sort. Bref, son coup à foiré et maintenant, il se retrouve chez nous. Certains pensent que c'est un génie idiot mais si tu veux mon avis. C'est un fou. Un fou amoureux. C'est pire. L'amour peut vraiment faire des choses dingues. C'est flippant.

Naruto regarda Deidara agripper les cheveux de Sasori et l'entraîner dans un baiser sauvage. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, ni approfondi l'échange, il resta de marbre à subir l'assaut. Il observa les deux hommes. Tandis que tout le monde sifflait et les insultait, Naruto vit très bien la main du blond se glisser le long de son corps et celle de Sasori caresser le poignet bandé. Ce simple geste lui montra l'amour nocif qui était né à cause de ses cages en fer.

XxX

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps alors dépêches-toi.

Naruto remercia Samui, la doctoresse de la prison et partit s'installer auprès de Nagato. Affaibli et branché à plusieurs machines, il attendait la mort. La déchéance du prisonnier n'avait échappé à personne. Pas depuis que Konan et Yahiko s'étaient mis ensemble. Naruto se demandait comment ça avait pu arriver et il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps. L'attente, la solitude, la tristesse et une chaleur humaine faisait un parfait mélange et Nagato n'avait pas été fort pour supporter cette vérité. Aimer à en mourir prenait tout son sens devant ses yeux.

Quand Nagato rendit son dernier souffle, Naruto se fit une promesse.

Il devait sortir de prison dans quelques jours et si un jour, par malheur, la vie le ramenait ici. Il la ramènerait seul. Sans attache. Pas de famille. Pas d'enfant. Pas d'amant. Il couperait tous les liens. Il ferait tout pour les attacher à d'autres. Il refusait de vivre une vie où quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait viendrait jour après jour assister à sa déchéance ou ferait tout pour le rejoindre. Même dans la mort. Il ne voulait pas garder l'espoir qu'ils se retrouvent un jour, qu'ils s'aiment assez pour surmonter tous les obstacles mais au final, se rendre compte que tout n'était que leurres.

Il se promit de ne jamais subir tous ces maux et surtout de ne jamais les faire subir à une autre personne.

 _Il promettait le seul amour de sa solitude*_

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Hey, bon, cet extra vient de naître, il a quelques heures donc il n'est pas corrigé comme signalé au départ et je ne sais pas s'il le sera… Si jamais des fautes vous brûle les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je corrige !  
_

 _Bcp m'ont fait remarquer que la réaction de Naruto ne correspondait pas au personnage et en parlant avec Miltoc, une fidèle lectrice, je me suis rendu compte que vous ne pouviez pas tout comprendre pourquoi je l'avais fait réagir comme ça si vous n'aviez pas l'élément déclencheur qui est la vie en prison de Naruto. J'ai tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête et donc dans l'histoire comme je l'imagine =s_

 _Donc voici ! j'espère que maintenant c'est plus clair. Que le pourquoi du comment, Naruto repousse Sasuke et l'oblige à continuer sa vie sans lui est assimilé._

 _Pour les lectrices/lecteurs à qui j'ai dit qu'il restait 4 publications, je pense que vous vous doutez qu'avec ce rajout, ça en fait 5 mais pas d'inquiétude, je posterai quand même le prochain chapitre ce week-end, mais sûrement dimanche je pense._

 _(*) référence doujins que j'ai traduit il y a qqlannées, je le remettrais dans les prochains jours sur mon sky de traduction._

 _Bisous bisous_

 ** _Tirose :_** _J'espère que tu as aussi ressenti les sentiments de Sasuke sur ce chapitre ! Comme tu peux le voir, la fin n'est pas heureuse donc je doute que c'était ce à quoi tu pensais mais il reste l'épilogue alors peut-être que tu auras raison à ce moment-là )_

 ** _Flo :_** _Rassures-toi tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir verser des larmes au précédent chapitre et normalement, celui-ci tu ne dois pas être loin, en tout cas, personnellement quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai mis plus de sentiments dans celui-ci ! En tout j'espère que tu t'en remets et que tu vas être touché jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire !_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Tu n'as pas fini de pleurer… La légitime défense ne suffit pas surtout que Naruto n'a pas fait que ça, tu viens de le lire …_


	16. à la prison de notre amour

_**KONOHA NEWS ONE « … Jugé à titre** **posthume** **, Danzo SHIMURA, ancien président de Konoha vient d'être reconnu coupable pour les meurtres** **des familles** **NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI et UCHIHA ainsi que celui de Hiruzen SARUTOBI et Jiraya SENIN. Sa culpabilité s'étend jusqu'à la manipulation de l'opinion publique et du gouvernement. Ses complices seront jugés dans les prochains mois mais leurs témoignages ont déjà été recueillis. Les membres de l'Akatsuki,** **jugés** **à tort pour les crimes cités plus tôt, viennent de retrouver la liberté et aident la justice pour que la vérité et la paix** **retrouvent** **leur droit à Konoha. Dans quelques jours se tiendra le procès le plus attendu par la population : celui de Naruto NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI, ancien prisonnier reconnu coupable pour le meurtre de ses parents puis innocenté. Ce dernier avait disparu après sa sortie de l'établissement** **pénitentiaire** **de Konoha, nous avons appris son implication dans le meurtre de Danzo SHIMURA ainsi que dans l'enlèvement du dernier UCHIHA. Il est temps que la vérité éclate dans cette bulle de** **mensonges** **dans laquelle notre pays a été plongé depuis des années… »**_

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU DOSSIER DE SASUKE UCHIHA**

 _1 mars 2018_

Sasuke U. n'a opposé aucune résistance à son internement durant la journée précédente, suite à l'incident survenu au commissariat. Depuis lors, il refuse de sortir de sa chambre, de parler à quiconque, il s'enferme dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Premier signe de dépression ?

Simple manque de confiance dû à la vie en marge de la société ?

Diagnostique à déterminé.

 _5 mars 2018_

L'état de Sasuke U. s'est considérablement dégradé. Son visage creusé et blême témoigne d'une perte de l'appétit et d'une certaine anxiété. La tristesse se devine aisément. Les seules paroles ont été adressées au personnel médical qui l'a retrouvé sur le sol de sa chambre dans un état second. Il a émis le souhait de le laisser mourir.

Diagnostique : Le patient souffre de dépression.

 _6 mars 2018_

Une intervention extérieure a été nécessaire pour obtenir une réaction de la part de Sasuke U. Tsunade ainsi que Kakashi et Yamato ont réussi à le faire manger, dormir. Il accepte sa première séance.

Élément déclencheur : évocation de Naruto N-U. Son procès débutera dans les prochains jours.

Shizune KATO, psychologue

* * *

 **PRÉSENTATION DU PROCÈS A HUIT CLOS DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI**

 **SALLE B DU TRIBUNAL CORRECTIONNEL.**

 _15 mars 2018_

Président : Juge Shino ABURAME

Assesseurs : M Kotestu HAGANE et Izumo KAMIZUKI

Accusé : Naruto NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI

Avocat parties civiles : Mr. Kurenai YUHI

Procureur : Mr. Gaara SABAKU

Avocat pour l'accusé : Mr. Shikamaru NARA

Président : « Mesdames et Messieurs, levez-vous. Aujourd'hui débute le procès de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Les chefs d'accusation sont les suivants : Vols, effractions, agressions et kidnapping. Meurtres avec et sans préméditation. Rasseyez-vous, l'audience va débuter… »

* * *

 _7 mars 2018_

Shizune se leva de son fauteuil pour aller accueillir son futur patient, Sasuke Uchiha. Elle attendait cette séance depuis son internement. Le jeune adulte lui avait été confié par Tsunade et elle devait l'aider au possible. Surtout avec le procès de Naruto qui se tenait dans huit jours. Sasuke avait été appelé à témoigner et même si elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé, elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il irait.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita Sasuke à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle salua l'accompagnateur médical du centre. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant de rejoindre leurs occupations respectives. Quand Shizune se retourna vers le centre de son bureau, là où se trouvait son fauteuil et le canapé de consultation, elle découvrit son patient sur son siège. Il semblait vouloir se fondre dans l'assise, les genoux relevés contre son torse et les bras autours. Elle s'assit à son tour, sur le canapé qui n'était pas vraiment confortable, elle devrait penser à le changer pour le bien-être de ses patients.

Elle analysa sa posture de défense, Sasuke mettait une barrière entre eux et ne la regardait pas. Il s'était aussi placé dans le seul endroit de la pièce avec un renforcement et qui donnait sur l'entrée. Si un danger survenait, Sasuke le verrait.

-Bonjour Sasuke, je suis Shizune. Nous allons nous rencontrer ici plusieurs fois par semaine pour parler.

Le jeune homme ne la regarda toujours pas mais acquiesça. Elle chercha à installer un climat de confiance en parlant d'abord d'elle. Rien de personnel mais elle lui expliqua comment elle était arrivée à la tête du centre médicale et comment elle aidait les gens. Elle l'invita ensuite à faire de même :

-J'aimerais tout d'abord que tu te présentes et que tu me parles de toi.

Elle ne lui demanda pas de parler d'une époque de sa vie en particulier, elle voulait voir ce qui lui viendrait automatiquement.

-Vous savez qui je suis et vous ne voulez pas vraiment que je parle de moi, vous voulez m'analyser.

Shizune resta un peu déconcertée et nota rapidement sur son carnet que son patient était intelligent et qu'il n'allait pas supporter longtemps les stratagèmes. Elle choisit la méthode directe, elle obtiendrait davantage. Elle n'en doutait pas.

-Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de savoir où se situe réellement le problème pour t'aider à avancer. Pour que tu ailles mieux.

-Le problème, c'est que l'homme que j'aime, celui qui a partagé ma vie pendant dix ans et qui m'a sauvé va retourner en prison alors qu'il est innocent.

La psychologue mit immédiatement le doigt sur le problème principal. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'informations de la part de ses patients pour comprendre. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle la meilleure dans son domaine. Son centre avait la renommée qu'elle méritait.

-L'est-il vraiment ou ce sont tes sentiments qui parlent pour toi ?

-Alors c'est ce que vous pensez ?

-C'est ce que le tribunal pensera.

* * *

 **TÉMOIGNAGE DE GUREN**

 _20 mars 2018_

Président : Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

Guren : Oui.

Président : Le témoin est à vous maître.

Maître NARA : Madame, veuillez décliner votre identité et votre lien avec l'accusé.

Guren : Guren Yûki. Née le 10 janvier 1978 et mère de Yukimaru âgé de 9 ans. J'ai rencontré Naruto quand j'étais enceinte. Il s'est présenté à mon cabinet pour soigner Sasuke.

Maître NARA : Racontez-nous cette soirée.

Guren : Comme tous les enfants, Sasuke a attrapé un gros rhume et Naruto m'a demandé de le soigner. Ce que j'ai fait. Naruto a veillé sur lui toute la nuit. Sasuke le réclamait constamment. Ils sont restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand la fièvre est descendue, ils sont repartis.

Maître NARA : Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Avez-vous été maltraitée ?

Guren : J'ai été attachée plusieurs heures avant que Naruto me libère et s'enquit de mon état. Il s'est excusé de son comportement.

Maître NARA : Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas contacté la police quand ils sont partis ? Aviez-vous peur des représailles ?

Guren : Absolument pas. Naruto ne m'a pas menacé avant de partir, il m'a remercié d'avoir pris soin de l'enfant et m'a laissé le choix. Et j'ai choisi de croire en cet homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke et qui semblait prêt à tout pour le protéger. Pour répondre à votre première question, je n'ai pas contacté la police car mon instinct m'a dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

Maître NARA : Merci. Maître SABAKU, le témoin est à vous.

Maître SABAKU : Madame Yûki. Vos relevés de compte montrent de grosses rentrées d'argent cash à des intervalles réguliers sur les dernières années et ceux depuis un appel étrange à la police qui n'a jamais abouti. De qui vient cet argent ?

Guren : Je ne sais pas. Les dons sont anonymes.

Maître SABAKU : A votre avis, de qui viennent-ils ?

Maître NARA : Objection !

Président : Objection rejetée. Répondez à la question.

Guren : Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Maître SABAKU : Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à penser que l'argent venait de lui ?

Guren : J'ai évoqué mes problèmes d'argent et la récompense sur la tête de Sasuke qui aurait pu m'aider si je les dénonçais.

Maître SABAKU : Vous avez cru en cet homme ou en l'argent sale qu'il vous faisait provenir pour votre silence ?

Guren : Non. Ce

Maître SUBAKU : Merci ça sera tout pour moi.

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en s'excusant du regard auprès de l'homme qui lui avait permis d'avoir une vie décente. L'avocat de Naruto jura intérieurement. Tandis qu'il avait fait exprès de rester vague dans ses questions pour que le témoin puisse tirer un portrait positif, le procureur avait, en une question, balayer toute cette image.

 **TÉMOIGNAGE DE NEJI HUYGA**

Président : Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

Neji : Oui.

Président : Le témoin est à vous maître.

Maître YUHI : Dans quelles circonstances avez-vous rencontré l'accusé ?

Neji : Lors de mes vacances dans le sud du pays. J'ai proposé à Indra de venir passer la soirée sur la plage avec mon groupe d'amis, Naruto l'accompagnait.

L'avocate demanda de montrer de quelle personne il parlait. Il désigna Sasuke avant d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait du nom d'emprunt de ce dernier quand il l'avait rencontré.

Maître YUHI : Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte de leurs identités ?

Neji : Sasuke me l'a dit

Maître YUHI : Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé après ?

Neji : Il était soûl. Après Naruto m'a agressé, menacé moi et ma famille puis m'a porté un coup au visage pour m'assommer.

Maître YUHI : Qu'avez-vous ressenti face à cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui se dégageait de lui ?

Neji : J'ai eu peur. Naruto m'a attaqué avec l'envie de me tuer et si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu, je ne serais pas là pour témoigner.

Maître YUHI : Merci. Le témoin est à vous Maître NARA.

Maître NARA : Monsieur Hyûga. Comment a vraiment réagi Sasuke lors de votre agression ?

Neji : Il est intervenu pour me sauver mais il n'avait aucune intention de partir avec moi. Il m'a demandé d'oublier ce que j'avais vu. Il m'a avoué que Naruto le protégeait et que si on savait qu'il était en vie, il serait un homme mort.

Maître NARA : Est-ce que Naruto le retenait prisonnier ou exerçait une quelconque pression négative sur Sasuke ?

Neji : Non. Sasuke a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de s'enfuir quand il était avec moi et il est revenu auprès de Naruto de son plein gré. Et si ce dernier ne m'a pas tué, je suis persuadé que c'était pour Sasuke. De même que si Sasuke s'est interposé, ce n'était pas pour me sauver mais pour protéger Naruto.

Maître NARA : Est-ce que vous voulez dire par là que Naruto était prêt à tout faire pour Sasuke, quitte à prendre le risque de se faire arrêter ?

Neji : Oui.

Maître NARA : Voulez-vous également dire que Sasuke était prêt à tout pour protéger son prétendu kidnappeur ?

Neji : Oui.

Maître NARA : Merci. Ça sera tout pour moi.

 **TÉMOIGNAGE DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

Président : Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

Naruto : Oui.

Président : L'accusé est à vous maître.

Maître YUHI : Êtes-vous un homme de parole Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki ?

Naruto : Oui.

Maître YUHI : De quelles accusations vous reconnaissez-vous coupable ?

Maître NARA : Objection !

Président : Objection rejetée. Répondez.

Naruto : Je reconnais avoir agressé Neji Hyûga. J'ai commis un nombre incalculable de vols et d'effractions pour nous loger et dormir.

Maître YUHI : Avez-vous tué des gens ?

Naruto : Oui. J'ai tué Danzo Shimura, le président de Konoha.

Maître YUHI : Avez-vous commis d'autres meurtres ?

Naruto : Oui mais

Maître YUHI : Ce sera tout pour moi.

Naruto inspira fortement. Il ne comptait pas mentir mais il aurait voulu avoir la chance de s'expliquer. Les requins face à lui n'allaient sûrement pas lui en donner la possibilité.

Président : Maître SABAKU le témoin est à vous.

Maître SABAKU : Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki avez-vous kidnappé Sasuke Uchiha à l'âge de 8 ans ? Et l'avez-vous gardé en captivité pendant dix ans ?

Naruto : Non.

Maître SABAKU : Que s'est-il passé alors ? Racontez-nous votre histoire depuis l'enfant.

Naruto : J'ai intégré le système de protection des témoins pour Sasuke. Nous nous sommes faits attaqués lors d'un transfert et depuis ce jour, tout ce que j'ai fait était pour le maintenir en vie. Je l'ai protégé de Danzo et de ses hommes qui en avaient après sa vie et la mienne. J'agis pour lui.

Maître SABAKU : Qu'avez-vous fait pour lui exactement ?

Naruto : J'ai veillé sur lui jour et nuit. Je me suis occupé de lui. Je fais ce que j'avais à faire pour le nourrir, lui trouver des vêtements, l'élever et lui apporter une stabilité. Je l'ai protégé envers et contre tout.

Maître SABAKU : Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Sasuke Uchiha ?

Maître NARA : Objection !

L'avocat de Naruto perdit son calme. Il ne pouvait tolérer ça. Ce genre de question n'avait rien à faire dans ce procès. Son client n'était pas accusé d'agression sexuel et Sasuke n'avait pas porté plainte. Le procureur s'apprêtait à lancer un appât pour détourner l'attention du vrai problème. Il réitéra son objection, se levant pour montrer son point de vue. Jamais au court de sa carrière, on avait réussi à lui faire perdre un pion sur son jeu d'échec.

Président : Objection rejetée. Répondez.

Naruto : Oui.

Maître SUBAKU : Trouvez-vous cela normal d'avoir eu des rapports avec un enfant de douze ans votre cadet ? Un petit garçon que vous deviez protéger. N'est-ce pas malsain ? Vous ne pensez pas avoir dépasser les limites une fois de trop ? Jouer de votre statu de protecteur ? Un enfant, qui certes est devenu un adulte, mais que vous avez connu à l'âge de 8ans.

Naruto : …Peut-être.

Maître SUBAKU : Maître NARA, le témoin est à vous.

L'avocat de Naruto, rester sans voix depuis que le président avait exigé une réponse, se reprit immédiatement. Il changea en un instant toute sa stratégie. Le procureur venait de toucher un point sensible, un point que l'opinion publique verrait d'un mauvais oeil. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un mineur. Car même si aujourd'hui Sasuke était majeur, son adversaire avait fait en sorte que son image reste celui d'un enfant. Le roux voulait que la balance penche de son côté quitte à rajouter du poids interdit.

L'argent, le sexe et l'amour, régissent l'univers mais ils ne sont pas forcément bons pour l'Homme. Les deux premiers sont des vices et l'avocat de Naruto comptait reverser la tendance avec le troisième.

Maître NARA : Quand avez-vous eu vos premiers rapports sexuels avec Sasuke Uchiha ?

Naruto : Peu après sa majorité.

Maître NARA : Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki, êtes-vous amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha ?

Maître SABAKU : Objection !

Les deux avocats s'affrontèrent du regard à l'exclamation. C'était se foutre de la gueule du monde. Il se croyait dans la cour de récréation. Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Heureusement pour lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le président les avait laissées partir sur ce terrain-là, ce dernier était juste.

Président : Objection rejetée. Répondez.

Naruto : Oui.

Maître NARA : Quand avez-vous ressenti des sentiments amoureux à son égard ?

Naruto : Il n'y a pas de date précise. C'est arrivé comme ça. Avec le temps et dans notre situation c'était inévitable.

Maître NARA : Voulez-vous dire que sans cette proximité, il n'y aurait rien eu entre vous ?

Naruto : Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'aime Sasuke pour ce qu'il est.

Maître NARA : L'aimeriez-vous toujours après ce procès ?

Naruto : Je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie.

Maître NARA : Merci, ça sera tout pour moi.

Président : Bien. Passons au dernier témoin. J'appelle Sasuke Uchiha à la barre.

* * *

 _7 mars 2018_

-Je sais…avoua Sasuke. Et ils n'auront pas tort. Comment pourrais-je être objectif dans notre situation ? Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer passer 3 650 jours avec une personne sans ne rien ressentir pour elle ?

Shizune allait répondre mais Sasuke la coupa :

-Personne ne pourra comprendre ce que nous avons vécu parce que ça relève de l'inconnu pour eux. Les gens feront des suppositions sans jamais trouver la bonne et avec Naruto, nous en subirons les conséquences. Vous allez nous enterrer après avoir creusé notre tombe.

Son patient mettait une barrière entre le monde et eux. Il voyait les autres comme un danger. La psychologue nota au fur et à mesure les informations qu'elle jugeait importantes puis laissa Sasuke parler car il semblait sur sa lancée.

-J'ai perdu mes parents, mon frère est mort et je me suis retrouvé avec un étranger à vivre jour et nuit. Un étranger qui est devenu, au fil des mois et années, un père et une mère en même temps, qui s'est transformé en frère puis un jour il n'était plus rien de tout ça. Je me suis retrouvé dans le flou total puis d'un coup tout s'est éclairci. Il est devenu mon amant et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait enfin la place qu'il méritait dans mon cœur, c'était comme une évidence et j'ai mis un temps fou à l'accepter. Je me suis battu contre mes sentiments depuis l'âge de mes 15 ans et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne savais pas, tous ces sentiments m'étaient inconnus et j'avais peur. Il m'a fallu attendre mes 18 ans pour comprendre que j'étais tombé amoureux de l'homme qui me protégeait.

Sasuke marqua une pause.

-Tout le monde voudra connaître notre histoire mais personne ne saura mesurer l'étendue de nos sentiments. Ils ne voudront pas savoir ceux de Naruto ou les occulteront simplement pour qu'il ne puisse pas justifier ses actes. Moi, je leur dirais. J'expliquerai à quel point nos sentiments nous ont submergés, à quel point nous avons eu peur de nous noyer avant de trouver notre bateau, celui que nous avons construit à deux. Naruto ne m'a jamais forcé à rien et surtout pas à l'aimer…

Sasuke ravala la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge. Il débitait parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un mais il savait que la psychologue ne comprendrait pas.

-Vous savez, depuis le début de notre cavale, il m'achetait des livres de toutes sortes qui servait à mon éducation. Souvent, il me demandait un résumé, se préoccupant de mon seul centre d'attention. Je me souviens d'ailleurs d'une encyclopédie en particulier, celle sur le système solaire. Quand j'ai évoqué la gravitation entre les astres, je ne l'ai jamais autant vu bloquer sur un sujet. C'était mignon de le voir pour la première fois le nez plongé dans un livre. Il en a fait une obsession pendant plusieurs semaines. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à une nuit en plein été. On avait décidé de faire un écart dans notre confinement pour aller à la fête foraine. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, personne ne faisait attention à nous dans la foule. Nous étions deux fourmis parmi tant d'autres. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est produit mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue, à peine quelques secondes. Au lieu de rester sur place et attendre, je me suis mis à le chercher dans toute la fête. Il a fini par apparaître devant moi. Je me suis demandé comment il avait réussi à me trouver et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Shizune hocha négativement de la tête même si elle savait que Sasuke n'attendait pas de réponse.

-« Tu es mon centre de gravité » C'était maladroit mais j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut exactement à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je l'ai compris plus tard évidement. Je ne sais pas si Naruto s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il venait de me faire comprendre à quel point je comptais pour lui. A quel point j'étais devenu important de sorte que sa vie gravitait autour de la mienne. Que j'étais son équilibre. Cette phrase résumait parfaitement notre lien. On était attirés l'un vers l'autre grâce à une force physique sur laquelle nous n'avions aucun contrôle.

* * *

 **PLAIDOIRIES DES DIFFÉRENTES PARTIES**

 _23 mars 2018_

Maître SABAKU : … De ce fait, nous demandons une peine d'emprisonnement de 50 ans.

Président : Maintenant que nous avons entendu le plaidoyer des parties civiles et le réquisitoire du procureur, écoutons le plaidoyer de l'accusation. C'est à vous Maître.

Maître NARA : Mesdames et Messieurs, je vais être bref. Je ne suis pas là pour vous mentir mais pour vous montrer que chacun d'entre nous aurait pu se retrouver à la place de Naruto et agir de la même façon. Mon client a commis une seule et unique erreur, celle de choisir la vie de Sasuke Uchiha. Pouvez-vous le condamner pour cela ? Non. Regardez la personne qui vous accompagne aujourd'hui. La plupart d'entre vous sont venus avec une personne chère un amant, un parent, un enfant. Imaginez-vous devoir choisir entre sa vie ou celles d'inconnus. Alors oui, au départ, Sasuke Uchiha était un enfant qu'il venait de rencontrer mais comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner à son sort ? Auriez-vous été capable de risquer votre vie pour un inconnu ? J'en doute. Mon client n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'il est. Un homme prêt à tout pour n'importe qui. Il a choisi la vie d'un inconnu au détriment d'une vengeance car ne l'oublions pas, le véritable coupable est Danzo Shimura. Cet homme est le seul coupable des crimes commis par mon client. Il l'a poussé à la faute. Nous savons tous que l'ancien président a été reconnu coupable pour le meurtre des parents de mon client ainsi que ceux du petit Uchiha. Naruto et Sasuke ont œuvré pour rétablir la vérité mais ils ont échoué. Ils se sont retrouvés seuls et livrés à eux même. Mon client a dû se battre pour sa vie mais surtout pour celle de Sasuke. Sasuke qui est devenu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. C'est pour lui qu'il est devenu cet homme sans limites. Alors oui, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki a franchi la ligne. Plusieurs lignes… Et il passera une vie entière à se repentir pour ses actes et expier ses péchés. Seulement, il ne l'a pas franchi de sang-froid et avec joie. A chaque intersection, il avait le même choix Sasuke ou un inconnu. Je vous demande à nouveau de regarder la personne qui vous accompagne. Quel chemin auriez-vous pris à sa place ? L'amour ou celui qui vous en priverait ? Je m'arrêterais là parce que je ne suis pas ici pour vous endormir avec de beaux discours. La dernière chose que je me permettrais de dire c'est : Je ne vous demande pas de choisir si Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki est coupable ou innocent. Je ne vous demande pas non plus de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute car c'est trop tard. Je vous demande de lui offrir l'absolution.

* * *

 _7 mars 2018_

Shizune termina d'écouter la déclaration de Sasuke. Ses mots l'avaient touché et sûrement que ça toucherait aussi la Cour mais elle doutait que ça suffise à faire pencher la balance pour Naruto. Ce dernier avait quand même commis plusieurs meurtres. Est-ce que c'était à elle de lui dire ? Sasuke avait déjà tellement peu d'espoir pour la suite des événements que confirmer ses doutes n'aiderait pas. Elle le savait.

-Sasuke, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Et après le procès, que comptes-tu faire ?

Toujours dans ses pensées, le jeune homme laissa un rictus se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres, il semblait transporté par ce qu'il imaginait. Un éclat de bonheur et d'apaisement passa sur les traits de son visage.

-On partira. Je ne sais pas encore où mais on partira de ce pays qui nous a retenus captifs pendant dix ans. On ira voir le monde et on apprendra à vivre ensemble, sans y être obligés. Je ferai tout pour redonner une étincelle de vie dans les yeux de Naruto. Je veux savoir qui il est vraiment. Je veux apprendre à le connaître sans chaînes et sans le poids de ses actes. Et qu'importe ce que je découvrirais, je ne l'aimerai que davantage. Il ne me croira sûrement pas alors je passerai ma vie entière à lui prouver et toutes nos autres vies. Je recollerai chaque morceau qu'il a égaré en me protégeant.

Shizune ravala la boule d'émotions dans sa gorge et parla d'une voix trop rauque pour qu'elle soit naturelle :

-As-tu envisagé la possibilité que Naruto ne sorte pas de prison ?

Le corps entier face à elle se tendit. Sasuke la fusilla du regard. Le premier qu'ils échangeaient. Il l'affrontait, la défiait de répéter et croire que cette alternative pouvait s'avérer vraie. Pourtant sa réaction était en complète contradiction avec sa déclaration. Celle qu'il venait de faire quelques minutes plus tôt montrait clairement son désespoir face à la réalité de la situation. Ce dernier savait que quoi qu'il pourrait dire pour défendre Naruto, la roue ne tournerait pas à leur avantage. Pourtant, il continuait de se battre contre un courant puissant qui le ferait plonger au plus profond des abysses. Elle s'en voulait de l'obliger à penser à ça mais elle devait être objective. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le ménager. Bientôt, il serait confronté à la réalité. Tsunade lui avait rapporté l'entrevue entre son patient et Naruto à la prison. Elle connaissait la promesse qui les liait en cas d'emprisonnement. Une promesse qui détruirait son patient s'il devait la tenir. Il fallait qu'elle le prépare.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tiendras-tu ta promesse si c'était le cas ?

Combien de temps elle attendit la réponse, elle ne le sut. Mais quand une seule et unique larme, la dernière que Sasuke devait garder dans son corps, s'échappa au coin des yeux fermés, il répondit :

-Oui.

* * *

 **VERDICT DU PROCÈS**

 _30 mars 2018_

Président : Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki. Levez-vous !

L'accusé se leva. Sasuke assis à l'arrière du tribunal, gardait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Naruto, priant silencieusement que son cauchemar prenne fin, ici et maintenant.

Président : Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, vous êtes reconnu non coupable pour le kidnapping de Sasuke Uchiha. Concernant les chefs d'accusation suivant : Vols et effractions. La Cour reconnaît des circonstances atténuantes et a décidé de ne pas les retenir. La partie civile abandonne les charges contre vous pour agressions. Cependant, qu'importe la raison, vous avez ôté des vies humaines et la Cour ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur un tel crime. Néanmoins, nous rejetons la proposition du procureur et nous vous condamnons à 30 ans de prison ferme.

Le président tapa sur son marteau pour appuyer sa sentence. Une sentence qui résonna dans sa tête comme un miroir brisé en mille morceaux.

L'assemblée se leva et partit en vague tandis que des policiers vinrent encadrer Naruto. Ils le menottèrent pour lui offrir un aller simple à la prison de Konoha. Il entendit vaguement l'avocat réclamer auprès du juge quelques minutes et ce dernier l'accorder. Les échanges lui parvenaient de loin comme si un monde les séparait. Il resta sur le banc pendant que Tsunade, Kakashi et Yamato se dirigèrent vers Naruto. Les autres n'étaient que des points lointains. Ils échangèrent et Sasuke était incapable de les rejoindre pour dire au revoir, il l'avait déjà fait au commissariat. Il n'avait pas le courage de le faire une deuxième fois. Pouvait-on mourir deux fois ?

Non.

Sasuke se leva mécaniquement, attirant l'attention des azurs. Leurs yeux n'eurent le temps de se croiser que Sasuke lui offrit son dos et quitta la salle d'audience sans se retourner. Il avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir.

A partir de maintenant, il vivrait sa vie mais pas pour lui. Pour Naruto. Uniquement pour Naruto.

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU DOSSIER DE SASUKE UCHIHA**

 _Avril 2018_

Sasuke U est revenu à la clinique de son plein gré et a réclamé un suivi complet. Il ne s'oppose à aucune séance et répond à toutes les questions. Sasuke U possède une vraie volonté d'avancer et de se reconstruire.

Élément déclencheur : Fin du procès de Naruto N-U et emprisonnement.

Traitement à mettre en place : 1 séance d'une heure par semaine pour une durée indéterminée. Sous sa demande, il demeurera au centre jusqu'à son rétablissement.

Shizune KATO, psychologue

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Hello tout le monde, ne me tuez pas ! Je sais Sasuke est partit, je sais ce que vous pensez, pourquoi ? ça ne va pas être cohérent pour tout le monde un peu à l'image du Naruto dans l'avant dernier chap. Mais l'extra vous a bien aidé normalement donc tant mieux ! Pour le Sasuke que vous venez de voir, j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire ressortir le fait qu'il se battait contre la réalité des choses, qu'il préférait se leurrer sauf qu'au moment du procès, les choses étaient concrètes et il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter. Mais pas d'inquiétude, la prochaine publication va voir faire plonger au plus profond de son être et vous comprendrez mieux._

 _Rdv la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue. Et oui ce chp était la fin !_

 ** _Petite précision :_**

 _Pour la mise en page de ce chapitre, je me suis servi de celui de TAKA Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll, ( fiction à lire au passage, très bien écrite, de longs chapitres et une histoire bien pensée, franchement je vous la conseille ) ce n'est qu'une mise en page mais je préfère le dire quand même. J'avoue que je ne voyais pas comment le faire de base et comme je voulais absolument différencier les moments psy et procès. Au début, je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas faire 2 chp distincts ( c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait au départ) mais le rendu n'était pas terrible et j'allais faire répétions sur la déclaration de Sasuke bref du coup j'ai trouvé ça parfait de faire une forme style théâtrale et l'autre rester en narration._

 ** _Flo :_** _C'est sûr que je n'ai pas fais ressortir le côté le plus joyeux de cette histoire… Choiji à pas mal touché, je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit celui qui retienne le plus d'attention mais faut croire qu'il est plus apprécié dans le manga que ce que je crois. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas vu que je ne le vis pas mais j'imagine bien avec toutes les séries et film qu'on voit à la tv et je pense même qu'en vrai c'est pire !_

 ** _Guest :_** _ne tkt pas, je ne comptais pas l'arrêter ^^ alors je sais que quand je tape mon pseudo sur ma barre de recherche google, ça me le met direct mais il doit être habitué donc toi, tu devrais essayer en rajoutant blog sasunaru-doujins. Sinon essaye sasunaru-doujins(point)skyrock(point)com et normalement tu devrais trouver._


	17. Epilogue- Mes choix

**21 août 2022.  
** ** _4 ans plus tard…  
Prison de Konoha._**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto quand Tsunade lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Shizune me l'a remis après avoir autorisé Sasuke à sortir du centre. C'est la seule chose qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Naruto qui avait tendu la main pour récupérer le bout de papier, suspendit son geste. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que son bras s'engourdisse. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mais surtout s'il devait rentrer dans la tête de Sasuke. Tsunade le ramena sur terre rapidement, insistant en agitant la lettre devant lui.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Tsunade.

-Au contraire, je pense que tu le devrais…

Il la prit délicatement, comme si c'était du cristal pouvant se briser au moindre choc, l'observant soigneusement sous toutes les coutures. Il craignait le contenu autant qu'il l'espérait.

Sasuke avait tenu sa promesse, celle vivre sa vie sans lui, et Naruto en avait souffert. Ça avait été tellement dur de prendre cette décision. De ne pas être égoïste et vouloir que Sasuke reste enfermé dans leur bulle. Seulement, il l'aimait trop pour lui créer une prison dorée. Ce n'était pas une vie. Il le savait mieux que personne. Seulement, voir l'amour de sa vie sans aller sans se retourner au tribunal était une image qu'il voyait encore et encore dans ses cauchemars.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour retirer la lettre et la délia, faisant glisser sur la table un second papier qu'il remarqua à peine.

 _Naruto._

 _Je pensais être incapable de vivre sans toi, mais je suis encore là, dans ce monde, à t'écrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Souvent, je me dis que d'abandonner et rendre mon dernier souffle sera plus simple et aussi plus lâche. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Je t'ai perdu toi. Et puis je me souviens que tu es là, quelque part et que tu souffres sûrement autant que moi et je refuse de t'infliger plus de douleur. Je sais que me savoir dans cette vie, te garde accroché à la tienne. Suis-je prétentieux ? Peut-être. Ou simplement plein d'espoir. Je refuse de croire que notre histoire ne se résume qu'à des syndromes aux yeux des autres. Nous avons été plus que ça. Nous sommes plus que ça. On s'est aimé, sûrement de la pire des manières mais c'était la nôtre. Personne ne peut se mettre à notre place. Personne ne peut comprendre. Personne ne connaît. Et l'ignorance fait peur. Nous leur faisons peur._

 _Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, avant toi et avec toi, je pensais sincèrement avoir connu le pire mais je me trompais. La pire est d'apprendre à vivre sans toi. Quand tu m'as forcé à le faire, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. J'ai cru mourir chaque seconde de mon existence. Et peut-être qu'à l'intérieur je le suis… Car je ne vis plus, je survis. Pour toi. Même si tu aimerais que ce soit pour moi. Peut-être l'as-tu oublié mais toi et moi, nous ne formons qu'un. En fait, il n'y a jamais eu de « toi et moi ». Il n'y avait qu'un « nous »._

 _Il n'y a pas un seul matin, en me réveillant, où je n'ai pas souhaité me rendormir et pas un seul soir, en me couchant, où je n'ai pas souhaité ne jamais me réveiller. Tu as toujours été là, dans mes rêves les plus beaux, tout comme dans mes cauchemars les plus sombres. Mais tu étais là, avec moi, alors qu'importe. J'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver._

 _Mon havre de paix a pris fin quand tu as été arraché de mon paradis, celui dans tes bras. Tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite, c'est comme plonger dans les flammes de l'enfer, elles me brûlent de l'intérieur, me consumant un peu plus chaque jour et ravageant tout sur son passage._

 _Certains disent que le malheur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un ne doit pas nous faire oublier le bonheur de l'avoir connu. Seulement, ton absence m'a brisé au point où nos moments de bonheur ne suffisent pas à me recoller. Une seule chose pourrait, un jour, me rendre à nouveau heureux et c'est toi. Nous le savons tous les deux. Peut-être que j'aimerais que tu culpabilises car c'est ta faute. Tout est ta faute. Si aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est ta décision, ton choix. J'aurais dû t'arrêter, être égoïste et t'obliger à continuer notre cavale. Mais c'est trop tard. Je n'ai jamais voulu que nous deux, ensemble, et ça ne te suffisait pas, tu voulais le meilleur pour moi._

 _Je ne savais pas que ça signifiait sans toi._

 _Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne le serais jamais mais je dois le faire. Je n'ai rien fait pour toi, si ce n'est t'entraîner dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Pourtant, tu as toujours été celui qui s'occupait de l'autre, tu m'as protégé et tu m'as sauvé. C'est la première promesse que tu m'as faite et tu l'as tenue, merci. Merci pour tout. Maintenant, c'est à moi de tenir la mienne, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi._

 _J'ai décidé de partir._

 _Dans dix jours, un pour chaque année passée avec toi, je vais prendre le dernier vol partant de la capitale. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je pars car c'est ce que je voulais en mémoire d'Itachi et ce que tu voulais pour moi. Je sais que dans 26 ans, 4 mois et 22 jours, si tu le veux vraiment tu me retrouveras car je suis ton centre de gravité. Nous sommes des aimants, il existe une attraction entre nos deux corps, c'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour. Je tiens ma promesse, je vais vivre ma vie, celle que je mérite, sans toi, et ça me consume de l'intérieur. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je garde espoir mais c'est impossible comme il m'est impossible de t'oublier. Tu seras éternellement dans mon cœur et mon corps, tu es une cicatrice que je chéris. Mais je ne t'attendrais pas, je vais avancer, croisant ou non des personnes qui m'offriront un souffle de vie pour que je puisse avancer d'un jour de plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras, pour toujours et à jamais ta place en moi. La plus importante. La seule qui comptera toujours._

 _Je t'aime Naruto, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Mais je te haïs. Tout autant. Viscéralement._

 _Mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ma haine_

 _I._

Sa vue se brouilla et Naruto ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, même pas pour la mort de ses parents mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke lui revenaient en pleine figure, comme un boomerang. Objet qu'il avait choisi de balancer de toutes ses forces, au plus loin de lui, en retournant en prison. Il avait tout fait pour que l'enfant ne s'accroche plus à lui une fois leur séparation physique, commençant par étouffer ses propres sentiments mais, même après quatre ans, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours fatalement amoureux de Sasuke.

Une larme s'échappa, glissant sur sa joue striée. Il rouvrit les yeux, relisant la lettre une seconde fois avant de s'arrêter sur l'initiale. Il remarqua enfin le second papier qu'il déplia, il s'agissait d'une carte d'identité avec la photo de Sasuke mais les informations personnelles ne correspondaient pas à la réalité. Le brun s'en allait, changeant complètement de vie, qui aurait pu l'en blâmer, sûrement pas lui, bien au contraire, c'était la meilleure décision pour une nouvelle vie sans embûches.

Tsunade posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à diriger son regard vitreux sur elle.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Naruto et demain tu peux sortir de ses murs. La procédure est lancée depuis longtemps. Toutes les signatures sont apposées. Dès l'instant où tu me donne le feu vert, tu peux le rejoindre.

-Et prendre le risque qu'on me retrouve pour se venger. Ça serait le mettre en danger et revivre nos années de cavale. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie pour lui. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il retrouve un équilibre, cette lettre en est la preuve. Je ne laisserai pas mes erreurs et mes mauvaises décisions se mettre en travers de son bonheur.

Naruto n'avait pas pensé à cette partie de l'équation en revenant à Konoha, préférant l'occulter depuis les premiers visages qu'il avait fait tomber pour gagner de l'argent facile. Mais la vérité c'était que ces personnes, même s'il s'agissait de mauvaises, avaient des amis, de la famille, un amant ou une amante. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir aux autres d'attenter à sa vie pour venger ceux qu'il avait tué ? Il comprenait mieux que personne, il avait été à le faire quand Zabuza avait touché Sasuke.

-C'est pour cela qu'on t'a fait une nouvelle identité, effective dès ta sortie de prison, dit-elle en tendant des papiers officiels. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'elle soit acceptée…

-Ashura … souffla-t-il pour lui-même, l'espoir l'envahissant progressivement.

-Alors que décides-tu Naruto ?

* * *

 ** _10 jours plus tard…  
31 août 2022  
Centre Psychologique de Konoha _**

-Entrez.

Shizune leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour trouver Sasuke sur le pas de la porte. Agréablement surprise, elle se leva et contourna son bureau pour accueillir son patient favori. Ancien patient depuis une grosse semaine. La première chose qu'on apprenait aux futurs psychologues, c'était de ne jamais s'attacher à leurs patients pour que leur jugement ne soit pas influencé, pourtant, elle n'avait pu être indifférente devant ce jeune homme de vingt-deux ans à présent. Elle l'étreignit rapidement, sachant mieux que personne que Sasuke ne supportait toujours pas d'être en contact trop longtemps mais elle savait que le temps se chargerait de ce dernier point à guérir à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon grand ?

-Une dernière séance.

Malgré sa surprise, elle réagit aussitôt en professionnelle et l'invita à s'asseoir face à elle. Elle désigna son fauteuil que Sasuke avait adopté depuis la première séance tandis qu'elle prit place dans le canapé prévu habituellement pour ses patients. Elle le jaugea rapidement pour détecter un quelconque problème mais Sasuke semblait encore mieux que le jour où elle avait signé l'accord de sortie, estimant que son patient était prêt à vivre en société sans se blesser. Cependant, rien ne le protégeait de la civilisation, c'est pourquoi, à sa demande et en accord avec Tsunade, Kakashi et Yamato, ils avaient décidé que Sasuke prendrait une autre identité. Pour une nouvelle vie, une où il ne serait pas connu seulement pour être le dernier survivant de sa famille et rattaché à un homme par le syndrome de Stockholm. Il n'avait jamais été atteint mais ça n'avait pas empêché les gens étroits d'esprit de faire des suppositions qui marquaient les esprits. Les gens ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle jaugea également sa tenue, il présentait bien, des vêtements neufs à ses yeux. Le seul changement qu'elle remarqua réellement fut un tatouage qui apparaissait à la base de la nuque blanche.

-De quoi aimerais-tu parler Sasuke ?

-Je suis venu vous dire au revoir. Je m'en vais.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre des informations sur son calepin, elle sourit avant de le reposer sur la table basse entre eux. Cette séance ne méritait aucune trace.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Voir le monde. Il est temps.

-C'est bien, tu avances, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-…Sans lui.

Et comme à chaque fois que Naruto était évoqué d'une quelconque manière à travers Sasuke, Shizune sentit la détresse de son patient. Elle voulait lui dire que c'était ce que Naruto aurait voulu, qu'il avait tout fait pour mais s'abstint, Sasuke n'avait jamais supporté entendre des choses qu'il savait déjà. Des choses qui n'auraient dû franchir que les lèvres de son ancien protecteur. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire que la lettre qu'elle avait demandé à son patient d'écrire pour coucher sur papier ce qu'il gardait enfoui depuis quatre ans au fond de son coeur et qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre était revenue entre les mains de Naruto. Elle avait agi contre la déontologie mais en accord avec ses sentiments.

-Utilises-tu l'argent qu'il t'a légué ?

-Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Son « pourquoi » silencieux résonna dans la pièce. Un seul mot qui permettait toujours à ses patients d'aller au-delà de leurs limites seulement aujourd'hui, elle attendait que Sasuke le fasse de lui-même. Il le devait.

Même s'ils n'avaient jamais utilisé l'argent de leur héritage pendant leur cavale pour ne pas se faire tracer, Naruto et Sasuke possédaient encore la fortune de leurs parents respectifs. Tandis que celui du brun avait été débloqué sur son compte à sa sortie du centre pour sa majorité absolue comme indiqué dans le testament de Fugaku et Mikoto, l'héritage de Naruto avait atterri pendant son internement. Sasuke l'avait d'abord refusé avant que le notaire expose les volontés du blond. Aujourd'hui, son patient était un riche parmi les riches mais elle n'avait jamais vu aucune étincelle de satisfaction ou de bonheur dans les onyx.

-Si je le fais, si je l'épuise, il disparaîtra complètement. Je refuse. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de lui.

-Quoi que tu fasses, il fera toujours partie de toi Sasuke.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il ne soit qu'une partie. Il a été mon tout. Je refuse de le réduire à une fraction de ce qu'il a réellement été.

Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre entièrement, peu importe combien elle le souhaitait. Pas une seconde, elle se sentit capable de traverser ce que son patient avait vécu. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment il tenait encore debout. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à aider les autres, ceux qui le voulaient du moins, mais Sasuke était différent. Sasuke vivait pour Naruto et non pour lui. Seulement, Naruto n'était plus là, Sasuke si, se rattachant à une infime partie de lui. Elle aurait pu le déclarer dangereux pour son propre bien et inapte à vivre librement, pourtant rien de tout ça n'émanait du jeune homme. Il avançait à reculons sur une pente mais il avançait quand même et c'était le plus important.

-Pourquoi partir alors ? Pourquoi t'éloigner de tout ce qui te rattache à lui ? De l'espoir qu'il sorte un jour ? provoqua-t-elle.

-Parce que je lui ai promis. On s'est promis.

Un silence triste s'installa entre eux. Sasuke lui sourit, résigné avant de reprendre :

-Et vous vous trompez, je ne m'éloigne pas de lui, bien au contraire, je me rapproche de ce que nous vivions.

-Vas-tu le regretter un jour ?

-Je regretterai tous les choix que je prendrai quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'importe ce que je décide, il s'agira du moins pire et non du meilleur. Je ne serais jamais complètement heureux ou satisfait de ma vie.

Elle baissa les yeux. Les mots de son patient la blessèrent plus que ce qui lui était permis. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et la place à ses côtés s'affaissa, deux mains froides prirent les siennes.

-Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Elle plongea dans les onyx, s'y noyant sous le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle vit. Bien sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi. Tout le monde le savait. Il s'agissait d'une maladie incurable. Une maladie que personne n'avait encore guérie. La maladie d'amour.

-Parce qu'il ne sera pas avec toi.

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, transmettant ses derniers sentiments :

-Merci d'être rentrée dans ma vie Shizune. Vous avez été comme une mère pour moi. Pouvez-vous remercier Tsunade et les autres, Kakashi et Yamato qui ont aussi été là ?

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Sasuke venait de combler un vide dans son cœur de femme. Il la remerciait de l'avoir écouté, d'avoir su trouver les bons mots pour qu'il tienne jour après jour. Elle savait qu'elle ne sera jamais une fondation pour cet enfant mais un mur porteur dans l'acceptation de sa nouvelle vie. Elle était tellement fière de lui.

Sasuke partit sans un au revoir, ni un adieu, aucun des deux n'étaient adaptés, il ne savait pas ce que sa vie lui réservait à présent.

XxX

Debout, au milieu de la foule, Sasuke regardait le panneau d'embarquement. Il devinait le monde autour de lui, certaines personnes courraient pour ne pas manquer leur vol tandis que d'autres revenaient de leur voyage. Il ne rentrait dans aucune de ces catégories.

Lui, avait tout quitté, bien qu'il ne lui reste plus grand-chose, pour vivre la vie qu'il voulait. Il était un homme libre et ne voulait plus survivre ou exister. Il voulait plus que ça, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt-deux ans, la majorité absolue et le monde lui appartenait. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. Il voulait réaliser le rêve de son frère. Le faire vivre à travers lui. Il avait également fait une promesse à Naruto, celle de vivre la vie qu'il voulait et il l'avait trouvé, bien qu'elle soit amère.

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule, un sweat à capuche sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil masquant ses yeux, il s'avança dans l'aéroport cherchant un comptoir pour prendre un billet, peu importe lequel, de toute façon, il prévoyait de faire le tour du monde.

Quelqu'un le bouscula sans excuser, l'obligeant à tourner la tête dans la direction de cet homme pressé, il jura entre ses dents en le voyant disparaître dans la foule. Même après quatre ans en internement et retour dans la civilisation, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Il détestait les gens, regrettant par moments sa cavale. Il baissa les yeux sous les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Il passa une main sur la base de sa nuque, le côté où il s'était fait tatouer trois virgules. Chacune représentant un moment de sa vie celle avec ses parents et son frère, celle avec Naruto et la dernière, sa vie future. Pourquoi des virgules et non des points ? Simplement parce qu'il refusait de mettre un terme à ce qu'il avait vécu, ce n'était pas la fin d'une histoire. Ce n'était ni le début d'une nouvelle. Tous ces moments faisaient partie de lui, de sa vie. Il ne voulait en renier ou en oublier aucun.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour prendre un billet.

-Quelle destination ? lui demanda l'hôtesse sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

-Aucune importance.

La jeune femme releva sa tête pour l'observer. Elle sembla le juger en fonction de son pauvre sac à dos sur les épaules et soupira d'exaspération. Elle commença à lui énumérer des itinéraires de tours du monde déjà programmés et sécurisés. Il la laissa finir tranquillement, il avait tout son temps. Certes, il voulait voir le monde mais rien ne garantissait qu'il reviendrait à Konoha un jour. Un cercle ne l'intéressait pas, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait voir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il signala à l'employée peu agréable.

-Il faut bien commencer par un pays, souligna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

-Quel pays aimeriez-vous visiter ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

L'hôtesse le regarda perplexe mais lâcha naturellement :

-Kiri.

-Va pour Kiri alors.

Il sortit une liasse de billets et paya pour faire un aller simple dans la ville noyée sous l'eau marin. Il connaissait les caractéristiques essentielles de cette ville presque fantôme et comptait bien enrichir sa culture personnelle. Il remercia l'employée et prit la direction de la porte d'embarquement. Le vol de derrière minute allait décoller d'une minute à l'autre. Il s'excusa d'un signe de tête devant une autre hôtesse qui le traita de retardataire avant de s'arrêter sous l'encadrement de la porte. Celle qui le séparait de sa vie passée et sa vie future. Allait-il rebrousser chemin ? Était-il prêt ? Est-ce que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui valait le coup ?

 _« …tu partiras sans te retourner, tu partiras vivre ta vie. »_

Comme une poussée dans le dos, les mots de Naruto l'empêchèrent de regarder en arrière et il franchit le pas pour s'en aller vers l'inconnu. Seul.

* * *

 **Juillet 2028 .  
** ** _6 ans plus tard…  
Suna_**

Sasuke termina d'étendre la marque de Juugo tandis que Suigetsu, calé contre son bureau de dessin, le regardait travailler, son éternelle bouteille d'eau à la bouche. Le brun posa tout son attirail de tatoueur et se défit de ses gants de protection avant de prendre un miroir pour le placer dans le dos de Juugo. Ce dernier regarda la nouvelle tâche dans le miroir devant lui qui reflétait.

-Merci Indra.

-Sérieux, je ne comprends pas ton délire Juugo, souffla Suigetsu.

Juugo ne répondit rien et chercha son haut pour se rhabiller après avoir protéger son tatouage. Sasuke commença à ranger son matériel, sa journée venait de se terminer avec son ami. Ce dernier s'en alla, le laissant seul avec l'homme poisson.

Il sourit intérieurement à cette appellation. Sasuke avait rencontré Suigetsu sur une plage de Kiri. L'homme aux cheveux décolorés et aux dents pointues nageait dans la mer comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il semblait dans son élément, même après une après-midi complète dedans. Il l'avait retrouvé à plusieurs reprises dans cette petite ville et à chaque fois, l'homme se trouvait à côté d'un point d'eau. Suigetsu avait fini par le remarquer et ils avaient passé la fin de son séjour ensemble à découvrir la ville natale de ce dernier. Le séjour à Kiri avait duré quelques mois.

Suigetsu avait été son premier souffle de vie.

-Il est bizarre, entendit-il.

Sasuke ne releva pas les mots du décoloré. Juugo n'était pas bizarre. C'était juste un homme blessé par la vie et ses tatouages, comme des cicatrices, permettaient de ne pas l'oublier. Il ne s'était jamais permis de demander au roux ce que les tâches signifiaient vraiment même s'il se doutait qu'elles avaient un rapport avec Kimimaro, son amant mort quelques années plus tôt à Konoha.

Ça faisait six ans que Sasuke était parti de Konoha et il avait rencontré beaucoup de monde pendant son périple mais sa plus belle trouvaille avait été Juugo. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé revoir le prostitué de sa vie mais comme les gens disait « le monde est petit » Après plusieurs mois à Kiri avec Suigetsu, il était parti à Oto. Ce fut au détour d'un bar quelconque qu'il trouva Juugo, une seringue dans le bras. Sans réfléchir, il avait pris le prostitué avec lui et était reparti de ce pays connu pour sa musique atypique aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'en était suivi de presque un an de sevrage à travers le monde.

Juugo avait été son deuxième souffle de vie, tandis que lui avait été son premier pour l'ancien drogué.

-Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ?

-Oh putain, Indra, tu fais de l'humour là ? Ce jour est à marquer dans les annales. Ou dans le mien.

Suigetsu lui fit un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel à la proposition sale.

-Bon alors, c'est quand le prochain que tu mets dans ton lit. Il manque une cinquième personne dans le groupe ? lança naturellement le décoloré.

Sasuke soupira et s'abstint de lui répondre. Il ne comptait plus se lier à personne, du moins pour le moment. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'était rendu compte que peu importe le nombre de personnes avec qui il créerait un lien, ça ne remplacerait jamais celui qui traversait les mers et océans et qui le rattachait à Konoha. Il s'en doutait déjà et il n'avait jamais voulu _L_ 'effacer mais il en avait eu la confirmation. Sasuke avait profité de chacune de ses histoires, différemment.

Suigetsu avait été son deuxième partenaire sexuel et ça avait compté plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait dû réapprendre le sexe car il ne l'avait jamais pratiqué dans ce sens avec Naruto. Il avait découvert un aspect qui l'avait plu et qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis. Suigetsu n'avait jamais posé de question mais ce dernier s'était toujours douté qu'ils ne pourraient partager que des corps à corps.

Quant à Juugo, il n'y avait pas eu que deux corps en fusion. Ils s'étaient connus dans leur vie antérieure et ça avait créé un lien unique. A plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient confiés sur des fragments de leur passé sans jamais faire ressortir leurs démons. Ils savaient chacun que leur cœur appartenait à un autre mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés d'avancer dans la même direction, guidant l'autre chacun leur tour quand la route devenait trop longue.

Puis, il y avait eu Karin. La seule femme qui l'avait attiré. A sa grande surprise, c'était avec elle qu'il avait expérimenté le plus sa sexualité. Il l'avait rencontré à Kusa, ce pays rempli de champs à perte de vue et qui comptait une ville tous les 300km à la ronde. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé dans un pays. Combien de fois avait-il dormi dans l'herbe verdoyante et respiré l'air sain. Puis un jour, il avait rencontré cette rousse à la coupe de cheveux asymétrique, qui portait des cuissardes, un mini haut et un mini short noir en cuir qui mettaient ses bouts de peau en valeur. Bouts de peau remplis de tatouages. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, trouvant qu'elle faisait tâche dans ce tableau parfait. Seulement c'était tout le contraire, elle était parfaite à ses yeux et complètement à sa place, bien plus que tous les autres. Il avait découvert une femme, dévergondée, sans limite et qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Pourtant, une nuit, en chérissant chacun de ses tatouages de sa bouche, il s'était rendu compte que derrière la femme indépendante et forte se cachait une jeune fille apeurée qui avait perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie qui l'avait marqué à vie.

-Putain pourquoi je me tape toujours les dingues ?

Sasuke sourit en entendant la femme du groupe se plaindre à l'accueil. Il sortit de son espace de travail pour la rejoindre, suivi de Suigetsu qui lui répondit :

-Parce que tu es une folle furieuse. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

-Ta gueule le poisson.

Juugo, qui buvait une bière derrière le comptoir, lui fit signe. Sasuke le rejoignit en prenant une autre bière qu'il lui tendait. Ils parièrent sur lesquelles des deux allaient gagner la joute verbale tout en les observant. Leurs engueulades devenaient épiques dans le salon de tatouage. Beaucoup de clients réguliers adoraient les voir dans la même pièce. Fallait dire qu'entre les deux c'était explosif depuis leur rencontre. Sasuke se doutait qu'il y avait plus entre eux, surtout parce que Karin et lui ne couchaient plus ensemble. De même qu'il ne s'était plus jamais rien passé entre Suigetsu et lui après avoir quitté Kiri.

Depuis Oto, Juugo suivait Sasuke dans son voyage autour du monde. Karin les avait rejoints après les quelques mois passés à Kusa quant à Suigetsu, ce dernier les avait retrouvés à Kumo. Tous les quatre avaient visité Iwa puis étaient partis s'installer à Suna. Depuis Kusa, Sasuke s'étaient pris à aimer le métier de tatoueur grâce à Karin. Elle l'avait formé pendant trois ans et il commençait à peine à voler de ses propres ailes. Malgré tout, les clients aimaient son coup de crayon qui prenait vie sur leur peau. Sasuke avait développé un petit plus en voyageant dans le monde, s'inspirant des différents modes de vie et ça plaisait. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient à Suna mais ils avaient décidé d'investir dans un local pour exercer tranquillement leur métier. Ils l'avaient retapé, créant deux pièces supplémentaires à l'accueil. Karin et Sasuke avaient chacun leurs espaces personnels qui les coupaient du monde grâce à une porte coulissante quand le tatouage se situait dans un endroit intime.

-Bref ! s'exclama Karin. Indra, tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il croyait, à tort, que Karin parlait d'un client passé et non futur qui l'attendait dans sa zone de travail. Il se pencha pour voir le client mais la porte était fermée.

-Matériel déjà rangé.

-S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

-Ok, mais c'est toi qui tatoueras le cul de Suig.

Karin grimaça avant de rétorquer avec un aplomb d'enfer :

-Tu ne préfères pas une pipe ?

-Qu'est-ce qui y a, mon cul ne te plaît pas ? lança Suigetsu.

Et c'était reparti pour un second round. L'homme poisson n'avait pas compris que Karin jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle faisait souvent des allusions pour le faire enrager et ça marchait toujours. Il les coupa rapidement pour demander ce que le client voulait.

-Je n'en sais rien, il était trop bizarre. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait et où il le voulait, il a commencé à me parler de son nombril et de son ventre parce que c'était là que se trouvait son équilibre ou un truc comme ça.

-Il se prend pour le centre du monde. Il est nombriliste, un peu comme toi quoi, se moqua Suigetsu

Karin lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur en lui tirant la langue.

-Il doit parler de son centre de gravité, précisa Juugo.

Sasuke se tendit malgré lui à ces mots. Aux yeux du monde, il ne s'agissait que de physique, aux siens, ça signifiait tellement plus… Il préféra prendre la fuite au lieu de ressasser et d'ouvrir une porte du passé. Il devait être complètement concentré sur son futur travail. Il se dirigea vers sa pièce en signalant aux autres de faire venir le client. Il enfila ses gants quand il entendit la porte coulisser derrière lui.

-Installez-vous, je vais m'occuper de votre tatouage. Je suis Indra, se présenta-t-il en ressortant tout son matériel.

Son client resta silencieux mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il ne comptait pas faire la causette, il se présentait surtout par politesse. Il entendit, dans son dos, la personne s'asseoir sur le siège et il demanda exactement ce qu'il voulait comme tatouage.

-J'aime bien le tribal que vous avez dans le cou, vous pouvez peut-être me le faire autour du nombril. J'ai appris que c'était le centre de gravité chez l'homme. Ça créera peut-être une attraction entre nos deux corps. Même si je doute que nous ayons besoin de ça.

La voix le figea sur place dès le premier mot. Elle avait changé d'extérieur prenant plusieurs années en plus mais le fond était le même. Il l'aurait reconnue dans n'importe quelle situation, n'importe quel endroit bruyant à s'en boucher les oreilles. Elle résonna comme les cloches d'une église à ses oreilles mais également comme dans un rêve lointain. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il devait s'assurer que c'était bien Naruto derrière lui. Pendant tout son périple, il avait eu l'impression que son protecteur veillait sur lui de loin, il avait même cru l'apercevoir de temps en temps et quand, par accident, il s'était jeté sur un homme blond qui lui ressemblait de dos mais certainement pas de face, il avait compris que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Sasuke se retourna lentement, faisant face à un démon du passé. Son démon. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas pu plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux ? Et ce sourire, il ne souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait eu la chance de le voir aussi lumineux. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau blés mais plus court, retrouvant son ange. Que faisait-il là ? Il avait exécuté seulement 1/3 de sa peine. Dix ans… Dix longues années sans lui à tenter de se reconstruire et il pensait avoir réussi à se convaincre que ça avait été le cas mais il lui suffit d'une seconde pour se rendre compte du contraire.

-Naruto ?

Naruto attendit que Sasuke réalise qu'il se trouvait réellement devant lui. Il en profita pour le détailler. Le brun avait changé physiquement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé juste au-dessus de son cou et étaient remontés sur le derrière de sa tête avec un petit élastique. Ils avaient toujours ses deux mèches mais elles étaient dégagées de son visage par une barrette fine, sûrement pour ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il tatouait. Sa peau était marquée par trois tatouages visibles un à la base de son cou qui ressemblait à des virgules emprisonnées dans un tribal. Une croix sur son avant-bras avec plusieurs initiales, il les interpréta toutes, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke et lui-même Naruto. Il descendit du siège pour s'approcher de Sasuke, il prit sa main qui traînait le long de son corps dans la sienne et caressa la lune dans sa paume.

-Je m'appelle Ashura maintenant, précisa-t-il.

Sasuke frissonna quand les doigts de Naruto effleurèrent sa peau, il se noya dans les azurs qui le fixèrent et respira à plein poumon l'odeur de Naruto. Comme si pendant dix années il avait retenu sa respiration.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle incertain.

N'était-ce pas évident ? Pour lui. Il avait pris la porte de sortie que Tsunade lui avait tendue après avoir lu la lettre de Sasuke. Naruto se trouvait à l'aéroport quand Sasuke avait passé la porte d'embarquement. Il l'avait vu hésiter et avait prié silencieusement qu'il se retourne mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter ? Non. Sasuke avait tenu sa promesse et était parti vivre sa vie. C'était ce que Naruto avait toujours voulu alors il avait laissé faire. Pendant six ans, il avait laissé Sasuke se reconstruire d'abord avec Suigetsu puis Juugo et pour finir Karin. A chaque rencontre, il l'avait vu reprendre vie, avancer d'un pas plus sûr et lui était resté dans l'ombre à attendre. Attendre qu'il se relève définitivement pour qu'il puisse repartir à zéro de son côté. Naruto ne comptait pas revenir dans la vie de Sasuke pour ébranler son équilibre. Il voulait juste savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait allait bien et était heureux. Il avait juste besoin de ça. Pourtant, il comprit un soir que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Sasuke s'était mis à courir en plein milieu de la foule d'une fête foraine, laissant ses trois amis sur place, pour agripper le bras d'un homme qui lui ressemblait. Puis, le brun s'était excusé et le passant avait repris sa route. Ce geste avait été la preuve que Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il gardait l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Et même s'il avait autorisé d'autres personnes à le soulager d'un poids, Naruto serait le seul à avoir le pouvoir de le libérer. Après ça, il avait juste essayé de trouver le bon moment pour réapparaître seulement il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'y aurait jamais de moment parfait pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Naruto présenta son index et son majeur et Sasuke, comme un automatisme, entrelaça les siens dans ce geste qui avait scellé leur passé des années auparavant et qui scellait à présent leur futur. Ils avaient passé dix ans ensemble puis dix autres années séparés mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils ne passeraient plus une seule l'un sans l'autre.

 _Plus y a d'espace et moins je respire.  
J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre c'est une question d'équilibre._  
 **Francis Cabrel.**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Voila cette histoire est terminée… Enfin pas tout à fait ^^'_

 _Je vous offre 2 extras. Le premier est très court. Il concerne la vie de sasuke avec suig/juugo et karin. J'espère vous voir dessus parce qu'il est autant important que n'importe quel chapitre ou extra. ( et je suis sûre que vous allez m'accorder au moins ça ) Sachez que le dernier concerne le après leur retrouvaille…. Et oui pour un fois je ne vous laisse pas imaginez la suite. Il clôture leur histoire et sentiments déchirant en beauté. Le final sera à l'image de toute cette histoire ! ça aidera aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas compris les agissements de sasuke et naruto pendant ses 6ans_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _mais non tkt, pas besoin de mouchoir )_

 ** _Flo :_** _Et alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de Taka ?_

 _ **Anonyme :** Comme tu peux le voir ça reste une fin heureuse ;) Et c'est vrai qu'il paraît que je suis sadique mais vraiment un petit peu pas bcp _


	18. Extra- Les vies d'Indra

**Bêta : Lullaby-chan1000**

* * *

 **INDRA & SUIGETSU**

* * *

Savourant l'air marin et les pieds dans le sable chaud, Sasuke marchait le long de la côte de Kiri. Il appréciait l'eau qui venait le chatouiller jusqu'au mollet, repartant pour revenir dans des vagues apaisantes. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait élu domicile dans ce pays noyé sous l'eau. Une bonne partie de la population d'origine avait déserté, laissant la place aux riches touristes qui avaient des maisons secondaires sur les hauteurs.

\- Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

Sasuke dévia le regard vers Suigetsu, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt et avec qui il visitait les plus beaux endroits. Kiri était la terre natale de Suigetsu et ce dernier s'y plaisait toujours malgré les années passantes. Il adorait l'eau aux alentours qui selon lui faisait foi de forteresse naturelles. En fait, il en était complètement dingue. Ils n'avaient pas passé une journée ensemble sans que l'homme poisson fasse un plongeon dans la mer ou dans sa piscine.

\- Demain je pense mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé, avoua-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Alors on devrait profiter de cette dernière soirée ou te donner une raison de rester quelques jours de plus.

Suigetsu lui offrit un sourire coquin avant de crocheter sa nuque et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne ferma pas les yeux dans le baiser. Il avait besoin de savoir qui se trouvait vraiment en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à un autre dans un moment aussi intime. Ça serait un manque de respect. Pour sa personne, pour Suigetsu mais surtout pour Lui…

Quand Suigetsu ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke plongea dans deux améthystes joueurs. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle couleur chez une personne mais elle se mariait parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux blanc décoloré. Ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Ça l'avait déstabilisé, dans un premier temps mais il était un homme et il avait des envies. Des envies différentes de celles qu'il avait eu avec Lui… mais auxquelles, il avait fini par répondre.

Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à la maison du décoloré qui bordait la plage et avant même de pouvoir dire un mot, Suigetsu le poussa dans sa piscine. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, juste à temps pour voir le propriétaire des lieux se mettre complètement nu et le rejoindre. Il en profita pour retirer son haut collant.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça non plus, lança Suigetsu en sortant de l'eau après lui avoir retiré son short et son caleçon.

Un léger sourire fit son apparition. Il se retrouva vite dans un coin, emprisonnant le corps de l'homme poisson contre une paroi. Son entrejambe se réveilla automatiquement au contact de celui déjà dur de son amant ainsi que sa main les branlant avec force. Il savoura le contact que Suigetsu lui offrait depuis leur rencontre.

Il avait eu du mal à franchir le pas de son propre chef, il avait fallu que son amant le brusque à chaque fois. Que ce soit pour leur premier baiser, la première fellation de Suigetsu ou leur première branlette. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas de leur première fois et Sasuke ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Il avait peur. Il n'avait connu que Lui… Son corps voulait en connaître d'autres mais son cœur, jamais. Allait-il être capable de séparer les deux ? Une petite voix lui dit que c'était déjà le cas. Il l'avait enfermé dans une petite boite à double tour pour la placer dans un tiroir de son cœur.

Suigetsu arrêta tout, le frustrant. Une de ses mains qui reposait contre le bord de la piscine se fit alpaguer et présenter à l'entrée du corps de son amant. Il bloqua.

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire le puceau et me baiser avant de partir ? le provoqua gentiment son amant.

Les fesses de Suigetsu poussèrent contre ses doigts. Il inspira profondément avant de mettre sous verrou ses doutes et ses peurs. Il devait avancer. Il allait avancer. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne L'aimait plus ou qu'il voulait Le remplacer, ni même qu'il L'oubliait. C'était tout le contraire.

Il plongea son majeur et son auriculaire pour le préparer mais rapidement son amant lui réclama plus et il présenta son sexe à l'entrée du corps contre lui. Il ne s'était jamais lié avec qui que ce soit ainsi mais naturellement il poussa et s'enfonça. Suigetsu l'accueilli jusqu'à la garde.

Et dans un souffle, ils se fondèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **INDRA & JUUGO**

* * *

Sasuke et Juugo étaient sortis dans un bar, non pas pour fêter la première année sans drogue de Juugo mais plus par habitude. Souvent, ils repéraient un bar calme dans leur ville du moment et allaient boire un coup. Juste une bière. Ce soir-là, ils en prirent une seconde sur le chemin du retour. Ils logeaient dans un studio dans le centre-ville et devaient traverser un parc désert la nuit. Ils marchèrent en silence. Un silence qui ne les avait jamais dérangés.

Depuis que Sasuke avait retrouvé Juugo à Oto et qu'il l'aidait à remonter la pente, le brun se sentait mieux. Il avait, pour la première fois, l'impression d'être vraiment utile. Ça lui plaisait de prendre soin d'un autre. Ça lui évitait de penser qu'il devait prendre soin de lui.

Juugo s'arrêta avant de tourner la tête en direction d'un chêne, il se rapprocha de l'arbre et s'accroupit devant. Sasuke suivit ses gestes avant de s'approcher à son tour et de prendre place sur une balançoire accrochée à une branche. Il l'enjamba de part et d'autre, s'accrochant d'une main à la ficelle entre ses jambes et de l'autre porta la bouteille à sa bouche.

Il savait que Juugo aimait les animaux au point de passer des heures à s'occuper d'un chat errant blessé, ou comme ce soir, d'un oisillon tombé de son nid. La gentillesse de son ami contrastait brutalement avec son physique imposant et son visage dur. Pourtant, il savait qu'au fond se cachait un enfant apeuré. Et de temps en temps, il se souvenait que c'était le prostitué qui lui avait offert sa première fellation. Comme maintenant quand il se retourna vers lui après avoir remis l'oisillon près de sa mère. Juugo se posta devant lui et dégagea une mèche brune de son visage. Des gestes innocents mais remplient de tendresse.

\- Rentrons.

Sasuke hocha de la tête avant de se lever et repartir en direction de leur studio. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils prirent leur douche chacun leur tour avant de s'allonger, en caleçon, sur le canapé qui leur servait de lit. Le silence reprit place. Cette fois-ci, il se fit légèrement pesant, ça arrivait de temps à autre quand l'abstinence sexuelle se faisait trop ressentir. Ils n'avaient jamais franchi la ligne malgré les nombreuses occasions qui s'étaient présentées. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il y avait une autre personne dans leur vie et ce que tout cela signifiait. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé d'ailleurs. Ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose de toute manière ?

\- C'est dur d'apprendre à vivre sans l'autre, lança Juugo. De se faire de nouveaux souvenirs. Je ne veux pas le trahir.

Sasuke se tourna sur le flan en même temps que son ami. Il fut touché. Ces mots auraient pu sortir de sa bouche. Pour parler de Lui…

\- Mais je crois que ça serait le trahir que de ne pas en avoir. Après tout, c'est ce que Kimimaro aurait voulu. Me savoir capable de surmonter son absence même si je doute d'avoir réussi complètement. Mais je suis encore là, je m'accroche et je vais de l'avant.

Juugo tendit la main pour replacer une mèche brune, un geste qu'il reproduisait souvent.

\- Et c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

Sasuke se releva sur un coude pour se pencher et embrasser chastement les lèvres qui apaisait son cœur. Juugo l'aidait aussi depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te remercier.

Finalement, peut-être que ça changeait les choses de les évoquer… Peut-être qu'ils attendaient juste un signe de la part de l'autre. Un signe qu'ils venaient de se lancer. Juugo plongea dans le cou de Sasuke, déposant des baisers papillons qui s'envolèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Il sourit sous les caresses qui le renvoyèrent à la nuit dans le bordel. Son boxer vola aussitôt et son sexe se retrouva très vite dans une chaleur étouffante. Ils répondaient enfin à la tension sexuelle qui les animait depuis leurs retrouvailles.

\- C'est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs, haleta Sasuke en glissant une main confiante dans les cheveux roux pour accompagner le mouvement de tête.

Le brun savoura le préliminaire avant que, impatient, il empoigne la chevelure pour ramener Juugo à lui et l'embrasser avec empressement. Sasuke n'avait couché avec personne depuis Suigetsu, préférant s'abstenir pour garder, nuits et jours, un œil sur l'ancien drogué. Seulement, son corps se rappela à lui douloureusement.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-il en mordant le lobe d'oreille de son amant.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer maintenant ? souffla Juugo en se mettant à quatre pattes.

Sasuke sourit. Oui, il allait prendre Juugo et non l'inverse, comme ce qui aurait surement été le cas dans le bordel. Seulement, il n'était plus ce petit garçon qui voulait devenir un homme et qui ne connaissait rien au sexe. Il ne cherchait plus de réponse.

\- J'ai changé.

\- Tu te trompes Indra. On ne change pas, on met juste le masque d'un autre sur soi.

Les mots de Juugo le frappèrent de plein fouet. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas réfléchir, prenant son sexe pour le guider à l'entrée de son corps. Le roux s'empala de lui-même et Sasuke ne put que s'accrocher aux hanches larges. L'anus exerçait une pression traitresse qui l'obligea à se plier, collant son torse au dos musclé. Une de ses mains, qui le maintenait, se fit attraper et placer sur le torse sous lui.

\- Nous sommes toujours les mêmes, ici, chuchota Juugo, leurs mains contre son organe vital. On ne Les oublie pas.

Son cœur rata un battement, Sasuke inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle et ils s'autorisèrent à ressentir plus qu'un désir pour l'autre.

* * *

 **INDRA & KARIN**

* * *

Essoufflés et en sueur, Karin et Sasuke retombèrent sur le matelas. L'un sur le ventre et l'autre sur le dos, ils tournèrent leur tête pour se regarder avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Putain Indra, tu vas finir par me tuer, rigola Karin.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Sasuke se redressa en position assise et récupéra la bouteille d'eau qui trainait sur la table de chevet. Il but sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la terminer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Karin l'avait épuisé. À chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, c'était toujours la même chose. Ils s'emboitaient pendant des heures comme des Tetris et ils avaient toutes les formes. Jamais, depuis qu'il était actif sexuellement, il aurait pensé qu'il s'épanouirait complètement avec une femme. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs jamais se lier à une femme. Elle avait été une exception à la règle ou peut-être qu'il était bisexuel. Il préférait penser que Karin était spéciale pour lui. Elle était vraiment unique en son genre et s'en voudrait de la mettre sur la même échelle que d'autres. Sasuke en avait fait du chemin depuis Suigetsu et même Juugo. Il avait compartimenté toutes les parties qui le constituait son corps, son esprit, son cœur et son âme. C'était un choix pour éviter de se perdre sur son chemin vers l'avenir. Mais surtout pour éviter que Lui… se perde parmi les autres.

Son regard se perdit sur le dos tatoué de Karin. De magnifiques chaînes qui partaient d'un même point au milieu du dos et qui se dispersaient sur tout le dos, telle une toile d'araignée. Il trouva le dessin magnifique. La jeune femme était douée au dessin, en même temps, son métier de tatoueuse l'obligeait à maîtriser cet art. Il se pencha sur elle pour caresser du bout des doigts les chaînes et quand il sentit sa peau cicatrisée dessous, il les embrassa.

\- Arrête… supplia-t-elle la voix cassée.

\- Non.

Sans lui laisser le choix, il se plaça dans son dos, s'allongeant pour la bloquer puis les traça de sa langue. Elle frissonna. Karin se servait de tatouage pour cacher ses cicatrices alors que lui, il s'en servait pour les montrer. Il ne voulait pas les masquer, pas les oublier, elles faisaient parties de lui. Elles formaient son histoire. Il avait demandé à Karin de lui tatouer une croix sur son avant-bras avec les initiales de sa famille et celles de son protecteur. Sasuke refusait que ces personnes tombent dans l'oubli.

\- À quel point tu es libérée ? demanda-t-il en glissant à la naissance de ses fesses.

Karin laissa échapper un gémissement quand sa langue trouva un passage qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé explorer avec elle. Elle releva les hanches pour lui répondre. Il sourit et son organe humide continua son chemin entre les fesses rebondies de la jeune fille tandis que sa main se perdit entre les lèvres mouillées. Il titilla son clitoris avec son pouce, lui faisait perdre la tête et la comblant entièrement.

\- Indra…, chouina-t-elle.

Sasuke ne releva pas. Il avait beau s'appeler ainsi depuis des années, il y avait des jours où il s'oubliait. Des jours où il ne savait plus qui il était vraiment. Qui il devait être. Sasuke ou Indra ?

La chatte de Karin le ramena au moment présent quand elle se contracta délicieusement autour de ses doigts. Les gémissements non étouffés résonnèrent à son oreille et soudain elle jouit sur ses doigts, les trempant et inondant les draps. Il continua mécaniquement ses va-et-vient avec sa main et sa langue resta entre les lobes fermes. Quand Karin se calma, il se redressa sur ses genoux et resta un moment interdit. C'était la première fois que son amante avait un orgasme aussi violent.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh putain moi non plus, haleta Karin. Mais ce que tu as fait à mon cul…

Ils échangèrent un regard et se fut repartit pour un tour. Ils explosèrent de rire.

\- Je suis une femme fontaine, je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en le plaquant contre le matelas pour le chevaucher avec fougue.

Sasuke n'y croyait pas non plus. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais de rigoler et de prendre la vie avec légèreté quand il était dans ses bras. C'était tellement naturel et sympa entre eux. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions avec Karin. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Surement parce qu'avec elle, il n'avait pas l'impression de le trahir Lui.

Karin n'était pas un souffle de vie, elle était la vie à elle-même.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Suite et fin la semaine prochaine._

 _Merci à Lullaby-chan1000 d'avoir accepté de corriger cet extra et le suivant !_

 _Bon je ne m'attends pas à vraiment de retour sur ce chapitre parce que, la plupart du temps, quand il ne s'agit pas de sasuke et naruto, ça ne plait pas mais j'aime cet extra, il est important. Il trace la vie de sasuke après son départ de konoha, ce qu'il a tenté de faire pour se reconstruire même si c'est en vain. On voit quand même l'évolution au fil des mois et des rencontres_

 _Le prochain vous plaira davantage car il concerne le après de Naruto et Sasuke._

 ** _Flo :_** _tu me l'as déjà dis mais ça ne me dérange pas de le lire à nouveau xD_

 ** _Anonyme :_** _Ce que tu ne comprends pas, tu vas l'apprendre dans le prochain chapitre, du moins ça va t'éclairer j'espère !_

 ** _Tsuna :_** _Rassures-toi, je n'étais pas prête à lâcher cette histoire ^^ mais là, encore la semaine prochaine et je vais devoir dire au revoir (_

 ** _Guest :_** _Normal, dès que c'est possible, il faut pouvoir le faire surtout que la société ne nous donne pas forcement de moment pour le faire. Dodo, boulot, dodo. Quand j'ai lu « rose » je me suis dit pas totalement quand même et tu l'as remarqué ^^ Je ne suis pas encore prête à être aussi noir donc pas encore de death fic mais ça ne devrait pas tarder ) Disons que pour moi, ça n'aurait pas fait réaliste si Naruto avait été déclaré non coupable et j'avoue ne pas du tout avoir pensé à montrer ce que Tsunade ressentait puisque je laisse imaginer qu'elle s'est battue pour le faire sortir. Quant à Gaara j'ai eu du mal à le mettre dans ce rôle aussi froid mais ça lui va._

 _ **Lisa:** Hey! Je suis allé chercher avec ton extrait et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a aucun rapport. Sache que je ne lis pas d'hétéro. Enfin presque pas, les seuls livres hétéro que j'ai lu sont " blood of silence" et la trilogie d'ella frank " flirt à chicago" Mes influences sont marqués au début et si un livre ou un film n'est pas cité, ce n'est pas fais exprès. Je reconnais que j'ai davantage misé sur l'histoire d'amour qu'autre chose. Merci de m'avoir fait partager ton avis =)_


	19. Extra- Toi Moi Nous

**Bêta : Lullaby-chan1000**

* * *

Sasuke termina le deuxième tatouage sur le ventre de Naruto en le protégeant d'un bout de cellophane. Il admira le tribal en forme de spirale et le sceau, semblable au sien, fait autour. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour signaler silencieusement à Naruto que tout était terminé. Ça faisait quatre heures qu'il dessinait sur la peau bronzée, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seule la lumière d'une lampe leur permettait de se voir. Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis que Sasuke avait commencé à marquer Naruto. Ils avaient un millier de choses à se dire et en même temps rien ne serait à la hauteur de toutes ces années d'absence. Par où commencer ? Quelles choses étaient importantes ? Quels détails de leur vie devaient-ils omettre pour préserver l'autre. Est-ce que tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Avaient-ils changé au point de ne plus se reconnaître ? Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient encore ?

C'est sur cette dernière question Sasuke reporta son regard sur le tribal de Naruto. Bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient encore, il reconnaitrait l'amour de son protecteur dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Il le voyait dans les océans profonds qui le scrutaient. Il le ressentait dans la main tendre qui s'était permise de lui dégager quelques mèches brunes tombées sur son visage pendant son travail. Sasuke connaissait par cœur et par corps Naruto et c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait que les choses seraient différentes. Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Naruto, il s'agissait aussi de lui, il avait vécu des choses avec d'autres, ailleurs et malgré tout, il avait appris à voir la vie différemment. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir surmonter ça ? Comment allaient-ils faire s'ils ne s'aimaient plus comme avant ?

Naruto vit le visage de Sasuke se tordre de douleur et son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine. Ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fée. Il savait parfaitement que leurs retrouvailles ne se feraient pas uniquement dans la joie mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se détester pour ses choix. Il était le seul responsable. Il avait décidé de laisser partir Sasuke à l'aventure alors qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter ou juste partir avec lui. Plus il avait laissé Sasuke vivre et plus il les avait éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke se pencha sur son ventre, se recroquevillant et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des larmes coulées sur sa peau. Son protégé mesurait toute la portée de ses dix années séparées. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes et heureusement. Mais ils avaient appris à s'aimer de la pire des manières par le passé et chacun d'eux doutait qu'ils puissent s'aimer différemment. Qu'importe qu'ils se soient convaincus du contraire avant, la réalité les rappelait douloureusement à l'ordre en les confrontant. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier ou se cacher derrière leurs souvenirs qui les transportaient si souvent.

\- Je t'ai tellement aimé Naruto…

Les mots le déchirèrent.

\- Moi aussi.

XxX

Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu attendait patiemment qu'Indra sorte avec le client.

Quelques heures avant, Juugo avait décidé de rester au studio en reconnaissant l'homme qui faisait parti du passé d'Indra tandis que Karin et Suigetsu étaient partis se changer pour la soirée en hommage au tanuki dans leur ville. A leur retour, Indra n'était toujours pas sorti et alors qu'ils avaient décidés de lui laisser un mot pour se rejoindre sur la plage, ils avaient entendu un sanglot briser le silence du salon de tatouage. Juugo avait empêcher Karin et Suigetsu de rentrer dans l'espace de travail et avait allumé la radio sous les regards incompréhensifs de ses amis. Il était le seul à vraiment savoir ce que représentait cet homme pour Indra et les autres l'apprendront bien assez tôt.

Quand Indra ouvrit le rideau de son espace, Suigetsu remarqua immédiatement les yeux rouges d'Indra. Il s'apprêtait à agresser le blond qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui était visiblement la raison pour laquelle il voyait pour la première fois son ami aussi triste quand Indra le présenta :

\- Ashura, voici mes amis Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo. Tout le monde voici Ashura.

Karin regarda le dénommé Ashura lever sa main pour faire un petit salut et remarqua immédiatement le bout de cellophane qui recouvrait la paume du blond. Elle distingua un soleil et ne réfléchit même pas pour faire le lien avec la lune d'Indra. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet homme qui débarquait de nulle part ? Connaissait Indra alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais évoqué personne de son passé et en plus, son ami lui avait tatoué des dessins en rapport avec lui. Tout ça, était louche et à en juger par l'expression de Suigetsu, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Suigetsu jeta un regard à Juugo après avoir pris la température avec Karin qui visiblement pensait la même chose. Le plus discret de la bande ne semblait pas surpris et ça le contraria. Juugo était différent d'eux et surtout dans sa relation avec Indra, il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que le roux en savait plus sur leur ami, comme s'il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que lui alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ça fera 450 euros, lança Karin.

Ashura sortit son portefeuille mais Indra l'arrêta, signalant que c'était offert.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait la charité.

Indra jeta un regard plein de reproche à son associé et cette dernière fit de même. N'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche, elle insista de nouveau pour être payé pour le travail et l'encre fourni. Ashura sortit une liasse de billet et Karin la récupéra sans scrupules.

\- C'est ridicule, cet endroit t'appartient, soupira le brun pour lui-même.

Karin fronça les sourcils, le studio appartenait à Indra majoritairement, elle avait un peu investi mais il était celui qui avait financé le plus gros. Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand Juugo intervint, changeant de sujet :

\- On allait en ville pour célébrer le tanuki, tu nous accompagnes ?

Naruto mesura la proposition du roux. Karin et Suigetsu semblait sur la défensive avec lui et il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Sasuke. Est-ce que ce dernier préférait s'isoler ? Ensemble ou chacun de leurs côtés ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si tu n'en as pas envie, on peut se retrouver plus tard, signala son ancien protégé.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke jaugea l'amour de sa vie. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Naruto avait toujours besoin qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait. Qu'importe le contexte. Seulement, Sasuke était perdu et il ne savait plus. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de ce qu'il voulait. Ils étaient deux. Pourtant son instinct lui dit que Naruto ne réfléchissait toujours pas ainsi.

\- On devrait essayer de profiter de cette soirée. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer chacun de notre côté.

Oui, ça ne servait à rien d'attendre le moment où ils se confronteraient pour une discussion. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour l'avoir. Ils préféraient profiter du calme avant la tempête. De préférence ensemble plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit à ce qu'ils allaient devoir se dire.

XxX

Qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, Naruto et Sasuke agissaient comme des aimants. Dans les rues de la ville, ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, ils suivaient le même chemin sans se concerter, les mêmes pas au même moment. Quand leurs épaules ne se frôlaient plus, une autre partie de leur corps rentraient en contact et tout cela dans un silence pesant et électrique.

Suigetsu et Karin se sentirent à l'écart. Ils avaient l'impression que cet Ashura venait de leur piquer un bout de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Indra aussi dépend d'un autre et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que leur ami n'avait jamais été aussi vrai et nature qu'aux côtés du blond. La tristesse qu'il devinait dans les onyx n'effaçait pas l'apaisement ressenti à cette nouvelle présence. Indra avait toujours été incomplet, même en se liant à eux, pourtant à l'instant, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa dernière part de lui. Le mystère qui planait autour de leur ami allait enfin se dissiper mais ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne chose.

Juugo, qui prenait les devants depuis le début de la soirée, proposa de diner dans un restaurant dont la façade lui plaisait. Tous acquiescèrent et prirent place autour d'une table vide sur la terrasse installée aux abords de la rue.

\- Alors d'où tu viens Ashura ? tenta Suigetsu pour faire un effort.

\- Assez loin.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista Karin.

\- Konoha.

Naruto répondit sèchement pour les faire taire mais ça ne sembla pas les arrêter. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet venait de donner matière à.

\- C'est comment ? Indra n'a jamais voulu qu'on y aille. Il trouvait toujours un autre pays à nous faire visiter quand on l'évoquait.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir, trancha le brun.

Juugo confirma avant d'interpeller une serveuse. Ashura plongea dans son menu tandis qu'Indra jetait un mauvais regard à ses amis pour les interdire d'insister. Après tant d'années, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à rentrer dans le passé de leur ami et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait arriver apparemment.

La serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande. Elle termina par Ashura, qui après quelques secondes, sembla remettre son profil car elle l'appela par son prénom pour attirer son attention.

Sasuke observa la scène, Naruto ne réagissait pas à sa fausse identité, identité que la serveuse connaissait de toute évidence. Ça lui arrivait aussi de ne pas réagir à la sienne alors il donna un léger coup de pied sous la table. Les azurs se posèrent aussitôt sur lui et il lui désigna la serveuse d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Je vais vous prendre une escalope milanaise avec des pâtes au pesto.

\- Sérieusement ? répondit la jeune femme. Tu ne me remets pas ? lança-t-elle en prenant la commande.

Naruto reporta son attention sur la serveuse. Une rousse aux cheveux long, les yeux bleus et un jolie grand de beauté au coin de l'œil. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais avant de trouver, elle l'aida :

\- Amaru. On a passé un week-end entier dans ta chambre d'hôtel, il y a plusieurs mois. Je pensais t'avoir marqué, apparemment non.

Elle tourna les talons, sa fierté ayant pris un coup visiblement d'être passé aux oubliettes.

Naruto devrait s'excuser mais il n'en penserait pas un mot. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la jeune fille. Au cours de ses six dernières années, il s'était noyé dans des centaines de corps. Pour répondre à ses envies, combler ses désirs, pour oublier que Sasuke faisait de même avec ses amis qui avaient été, bien avant, des amants. Il sentit un regard accusateur sur lui et quand il rencontra les onyx, il comprit que la soirée venait de prendre un autre tournant.

Sasuke bouillait littéralement de rage. Il se doutait que Naruto aurait eu d'autres aventures après lui, entre la prison et son retour à la civilisation, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et même si ça le contrariait au plus haut point, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Lui aussi s'était lié à d'autres. Et c'était pire pour lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de corps nus sans visage. Il s'agissait d'amants qui étaient devenus des amis et qui aurait pu devenir bien plus s'il avait laissé faire. Seulement, ce qui le fit tiquer fut à quand remontait son week-end de débauche. Naruto était à Suna depuis plusieurs mois et il revenait qu'aujourd'hui dans sa vie. Est-ce que son protecteur venait de le retrouver que maintenant ? Impossible pas avec ses capacités à les avoir cachés pendant dix ans. Alors ce n'est pas la vraie question.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit immédiatement Naruto.

\- Pas de…

Abasourdi, Sasuke ne termina pas de répéter les mots de Naruto. Pas d'importance ? C'était une blague ? Il pensait avoir La conversation plus tard dans la soirée ou demain mais il n'allait pas pouvoir contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Colère que Naruto venait d'allumer, tel un incendie.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu sorti de prison ?!

Il éleva la voix et des têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, attirant l'attention. Il s'en foutait, de même que les regards surpris de ses amis. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne contrairement à Naruto qui lui en devait et apparemment pas qu'un seul.

\- 6 ans.

Sasuke le fixa intensément pour tenter de déceler le mensonge évident. Mais ça ne l'était pas et le monde s'écroula autour de lui. Naruto était un homme libre depuis plusieurs années et il venait seulement de se montrer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi attendre autant de temps ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi pas plus tard ?

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Sasuke se mit à rire nerveusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux brun qu'il repoussa en arrière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit aussitôt pour rétorquer férocement :

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps avant de réapparaitre dans ma vie. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ? En fait, je m'en fou, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé m'attacher à d'autres.

Et tout en déblatérant, Sasuke comprit.

Il se leva pour s'en aller, non sans cracher à la figure de Naruto :

\- Putain je suis trop con, c'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps. Tu voulais que je tombe amoureux d'une autre personne. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Naruto. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais dans ma vie.

Et il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère. Il aurait préféré continuer à croire que Naruto l'aimait du même amour, enfermé entre quatre murs, plutôt que de ne pas savoir l'aimer.

XxX

Naruto marchait lentement jusqu'à son hôtel, il ne cessait de se repasser les mots de Sasuke. Lâche ? Oui, peut-être. Depuis le début, il se répétait qu'il voulait uniquement le bonheur de Sasuke alors qu'au fond il savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir. Mais la vérité ? Il ne savait pas s'il était à la hauteur. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à offrir à Sasuke. Il allait fêter ses 40 ans et il n'avait pas de diplôme. Il ne savait rien faire de ses deux mains, si ce n'est d'ôter la vie. Il avait passé presque un quart de sa vie en prison et une autre en cavale. Sa fortune, Sasuke la possédait mais même s'il l'avait encore, l'argent ne l'achèterai pas. Toutes ses questions ils ne se les étaient pas posées quand ils s'aimaient durant leur cavale. Il avait toujours voulu une meilleure vie pour Sasuke mais peut-être qu'elle signifiait être sans lui. Il n'avait jamais mesuré toute l'ampleur de ses choix. Maintenant, il devait les affronter.

Il s'arrêta en arrivant devant l'entrée de son hôtel. Allait-il vraiment retourner dans sa chambre sans avoir rattrapé Sasuke et après ? Il devait prendre une décision ? Rester ou partir, définitivement.

\- Une cigarette ? proposa Juugo.

Naruto regarda l'ancien prostitué qui l'avait raccompagné et il accepta l'objet en se calant contre un réverbère. Juugo alluma la sienne avant de tendre la flamme vers lui pour qu'il fasse naître l'embout de la sienne. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer fortement. Il prit tout son temps pour retarder le moment de sa décision.

\- C'est toi qui aurait dû le raccompagner, pas les autres.

Naruto s'inquiétait de ce que Suigetsu et Karin pourrait dire. Ces derniers ne l'aimaient visiblement pas et Sasuke était assez énervé comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui retourne le cerveau. Non pas qu'il pensait son protégé influençable mais il aurait préféré le roux qui semblait plus posé et mieux dans sa peau que lors de leur première rencontre dans le bordel. De plus, il avait veillé sur Sasuke de loin pendant son voyage à travers le monde et il avait bien vu le lien qui les unissait. Même si ça le tuait, il devait reconnaître qu'avec Juugo, il y avait eu plus qu'avec les deux autres. Peut-être qu'un jour, il saura pour quelle raison.

\- Laisse-le se calmer. Digérer toutes ces informations. Il va revenir, lança Juugo en écrasant son mégot au sol.

\- Sûrement, mais je ne serais peut-être plus là, répondit Naruto en écrasant le sien.

Le roux s'approcha de lui, rentrant dans son espace vital. Naruto fronça des sourcils, prêt à en découdre si l'homme comptait le remettre à sa place suite à ses mots mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son intention. Il sentit une main contre son ventre, là où se trouvait son tatouage.

\- Bien sûr que tu seras encore là. Vous marchez, de part et d'autre, sur un fil depuis trop longtemps. Ne repartez pas en arrière. La vie vous offre une seconde chance, celle de vous accrochez l'un à l'autre. Il est ton équilibre, tout autant que tu es le sien. Alors tenez bon et sautez ensemble dans le vide.

Naruto sentit son ventre le bruler. Un feu venait de se rallumer au fond de lui. Un feu qui allait le consumer à nouveau car il ne savait pas le maitriser. Son vis-à-vis s'écarta doucement.

\- La chute fait mal, elle peut nous tuer. Mais vous êtes ensemble et c'est le principal, non ? lança le roux avant de repartir sans attendre sa réponse, le laissant perdu, en proie avec lui-même.

XxX

Juugo rentra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Indra, Suigetsu et Karin. Etant donné qu'ils passaient leurs jours et nuits ensemble, aucun d'eux n'avaient pensé à prendre des appartements séparés. Malgré tout, ils avaient chacun leur intimité qu'ils respectaient rarement. Seulement, en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Indra, il vit Karin et Suigetsu dans le couloir, en train de se ronger les sangs. Pour une fois, il semblait que le brun ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Indra devenait une vraie huître quand ça touchait son passé. Il avait rarement eu droit à la voir s'ouvrir, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de ses amis.

\- Fais quelque chose, supplia Karin.

Silencieusement, Suigetsu lui demanda la même chose. Il ne dit rien. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire après s'être occupé d'Ashura. Il toqua pour signaler sa présence et rentra sans attendre l'autorisation. Il trouva Indra, dos à l'entrée, allongé sur son lit. Il referma derrière lui avant de le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'appela :

\- Indra ?

Juugo n'obtint aucune réponse alors il changea d'approche :

\- Sasuke ?

Son ancien amant se tendit immédiatement. Il savait que le jour où il appellerait Indra par son vrai prénom, ce dernier comprendrait qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité. Après tout, Juugo avait vécu à Konoha pendant plusieurs années et le procès du blond avait fait couler tellement d'encre. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour l'avouer à Sasuke mais ce soir semblait parfait à ses yeux.

\- Tu le savais ? Depuis le début ?

Il acquiesça en précisant qu'il savait aussi qu'Ashura existait au détriment de Naruto.

\- Alors toi aussi tu m'as menti ? Va-t'en Juugo.

\- Tu te trompes Sasuke. Je n'avais pas à exiger cette partie de toi que tu chérissais et que tu gardais égoïstement dans ton jardin secret. C'était important pour toi de la garder et je ne voulais pas t'en priver. Tout comme tu n'as jamais cherché à t'immiscer dans le mien.

Juugo tendit la main vers la tête de Sasuke et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir cette partie vulnérable du brun. Il ne la connaissait pas. Son ancien amant avait tout fait pour la cacher. Seulement, un démon du passé venait de réapparaître et souvent, il suffisait d'un geste, un mot, une personne pour trahir qui l'on était.

\- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec son choix, je le comprends.

Le roux prit place contre Sasuke, en cuillère, collant son corps au sien dans une étreinte réconfortante. La même qu'Indra utilisait pendant sa période de sevrage pour calmer ses folies. Il inspira le parfum naturel avant d'ouvrir la porte de son propre jardin secret.

\- Kimimaro et moi, ce n'était pas sain. On avait appris à s'aimer dans la drogue, dans le sexe, dans la maladie. On savait que notre histoire nous détruirait plus que nous l'étions déjà, elle était toxique et puissante mais c'était la nôtre et nous étions ensemble. Elle méritait d'être vécue. Si demain, j'apprenais qu'il était encore en vie sans être venu me retrouver alors qu'il savait où j'étais, je crois que je pourrais replonger sans hésitation. Je lui en voudrais tellement que je serais incapable de lui pardonner mais surtout de me pardonner, à moi, d'avoir réussi à avancer sans lui. Ça me détruirait.

Il marqua une pause, laissant à Sasuke la possibilité de superposer leur histoire. Juugo savait mieux que n'importe qui ce que son ancien amant avait dans la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé rentrer d'autres personnes dans sa vie, avec son corps et dans son cœur. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Seulement, Juugo estimait que les choix de Naruto étaient justes, dans un sens, alors il reprit pour faire comprendre à Sasuke :

\- Mais si demain, j'apprenais que Kimimaro était encore en vie et en bonne santé, je me serais effacé de sa vie parce qu'il mériterait mieux qu'un drogué à la poudre blanche et au sexe comme compagnon. J'aurais tout fait, tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il ait une vie normale et qu'il soit heureux même si ça voulait dire de le voir dans les bras d'un autre. Je m'en serais assuré personnellement avant de me détruire pour avoir pris cette décision.

Juugo ramena sa main contre celle de Sasuke et caressa de son index, la lune dans la paume blanche.

\- Si tu crois que c'est impossible pour la Lune et le Soleil d'être ensemble, tu te trompes. Ils n'existent pas l'un sans l'autre. Ces astres ne s'opposent pas. Ils se suivent et se fuient. Ils se pourchassent sans arrêt. Et de temps en temps, ils se rencontrent pour s'aimer, le temps d'une éclipse. D'un instant.

Sasuke frissonna sous son touché :

\- Je ne peux pas Juugo. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un amour partiel. Comment le pourrais-je ? Ça ne me suffira pas.

Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Et rien ne garantit qu'on s'aime encore.

Juugo entendait toute la détresse de son ami, tous ses doutes et incertitudes mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de les balayer.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait te le dire et ce n'est pas moi Sasuke. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire mais une chose est sûre. Si pour une fois, j'avais le choix, je prendrais celui qui m'offrirait une chance, même infime, de vivre heureux avec Kimimaro.

XxX

Naruto termina de rassembler ses affaires dans sa valise. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de grand-chose pour vivre et il devait s'arranger pour voyager léger. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et il s'y dirigea pour trouver le room service qui lui apportait son dîner. L'employé lui laissa le charriot et s'effaça au profit de Sasuke.

Sans un mot, le brun rentra et donna un pourboire à l'homme qui quitta la chambre, refermant derrière lui. Sasuke balaya la chambre des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à plus venant de Naruto, il avait toujours été simple. Juugo lui avait donné le nom de l'hôtel et l'employé sa chambre, avec un billet. Il s'avança, s'arrêtant aussitôt en voyant un sac.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui.

Sasuke fit face à Naruto. Il allait avoir 28 ans à présent, être de physique égale à son protecteur et pourtant, il se sentait toujours petit et vulnérable à ses côtés. Seulement, les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, ils ne pouvaient plus agir comment ils faisaient pendant leur cavale.

\- Ça suffit Naruto. Tu n'as plus à me protéger. À vivre pour moi. Tu as aussi ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. Mes désirs ne sont plus la priorité. Ils ne l'étaient déjà pas avant malgré ce que tu pensais. Alors toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto recula et se laissa tomber sur son lit, il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Sasuke, je suis perdu. Je me suis perdu en chemin et je ne sais pas comment retrouver ma route, avoua-t-il.

\- Suis-je un obstacle dessus ou la lumière au bout du tunnel ?

Naruto releva ses azurs sur Sasuke sans répondre.

\- Je vois, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke avait du mal à respirer. Il avait causé la perte de Naruto depuis leur rencontre et il pensait vraiment qu'après toute cette merde, ça serait différent. Apparemment non. Il en avait tellement sur le cœur mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le garder pour lui. Pas ce soir. Pas alors que demain, peut-être, Naruto ne serait plus là.

\- J'ai tout fait pour toi. Tu as voulu revenir à Konoha, je t'ai suivi. Tu m'as obligé à avancer sans toi, je ne me suis pas retourné. Tu m'as demandé de nous laisser une chance de nous aimer différemment, j'ai agi pour. Et je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique chose, que tu me retrouves quand l'occasion se présenterai. Ça n'a jamais été toi et moi, c'était nous et tu as craché dessus. Sur notre histoire, sur ce que nous avons traversé.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé.

Naruto jouait sur les mots, ils le savaient tous les deux mais il ne pouvait dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ça le terrifiait et il ne voulait pas faire peur à Sasuke. Ce dernier avait raison, ils devaient s'aimer différemment mais il n'avait pas réussi, loin de là. Il avait encore échoué et il ne méritait pas Sasuke. Comment dire à la seule personne qui lui restait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à suivre ses propres instructions ? Il avait poussé Sasuke dans une direction et il était parti dans une autre, incapable de le rejoindre. Il était le seul responsable de leur situation.

\- Alors le monde avait raison ?

Sasuke attira son attention. Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Notre amour ne survivrait pas au-delà de notre isolement. Il ne dépasserait pas notre bulle. On était des putain de syndromes ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit le jour de ton arrestation, c'étaient des mensonges. On a la chance d'avoir une autre vie et tu m'as peut-être retrouvé mais tu n'es pas retombé amoureux de moi.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour démentir mais au fond qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Rien. Même s'il disait la vérité, il perdait Sasuke alors il préférait que ça se passe ainsi. Que l'amour de sa vie pense qu'il ne l'aime plus, ça serait plus facile pour passer à autre chose.

\- J'appelle un avocat demain et je te rends ton héritage. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Et ce dont je me suis servi pour acheter le salon de tatouage, je vais te le rendre.

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Est-ce qu'il était possible de mourir plusieurs fois ? Parce que Naruto avait l'impression de crever encore et encore, sauf que cette fois-ci, ça serait définitif. Et à l'évidence, il était bien un lâche. Encore une fois, il laissait Sasuke s'en aller, sans le retenir, en se mentant à lui-même. Il essayait de se convaincre que ça serait mieux pour son protégé.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? Tu vas me laisser partir ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? souffla Naruto, complètement désemparé.

Sasuke explosa littéralement. Voir son protecteur aussi minable et faible le mit dans une colère noire. Naruto s'était battu pour lui pendant des années et maintenant il abandonnait tout simplement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas lui. Il refusait de revivre cette soirée-là, en prison, celle où il avait dit au revoir à l'amour de sa vie. Au revoir qui se transformerait en adieu aujourd'hui.

\- Ce que je veux ?! C'est que tu me parles. Que tu me dises ce que tu tais, ce que tu refuses de laisser échapper. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me cries ton amour que tu es en train d'étouffer. Parle-moi Naruto. Dis-moi n'importe quoi mais dis-moi quelque chose pour me retenir. Parce qu'une fois que je serais parti, ça sera fini. Définitivement.

Encore une fois, Naruto se tut mais il bouillait. Sa retenue vacillait de seconde en seconde aux mots de Sasuke. Il devait le faire partir avant que ça dégénère.

\- C'est ça que tu veux Naruto. Que je parte, encore, sans me retourner ? Que je tombe enfin amoureux d'un autre, que je t'oublie ? Que je piétine notre histoire.

\- Je ne t'aime plus comme avant…

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! hurla Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer comme avant ?! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé le contraire. Je n'ai jamais voulu un autre amour que celui qui nous consumait. Il nous a dévasté avant, pendant et après. On s'aimait à en crever et apprendre à s'aimer différemment était contre nature. Regarde où cela nous a mené. Tu m'as laissé aimer d'autres corps, j'ai failli tomber amoureux d'un autre cœur que le tien Naruto et tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tués un par un comme tu l'avais fait avec Zabuza ou Sai ? Hein, pourquoi ?!

Sasuke voulait beaucoup de choses mais c'est en voyant Naruto se transformer en ce monstre du passé qu'il obtint vraiment satisfaction. Les azurs se teintèrent d'un voile sombre, le paralysant complètement.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda mécaniquement Naruto en se levant.

Tandis que l'un s'avança, l'autre recula et Sasuke se retrouva vite bloqué contre la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

\- Que je les tue tous ?

Naruto n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime comme avant ?

\- Oui, le défia Sasuke en l'affrontant du regard.

Un rictus malsain se dessina sur les lèvres charnues. Vif comme un éclair, Naruto tendit le bras et encercla la gorge crème, l'étranglant sans hésitation. Sasuke ramena ses mains contre le poignet lui coupant la respiration. Essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris Sasuke, si je ne t'aime plus comme avant, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime moins mais parce que je t'aime davantage. J'ai essayé Sasuke, de toutes mes forces, mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'aimer correctement. Je t'aime viscéralement.

Sasuke gémit de douleur. Naruto desserra son emprise mais sortit, de son autre main, une arme de son dos et la pointa sur la tempe de son protégé. Ce dernier retient un hoquet de surprise, il se mit à trembler de peur, une peur magique, une peur qui le transporta dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Dans ces lieux qu'il avait toujours connus aux côtés de Naruto.

\- Tu veux que je te dise que ça m'a bouffé de l'intérieur de savoir que tu baisais avec eux ? Oui. J'étais fou de rage et ça m'a démangé de ne pas les tuer mais tu sais ce que je voulais le plus ? Te tuer, toi ! Voilà l'ampleur de mon amour Sasuke, cria Naruto. J'ai désiré ta mort plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Parce que si je ne pouvais plus t'avoir alors personne ne t'aurait !

Sasuke laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Fébrilement, il leva sa main jusqu'à celle de Naruto qui tenait le pistolet contre sa tempe. Il mit son doigt sur la gâchette, rejoignant celui déjà présent.

\- Alors fais-le… Tue-moi. Je préfère mourir que de vivre une vie de plus sans toi.

Naruto vit Sasuke s'approcher de ses lèvres et murmurer contre elles :

\- Juste, fais-le. Et après, reviens-moi.

Il ne le voyait pas autrement. Car si la vie leur refusait de se retrouver alors Naruto ferait en sorte que la mort soit clémente.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment et l'arme tomba dans un bruit assourdissant. Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre la porte, le bloquant avec son corps. La main toujours autour de la gorge, il dévora la bouche fine, lui arrachant la langue de la sienne et mordant, à la couper, la lèvre inférieure. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ce baiser et dans tout ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer entre eux. Il y avait dix ans d'absence, d'amour destructeur et de haine chaotique. Ils allaient se retrouver dans une étreinte sauvage et mortelle. Ils voulaient se sentir, ils en avaient besoin.

Les mains de Sasuke tirèrent sur le t-shirt noir et Naruto se décolla à peine pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de revenir à la charge. Elles partirent sur sa boucle de ceinture qui tinta en tombant au sol. Sasuke écarta les pans et engouffra sa main sans hésitation pour attraper l'objet de ses désirs. Mais il ne voulait pas seulement le toucher, il voulait le goûter et le chérir. Il tomba à terre, entraînant le jean et le boxer dans son élan. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la bouche et prit le sexe de Naruto entre ses lèvres. Ils gémirent de bien-être. Sasuke y mit tout son cœur mais ça ne suffit pas. Naruto posa sa main sur la tête brune, agrippant une touffe de cheveux et se déhancha dans l'entre humide. À terre, Sasuke laissa son amant lui baiser la bouche. Ce dernier n'aurait pas de retenu ce soir et il ne comptait pas s'en mettre non plus. Sasuke humidifia ses doigts avec de la bave qui coulait sur son menton puis ils vinrent se loger entre les lobes de chair bronzées. Il força l'entrée de Naruto, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et partit directement chercher sa prostate.

\- Putain, jura le blond entre deux déhanchements.

Naruto savoura la caresse avant de tirer sur les cheveux pour se dégager de la bouche expérimentée. Il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

\- À quatre pattes Sasuke ! ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke obéit. Il sentit les mains fermes et rugueuses écarter ses fesses avec empressement et une tête plongea entre pour lécher son anus, trop longtemps délaissé. Il le laissa le dévorer entièrement, il sentait la langue humide et dure rentrer dans son corps pour le préparer.

\- Ne te retiens pas, supplia-t-il.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que Naruto comptait faire. Il se redressa, pris son sexe gorgé de désir et le présenta à l'entrée du corps de Sasuke. Il poussa, forçant pour rentrer jusqu'à la garde. Un juron de douleur mourut dans leur gorge. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils allaient s'arrêter. Loin de là, il avait besoin de cette douleur pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien dans la réalité. Ils voulaient que leur corps se souviennent.

Naruto se retira pour mieux s'enfoncer. Sasuke accompagna ses mouvements. Leurs corps rentrèrent en contact brutalement, sauvagement, claquant dans une danse rythmée qui ne semblait jamais prendre fin. Un coup de bassin bien placé perdit Sasuke. Il éjacula contre les draps de l'hôtel, son anus palpitant autour de Naruto qui ne put refreiner son orgasme.

Sasuke grogna quand Naruto le retourna sur le dos, ce dernier le surplomba, alignant leur corps. Une main bronzée partit dans ses cheveux, tirant sur le côté pour dévoiler le tatouage sur sa nuque. Des dents croquèrent sa peau le marquant à nouveau. Il souleva les hanches tandis que Naruto les baissa brusquement pour le renfoncer dans le matelas. Avec la même idée, ils glissèrent une main entre eux pour attraper leurs sexes et les pomper. Naruto mima l'acte sexuel et leurs membres n'eurent d'autres choix que de reprendre vie sous les attouchements. Sasuke se laissa submerger, s'accrochant aux biceps de son amant, la bouche ouverte, gémissant sans retenu.

\- Plus Naruto !

Sasuke voulait plus vite, plus fort mais ce n'était pas assez alors il prit les choses en main. Il repoussa Naruto d'une main sur le torse, le plaçant à demi assis contre la tête de lit puis, présentant son dos, il prit place sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa la base du sexe, le redressant pour s'empaler dessus. C'était tellement bon de se sentir entier. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer aussi longtemps. Mécaniquement, il se leva et se rabaissa, encore et encore, trouvant l'angle parfait en se calant contre le torse de son amant.

-Tu es à moi, lança Naruto à son oreille.

Sasuke frémit, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour trouver la bouche de Naruto qui se jeta sur la sienne.

\- Rien qu'à moi, répéta le blond en relâchant ses lèvres.

-Seulement à toi, haleta Sasuke.

Ils reprenaient les mêmes mots qu'ils avaient échangé la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Le passé devenait le point d'ancrage ce soir. Ils se raccrochaient à ce qu'ils connaissaient de mieux. Leur vie ensemble. Leur chaos.

\- Fais-moi jouir Naruto !

\- Tout de suite mon ange.

Sasuke sourit à l'appellation. Il n'avait plus rien d'un ange pourtant il ferait tout pour les amener au paradis. Naruto attrapa son sexe et le branla vivement tout en donnant dans coups de hanches. Il se laissa complètement emporter, se perdant dans les nuages de plaisir.

XxX

Naruto laissa Sasuke sortir du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain dont la porte se trouvait face à lui. Une certaine fierté naquit en lui quand sa semence s'écoula du corps crème, traçant un chemin entre ses cuisses. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détournant les yeux puis tendit la main pour attraper des mouchoirs dans la table de nuit. Il prit son sexe d'une main et nettoya les résidus de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'ailleurs. Quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, il ne réfléchissait jamais correctement.

-Je suis clean, entendit-il.

Il releva les yeux sur Sasuke, nu, qui revenait vers lui. Il le crut sans se poser de question. Lui aussi l'était, il avait fait des tests après son arrestation et il n'avait plus eu de rapports non protégés. Sasuke se glissa à nouveau dans le lit et contre son torse, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras, humant son parfum dans sa nuque.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? demanda-t-il à son amant.

-Tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais autorisé à me désirer ainsi.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Sasuke lui avait gardé une place privilégiée. Que ce soit dans son corps ou dans son cœur. Et il avait fait de même.

\- Il n'y eu aucun autre homme à part toi.

Sasuke s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Naruto. L'équilibre entre eux était fragile et un rien pouvait les faire flancher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- On va trouver une solution, ensemble, répondit Sasuke.

Oui, maintenant ils étaient deux. Il n'y avait plus de protégé et de protecteur. Ils étaient des hommes égaux. Plus de cavale, plus besoin de se cacher, ils pouvaient enfin faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans craindre les conséquences de leurs choix. Bons ou mauvais.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla doucement, la nuit avait été courte. Ils avaient passé des heures à parler de leur vie l'un sans l'autre. Même si ça faisait du mal, ils devaient en passé par là pour aller de l'avant. Ils avaient discuté de ce qu'ils désiraient à l'instant T mais surtout dans le futur. Ils devaient savoir s'ils avaient un avenir. Ensemble. S'ils pouvaient passer au-delà de tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux. Fatigué, Naruto s'était endormi contre Sasuke mais il se réveilla sans. Il tenta de se souvenir de la décision prise pour eux mais c'était flou. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet où un réveil trônait. Un bout de papier attira son attention. Il tendit la main, le récupéra pour lire une heure inscrite. Heure qui s'afficherait d'ici une minute sur le réveil. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans un élastique et de grosses lunettes de soleil cachaient ses beaux yeux noirs.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer, murmura Naruto en écrasant le bout de papier entre ses doigts.

\- Va vraiment falloir t'y faire un jour.

Naruto sourit en se rallongeant dans le lit, son avant-bras cachant ses yeux. Non, il ne s'y ferait jamais à Sasuke qui s'éclipsait quand il dormait et revenait une minute avant l'heure inscrite. Même après autant d'année, il était toujours à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il avait toujours autant peur de le perdre et de ne jamais le revoir.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au lit et tendit un sac en plastique où se trouvait une boîte de ramen. Il sortit le repas préféré de Naruto avant de dégager le bras qui l'empêchait de plonger dans les yeux azurs. Il récupéra le papier qu'il défroissa pour lire :

\- _« 12h15. Je t'aime »_ ça veut bien dire que je vais revenir.

\- Non, ça veut dire qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose et que je risque de ne jamais te revoir si l'heure est dépassée, contredit Naruto.

Sasuke se retient de lui rappeler que Naruto devait, dans ce cas, partir à sa recherche sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était le deal entre eux.

-Nouvelle règle alors. On ne se quitte plus jamais. Où que j'aille, tu viens avec moi. Où que tu ailles, je viens avec toi.

Naruto regarda son amant. Cette solution lui convenait parfaitement mais une petite chose le contraria, il s'empressa de la rectifier :

-Il n'y a pas de toi et moi, il n'y a que nous.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Je n'étais pas prête à lâcher cette histoire à l'épilogue et je ne le suis toujours pas maintenant mais je n'ai pas le choix malheureusement alors VRAI FIN cette fois et j'espère avoir l'avis des 43 followers qui se sont cachés pendant toute l'histoire ( enfin plutôt les 31 parce que 12 d'entre vous étaient là, presque à chaque fois ) ^^_

 _Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire qui me tenait à cœur. Certains étaient là au début, d'autres au milieu ou encore à la fin. Merci à ceux qui ont fait des apparitions fantôme le temps d'un chapitre xD Je ne vous nomme pas mais je pense à vous quand même ! Merci surtout à Denisevncnt, nenesse, Miltoc, aneliouseni, ninoubritney, Bibicha65350186 , Naomi-narusasu, Sunmoun, Nicori, Malyss64, Renardeski 007, racx4400 qui étaient toutes les semaines, à Kitsuneko-narusasu, Sonnyus, QcFanficGirl, chaynyz hyuga et Ludy qui apparaissent par vagues mais avec un review à chaque chapitres sortis ainsi que les guest récurent comme Flo, Tsuna, Tirose. Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensiez, les bons points comme les mauvais et de croire en mon travail ! Si j'en ai oublié, ne m'en voulez pas car je pense à vous quand même. En tout cas, tant que vous serez encore là, je vous ferais partager mes histoires !_

 _Concernant la suite et bien je vais reprendre les courtes histoires et OS sans prise de tête. Mon taf me prend, à nouveau, toute mon nrj mais pas dans le bon sens haha. J'avais pu me concentrer sur KEEP ME SAFE parce que j'avais un moment de répit mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne laisse pas tomber, vous savez que j'ai bcp d'imagination et que je vous laisse rarement lgtps sans une de mes histoires mais je préférais vous tenir au courant. Je pense que je ne réapparaitrais pas avant le 10 octobre pour l'anniversaire de Naruto puis pour le NaruSasu day le 23 octobre. Ma prochaine histoire sera sûrement en novembre mais si je publie avant ( je vais essayer de faire vite ) je vous tiendrais au courant via les OS. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que ceux qui me réclamait du M-Preg, et bien vous allez l'avoir ;)  
_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Ansoso19 :** J'espère que cette suite et fin te plait ^^_

 _ **Flo :** Tkt ce n'est pas une death fic comme tu peux le voir sinon je le signale au début de l'histoire . Je suis désolée pour toi et ton mari, j'espère que vous surmonterez ça. Bisous bisous_

 _ **Guest:** Merci du compliment pour la partie hétéro car elle n'a pas vraiment plut mdr. j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris car ton correcteur à changer des choses sur ton review mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel alors merci ^^ _


End file.
